S2Um Show Pela Paz S2
by Pyta-chan
Summary: Para poder realizar um show pela paz as duas maiores bandas do Japão terão antes que resolver suas próprias diferenças.
1. Where is the love

No maior estádio de futebol da cidade, foi montado um gigantesco palco, acompanhado de uma mega estrutura, totalmente preparada para receber as duas maiores bandas de todo o Japão.

O local estava lotado de fãs que chegaram a passar dias do lado de fora, esperando a oportunidade única de ver os ídolos em um show único, elaborado em prol de uma nobre causa.

De repente, no palco, deu-se início a um belo show de luzes. Uma melodia serena, formada pelo canto dos pássaros ecoou nos ouvidos da multidão, que gritava desesperadamente. Logo em seguida, o som relaxante foi substituído por sons desagradáveis de explosões, seguidos por uma triste melodia.

No telão, que se encontrava no centro do palco, imagens terríveis passaram a ser exibidas: morte e destruição se faziam presentes em meio ao caos de uma devastadora guerra.

Os terríveis sons da destruição cessaram e fez-se ouvir uma imponente voz em meio as tristes imagens que continuavam a ser exibidas.

- _"Desde a antiguidade, as guerras são uma constate prova da ambição humana."_- no telão, imagens das guerras travadas ao redor do globo nas mais diversas épocas continuavam a ser exibidas – _"Porém, através delas, milhares de inocentes perdem tudo que tem: casa, entes queridos e até a própria vida!"_- as imagens que podiam ser vistas neste momento eram de famílias inteiras que haviam perdido tudo, crianças com membros decepados, e campos de concentração de prisioneiros a beira da morte –_ "Não podemos apagar da história todo o mal que as guerras do passado e do presente causaram e continuam a causar, mas é nossa obrigação moral tentar diminuir o sofrimento daqueles que, por causa da ganância de alguns, foram condenados à miséria e pedirmos paz ao mundo."_

O público, outrora vibrante, havia emudecido diante da brutalidade das imagens exibidas.

_- "Contamos com você para ajudar a alimentar e dar novamente dignidade a essas pessoas!"_ – o narrador continuou, enquanto eram exibidas imagens de grupos solidários, levando roupas, comida e medicamento à população carente de algum país devastado – _"Sua doação, por menor que seja, pode trazer de volta a felicidade de muitas pessoas."_

A melodia tranqüila do início voltou a ser entoada, e imagens de crianças com enormes sorrisos foram exibidas. A multidão aplaudia, alegrando-se novamente ao perceber que poderiam contribuir com a felicidade daquelas pessoas.

- _"E,"_ - o narrador continuou – "_para clamar por um mundo de paz, aqui estão as duas maiores bandas do Japão: Sound's Brothers e WildKittens!"_

_**UM SHOW PELA PAZ**_

_**Capítulo 1: **__**Where is the love?**_

_(Black Eyed Peas/Justin Timberlake)_

Enquanto a multidão ia a loucura, gritando e aplaudindo, as luzes do palco focaram dez jovens trajando roupas típicas do hip-hop, parados de costas, enquanto todo o local se enchia de fumaça, causando um maior impacto na apresentação.

Uma introdução enérgica se fez ouvir enquanto os dez jovens se punham a dançar, indo com o ritmo impactante. Esse mesmo ritmo foi logo substituído por uma batida um pouco mais leve, ao mesmo tempo em que uma coreografia empolgante era apresentada pelos artistas, levando o público presente ao delírio.

De repente, um jovem de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados adiantou-se para a frente do palco, parando de dançar e cantando, enquanto os outros continuavam com a coreografia:

**(Neiji)**

**What's wrong with the world, mama (**_**O que está errado com o mundo mamãe?**___**  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas (**_**As pessoas vi**__**vendo como se não tivessem mães)**_**  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama (**_**Acho que o mundo todo viciou-se no drama.**___**  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma (**_**Apenas atr**__**aindo coisas que trazem trauma)**_**  
Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism (**_**Olha só, a gente tenta parar o terrorismo**___**  
But we still got terrorists here livin' (**_**Mas ainda**__** temos terrorismo vivendo aqui.)**_**  
In the USA, the big CIA (**_**Em os EUA, a grande **__**CIA)**_**  
The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK (**_**O sangue e os Crips e os KKK**___**  
But if you only have love for your own race (**_**Mas se você só **__**tem amor pela sua própria raça)**_**  
Then you only leave space to discriminate (**_**Então só sobra espaço para discriminação.**___**  
And to discriminate only generates hate (**_**E quando você discrimina, você só gera ódio.**___**  
****And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah (**_**E quando você odeia, fica mais irado.**___**  
****Madness is what you demonstrate (**_**Loucura é o que você demonstra.**___**  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates (**_**E é exatamente assim que a raiva funciona.**___**  
Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight (**_**Cara, você tem que deixar o amor seguir**___**  
Take control of your mind and meditate (**_**Tomar c**__**ontrole da sua mente, e meditar)**_**  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all (**_**Deixe sua alma levitar para o amor...**___

Enquanto Neiji voltava para o meio do grupo, dando continuidade a coreografia, todos passaram a cantar o refrão juntos, ainda coreografando.

**(Todos)**

**People killin', people dyin' (**_**Pessoas matando, pessoas morrendo.)**_**  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin' (**_**Crianças feridas e você escuta o choro delas.)**_**  
Can you practice what you preach (**_**Você pratica o que você prega)**_**  
And would you turn the other cheek (**_**E daria o outro lado para bater)**_****

Father, Father, Father help us (_**Pai, pai, pai nos ajude.)**_**  
Send some guidance from above (**_**Envie alguma luz dos céus.)**_**  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin' (**_**Por que as pessoas andam me perguntando.)**_**  
Where is the love (Love) (**_**Cadê o amor? **__**(amor))**_**  
**

Nesta parte do refrão, as cinco moças presentes no palco se adiantaram para onde antes se encontrava o companheiro, fazendo uma coreografia diferenciada daquela apresentada pelos cinco rapazes ao fundo enquanto continuavam a cantar refrão:

**Where is the love (The love) (**_**Onde estar o amor? (amor))**_**  
Where is the love (The love) (**_**Onde estar o amor? (amor))**_**  
**

Uma linda garota de cabelos rosados e olhos esmeraldinos enfatizou a última parte do refrão:

**(Sakura)**

**Where is the love (**_**Onde estar o amor?)**_**  
The love, the love (**_**o amor, o amor?)  
**_

As garotas voltaram para seus lugares, enquanto um jovem ruivo de olhos verde-água, seguiu cantando, com muita propriedade:

**(Gaara)**

**It just ain't the same, always unchanged (**_**Toda vez e a mesma coisa, nenhuma mudança**___**  
New days are strange, is the world insane (**_**Os novos dias são estranhos, estará o mundo insano?**___**  
If love and peace is so strong(**_**Se o amor e paz são tão fortes**___**  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong (**_**Porque as peças do amor não se encaixam**___**  
Nations droppin' bombs (**_**Países jogam bombas.**___**  
Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones (**_**Gases químicos enchem os pulmões das crianças**___**  
With ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young (**_**Que vão sofrer, pois sua infância morre cedo.**___**  
So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone (**_**Então pergunte a si mesmo, o am**__**or realmente se foi?)**_**  
So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong (**_**Então eu poderei perguntar pra mim mesmo, o que realmente esta acontecendo de errado?**___**  
In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin' in (**_**Nesse mundo que vivemos pessoas guardam mais do que dão**___**  
Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends (**_**Tomam decisões erradas, apenas visando seus dividendos**___**  
Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother (**_**Sem respeitar um ao outro, negando seu irmão.**___**  
A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover (**_**Uma guerra que surge, mas a razão é encorberta**___**  
The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug (**_**A verdade é mantida em segredo, **__**varrida para debaixo do tapete.)**_**  
If you never know truth then you never know love (**_**Se você não conhece a verdade, não pode conhecer o amor.**___**  
****Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know) (**_**Onde estará o amor? vamos lá! **__**(eu não sei)**___**  
Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know) (**_**Onde estará o amor? vamos lá! (eu não sei)**___**  
Where's the love, y'all (**_**Onde estará o amor? vamos lá!**___

Foi feita a mesma formação de antes para o refrão.

**People killin', people dyin' (**_**Pessoas matando, pessoas morrendo.)**_**  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin' (**_**Crianças feridas e você escuta o choro delas.)**_**  
Can you practice what you preach (**_**Você pratica o que você prega?)**_**  
And would you turn the other cheek (**_**E daria o outro lado para bater?)**_****

Father, Father, Father help us (_**Pai, pai, pai nos ajude.)**_**  
Send some guidance from above (**_**Envie alguma luz dos céus.)**_**  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin' (**_**Por que as pessoas andam me perguntando.)**_**  
Where is the love (Love) (**_**Cadê o amor? **__**(amor))**_****

Where is the love (The love) (_**Onde estar o amor? (amor))**_**  
Where is the love (The love) (**_**Onde estar o amor? (amor))**_**  
Where is the love (**_**Onde estar o amor?)**_**  
The love, the love (**_**o amor, o amor?)  
**_

Desta vez, o rapaz que despontava do grupo tinha seus cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Ele se adiantava, continuando a cantar:

**(Shikamaru)**

**I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder (**_**Eu sinto o peso do mundo nos meus ombros.)**_**  
****As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder (**_**Enquanto envelheço, pessoas ficam cada vez mais frias.)**_**  
Most of us only care about money makin' (**_**Muitos de nós só nos preocupamos com fazer dinheiro.)**_**  
Selfishness got us followin' our wrong direction (**_**O egoísmo está nos guiando para a direção errada.)**_**  
Wrong information always shown by the media (**_**Informações erradas mostradas pela mídia.)**_**  
Negative images is the main criteria (**_**Cujo critério é de imagens negativas.)**_**  
Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria (**_**Infestando a mente dos mais jovens mais rápido do que bactéria.)**_**  
Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema (**_**As crianças querem agir assim como elas vêem no cinema.)**_**  
Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity (**_**E aí, o que aconteceu com os valores de humanidade?)**_**  
****Whatever happened to the fairness in equality (**_**O que aconteceu com a igualdade?)**_**  
Instead in spreading love we spreading animosity (**_**Ao invés de espalharmos amor estamos espalhando desânimo)**_**  
Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity (**_**Brechas de conhecimento deixando vidas longe de uma unidade.)**_**  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under (**_**É por isso que às vezes eu me sinto mal.)**_**  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down (**_**É por isso que às vezes eu me sinto pra baixo.)**_**  
****There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under (**_**Eu não teria por que ficar me sentindo mal.)**_**  
Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found (**_**Tenho que manter minha esperança viva, até que o amor seja encontrado.)**_**  
**

Na última vez em que cantariam o refrão, todos se puseram à frente do palco, dançando agora livremente.

**People killin', people dyin' (**_**Pessoas matando, pessoas morrendo.)**_**  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin' (**_**Crianças feridas e você escuta o choro delas.)**_**  
Can you practice what you preach (**_**Você pratica o que você prega?)**_**  
And would you turn the other cheek (**_**E daria o outro lado para bater?)**_****

Father, Father, Father help us (_**Pai, pai, pai nos ajude.)**_**  
Send some guidance from above (**_**Envie alguma luz dos céus.)**_**  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin' (**_**Por que as pessoas andam me perguntando.)**_**  
Where is the love (Love) (**_**Cadê o amor? **__**(amor))**_****

Where is the love (The love) (_**Onde estar o amor? (amor))**_**  
Where is the love (The love) (**_**Onde estar o amor? (amor))**_**  
Where is the love (The love) (**_**Onde estar o amor? (amor))**_

Ao término da música tema do show, os dois grupos eram ovacionados por todos os presentes, que se puseram de pé. Alguns chegavam a chorar diante das palavras contidas na canção.

Quando os gritos diminuíram e os integrantes das bandas já haviam recuperado um pouco do fôlego que haviam gasto durante a apresentação, o líder da banda Sound's Brothers, Uchiha Sasuke, dono de penetrantes olhos ônix e considerado também o mais bonito e detentor da melhor voz no grupo, levantou sua voz, dizendo:

- Boa noite!!!!

A resposta dada pelo público pôde ser ouvida em alto e bom som.

- É um prazer imenso para todos nós fazermos parte de um show histórico como este. – o jovem continuou – Um show que pretende levar para o mundo inteiro a mensagem do amor ao próximo e da solidariedade.

Sasuke foi aplaudido de pé, enquanto o som de gritos que pareciam infindáveis tomava conta do lugar.

- Um Show que está sendo transmitido através da televisão, – Haruno Sakura, líder das WildKittens, continuou o discurso – podendo assim, levar para todo o mundo o propósito dos nossos corações: um propósito de paz entre povos de todas as raças, línguas e nações!

Mais uma vez, o barulho feito pela multidão tornou-se ensurdecedor.

- Foi com este desejo que as WildKittens e o Sound's Brothers se reuniram aqui esta noite, com um show diferente do habitual. – Hyuuga Neiji tomou a palavra, sendo também muito aplaudido.

- Um show que não serve apenas para diversão, - Mitsashi Tenten, das WildKittens, continuou – mas também para conscientizar todo o mundo que depende de cada um de nós tornar a sociedade atual mais pacífica e solidária.

Em momento algum os aplausos cessaram. Faixas com dizeres como: "Queremos paz", ou "Não a guerra" foram erguidos causando ainda mais comoção.

- Saia do seu lugar de ostracismo. – a imponente voz de Sabaku no Gaara fez-se ouvir – Veja qual é o seu papel nesse projeto de uma sociedade mais digna!

- Você pode começar ajudando quem está perto de você. – Yamanaka Ino começou assim que os gritos pelo que Gaara havia dito diminuíram um pouco – Ajude uma família que você conhece que esteja passando por dificuldades, visite uma casa de repouso ou um orfanato...

Mais uma vez, aplausos se seguiram.

- Caso você tenha vontade de ajudar, mas não sabe como fazer... - Uzumaki Naruto esperou um pouco antes de poder continuar, pois foi muitíssimo aplaudido – Caso você tenha vontade de ajudar, mas não sabe como fazer, procure alguma ONG ou afilie-se a entidades voltadas para as causas sociais. O QUE IMPORTA É AJUDAR, DATTEBAYO!

O loiro terminou gritando as últimas palavras, provocando uma nova onda de gritos por parte da platéia. Era muito querido entre as fãs, principalmente por seu constante bom humor.

- Você pode também ajudar pessoas que talvez você nunca chegue a conhecer, - Hyuuga Hinata, a mais meiga dentre todas as garotas no palco, ergueu sua voz – através de postos de doação que estão espalhados por todo o mundo, recolhendo roupas, brinquedos, alimentos e medicamentos para levá-los aos que deles necessitam.

- Além de tudo isso, - foi a vez de Nara Shikamaru falar – você poderá ajudar adquirindo o CD e o DVD deste show, que estão sendo gravados neste exato momento, pois TODA a renda será doada para o Fundo de Ajuda aos Refugiados de Guerra, ajudando a reconstruir vidas.

A multidão foi à loucura, pois sabiam que estavam participando de um marco histórico.

- Então, - Sabaku no Temari levantou sua voz, para poder ser ouvida – Vamos parar de conversa e dar início a este que é:

- UM SHOW PELA PAZ!!! – os dez jovens sobre palco gritaram em uníssono o nome do projeto, levando a platéia mais uma vez ao delírio naquela noite.

Porém, ninguém melhor do que eles sabia o que tiveram que enfrentar para estarem ali naquela noite de verão. Para aqueles dez jovens, os últimos seis meses haviam sido de guerra.

_**££££££££££££ Seis meses antes... ££££££££££££**_

- Por que será que o Ero-sennin nos chamou tão cedo? – Naruto perguntava mais para si mesmo do que para os companheiros de banda.

- Vai saber! – Shikamaru respondeu, parecendo estar ainda com muito sono – Só espero que não seja nada muito complicado.

- Aquele velho! – Sasuke parecia irritado – Se não for algo muito sério, ele vai ter o que merece! São oito horas da manhã e nós chegamos da nossa turnê na Itália às três da madrugada!

- Eu só espero que não seja mais trabalho! – Neiji concordou – Estamos precisando de férias depois de tanto tempo em turnê!

- ... – Gaara apenas se manteve em silêncio. Estava cansado demais até para falar algum palavrão com o empresário.

Os cinco estavam caminhando em direção ao restaurante no qual Jiraiya, empresário da banda Sound's Brothers, pediu para que se encontrassem para o desjejum. Tinham o aspecto cansado e profundas olheiras, resultado do pouco tempo de sono que haviam tido nos últimos tempos.

Ao chegar no restaurante, logo avistaram o empresário, "carinhosamente" apelidado de "Ero-sennin" ou "Velho Pervertido", porém, quase caíram para trás com o que viram: Tsunade, a dona da Hokage Music, gravadora rival da Konoha Records (e da qual eram contratados), além de empresária da maior banda feminina do Japão, e que a muito disputava o mercado pop com os garotos, estava confortavelmente sentada em uma enorme mesa, muito bem servida com um café-da-manhã completo, com Jiraiya.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? – Sasuke perguntou, chamando a atenção dos dois para si quando se aproximaram.

- É VERDADE, ERRO-SENNIN! AFINAL DE CONTAS, VOCÊS NÃO SE ODIAVAM? – Naruto gesticulava freneticamente, enquanto se aproximava da mesa.

- Bom dia para vocês também, garotos! – Jiraiya disse, ignorando todo o estardalhaço de Naruto – Acho que vocês se lembram da minha amiga Tsunade, não é mesmo?

O empresário tinha a cara mais deslavada do mundo, enquanto a loira dona de um enorme busto, parada a sua frente, franziu o cenho ao ouvir a palavra "amiga".

- Amiga? – Neiji perguntou, cheio de sarcasmo ao perceber que a própria Tsunade não havia gostado da forma como fora chamada.

- Antes que este velho tapado diga mais alguma coisa, - Tsunade disse, olhando para os garotos – acho que vocês querem saber porque foram chamados aqui tão cedo, não é?

- ... – os garotos apenas permaneceram em silêncio.

- Sentem-se. Vai ser uma longa conversa. – a loira voltou a manifestar-se.

- Isso vai ser problemático! – Shikamaru foi o único a pronunciar algo enquanto tomavam assento.

- Sabemos que vocês estão cansados, - a loira começou – mas nós os convocamos aqui para fazer-lhes uma proposta.

- Uma proposta? – Sasuke indagou – Que tipo de proposta?

Afinal de contas, qualquer coisa que tenha saído da cabeça de seu empresário deveria ser, no mínimo, comprometedora.

- Bom, - Tsunade olhou profundamente nos olhos de Sasuke – vocês vão ter que esperar um pouco mais pra saber.

- E por que vamos ter que esperar? – Naruto perguntou, impaciente como sempre.

- Porque estamos esperando as outras convidadas. – Jiraiya respondeu.

- O que é que você está aprontando, Velho pervertido? – Neiji estreitou seu olhar para o empresário.

- Elas chegaram. – Tsunade anunciou, quando cinco belas moças adentraram o restaurante rindo sabe-se lá de que.

_**££££££££££££££££££**_

- Tomara que a Tsunade-sama tenha um ótimo motivo para nos tirar tão cedo assim da cama! – Sakura reclamava, enquanto descia do banco do motorista do carro.

- Só mesmo aquela maluca pra tirar a gente da cama a essa hora da manhã depois de um show! – Ino coçava os olhos que ardiam, devido ao sono que sentia.

- Vamos entrar logo de uma vez! – Temari estava morrendo de dor de cabeça – Assim a tortura acaba mais rápido.

- Deixa de ser mal-humorada, Temari! – Tenten brincou com a amiga.

- Quem você está chamando de mal-humorada, Tenten? – Temari a olhou com os olhos estreitados, mas ninguém pode perceber por causa dos óculos de sol que essa usava.

- Ela devia estar falando da Hinata. – respondeu Ino, transbordando sarcasmo – Afinal, não há no mundo pessoa mais mal-humorada que ela!

As outras garotas começaram a rir da afirmação totalmente contraditória de Ino, que fez Hinata, que permanecia calada, corar levemente e Temari mostrar-lhes a língua, como um sinal de que, mesmo apesar de todo cansaço que sentiam naquele momento, o bom-humor era constante em meio aquele grupo.

Entraram no restaurante ainda rindo, sem que elas próprias soubessem o porque.

Viram sua empresária, Tsunade, em uma das mesas e seguiram até ela. Porém, o sorriso que dançava em seus rostos simplesmente sumiu quando perceberam quem eram as pessoas que acompanhavam a loira.

As cinco jovens pararam de andar exatamente na metade do percurso até a mesa onde Tsunade as esperava, encarando os cinco jovens lá sentados. Era simplesmente impossível acreditar que estavam frente a frente de novo.

- SAKURA-CHAN! – Naruto emitiu o grito mais potente que pôde, fazendo com que todas as atenções se voltassem para ele.

Sakura olhou na direção do loiro, e sorriu abertamente quando o viu se aproximar com um daqueles sorrisos de orelha a orelha, que só seu amigo de infância poderia mostrar.

- Naruto-kun! – a garota respondeu, abraçando-o enquanto ele fazia o mesmo – Que bom te ver!

- Então, era por vocês que estávamos esperando? – o loiro perguntou quando o abraço foi desfeito.

- Ahnn... – Sakura olhou de Naruto para Tsunade, que tinha um sorriso sarcástico – Parece que sim.

- O que significa isso, Tsunade-sama? – Tenten perguntou, desviando dos olhos perolados de Neiji que a encaravam atônito.

- Sentem-se, meninas. – Tsunade indicou as cadeiras que restavam na mesa.

- Me desculpe, mas não acho que seja uma boa idéia. – Temari se manifestou.

Gaara, Neiji, Sasuke e Shikamaru apenas voltaram seus olhares para algum lugar o mais distante possível das jovens recém-chegadas, concordando silenciosamente com a afirmação da Sabaku mais velha.

- Escutem, sei que vocês têm problemas pessoais, - a loira disse calmamente – mas estamos aqui para tratar de negócios.

Como nenhuma das cinco jovens fez menção de tomar acento, a empresária resolveu apelar.

- SENTEM-SE LOGO NESSA DROGA DE CADEIRA!

Sem muita opção de escolha, as garotas decidiram sentar, tentando ignorar os olhares assustados dos rapazes, devido ao susto causado pelo grito da loira.

- Ótimo! – ela voltou a se acalmar – Agora que já estão todos aqui, podemos começar nossa reunião.

O clima entre os que estavam sentados à mesa era tão tenso que chegava a ser palpável. Os jovens evitavam a todo custo uma troca de olhares, deixando os dois empresários com a árdua tarefa de convencê-los a se unirem mais uma vez.

- Bom, como eu já havia dito aos rapazes, nós temos uma proposta. – Tsunade iniciou.

Quando percebeu que tinha a atenção dos jovens, Jiraiya prosseguiu.

- A Konoha Records e a Hokage Music decidiram firmar uma parceria em um projeto que será denominado: Um Show Pela Paz.

Ao perceber o olhar de dúvida dos jovens, Tsunade continuou.

- Se trata de um show realizado com a finalidade de promover a paz ao redor do mundo. Além de ajudar os refugiados de guerra. Não apenas o dinheiro das entradas será doado, mas também agasalhos, medicamentos, brinquedos e várias outras coisas que serão doadas em postos de arrecadação em troca das entradas para o show.

- Além disso, - Jiraiya voltou a falar – o show será gravado e transformado em CD e DVD, que serão vendidos com toda a renda destinada para os refugiados de guerra ao redor do globo.

- É muito comovente, mas, onde nós entramos nessa história toda? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Vocês são os artistas jovens mais importantes de cada gravadora. – Jiraiya explicou – Por esse motivo, a diretoria das duas gravadoras decidiram que vocês seriam os grupos ideais para realizar o show.

- Como assim, "grupos ideais"? – Sakura questionou – Nossos estilos musicais são completamente diferentes um do outro!

- É exatamente por isso que vai ser um sucesso, Sakura! – Tsunade rebateu – As letras interpretadas pelos garotos são comumente conhecidas por suas críticas ao comportamento da sociedade atual e as suas músicas trazem diversão e romantismo. Com isso poderemos alcançar um público muito maior do que alcançaríamos com estilos parecidos!

- Isso vai ser muito problemático! – Shikamaru suspirou.

- Não existe a mínima condição de trabalharmos com elas! – Gaara falou frio, mas convicto de suas palavras.

- E por que não, hein? – Ino questionou o rapaz.

- Porque eu não trabalho com garotinhas mimadas sem o mínimo talento para música e que ganham a vida rebolando em cima de um palco! – o ruivo respondeu calmamente, desafiando as garotas.

- O quê? – a loira de olhos azuis arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Exatamente o que você ouviu! – Gaara enfatizou, ainda inexpressivo.

- Se você quer implicar comigo, - Temari encarou o jovem – seja direto! Não fique implicando com as minhas amigas!

- É ISSO AÍ, GAARA! – Naruto se manifestou em defesa das jovens – NÃO FIQUE IMPLICANDO COM AS GAROTAS!

- Deixa, Naruto! – Sakura disse – Não precisamos de defesa contra as palavras de alguém que sequer consegue manter uma conversa com mais de duas palavras que não sejam insultos!

- Seja como for, - Sasuke se intrometeu na briga – o Gaara está certo! Não existe a mínima condição de trabalharmos juntos!

- E POR QUE NÃO, TEME? A SAKURA-CHAN É NOSSA AMIGA! VAI SER ÓTIMO FICARMOS JUNTOS DE NOVO, DATTEBAYO! – Naruto fazia sua pose típica, enquanto os outros continuavam a discutir.

- Você é um imbecil mesmo, Dobe! – Sasuke disse, irritando Naruto.

- Nossa, como vocês são problemáticos! – foi tudo o que Shikamaru disse, enquanto os outros iniciavam uma discussão ferrenha.

O burburinho ficava cada vez mais insuportável na mesa, enquanto os jovens trocavam insultos e ofensas, chamando a atenção de todos no restaurante.

- QUIETOS!!! – a voz de Tsunade se fez ouvir, calando os jovens músicos que a encararam assustados – Vocês são jovens talentosos e com um futuro promissor pela frente. Não acham que deveriam considerar a possibilidade de fazerem as pazes e realizarem o show?

- Mas, Tsunade-sama, - Hinata se pronunciou – como poderemos fazer um show para pedir pela paz no mundo se nós mesmos estamos em guerra?

Tsunade e Jiraiya se entreolharam, suspirando logo após isso.

- Não precisam responder agora. – o empresário disse – Pensem um pouco sobre o assunto antes de dar seu veredicto.

- Porém, queremos que vocês pensem muito bem sobre o assunto. – a loira avisou.

- É uma chance única para a carreira de vocês. – Jiraiya reforçou.

- Bom, se era só isso, com licença. - Tenten levantou-se e caminhou para fora do estabelecimento, sem sequer olhar para trás.

- Tenten... – Neiji sussurrou tão baixo que ninguém foi capaz de ouvi-lo.

- Com sua licença. – Hinata disse, fazendo uma breve reverência antes de se retirar do local, juntamente com as outras garotas.

O silêncio ainda pairou por mais alguns instantes naquela mesa.

- VOCÊS SÃO UNS COVARDES! – Naruto gritou, levantando-se da mesa – EU VOU ATRÁS DELAS E VOU CONVENCÊ-LAS A FAZER ESSE SHOW, OU NÃO ME CHAMO NARUTO UZUMAKI! DATTEBAYO!

Naruto deixou o restaurante indo em direção as garotas.

- Será que não é possível escalar alguma outra banda da Hokage Music? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Não foi uma opção nossa, Sasuke. – Tsunade respondeu, bebericando seu suco – Foi uma decisão tomada pelas diretorias das duas empresas.

- Nós apenas ficamos encarregados de repassar a notícia. – Jiraiya recostou-se melhor na cadeira que ocupava.

- Quer dizer que nós não temos escolha? – Neiji perguntou, receoso.

- Não é que vocês não tenham escolha, Neiji. – Jiraiya se apressou em responder – Mas, veja por esse lado: vocês foram os escolhidos dentre todos os músicos da Konoha Records para esse show. Não seria de muito bom tom recusar a proposta.

Os jovens se entreolharam, como se perguntassem uns aos outros o que fazer.

- Em todo caso, - Tsunade interrompeu a silenciosa conversa – direi o mesmo que foi dito as garotas: pensem um pouco antes de dar uma resposta. Essa é uma decisão importante e, como os bons adultos que eu sei que vocês são, sejam racionais nessa decisão.

Dizendo isso, a loira levantou-se de seu lugar, deixando o restaurante.

_**££££££££££££££££££**_

- SAKURA-CHAAAAAANNNNN!!!! – Naruto tentava alcançar as garotas antes que saíssem do estacionamento.

Ao ouvir seu nome, Sakura olhou para trás, ficando parada com a porta direita do banco de trás do carro onde todas as outras garotas já estavam, ainda aberta.

- Naruto-kun! – ela sussurrou quando ele chegou mais perto.

Ele estava sem fôlego por haver corrido tanto. Apoiou-se nos próprios joelhos por alguns instantes, até se recuperar um pouco, e disse:

- Vai desistir assim tão fácil, Sakura-chan?

-... – Sakura já esperava que o amigo lhe dissesse algo do tipo, mas não tinha uma boa resposta para dar.

- Olha, o Teme nunca vai mudar! Vai ser um imbecil para sempre... – o loiro continuou – mas você não pode desistir do seu sonho só por causa dele!

- Naruto-kun, se fosse só por mim, com certeza eu não permitiria que isso acontecesse. – Sakura encarava firmemente os orbes azulados do amigo – Mas nesse momento, a última pessoa em quem eu devo pensar é em mim mesma!

- Como assim? – Naruto coçava a nuca sem entender o que a amiga havia dito.

- Quem sabe, eu te explico isso um dia! – Sakura entrou no carro e Temari deu a partida.

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ INDO? – Ele perguntou antes que o carro saísse do estacionamento.

- ESTAMOS INDO AO CAKE'S, TOMAR CAFÉ DA MANHÃ! – Sakura gritou em resposta.

- ENTÃO, EU VEJO VOCÊS LÁ! DATTEBAYO! – Naruto fez sua voz ser ouvida pelas garotas, arrancando um sorriso de Sakura.

- Ele não muda nunca! – Sakura sussurrou, quebrando o severo silêncio que se instalara no carro.

_**££££££££££££££££££**_

- Será que a Tsunade-sama armou esse encontro de propósito? – Tenten perguntava mais para si mesma do que para as amigas.

- Não acho que essa seja a intenção dela, Tenten-chan! – a sempre meiga Hinata tentava convencer a amiga.

Estavam todas confortavelmente sentadas em uma das mesas da área interna do Cake's, um restaurante especializado em bolos e tortas. Iam até lá sempre que estavam com preguiça de cozinhar, por isso, já eram consideradas clientes VIP.

- Concordo com a Hinata. – Sakura se manifestou, depois de bebericar seu chocolate quente – A Tsunade-sama nunca faria algo do tipo. O mais provável é que tenha acontecido exatamente o que ela e Jiraiya-sama disseram.

- E por que as gravadoras nos colocariam juntos? – Temari questionou – Afinal, ambas as gravadoras tem inúmeros artistas que pagariam para ser convidados a um projeto como esse e nos colocaram justamente com aqueles... aqueles... Humpft! – a loira não conseguiu completar a frase, apenas se limitou a bufar recostando-se um pouco mais em sua cadeira.

- Nenhuma das gravadoras sabe sobre nossos problemas com os garotos! – Sakura mais uma vez argumentou – Se soubessem, jamais tentariam nos colocar juntos em um projeto tão caro quanto este!

- Qual é, Testuda! – Ino se manifestou - Até parece que você tá querendo aceitar essa proposta maluca!

- Não é isso, Ino-porquinha! – Sakura a olhou – Devo admitir que é uma proposta tentadora, e que essa seria a oportunidade perfeita para consolidar definitivamente as nossas carreiras, mas... – ela suspirou pesadamente, baixando o olhar para a xícara a sua frente, completando em um fio de voz – Não sei se conseguiria ficar novamente ao lado do Sasuke depois de tudo o que aconteceu!

E mais uma vez, o silêncio instalou-se entre as cinco, que se puseram a pensar em sua atual situação. Porém, esse silêncio foi rapidamente interrompido por uma conhecida voz:

- ATÉ QUE EM FIM ENCONTREI VOCÊS! DATTEBAYO!

- Naruto-kun! – Sakura levantou-se de seu lugar e foi abraçá-lo mais uma vez aquela manhã.

Ela sempre considerou Naruto como o irmão que nunca tivera, embora o rapaz não sentisse exatamente o mesmo por ela.

- Porque não se senta conosco e toma uma boa xícara de chocolate quente? – Sakura o convidou.

- Suas amigas não vão se incomodar? – o loiro perguntou, dirigindo um rápido olhar para as outras ocupantes da mesa.

- Sem problema! – Temari disse – A Sakura-chan fala tanto sobre você que é como se já fossemos amigos íntimos!

Naruto ficou um pouco encabulado pelo comentário de Temari, mas aceitou o convite e sentou-se ao lado de Sakura.

- Bem, Naruto, deixe-me apresentar as meninas a você. – Sakura disse – As morenas a minha direita são Mitsashi Tenten e Hyuuga Hinata e as loiras ao seu lado são Yamanaka Ino e Sabaku no Temari.

- Prazer! – as garotas responderam em uníssono.

- O prazer é todo meu! – o loiro respondeu com um enorme sorriso – AFINAL, NÃO É TODO DIA QUE EU ME SENTO NA MESMA MESA QUE CINCO GAROTAS TÃO BONITAS! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

O riso do jovem era tão sincero que contagiou as garotas, que passaram uma a uma a rir sabe-se lá de quê. Com o passar do tempo, as risadas que antes eram discretas, tornaram-se gargalhadas incontroláveis, o que chamou a atenção de alguns dos que estavam no restaurante. Porém, do nada, Naruto simplesmente parou de rir, levantando-se de sopetão da cadeira, fazendo com que a mesma caísse.

Sobressaltadas com a atitude do loiro, as meninas pararam de rir, prestando atenção na cara assustada que ele fazia.

- O que aconteceu, Naruto-kun? – Sakura perguntou, preocupada.

- VOCÊ DISSE SABAKU E HYUUGA? – ele perguntou aos gritos – QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊS SÃO PARENTES DO GAARA E DO NEIJI?

As meninas se entreolharam para depois cair novamente na gargalhada.

- DO QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO RINDO? – ele perguntou ainda pasmo com o fato que acabara de compreender.

- É que... a Sa... a Sakura-chan... sempre nos disse... o quanto você... é lerdo, mas... nós... nunca imaginamos... que fosse tanto! – Ino disse, tentando se controlar, mas ainda assim, gargalhando.

- Desculpa, Naruto! – Sakura disse, depois que conseguiu se controlar, enquanto limpava algumas lágrimas que acabaram rolando pelo seu rosto devido às gargalhadas – Nossa, já fazia muito tempo que eu não ria assim!

As outras garotas também foram, aos poucos parando de rir, passando a tentar controlar a respiração.

- BOM, MAS AFINAL, VOCÊS SÃO OU NÃO SÃO PARENTES DOS MEUS AMIGOS?

- Somos. Eu sou a irmã mais velha do Gaara e a Hinata-chan é prima do Neiji. – Temari respondeu.

- NOSSA! ELES NUNCA ME DISSERAM QUE VOCÊS ERAM PARENTES! – Naruto estava com a mão no queixo pensando porque os amigos esconderiam que eram parentes daquelas garotas – AH! MAS SE É ASSIM, NÃO VAI HAVER PROBLEMA! PODEREMOS FAZER O SHOW JUNTOS! DATTEBAYO!

- Na verdade, Naruto-Kun, - Sakura comentou diante da tristeza que se apossou das outras garotas – é exatamente por isso que não poderemos fazer esse show juntos!

- COMO ASSIM, SAKURA-CHAN?

Sakura olhou para as outras garotas, como que pedindo permissão para contar tudo, afinal de contas, Naruto era amigo dela e não das outras garotas. Porém, Sakura sempre falava sobre a amizade que tinha com Naruto e da confiança que depositava no rapaz. Portanto, recebeu um olhar afirmativo por parte das garotas, começando então a contar toda a história.

- É uma longa história. Espero que tenha tempo! – Sakura brincou.

- EU SEMPRE VOU TER TEMPO PRA VOCÊ, SAKURA-CHAN! DATTEBAYO!

_**££££££££££££££££££**_

- Será que o Naruto foi mesmo atrás das garotas? – Shikamaru perguntou aos companheiros, enquanto se encaminhavam para o estacionamento do restaurante.

- Se eu conheço bem o Dobe, pode ter certeza que sim! – Sasuke respondeu, com sua habitual indiferença.

- E acha que ele vai conseguir convencê-las? – Neiji questionou, olhando-o.

- Tomara que não. – Gaara respondeu, voltando a atenção dos outros para si – Assim elas desistem e nós poderemos fazer o show com outro grupo da Hokage Music.

- Mas, se elas aceitarem, o que nós faremos? – Shikamaru interrogou – É uma oportunidade e tanto para nossas carreiras, mas será que conseguiríamos trabalhar com aquelas problemáticas?

A pergunta do rapaz ficou a vagar na mente dos outros rapazes, que permaneceram em silêncio, sem saber qual era a resposta.

_**££££££££££££££££££**_

- CARAMBA! POR ESSA EU NÃO ESPERAVA! – Naruto estava atônito.

Conhecia cada detalhe do que acontecera entre Sasuke e Sakura alguns anos atrás, mas nunca imaginaria que cada um de seus companheiros de grupo teria um problema tão sério com aquelas garotas.

Era muito difícil de imaginar que os dois grupos rivais na música eram também rivais pessoalmente e por razões tão distintas. Olhando por este ângulo, era até compreensível que elas não quisessem fazer o show com os rapazes.

Porém, Naruto precisava convencê-las a fazê-lo. Queria mais que tudo, voltar a trabalhar com Sakura.

- Entende agora por que queremos distância deles? – Ino perguntou.

- ENTENDO, MAS NÃO ACEITO! – foi a resposta dele.

- Como assim, "não aceita"? – Tenten perguntou.

- E DAÍ QUE TUDO ISSO ACONTECEU ENTRE VOCÊS? – Naruto começou, ficando de pé – O QUE ESTÁ EM JOGO AQUI NÃO SÃO SUAS VIDAS PESSOAIS E SIM SUAS CARREIRAS. VOCÊS VÃO MESMO DEIXAR QUE UMA OUTRA BANDA TOME O LUGAR QUE É DE VOCÊS POR DIREITO?

As garotas não entendiam muito bem onde Naruto queria chegar, mas prestavam atenção a cada palavra por ele proferida.

- POR CAUSA DA SAKURA-CHAN EU ACOMPANHEI PASSO-A-PASSO A CARREIRA DE VOCÊS, E AGORA TAMBÉM SEI DE TODAS AS DIFICULDADES PESSOAIS QUE ENFRENTARAM PARA CHEGAR ONDE ESTÃO. E AGORA QUE A SUA GRAVADORA CONSIDERA VOCÊS COMO AS MELHORES, VOCÊS VÃO JOGAR TUDO PRO AR SÓ POR CAUSA DAQUELES QUATRO IDIOTAS?

Naruto tinha razão! – elas pensavam - Eles eram uns idiotas mesmo! E como os idiotas que eram, não mereciam ficar com todos os benefícios que esse show traria! Mas, como poderiam passar por cima dos próprios sentimentos?

- PROVEM PRA ELES O QUANTO VOCÊS SÃO BOAS E QUE NÃO PRECISAM DELES PRA NADA! FAÇAM ESSE SHOW E MOSTEM O QUE ELES ESTÃO PERDENDO! DATTEBAYO!

O loiro terminou seu pequeno discurso com sua habitual pose: um enorme sorriso no rosto e os dedos das mãos em sinal de vitória.

Os outros clientes do restaurante, bem como os funcionários começaram a aplaudir as palavras de Naruto, deixando-o encabulado, pois não tinha percebido que tinha gritado tudo, de forma que suas palavras foram ouvidas por todos.

Suas cinco acompanhantes apenas o olhavam, pensando a respeito.

- Será que devemos mesmo confrontá-los para ir em busca dos nossos sonhos? – Sakura perguntou.

- E por que não? – Hinata respondeu – Afinal, não foi o que fizemos durante todos esses anos?

Todas se entreolharam, encorajando umas as outras.

- Vai ser uma longa e difícil batalha. – Temari comentou.

- Mas estaremos todas juntas. – Tenten lembrou.

- E nós sabemos que podemos confiar umas nas outras! – Ino completou.

- É ISSO AI! VAMOS ATRÁS DOS NOSSOS SONHOS! – Naruto completou, socando o ar e fazendo sorrisos brotarem nas garotas a sua frente.

_**££££££££££££££££££££££££££**_

- O QUÊ? – Neiji questionou – COMO ASSIM, ACEITARAM?

- Parece que o Naruto conseguiu convencê-las a fazer o show. – Jiraiya explicou.

Estavam todos reunidos no escritório de Jiraiya, na Konoha Music, e nesse momento, Sasuke, Neiji, Gaara e Shikamaru estavam olhando Naruto de uma forma muito ameaçadora, o que o fez se encolher na cadeira onde estava.

Já haviam se passado dois dias desde o anuncio da proposta do show. As garotas haviam obrigado Naruto a não contar qual havia sido a decisão que tomaram para os outros, mesmo porque, ainda restavam alguma dúvidas antes de comunicarem sua decisão a Tsunade.

"_- Você me paga, Naruto!" _– foi o pensamento coletivo dos rapazes naquela sala.

- E quanto a vocês? – Jiraiya interrompeu os pensamentos assassinos dos jovens - Qual a decisão que tomaram?

Os jovens ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Porém, Sasuke logo ergueu sua voz e disse:

- Nós também aceitamos!

- Vocês têm mesmo certeza? – o empresário questionou.

- Claro. – Gaara respondeu – Não foi você mesmo que disse que essa é uma chance única para as nossas carreiras?

- Muito bem, então vamos assinar o contrato agora mesmo! – Jiriya pegou uma pasta que estava na gaveta de sua mesa.

- Você já tinha o contrato pronto? – Shikamaru perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Claro! – o empresário respondeu com um enorme sorriso – Eu e Tsunade tínhamos certeza de que vocês aceitariam, por isso já deixamos os contratos prontos. As garotas também devem estar assinando o contrato delas nesse exato momento!

- ATÉ QUE O ERO-SENNIN É ESPERTO! – Naruto comentou.

- "_Esperto até demais..."_ – pensaram os outros quatro.

- Mas, -Jiraiya ressaltou – saibam que nesse contrato, existem certas... condições...

_**££££££££££££££££££**_

- O que quer dizer com "condições", Tsunade-sama? – Sakura perguntou desconfiada.

- Bom, Sakura, - a loira começou sua explicação - como vocês já sabem, nós só teremos seis meses para preparar o show. Não falo apenas dos ensaios, mas de "todo" o show, desde a composição das músicas até a preparação dos cenários e do figurino.

- Sim, sabemos que será um trabalho muitíssimo árduo. – Hinata observou.

- É exatamente por causa disso que não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder nem um minuto sequer. – Tsunade continuou.

- E como faremos para "não perder um minuto sequer"? – Temari perguntou, debochando da forma como a empresária falava.

- Vocês e os garotos irão morar sob o mesmo teto! – Tsunade respondeu superior.

- O QUÊ??? – as garotas gritaram em uníssono, levantando abruptamente de seus lugares.

Já não era castigo o suficiente trabalhar com os garotos, teriam também que morar com eles?

Porém, antes que qualquer uma das garotas pudesse abrir a boca para fazer qualquer reclamação que fosse, Tsunade voltou a falar:

- Como vocês sabem, os reality shows estão muito na moda e muitas casas foram construídas com o intuito de abrigar tais programas. Porém, durante a maior parte do ano, essas casas ficam inutilizadas.

As garotas ouviam atentamente as palavras da loira, estranhando cada vez mais aquela conversa.

- Para que o projeto possa ser realizado sem maiores problemas, as gravadoras decidiram alugar uma dessas casas, que contará com todos os equipamentos dos nossos estúdios, para que vocês possam trabalhar em tempo integral na pré-produção do show.

- Quer dizer que vai haver câmeras na casa, nos filmando 24 horas por dia? – Tenten perguntou assustada.

- Não. – Tsunade apressou-se em responder – As câmeras já foram retiradas.

- E vai ter mais alguém na casa, além de nós e dos garotos? – Hinata perguntou.

- Durante o dia, os técnicos, bailarinos, figurinistas e todo o pessoal da equipe de apoio estará com vocês. Porém, à noite, só os membros dos dois grupos estarão na casa.

- Eu tenho a leve impressão de que isso não vai dar certo! – Ino disse, um pouco contrariada.

_**££££££££££££££££££**_

- Isso é realmente necessário? – Sasuke perguntou, um tanto quanto contrariado com a tal "condição" que fora imposta.

- É pegar ou largar! – foi a seca resposta do empresário.

Os jovens mais uma vez naquela manhã se entreolharam.

- E então, - Jiriya perguntou – o que vocês decidem?

_**££££££££££££ CONTINUA ££££££££££££**_

**Olá!**

**Esta é minha primeira fic de Naruto, portanto, espero que vocês me perdoem por qualquer coisa.**

**Sempre gostei de músicas nas fics, mas nunca havia conseguido um bom roteiro para colocá-las nas minhas.**

**Já tenho muita coisa dessa fic em mente e espero não demorar muito a postar a continuação, mas como todos já sabem, "pretender" não demorar não é o mesmo que "conseguir" não demorar, então, peço por compreensão.**

**Explicando um pouco sobre a fic: todos os capítulos serão compostos por um momento do show que terá um flash back em seqüência. Isso vai servir para mostrar passo a passo como eles conseguiram (ou não) vencer as dificuldades que surgiram durante a preparação do show, tanto profissional como pessoalmente.**

**Em relação às letras das músicas, peço desculpas antecipadamente no caso de erros. É que eu não estou com muito tempo disponível para fazer a transcrição nem a tradução exatas, portanto estou pegando as letras em um site na net. Eu sei que não é o ideal, mas fazer o quê?!**

**Qualquer dúvida, reclamação ou sugestão, basta deixar uma review!**

**Kissus, e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Pyta-chan .**


	2. one day, one dream

_**UM SHOW PELA PAZ**_

_**Capítulo**__** 2: One day, one dream**_

_Tackey and Tsubasa)_

As luzes do palco estavam apagadas. Apenas um refletor na cor vermelha fora aceso, iluminando um cenário que lembrava o Japão feudal. Em meio ao barulho da multidão, uma leve melodia foi entoada, lembrando as músicas do passado.

Ao som dessa melodia, pôde-se ver várias sombrinhas japonesas sendo movidas por vários bailarinos, em uma coreografia sincronizada. Eram dez no total sendo as cinco garotas do grupo WildKitens e mais cinco bailarinos profissionais, todos trajando blusas que imitavam a parte de cima dos kimonos, porém com calças ou bermudas normais, além de maquiagem e penteados imitando a tradição japonesa.

Então, a voz de Naruto fez-se ouvir:

**You can now dream(yuuka na dream) furikazashi**

**I'm in a world(aimai na world) kakenukeyou**

_**(Você pode sonhar agora sonhar um sonho valente  
Eu estou em um mundo que corre além da incerteza)**_

A medida em que a melodia da música tornava-se mais agitada, os bailarinos começaram a mover-se livremente, espalhando-se pelo palco, largando as sombrinhas e iniciando uma coreografia baseada na ginástica rítmica.

**yuuutsu ni naru genjitsu ni tachi mukau**

**mune no naka de seichou shiteru yuusha**

**yuube mita yume ga sono zanzou ga**

**myaku wo utsu "saa yuke" to**

___**Indo para baixo,  
se confrontando com a realidade  
O herói cresce aqui dentro  
A magia daquele sonho que  
eu vi ontem a noite  
Gravei em uma batida o "agora, vai")  
**_

Os Sound's Brothers estavam tocando em sua formação costumeira, enquanto a multidão delirava ao som da música inédita, que os impulsionava.

**jibun no color (kara) yabutte **

**fukuramu mirai wo**

**muriyari ni tojikomeru no kai?**

___**Derrote a sua própria cor e sua concha  
Vá, você tem um futuro crescente  
fechado contra o seu testamento?)  
**_

Os bailarinos faziam estripulias ao som da música por eles tocada. Usavam arcos, bolas e cordas, tornando a coreografia um espetáculo fabuloso.

**You can now dream (yuukan na dream) furikazashi**

**Go in and try (gouin na try) kurikaeshi nayami**

**hatenaki hibi he to kimi mo**

**Do you need to cry? (douyou ni cry?) kodoku tomo**

**Show me, a day, fight (shoumen de fight) namida suru**

**tabi ni**

**yuriginai yume to nare**

___**Você pode sonhar agora  
Sonhar sonhos valentes  
(Vá e prove!) Entretanto, dificuldades  
agressivamente, tente devolvê-las  
Eu irei para dias infinitos junto com você**_

_**Você precisa chorar?  
Você também está chorando?  
Mostre para mim, um dia, lute!  
Lute contra a solidão e o fluxo de lágrimas  
E o seu sonho será indestrutível**__**)  
**_

Os bailarinos novamente se juntaram no centro do palco, dançando de frente para o público, enfatizando a mensagem da música, passando a utilizar fitas de diferentes cores.

**choujin yori mo kakushin no hou ga tsuyoku**

**goukin yori mo kesshin no hou ga katai**

**dangan no KOKORO okubyou wo megake**

**hiki kane wo hikeba ii**

___**Tenha confiança  
Seja mais forte que o mais forte dos homens  
E determinação  
Mais resistente que qualquer metal   
Aponte uma bala do coração  
para a covardia  
E aperte o gatilho; estará tudo bem se você o fizer)  
**_

As garotas começaram a dançar com a ajuda de leques, enquanto os outros bailarinos desapareceram ao fundo do palco.

**muchuu no power haratte**

**tsukinuketa kako ni**

**mou ichido hikikaesu no kai?**

___**O poder que me segurou era algo cerrado  
Você quer fazer com que eu retroceda uma vez mais para  
voltar a um passado  
que esteve quebrado?)  
**_

Os bailarinos que haviam desaparecido, reapareceram pelas laterais do palco, trazendo agora, varas que foram utilizadas na coreografia, mais uma vez empolgando o público.

**You can now dream (yuukan na dream) sore dake ga**

**I'm in a world (aimai na world) kakenukeru buki sa**

**mayoi wo shoukyo shite asu he**

**We can't know... goal (eikan no goal) tadoritsuku**

**bokura wo yume ni egakou yo **

**ikutsu mo no asa no mukou**

___**Você pode sonhar agora, um sonho valente  
Eu estou em um mundo que é a minha única arma  
Isso pode surgir de algum passado  
O mundo incerto  
Minhas dúvidas desapareceram no dia seguinte  
Nós não podemos saber...nós estamos lutando agora  
para alcançar a nossa meta  
nós somos pintados em um sonho  
Há tantas coisas além do amanhã)  
**_

Houve uma leve diminuição no ritmo da música durante o instrumental, na qual os dançarinos voltaram a dançar com a ajuda das sombrinhas.

**Sense makes now... wish (senmei na wish) akogare ni**

**kagayaku chizu ni nai kouya ga**

**bokura wo matteiru kyou mo**

**You can now dream (yuukan na dream) furikazashi**

**Go in and try (gouin na try) kurikaeshi nayami**

**hatenaki hibi he to kimi mo**

**Do you need to cry? (douyou ni cry?) kodoku tomo**

**Show me, a day, fight (shoumen de fight) namida suru**

**tabi ni**

**yuriginai yume to nare**

___**Um desejo vívido  
Um mapa brilhante  
sem terra improdutiva  
estão ocupando-nos com anseios os nossos dias  
Você pode sonhar agora  
Um sonho valente  
Vá e prove! Entretando, as dificuldades  
agressivamente, tente devolve-las  
eu irei para dias infinitos junto com você  
Você precisa chorar?  
Você também está chorando?  
Mostre para mim, um dia, lute!)  
**_

A coreografia foi encerrada com movimentos ágeis dos bailarinos, que fizeram uma típica pose japonesa com as sobrinhas ao final.

- VALEU,GENTE! – Naruto cumprimentou o público, sendo ovacionado – ESSA MENSAGEM VALE PRA TODO MUNDO: PODEM SONHAR! DATTEBAYO!

Naruto foi novamente ovacionado pelo público, e uma enorme faixa com a palavra DATTEBAYO! foi erguida por alguns fãs.

- ESSA MÚSICA SE CHAMA ONE DAY, ONE DREAM, E FOI ESCRITA A MUITO TEMPO ATRÁS POR UMA PESSOA QUE SEMPRE LUTOU CONTRA TUDO E CONTRA TODOS PARA REALIZAR OS SEUS SONHOS. É A ELA QUE EU DEDICO ESSA MÚSICA: MINHA AMIGA, SAKURA-CHAN!!!

O público novamente aplaudiu, mas dessa vez foram principalmente os fãs das WildKitens que se manifestaram.

Sakura estava um pouco mais afastada, mas caminhou até a frente do palco e cumprimentou o público, abraçando Naruto logo em seguida.

_**££££££££££££ Seis meses antes... ££££££££££££**_

- Sejam bem vindas ao seu novo lar! – Tsunade disse, enquanto abria a porta, dando passagem às garotas.

- Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a essa história toda! – Temari resmungava, carregando sua mala.

- Apenas, vamos tentar fazer a nossa parte, ok? – Hinata tentava acalmá-la.

As outras garotas entraram em silêncio, ainda se questionando se haviam tomado a decisão correta em assinar aquele contrato.

O hall de entrada era bastante espaçoso, assim como o restante da casa parecia ser.

- Deixe-me explicar como a casa foi dividida: - Tsunade voltou a falar, voltando a atenção das garotas para si – o andar superior foi dividido em dois. É lá que estão os quartos. São apenas dois: um para vocês e outro para os garotos.

- Quer dizer que vamos ter que dividir um quarto? Todas cinco? – Ino perguntou, chocada.

- Não se preocupe, Ino! – Tsunade, que já previa aquela reação, tentou apaziguá-la – Os quartos são ENORMES! Nenhuma de vocês vai sofrer por falta de espaço.

- Isso com certeza é um alívio! – a loira desabafou em um suspiro.

- Voltando à explicação... – Tsunade retomou sua fala – no andar de baixo, na ala leste, nós temos dois estúdios: um de gravação e um de dança. – ela apontava o local – na ala oeste, nós temos a cozinha e a sala.

As garotas acompanhavam atentamente a explicação da empresária, admirando a beleza do imóvel.

- Todos os cômodos têm isolamento acústico, - a loira continuou – o que quer dizer que vocês podem se dividir em grupos de trabalho para maximizar a produtividade de vocês, sem incomodar os demais.

Enquanto as demais apenas assentiram, Sakura perguntou, apreensiva:

- E... quando os garotos vão chegar?

- Não devem demorar muito. – a empresária disse, olhando as horas em seu relógio – Combinei com Jiraiya de trazê-los em horários diferentes para evitar atritos!

As garotas apenas desviaram o olhar da loira.

- Bem, agora vou ter que sair para participar de uma reunião. – Tsunade continuou – Estarei de volta no fim do dia. Até lá, mantenham o controle, por favor!

A loira então se retirou, deixando as garotas sozinhas.

- É melhor irmos guardar nossas coisas antes que os garotos cheguem! – Hinata disse, já adiantando em direção as escadas, que as levariam aos quartos, sendo seguida pelas demais.

No topo da escadaria, as garotas deram de cara com duas únicas portas: na da direita, havia uma placa em rosa com a palavra "Garotas" escrita; na da esquerda, havia uma placa muito similar, em azul, com a palavras "Garotos".

Elas ignoraram a porta da esquerda e adentraram no cômodo da direita, surpreendendo-se com o local.

- Tsunade-sama não exagerou quando disse que o quarto era ENORME! – Sakura pronunciou-se.

As outras, apenas concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

No quarto havia cinco camas, alinhadas paralelamente ao longo de uma das paredes, enquanto, de frente a essas, havia uma escrivaninha com um computador; uma estante com vários livros, um aparelho de som, e TV; e um enorme closet, além de uma porta que dava para o banheiro.

As paredes estavam pintadas em um tom de pêssego, com móveis brancos. Cada cama e o espaço entre elas estavam decorados de uma forma diferente: a primeira era decorada em tons de verde, a segunda em tons de branco e marfim, a terceira em tons de rosa, a quarta em tons de azul e a última em tons de lilás.

- Bom, pelo menos o quarto não é todo rosa! – Temari comemorou, indo em direção a última cama e se jogando sobre ela – Essa é a minha!

- Eu fico com a azul! – Ino disse, correndo para a cama que tinha indicado.

- Eu fico com a verde! – Tenten se jogou na primeira cama.

- A rosa com certeza é da Sakura-chan, então eu vou ficar com a branca! – Hinata disse, caminhando para a segunda cama, enquanto Sakura ia em silêncio até a sua cama.

- Porque está tão calada, Testuda? – Ino perguntou, "delicadamente".

- Não é nada, Ino-porquina! – ela respondeu, sentindo os olhares de todas sobre si – Só estou um pouco nervosa. Não sei o que vai acontecer quando os meninos chegarem.

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto, enquanto cada uma das presentes experimentava o temor por enfrentar essa situação.

Depois de alguns instantes, porém, Temari decidiu não permitir que aqueles garotos estragassem a alegria de suas amigas.

- Muito bem, chega de cara feia! – ela disse, levantando-se – Nós vamos morar nessa casa pelos próximos seis meses, então é melhor nós irmos dar uma olhada para nos familiarizar, que tal?

- Você tem razão, Temari-chan! – Ino concordou – Venham, levantem-se e vamos conhecer o restante da casa!

As duas loiras, consideradas as mais elétricas do grupo, ajudavam as outras a levantar e as guiavam para fora do quarto, em direção as escadas.

Passaram primeiro pela cozinha, ficando encantadas com os lindos móveis e eletrodomésticos de cor branca que estavam distribuídos nas paredes, ao redor da grande mesa retangular com tampo de vidro que estava no centro do cômodo, bem como com a grande quantidade de comida que estava guardada na geladeira e nos armários.

Logo depois, foram para a sala, onde encontraram uma TV de tela plana de 42 polegadas com home theater, dois sofás gigantes e várias almofadas espalhadas por um enorme tapete felpudo.

- Cara, uma sessão de cinema nesse lugar deve ser show! – Tenten comentou.

- Quem sabe a gente não experimenta?! – Ino respondeu.

- Gente, vamos logo dar uma olhada na tal "ala leste"! – disse Sakura, já se dirigindo ao local com as demais em seus calcanhares.

Ao entrar pela primeira porta, as garotas babaram. O estúdio de dança era simplesmente perfeito: em todas as paredes havia espelhos que iam do teto ao chão, o piso de madeira lisinha e barras de apoio que seriam muito úteis.

- Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar em como esse lugar é enorme! – Tenten estava maravilhada, bem como as amigas.

- Eu acho que vou querer morar aqui pra sempre! – Ino comentou.

- Vai ser ótimo poder ensaiar aqui! – Tenten abriu um enorme sorriso – Vai ser como estar no palco!

Todas as outras começaram a dar gritinhos de animação ao ouvir a amiga.

- Gente! – Sakura parecia ter lembrado de algo muito importante – Se o estúdio de dança é tão maravilhoso, já pensaram em como será o estúdio de gravação?

As amigas se entreolharam e, imediatamente se dirigiram a porta pela qual entraram , com a intenção de ir para a sala ao lado. Quando lá chegaram, seus olhos brilharam de admiração.

No fundo da sala, havia um enorme espelho, e em frente à ele, um pequeno palco, onde estavam dispostos instrumentos como teclados, guitarras, violões, baixos, saxofones e uma bateria, além de vários pedestais com microfones. Em todas as paredes da sala, havia outros tipos de instrumentos, guardados em prateleiras. No centro, estavam dois sofás e uma mesa de centro, e não muito distante destes, podia-se ver vários banquinhos.

- Tem certeza de que isso é um estúdio de gravação? – Hinata perguntou timidamente – Não acho que acústica desse lugar seja muito boa pra se gravar algo!

- E o que importa? – Temari rebateu – Esse lugar é demais!

A loira caminhou em direção a uma das guitarras e ficou a admirar seu design.

Hinata foi em direção à mesa de som e a ligou, enquanto as outras garotas chegavam mais perto dos instrumentos que ficavam no palco.

- Que tal tocarmos algo? – Tenten sugeriu.

- Claro! – Temari concordou na hora – Assim poderemos esfregar na cara dos garotos que fomos as primeiras a usar essas belezinhas aqui! – ela apontava para os instrumentos do palco.

- Então vamos lá! – Hinata encaminhou-se animadamente para o teclado, seu instrumento preferido.

Ino sentou-se atrás da bateria, Tenten pegou o baixo, Temari pegou a guitarra vermelha que estivera olhando e sakura posicionou-se em frente a um dos pedestais.

- E... o que vamos tocar? – Hinata perguntou.

Nenhuma das garotas respondeu, apenas começaram a tocar seus instrumentos, cada uma em um tom e ritmo diferentes, enquanto Sakura cantava palavras desconexas ao microfone. A "música" que elas tocavam não fazia o menor sentido, mas elas estavam se divertindo tanto que nem ligavam.

- Tinha que ser mesmo um bando de garotas que não sabem o que é uma música de verdade pra tocar mal desse jeito! – a voz fria de Gaara interrompeu a diversão das garotas, que passaram a encarar a porta de forma assustada.

Nesta, os garotos estavam parados, apenas as observando.

- Acho que vocês deveriam desistir de se aproximar desses instrumentos e voltar para o estúdio de dança, pra fazer o que vocês sabem. – o ruivo continuou, aproximando-se dos sofás e sentando-se displicentemente em um deles.

- E o que nós sabemos fazer? – Ino perguntou calmamente.

- Rebolar. – o ruivo respondeu sem demora – Afinal, é só isso que vocês fazem!

- Ora seu...! – a loira de olhos azuis levantou-se de seu lugar, pronta para avançar em cima do ruivo. Afinal, quem ele pensava que era para falar daquele jeito! Ele nem sequer as conhecia!

- Acalme-se, Ino! – Sakura pediu, encarando Gaara de forma desafiadora - E, na sua opinião, o que seria uma música de verdade, Gaara? – Sakura perguntou.

- Algo que, com certeza, vocês não entenderiam. – Gaara respondeu secamente.

- Dá um exemplo – a garota insistiu.

- Tudo bem. – Neiji respondeu enquanto caminhava para sentar-se no outro sofá – Parem já com essa discussão boba!

O clima na sala não estava nada bom, ambos os grupos se encaravam, em uma mistura de raiva, medo e mágoa.

- É VERDADE! – Naruto ultrapassou Shikamaru e Sasuke, que permaneciam parados à porta, aproximando-se do pequeno palco onde as garotas estavam – TODOS NÓS SABEMOS QUE VOCÊS SÃO ÓTIMAS!

- E, para que vocês vejam como somos pessoas boas, - Neiji disse, superior - vou dar uma palhinha da música de trabalho do nosso próximo CD!

Neiji pegou um dos violões que estavam na prateleira, voltou a sentar-se e iniciou a música que foi prontamente reconhecida pelas garotas.

**[Neiji**

**Do you ever feel like breaking down? **_**(Você já sentiu como se fosse entrar em colapso?)  
**_**Do you ever feel out of place? **_**(Você já se sentiu fora de lugar?)  
**_**Like somehow you just don't belong **_**(Como se de alguma forma você não fosse daqui)**_**  
And no one understands you **_**(E ninguém te entendesse?)**_

Estas se entreolharam, deixando claro umas para as outras, o que iriam fazer.

Ino iniciou uma batida na bateria, que combinava perfeitamente com a melodia tocada por Neiji.

**[Neiji  
Do you ever wanna run away? **_**(Você já quis fugir?)**_**  
Do you lock yourself in your room? **_**(Você se tranca em seu quarto?)**_**  
With the radio on turned up so loud **_**(Com o rádio ligado e o volume bem alto,)**_**  
And no one hears you screaming **_**(E ninguém te ouve gritando?)**_

As garotas entraram nessa parte da música com os outros instrumentos e cantando no back vocal, deixando os garotos pasmos. Afinal, como elas conheciam aquela música?

**[Neiji, com as garotas em back vocal  
No you don't know what it's like **_**(Não, você não sabe como é,)**_**  
When nothing feels all right **_**(Quando nada está bem,)**_**  
You don't know what it's like to be like me **_**(Você não sabe como é, ser como eu!)**_

Neiji estava tão atônito com o que via, que não conseguiu mais cantar, deixando as garotas tomarem a frente do pequeno showzinho, com Sakura na primeira voz.

**[Garotas  
To be hurt **_**(Ser machucado,)  
**_**To feel lost **_**(sentir-se perdido)**_**  
To be left out in the dark **_**(Ser abandonado no escuro,)**_**  
To be kicked when you're down **_**(Ser chutado, quando você está no chão,)**_**  
To feel like you've been pushed around **_**(Sentir como se você estivesse sendo chacoalhado)**_**  
To be on the edge of breaking down **_**(Estar a beira de entrar em colapso,)**_**  
When no one's there to save you **_**(E não ter ninguém pra te salvar,)**_**  
No you don't know what it's like **_**(Não, você não sabe como é,)  
**_

**[Sakura  
Welcome to my life **_**(Bem-vindo à minha vida)  
**_

Sakura interpretava a música com muita propriedade. Isso somado ao fato de as garotas que eram consideradas por eles como "prostitutas de palco", que apenas sabiam rebolar e nada entendiam de música que deixou os rapazes sem ação.

**[Sakura  
Do you wanna be somebody else? **_**(Você quer ser outra pessoa?)**_**  
Are you sick of being so left out? **_**(Você está cansado de se sentir deixado de lado?)**_**  
Are you desperate to find something more **_**(Você está desesperado para achar algo a mais,)  
**_**Before your life is over? **_**(Antes que sua vida acabe?)  
**_

Sakura encarava Neiji enquanto cantava, como se dirigisse aquelas perguntas a ele, e fazendo-o sentir-se extremamente desconfortável.

_**  
**_**Are you stuck inside a world you hate? **_**(Está preso em um mundo que você odeia?)**_**  
Are you sick of everyone around? **_**(Você está cansado de todos ao seu redor?)**_**  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies **_**(Com os grandes sorrisos falsos e mentiras estúpidas,)  
**_**But deep inside you bleeding **_**(Enquanto bem no fundo você está sangrando?)**_****

No you don't know what it's like _**(Não, você não sabe como é)**_**  
When nothing feels all right **_**(Quando nada está bem,)  
**_**You don't know what it's like to be like me **_**(Você não sabe como é,ser como eu!)  
**_

Naruto, por sua vez, estava maravilhado com o domínio que aquelas garotas tinham sobre os instrumentos. Se fizessem uma comparação entre os dois grupos, muito provavelmente elas se sairiam superiores!

**To be hurt **_**(Ser machucado,)**_**  
To feel lost **_**(sentir-se perdido)**_**  
To be left out in the dark **_**(Ser abandonado no escuro,)**_**  
To be kicked when you're down **_**(Ser chutado, quando você está no chão,)**_**  
To feel like you've been pushed around **_**(Sentir como se você estivesse sendo chacoalhado)  
**_**To be on the edge of breaking down **_**(Estar a beira de entrar em colapso,)**_**  
When no one's there to save you **_**(E não ter ninguém pra te salvar,)**_**  
No you don't know what it's like **_**(Não, você não sabe como é,)**_****

Welcome to my life _**(Bem-vindo à minha vida)**_**  
**

Sasuke estava começando a entender o que aquela letra realmente significava, enquanto lembrava todo o sofrimento que a vocalista da banda rival havia passado, principalmente porque ele fora o causador da maior parte deles.

**  
No one ever lies straight to your face **_**(Ninguém nunca mente direto na sua cara!)  
**_**And no one ever stabbed you in the back **_**(Ninguém nunca te apunhala pelas costas!)**_**  
You might think I'm happy **_**(Você deve pensar que eu sou feliz,)**_**  
But I'm not gonna be okay **_**(Mas eu não vou ficar bem!)**_****

Everybody always gave you what you wanted _**(Todo mundo sempre te deu o que você quis!)  
**_**You never had to work it was always there **_**(Você nunca teve que trabalhar, tudo estava sempre lá!)  
**_**You don't know what it's like, what it's like **_**(Você não sabe como é, como é...)**_

Embora mantivesse sua face inexpressiva, Gaara estava a se perguntar como era possível aquelas garotas tocarem tão bem.

**  
To be hurt **_**(Ser machucado,)**_**  
To feel lost **_**(sentir-se perdido)**_**  
To be left out in the dark **_**(Ser abandonado no escuro,)  
**_**To be kicked when you're down **_**(Ser chutado, quando você está no chão,)**_**  
To feel like you've been pushed around **_**(Sentir como se você estivesse sendo chacoalhado)  
**_**To be on the edge of breaking down **_**(Estar a beira de entrar em colapso,)**_**  
When no one's there to save you **_**(E não ter ninguém pra te salvar,)**_**  
No you don't know what it's like **_**(Não, você não sabe como é,)**_**  
**

Shikamaru, apenas observava toda a cena, pensando em como aquela situação era problemática.

**  
To be hurt **_**(Ser machucado,)**_**  
To feel lost **_**(sentir-se perdido)**_**  
To be left out in the dark **_**(Ser abandonado no escuro,)**_**  
To be kicked when you're down **_**(Ser chutado, quando você está no chão,)**_**  
To feel like you've been pushed around **_**(Sentir como se você estivesse sendo chacoalhado)  
**_**To be on the edge of breaking down **_**(Estar a beira de entrar em colapso,)**_**  
When no one's there to save you **_**(E não ter ninguém pra te salvar,)**_**  
No you don't know what it's like **_**(Não, você não sabe como é,)  
**_**  
Welcome to my life **_**(Bem-vindo à minha vida)**_****

Welcome to my life _**(Bem-vindo à minha vida)**_****

Welcome to my life _**(Bem-vindo à minha vida)**_

Assim que Sakura terminou a última frase, Naruto passou a aplaudi-las de pé, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, enquanto seus companheiros de grupo apenas as olhavam.

- É ISSO AÍ, GAROTAS! – ele gritava – VOCÊS ARRASARAM!

- Mas, como... – Neiji sussurrou.

- Concordo plenamente! – a voz de Jiraiya se fez ouvir da porta do estúdio, enquanto ele também aplaudia as garotas – Vocês são realmente maravilhosas!

- O que faz aqui, Jiraiya-sama? – Sakura perguntou encarando-o.

Todos os jovens o olhavam com a mesma dúvida.

- Bom, - o empresário passou a coçar o queixo enquanto explicava – a Tsunade teve que comparecer a uma reunião, então me pediu para repassar os últimos detalhes para vocês poderem começar a trabalhar. Portanto, se puderem me acompanhar até a sala, ficarei imensamente agradecido!

As garotas levantaram-se de seus lugares para irem a sala, mas Neiji levantou-se e falou de forma abrupta:

- Ninguém vai sair desta sala até que vocês digam onde e como tiveram acesso a essa música! Ela é exclusiva!

Sakura apenas meneou negativamente a cabeça, antes de encarar o Hyuga e responder de forma superior:

- Eu compus a música. Nada mais natural do que eu conhecê-la! – ela deu de ombros, deixando o jovem a sua frente ainda mais irritado.

- Aiko Hu (**N/A**: lê-se ru, como em rua.) compôs essa música, não você! – Neiji retrucou, em um tom ameaçadoramente baixo.

Um incômodo silêncio se instalou na sala, enquanto Sakura e Neiji continuavam a se encarar seriamente.

- Eu sou Aiko Hu! – Sakura revelou.

Neiji ficou espantado, mas logo voltou a sua habitual expressão de indiferença. (**N/A:** acho q todos os caras gostosos desse anime tem expressão indiferente! ¬¬º)

- Mentira! – replicou convicto – Sabia que você pode até ser processada por essa declaração?

Sakura apenas soltou uma risadinha sarcástica antes de alfinetá-lo:

- Como sabe que é mentira? Por algum acaso você já se encontrou com Aiko Hu?

Neiji a encarava de uma forma tão fria que seria capaz de fazer qualquer um fugir. Qualquer um, menos Haruno Sakura. Ela não temia aquele tipo de olhar, afinal, já o recebera por tantas vezes que acabara por se acostumar.

- ... – Neiji ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de responder de forma prepotente – Nenhum de nós cinco o encontrou, mas Jiraiya-sama tinha contato direto com ele!

- Oh, e ainda por cima acham que eu sou um homem? – Sakura perguntou apontando o próprio corpo.

- Você não é Aiko Hu! – Neiji enfatizou.

- Na verdade... – Jiraiya resolveu falar, antes que algo pior acontecesse – ela é Aiko Hu!

- O QUÊ? – os cinco jovens gritaram, olhando-o de uma forma nada amigável.

- Como assim, ela é Aiko Hu? – Gaara parecia extremamente irritado com aquela revelação – Quer dizer que mentiu para nós esse tempo todo?

- Bom, as músicas da Sakura são realmente muito boas, e eu sabia que vocês a recusariam se soubessem quem ela realmente era. – Jiraiya coçava a cabeça, tentando se explicar – Além disso, foi uma exigência da própria Sakura!

Os rapazes tinham uma expressão um tanto quanto chocada.

- Quer dizer que nossas melhores músicas foram escritas pelas garotas mais problemáticas da face da Terra? – Shikamaru questionou.

Não havia o que discutir: Aiko Hu era simplesmente a melhor compositora que havia! O próprio Gaara havia dado essa declaração em uma entrevista, uns dois meses atrás. Porém, nenhum deles jamais pôde imaginar que Aiko Hu era na verdade Haruno Sakura, modelo vivo do que eles mais detestavam na música: um rostinho bonito, dona de um corpo perfeito e que por algum acaso também tinha uma voz bonita.

- Bom, já que esse assunto foi esclarecido, - Sakura disse – é melhor irmos logo para a sala!

As cinco garotas, então, recomeçaram o caminho para a saída do estúdio. Porém, ao chegar à porta, Sakura parou e virou a cabeça dizendo:

- A propósito, Neiji, o nome não é Aiko "Hu". É Aiko "H-U"! (**N/A**: as letras H e U) – a vocalista voltou a seguir seu caminho.

- Droga! – Sasuke sussurrou, dando um forte tapa na testa.

- Você é mesmo um idiota, Sasuke-teme! – Naruto disse, passando a fazer o mesmo caminho que as garotas na intenção de alcançá-las – Você devia ter percebido!

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? – Gaara perguntou quando o loiro já havia saído.

- É uma longa história. – o Uchiha respondeu.

- E nós não temos tempo para ela agora. – Jiraiya disse, também se encaminhando para a sala.

Os outros jovens o seguiram, ainda com cara de poucos amigos. Caras que ficaram ainda piores quando viram que Naruto estava sentado no meio delas, como se fossem amigos de longa data.

As garotas eram perfeitamente capazes de entender toda a frustração deles naquele momento. Afinal, elas provaram que são tão boas ou até melhores que eles no quesito música, além de terem revelado que foi por causa das músicas que elas escreveram que eles conseguiram o sucesso que tem.

E, sinceramente, essa situação estava contribuindo muito para massagear o ego delas!

- Bom, - Jiraiya começou – acho que já podemos começar!

- Não sem mim! – Tsunade falou, entrando na sala.

- Tsunade-sama?! – Temari pronunciou-se – Você não deveria estar em uma reunião, ou algo do tipo?

- Sim, Temari. – a loira respondeu – Mas eu achei que alguma desgraça iria acontecer se eu deixasse esse velho sozinho com vocês... E a julgar pelas caras que vejo, - ela apontou para os garotos – sinto que cheguei tarde demais!

Jiraiya gelou ao sentir o olhar mortal da loira sobre si.

- Não acha que é melhor começarmos, Tsunade? – ele perguntou, na tentativa de desviar o assunto.

- Sim, nós vamos começar. – a loira concordou – Mas não ache que vai sair impunemente, ero-senin!

- Essa vovó é de assustar! – Naruto comentou o mais baixinho que pôde no ouvido de Sakura.

Porém, toda a descrição de Naruto é o mesmo que nada, o que significa que todos ouviram o comentário, inclusive a própria Tsunade, que não gostou nenhum pouquinho de ter sido chamada de "vovó"!

- Escuta aqui, - ela encarava Naruto com um olhar mortal – Vovó é o teu passado, moleque!

- Tsunade-sama, - Hinata chamou a atenção da empresária para si – porque não começam logo a... seja lá o que iam começar?

- Tem razão, Hinata. – para a sorte de Naruto, a loira foi em direção a sua pasta, ficando assim, bem distante do Uzumaki.

De dentro da pasta, Tsunade retirou um CD, o qual colocou no aparelho de DVD. Na gigantesca TV logo surgiram algumas imagens.

- Essas são as imagens do projeto do show. – Jiraiya explicou – O que vamos mostrar agora para vocês é a estrutura básica do projeto, elaborado pelas gravadoras.

Na tela podia-se ver um fluxograma que continha a programação passo-a-passo.

- O Show se dará da seguinte maneira: - Tsunade tomou a palavra – inicialmente, vocês cantarão juntos uma das músicas tema do show, que vocês irão compor nos próximos dias.

- Logo após, - Jiraiya voltou a falar – haverá oito apresentações em que um dos grupos será dominate, quatro para cada grupo.

- Sendo que, - Tsunade mais uma vez se pronunciou – dessas quatro apresentações, três músicas serão inéditas e a quarta será a interpretação da música de maior sucesso de cada grupo.

- Após isso, vocês irão cantar em duplas e para finalizar, a última música que será cantada a exemplo da primeira. – o empresário disse.

- E como serão formadas essas duplas? – Ino questionou, desconfiada.

- Um componente de cada grupo. – a loira respondeu.

- Tudo bem, eu canto com o Naruto! – Temari se manifestou.

- HÃNN!? – Naruto não entendeu muito bem o porque de ter sido escolhido.

- Porque? – Sakura questionou – Eu vou cantar com o Naruto, afinal eu o conheço a mais tempo!

- Não! – Ino discordou – O Naruto é o único daquele grupo que não é um completo idiota, portanto eu vou cantar com ele!

As cinco garotas começaram a discutir sobre cantar com Naruto, puxando o Uzumaki de um lado para o outro, deixando-o sem ação.

- PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! – Tsunade "gentilmente" pediu, ao que foi prontamente atendida – As duplas foram escolhidas por sorteio, e eu não vou mudá-las, portanto não adianta encherem o saco!

- Quer dizer, que vocês já sortearam as duplas? – Neiji perguntou.

Jiraiya respondeu com um menear afirmativo de sua cabeça, fazendo Shikamaru suspirar antes de dizer:

- Isso vai ser problemático!

- Bom, - Tsunade suspirou antes de continuar – as duplas ficaram assim:

A tensão era palpável entre os integrantes das duas bandas. Porém, os dois mais velhos pareciam querer a todo custo ignorar aquele detalhe. Com um simples toque no controle remoto, uma nova tela surgiu, com a formação das duplas:

**GAARA X INO**

**SHIKAMARU X TEMARI**

**SASUKE X SAKURA**

**NARUTO X HINATA**

**NEIJI X TENTEN**

- Isso só pode ser piada! – Sasuke bufou.

- Pra mim parece mais uma história de terror! – Sakura resolveu alfinetá-lo.

- Tá brincando que eu vou ter que cantar com esse preguiçoso que acha tudo problemático, né?! – Temari explodiu.

- Inclusive você! – Shikamaru ralhou.

- Ora, seu... – Temari ia responder, mas Ino a interrompeu.

- É impossível que aquele cabeça de fogo e eu consigamos trabalhar juntos! – a loira gritava – Vocês já viram a cara de psicopata dele? Como é que uma dama como eu vou dividir o palco com ele?

- O desprazer é todo meu, sua patricinha gritadeira! – o ruivo respondeu.

- Tsunade-sama, não há como trocarmos de duplas? – Tenten perguntou aflita – Por favor!

- É tão desagradável assim a idéia de cantar comigo? – Neiji a questionou.

- Só o pensamento de que eu vivo na mesma galáxia que você já é desagradável! – o tom de amargura na voz da morena era visível a qualquer um.

- Infelizmente, não há nada que se possa fazer, Tenten! – Tsunade falou, antes que a discussão recomeçasse – Optamos pelo sorteio por ser a forma mais justa para todos! Espero que vocês hajam com maturidade diante dessa situação e façam seu trabalho da melhor forma possível.

Todos se calaram diante das palavras da loira, apenas tentando aceitar aquilo que o destino reservara.

- Voltando ao assunto, - Tsunade mais uma vez respirou fundo, na tentativa de manter a calma – vocês passarão essa primeira semana trabalhando sozinhos.

- Mas você havia dito que os técnicos e a equipe de apoio estariam aqui todos os dias! – Ino questionou.

- E estarão! – a empresária respondeu – Só que, nestes primeiros dias vocês não terão muita coisa pronta e sem material eles não podem trabalhar! Portanto, nesta primeira semana, vocês vão se concentrar em compor as músicas do show. Assim, quando o restante da equipe chegar na semana que vem terão o que fazer!

- Tudo bem! – Sakura resolveu mudar de assunto – E qual deve ser o conteúdo dessas letras? Todas devem falar sobre paz, igualdade e coisas do gênero?

- Na verdade, não! – Jiraiya respondeu – Vocês podem explorar esses temas, com certeza! Falem sobre sonhos, sobre a sociedade atual, sobre o rumo dos relacionamentos... Mas não abandonem suas raízes.

- Como assim? – Hinata questionou.

- As gravadoras querem que vocês continuem a explorar a sensualidade nas músicas. Tanto nas letras, quanto nas melodias e coreografias.

- Ou seja: rebolem! – Gaara comentou com um discreto sorriso de deboche.

- Além disso, os garotos irão participar da maior parte das coreografias com vocês! – Tsunade ignorou a interrupção e completou encarando o Sabaku.

- Nunca! – ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Sinto muito, mas vocês assinaram um contrato! – Jiraiya tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Eu nunca vou me rebaixar a esse nível! – Gaara estreitou os olhos de forma ameaçadora.

- Você não tem opção! – Tsunade o encarava da mesma forma – E vê se muda de expressão, porque cara feia pra mim é fome!

- Nós precisamos mesmo fazer isso? – Shikamaru perguntou.

- Como vocês sabem, nós estamos em um mercado capitalista que tem como maior objetivo o lucro. – Tsunade começou – Embora esse projeto tenha a proposta da filantropia, as gravadoras ganharão muito! Portanto, temos que pensar em como conseguir audiência. Por isso reunimos vocês!

- Para que esse show seja um sucesso, precisamos que vocês superem suas diferenças e trabalhem em equipe! – Jiraiya completou.

- Nada de rixas idiotas! – Tsunade voltou a falar – Quero que explorem todas as qualidades que vocês tem e que aprendam uns com os outros!

Diante do silêncio que se formou na sala, Tsunade anunciou:

- Bom, era isso o que tínhamos a dizer!

- Estão dispensados! – Jiraiya completou.

Imediatamente, as cinco garotas se levantaram e saíram caminhando em direção ao quarto que lhes havia sido designado, enquanto os rapazes continuavam na mesma posição, apenas assistindo enquanto Tsunade e Jiraiya arrumavam seus pertences para deixar o local.

- Eu fiquei encucado com uma coisa. – Gaara comentou – Por que aquela morena ficou tão enfezada de fazer dupla com você, Neiji?

O Hyuga, que estava de olhos fechados, os abriu para encarar o ruivo, porém, não fez menção de responder a indagação do companheiro de grupo.

- Em uma coisa eu tenho que concordar com as garotas: - a voz de Tsunade se fez ouvir, fazendo com que os cinco jovens a encarassem – vocês são uns idiotas!

Os jovens apenas arquearam uma sobrancelha, sem entender o porque daquela declaração.

- Vocês estão juntos a pelo menos cinco anos, mas não sabem nada um do outro; - a loira completou – Nem sequer sabem o porque de toda essa guerra que está acontecendo ao redor de vocês! Por outro lado, aquelas garotas conhecem cada detalhe da vida uma da outra, por isso são uma equipe melhor e mais forte que a de vocês!

Com isso, a empresária se retirou, sendo seguida por Jiraiya.

Na sala, apenas o silêncio e a dúvida eram companheiros daqueles cinco jovens.

_**££££££££££££ CONTINUA ££££££££££££**_

**Ôie!!!**

**Nuss, v6 num sabem como eu fiquei feliz com tantas reviews logo no primeiro cap!!! Fiquei super animada pra continuar, mas num deu! É que semana passada foi minha formatura e eu não tive tempo pra escrever! Mas, pra compensar, coloquei esse capítulo o mais rápido que eu pude!**

**Só não sei qdo vai sair o próximo, pois ainda nem comecei a escrever... XD**

**Ms ñ se preocupem, vou procurar não demorar mto!**

**O que acharam desse cap? Ele num ficou como eu tinha planejado, ms algumas partes são essenciais para o decorrer da fic, portanto, fiquem atentas aos detalhes! A música que apareceu no flash back é Welcome To My Life do Simple Plan. Amei escrever essa parte da fic!!! Ms ñ se preocupem, em breve v6 saberão o pq de toda essa rixa.**

**Agora, gostaria de agradecer as pessoinhas maravilhosas que me deixaram coments mais maravilhosos ainda:**

**neko-chan X3**

**blue crystal rose**** (amei sua review e fico mto feliz q vc tenha gostado do tema do show. Espero q tenha curtido esse cap tbm!);**

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme**

**Mariah-chan17**

**Juh-chan X3;**

**Camila**** (bem vinda ao meu mundo! Ñ posso sequer colocar um cd que já imagino quem estaria cantando, qual a roupa que estaria usando e qual o cenário!!! Fico mto feliz q tenha gostado!);**

**Rai-sama**

**Marin the Noir**

**Mandika-Chan**

**thais uchiha**

**Marina**** (com certeza vai haver mtos casais nessa fic, inclusive, acho q já deu até p perceber qm são, ms ainda vai demorar um pokinho p q tudo se acerte. Mto obg pela review!)**

**Eitir**

**sakusasuke**

**Nuni x3**** (calma, calma! Ñ precisa me bater! Tá aqui o segundo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado desse tbm. A fic vai ter algumas partes engraçadas, mais acho q ñ vai ser p agora, ainda tem mto drama pra rolar... ms não se desespere! Tudo vai acabar bem!);**

**Candy ****(Q bom q vc gostou! Espero q o segundo cap tbm esteja do seu agrado!).**

**Eu esqueci de dizer no cap passado, ms costumo responder as reviews individualmente, portanto, se vc não tem conta no ffnet, mas quer deixar um coment, deixe tbm seu endereço de e-mail para eu poder responder sua review, OK!?**

**Bom, é isso...**

**Arigatou pela atenção e até o próximo capítulo!**

**Pyta-chan .**


	3. Every Heart

_**UM SHOW PELA PAZ**_

_**Capítulo 3: Every Heart**_

_(BOA)_

Os garotos assumiram os instrumentos, deixando que Neji desse início à melodia no teclado, enquanto os refletores se acendiam para revelar cinco balanços que pendiam do teto do palco, totalmente enfeitados por flores, onde as garotas estavam. Todas trajavam vestidos brancos de tecido leve e delicadas sandálias de salto alto e fino e os cabelos soltos também enfeitados por flores do campo.

Com sua voz meiga e suave, Hinata, que estava no meio, começou a cantar, enquanto todas ainda se balançavam.

**Ikutsu namida o nagashitara **___**Se chorar, quantas lágrimas cairão)**_**  
EVERY HEART sunao ni narerudarou **___**Provavelmente TODO O CORAÇÃO se acostumará, tornando-se gentil)**__**  
**_**Dare ni omoi tsutaetara **___**Se todos dissessem o que pensam )**_**  
EVERY HEART kokoro mita sareru no darou **___**TODO O CORAÇÃO, provavelmente irá se alegrar)**_

Elas levantaram-se e começaram a caminhar lentamente para a frente do palco, enquanto o telão mostrava lindas imagens de campos floridos.

**  
Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita **___**Na longa, longa noite memorizei)**_**  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta **___**as estrelas distantes enquanto rezava )**__**  
**_

As garotas passaram a acompanhar Hinata no refrão, enquanto realizavam uma coreografia delicada, utilizando principalmente movimentos leves feitos com os braços.

_**  
**_**Meguru meguru toki no naka de **___**Vendo, vendo de dentro do tempo)**_**  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru **___**Nós procuramos o amor)**__**  
**_**Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara **___**Porque fortemente, fortemente se transforma)**_**  
kyou mo takai sora miageteiru **___**Assim como hoje vejo alto no céu)**_

Depois do pequeno instrumental, no qual realizaram uma coreografia um pouco mais elaborada, porém igualmente delicada, Hinata permaneceu no centro do palco, enquanto as outras se espalhavam por toda a extensão deste.****

Donna egao o deaetara ___**Se voltarmos a nos encontrar sorrindo)**_**  
EVERY HEART yume ni fumidaseru no **___**TODOS OS CORAÇÕES o sonho descreverá )**_**  
Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni **___**Lá adiante, na tristeza das pessoas)**_**  
EVERY HEART shiawase ukabete nemuru **___**TODOS OS CORAÇÕES dormem falando em felicidade)**__**  
**_

A multidão estava animada, por ver as garotas, aproximando-se da beirada do palco e saudando-os. Passaram a arremessar vários objetos em direção ao palco: bichinhos de pelúcia, ramalhetes, cartas quilométricas... Em fim, tudo que qualquer fã que se preze jogaria para seus ídolos.

**  
Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga **___**Para que um dia, um dia todo o sentimento)**_**  
Yasuraka ni nareru you ni **___**se acostume a descansar)**_

As garotas estavam agora espalhadas por toda a extensão do palco, onde iniciaram uma nova e delicada coreografia.

**  
Meguru meguru toki no naka de **___**Vendo, vendo de dentro do tempo)**_**  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru **___**O que nós sabemos para viver)**_**  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite **___**Sorrindo por pouco tempo)**_**  
Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzuketeyuku **___**Assim como ainda hoje agüentamos firme)**_**  
**

Rapidamente, todas retornaram para o centro do palco, juntando-se a Hinata.

**  
Osanai kioku no katasumi ni **___**As lembranças da infância se fortalecem)**_**  
Atatakana basho ga aru SO SWEET **___**Existe um lugar terno TÃO DOCE)**_**  
Hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa **___**Quando desviarmos os olhos veremos as estrelas)**_**  
Itsumo kagayaiteita **___**Sempre tão brilhantes)**_

Todas já estavam reunidas, e com Hinata ao centro de frente para o palco, Temari e Tenten à sua direita e Ino e Sakura à sua esquerda, elas se abaixaram lentamente.

**SO SHINE**_** (TÃO BRILHANTES)**_

Ficaram rapidamente de pé, iniciando novamente refrão.

****

Meguru meguru toki no naka de ___**Vendo, vendo de dentro do tempo)**_**  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru **___**Nós procuramos o amor)**_

Uma chuva de pétalas invadiu o palco, enquanto mais uma vez, as meninas faziam a delicada coreografia.

**  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara **___**Porque fortemente, fortemente se transforma)**_**  
kyou mo takai sora miageteiru **___**Assim como hoje vejo alto no céu)**_****

Meguru meguru toki no naka de (_**Vendo, vendo de dentro do tempo)**_**  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru (**_**O que nós sabemos para viver)**_**  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite (**_**Sorrindo por pouco tempo)**_**  
Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzuketeyuku (**_**Assim como ainda hoje agüentamos firme)**_

Elas continuaram a dançar, no ritmo da melodia, logo após indo para o fundo do palco, terminando a música em uma pose das quatro reunidas, ao redor do balanço em que Hinata novamente se sentara.

_**££££££££££££ Seis meses antes... ££££££££££££**_

Um delicioso cheiro de wafles invadiu o quarto dos garotos, fazendo-os pensar se não estavam ainda sonhando. Eram sete da manhã e a noite não havia sido nada fácil para nenhum dos grupos.

_**££££££££££££ Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

_Depois que Tsunade e Jiraiya se foram, o silêncio passou a reinar na casa. Os rapazes se enfiaram no estúdio de gravação, enquanto as garotas permaneceram um bom tempo em seu quarto._

_Sasuke estava dedilhando um violão, Gaara havia conectado os fones de ouvido ao amplificador e tocava guitarra, Neji estava fazendo algumas anotações em um bloco que encontrara por ali, Shikamaru tirava um cochilo deitado no sofá e Naruto andava de um lado para o outro incessantemente._

_- ENTÃO, É ISSO? – o loiro perguntou, parando abruptamente sua caminhada – NÃO VÃO FAZER NADA?_

_Porém, sua tentativa de chamar a atenção dos outros garotos foi inútil, pois nenhum deles desviou sua atenção do que fazia._

_- Depois ainda ficam reclamando quando são chamados de idiotas! – ele resmungou._

_A porta então foi aberta, revelando as garotas. Elas adentraram o estúdio e permaneceram de pé encarando os jovens, que finalmente voltaram sua atenção para elas._

_- ESTÁ TUDO BEM GAROTAS? – o loiro perguntou._

_- Sim, Naruto-kun. Está tudo bem. – Sakura respondeu – Nós só viemos até aqui para tentar conversar com vocês de forma civilizada._

_- E sobre o que querem conversar? – Sasuke questionou, encarando a garota de olhos esmeralda._

_- Viemos propor um acordo de paz! – ela respondeu, sustentando o olhar._

_- ACORDO DE PAZ? COMO ASSIM? – Naruto quis saber._

_Gaara parou de tocar, Shikamaru pareceu acordar de seu cochilo e estava agora sentado no sofá, Neji tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada e Sasuke permaneceu na mesma posição de antes, todos esperando que elas falassem._

_- Bom, se vamos realmente passar todo esse tempo juntos, - Temari se adiantou – vamos ter que encontrar uma forma de conviver sem precisar começar uma guerra a cada manhã!_

_- E qual seria a idéia de vocês para evitar isso? – Neji se recostou no sofá, com seus olhos fixos em Tenten, que evitava a todo custo encará-lo – Assinar um tratado?_

_- Simples! – Sakura respondeu, sarcástica – Podemos começar falando apenas o indispensável e tentando ser profissional, evitando ao máximo os insultos e brincadeiras de mau gosto._

_Diante do silêncio dos jovens, ela continuou:_

_- Começaremos o trabalho amanhã bem cedo. Gostaria que vocês anotassem as idéias que tivessem para as músicas e me mostrassem amanhã, para que eu possa analisá-las e, quem sabe já compor alguma coisa._

_- E por que deveríamos aceitar isso? – Gaara perguntou encarando a Haruno._

_- Porque vocês não têm escolha! – a voz de Sakura soou firme – Afinal de contas, não sou eu quem compõe as suas músicas?_

_O sarcasmo na voz da vocalista fez com que os jovens estreitassem seus olhos em sua direção, ato esse que não obteve sucesso algum._

_- Nos vemos no café da manhã! Tentem não acordar muito tarde. – com isso, as garotas começaram a se retirar do estúdio, até que Sakura se virou novamente para eles, dizendo – A propósito, Naruto, amanhã nós faremos nossa tradicional festa do pijama e gostaríamos que você estivesse conosco. Pode ser?_

_- FESTA DO PIJAMA? MAS É CLARO, DATTEBAYO! – o loiro respondeu animadamente._

_- Ótimo! – Sakura sorriu – Nos encontraremos aqui, no estúdio de gravação, amanhã à noite!_

_E assim, as garotas se retiraram, deixando os outros quatro jovens a lançar olhares mortais para o loiro, que de tão animado, nem chegou a perceber._

_**££££££££££££ Fim do Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

Depois disso todos, com exceção de Naruto que não agüentava mais a companhia dos quatro, ficaram no estúdio até de madrugada, sem a menor vontade de ficar a um corredor de distância daquelas garotas.

Uma leve batida na porta do quarto masculino se fez ouvir, acordando completamente os cinco ocupantes.

- Quem incomoda? – Gaara perguntou com sua habitual falta de educação.

- _Sou eu, Hinata! _– a delicada voz da Hyuga soou do outro lado – _Só vim avisar que o café da manhã está pronto!_

- NÓS JÁ VAMOS DESCER, HINATA-CHAN! – Naruto respondeu depois de um bocejo.

- _Tudo bem!_

Hinata se retirou para a cozinha, depois de ouvir essa confirmação.

- Porque aquelas problemáticas nos querem acordados tão cedo? – Shikamaru reclamou, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro, na tentativa de voltar a dormir.

- É MELHOR VOCÊS LEVANTAREM LOGO, DATTEBAYO! – Naruto parecia especialmente animado naquela manhã – A SAKURA-CHAN AVISOU QUE COMEÇARÍAMOS O TRABALHO LOGO APÓS O CAFÉ DA MANHÃ!

- Você não acha que está um pouquinho animado demais, Dobe? – Sasuke questionou, ranzinza.

- CLARO QUE ESTOU ANIMADO, TEME! – o jovem respondeu – E VOCÊS TAMBÉM ESTARIAM SE DEIXASSEM DE SER TÃO ORGULHOSOS!

- Cala a boca, Naruto! – Neji reclamou – Você não faz idéia do que está acontecendo aqui. Portanto, não se meta!

- É AÍ QUE VOCÊ SE ENGANA, NEJI! – o garoto respondeu nervosamente – EU SEI DE CADA DETALHE DO QUE ACONTECEU ENTRE TODOS VOCÊS E AS GAROTAS! E QUER SABER: CONCORDO COM ELAS! VOCÊS SÃO UNS IDIOTAS! DATTEBAYO!

Naruto entrou no banheiro, e os outros apenas se entreolharam, até Naruto sabia da história de todos, mas eles não tinham coragem para contar o que havia acontecido uns aos outros.

_**££££££££££££££££££**_

Depois de longos momentos de espera, finalmente os jovens apareciam pela porta da cozinha.

- Santo Deus! – Ino exclamou – Depois vocês dizem que as mulheres é que demoram pra se arrumar!

- DESCULPEM A DEMORA, MENINAS. – Naruto coçava a nuca enquanto sentava-se em uma das cadeiras vagas – É QUE OS RAPAZES NÃO QUERIAM LEVANTAR.

- Não tem que se desculpar, Naruto-kun. – Hinata disse.

- Bom, já que vocês resolveram dar o ar da graça tão tarde, - Temari ralhou – teremos que começar enquanto vocês comem!

- É verdade. – Ino concordou com a amiga – Não temos tempo a perder.

- Nossas anotações estão aí. – Neji disse, jogando o bloco de anotações que trazia consigo para Sakura – Se você é mesmo tão boa, vai conseguir alguma coisa.

- Não se preocupe. – ela respondeu – Eu SOU boa!

- E convencida também! – Gaara resmungou novamente encarando-a.

- Vindo de você, vou encarar como um elogio! – a jovem sorriu para o ruivo, que ainda a olhava de forma estranha, completando logo a seguir – Acho que com isso e mais o que eu e as garotas fizemos ontem à noite, já poderemos começar.

Diante do silêncio dos demais, ela continuou.

- Shikamaru e Neji vão comigo para o estúdio de gravação, enquanto o restante vai para o estúdio de dança.

- Estúdio de dança? – Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, só agora percebendo que elas usavam roupas próprias para a prática de esportes.

- Sim. – Temari respondeu – Daremos umas aulinhas básicas de dança pra vocês três!

- Aulas de dança? – Gaara repetiu, fuzilando-a com o olhar.

- Sim. – Hinata respondeu – Tsunade-sama disse que vocês dançariam conosco, então achamos por bem dar-lhes umas aulinhas antes de começarmos com as coreografias.

- E por que só nós três? – o Uchiha estreitou o olhar.

- Porque vocês três são uma negação! – Ino respondeu – Shikamaru e Neji tem mais desenvoltura do que vocês.

- Como você sabe disso? – o Sabaku questionou, olhando-a com os olhos estreitados.

- Ah, foguinho! – a loira respondeu, encarando-o de forma debochada – Eu sei coisas que nem você mesmo imagina!

- Tudo bem, chega de discussão! – Sakura interveio – Nós vamos esperar por vocês no estúdio de dança. Não demorem! – completou.

Com isso, elas saíram da cozinha, deixando os rapazes sozinhos, terminando seu desjejum em silêncio, até que Naruto se pronunciou, dizendo:

- VAI SER MUITO LEGAL TER AULAS DE DANÇA, DATTEBAYO!

- Só se for pra você, Dobe! – Sasuke retrucou, recebendo um olhar mortal do loiro – Mas, - continuou, dirigindo-se a Neji e Shikamaru – desde quando vocês dançam?

- Isso não é da sua conta! – Neji respondeu prontamente.

- Seria muito problemático explicar. – Shikamaru suspirou, com um copo de leite na mão.

- ... dançar... humpf! – Gaara resmungou.

_**££££££££££££££££££**_

No estúdio de dança, depois de fazer o alongamento, as garotas discutiam.

- Com qual música faremos nosso aquecimento? – Ino questionou.

- Vocês que sabem. – Sakura deu de ombros – Só vou ficar para o aquecimento mesmo!

- Que tal um rock paulera? – Temari brincou.

- Que tal um balé clássico? – Tenten seguiu a amiga.

- Oh, por Deus! – Ino se meteu – Nenhum dos dois!

- Que tal um meio termo? – Hinata sugeriu.

- Já sei! – Temari disse, indo em direção ao computador que controlava o som daquela sala, colocando uma música – Preparem-se, meninas, porque nós vamos provocar!

Elas entraram em formação, assim que perceberam de qual música se tratava, iniciando a coreografia de forma sensual.

**Ok **_**  
**_**Yeahh   
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu' (Baby) **_**(Oh, nós vamos esquentar e ficar muito suados aqui (oh, baby))**_**  
Ladies let's go **_**(Garotas, vamos (uhh))**_**  
Soldiers let's go (Dolls) **_**(Garotos, vamos (uhh))**_**  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know (**_**Me deixe falar com vocês e, tipo,)**_**  
Give you a little situation... listen (Follows) **_**(Mostrar uma situação... ouçam (caras))**_**  
**

Enquanto uma voz masculina soava no estúdio, as garotas faziam passos de hip-hop muito bem sincronizados.

**  
Pussycat Dolls  
Ya see this shit get hot **_**(Vejam a coisa pegar fogo)  
**_**Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (I'm Waiting) **_**(Toda vez que eu chego e subo ao palco)**_**  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout **_** (Faço o lugar soltar faísca como um churrasco no verão)**_**  
Prowl for the best chick **_** (Procuro a melhor gata)**_**  
Yes I'm on the lookout (Last dance) **_**(Sim, estou à caça (vamos dançar))**_**  
Slow bangin shorty like a belly dancer with it **_** (De uma garota que seduza como se fosse uma dançarina do ventre)**_**  
Smell good, pretty skin (Uh baby) so gangsta with it **_** (Que tenha um perfume gostoso, pele macia, do jeito que os caras gostam)**_**  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve **_** (Sem zueira, só tenho diamantes sob minhas mangas)**_**  
Gimme tha number **_** (Me dá seu telefone)**_**  
But make sure you call before you leave **_** (Mas prometa que vai me ligar antes de vazar)**_

Temari se colocou à frente cantando junto com a primeira voz, enquanto todas dançavam da forma mais sensual que podiam, seguindo a coreografia.

****

I know you like me (I know you like me) _**(Sei que você gosta de mim (sei que gosta de mim)  
**_**I know you do (I know you do) **_**(Sei que gosta (sei que gosta))**_**  
That's why whenever I come around **_** (É por isso que sempre que eu chego na área)**_**  
She's all over you **_** (Ela fica na sua cola (em cima de você))**_**  
I know you want it (I know you want it) **_**(Sei que você me quer (sei que me quer))**_**  
It's easy to see(It's easy to see) **_**(É fácil perceber (é fácil perceber))**_**  
And in the back of your mind **_** (E nos lá no fundo dos seus pensamentos)**_**  
I know you should be on with me **_** (Sei que você deveria estar comigo)**_**   
**

Durante o refrão, as garotas empinavam o bumbum, passeavam com suas mãos pelos próprios corpos, mordiam os lábios e lançavam olhares sensuais para suas imagens no espelho.

**  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? **_**(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse gostosa como eu?  
**_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? **_**(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse sinistra como eu?)**_**  
****Don't cha? Don't cha? **_** (Não gostaria? Não gostaria?)**_**  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? **_**(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse atirada como eu?)**_**  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**_** (Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse divertida como eu?)**_**  
****Don't cha? Don't cha? **_** (Não gostaria? Não gostaria?)**_**  
**

Através do espelho, as garotas puderam ver que eram observadas. Depois de terminar o café, os rapazes se dirigiram ao estúdio de dança, e permaneceram na porta, admirando o aquecimento das jovens.

**  
****Fight the feeling (Fight the feeling) **_**(Lute contra esse desejo (lute contra esse desejo))  
**_**Leave it alone(Leave it alone) **_**(Deixe-o pra lá (deixe-o pra lá))**_**  
Cause if it ain't love **_** (Pois se não for amor)**_**  
It just aint enough to leave my happy home**_** (Não é o suficiente para abandonar meu lar feliz (meu lar feliz))**_**  
Let's keep it friendly (Let's keep it friendly) **_**(Vamos ser só amigos (vamos ser só amigos))**_**  
You have to play fair (You have to play fair) **_**(Você tem que jogar limpo (tem que jogar limpo))**_**  
See I don't care**_** (Olha, eu não me importo)**_**  
But I know She ain't gonna wanna share**_** (Mas sei que ela não vai querer dividir)**_**)  
**

Os jovens chegaram a prender suas respirações durante o refrão, onde mais uma vez, a beleza dos corpos femininos era evidenciada pelos passos ousados e roupas coladas.

**  
****Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? ****(Oh)**_** (Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse gostosa como eu?)  
**_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? ****(Like me) **_**(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse sinistra como eu? (Como eu?))**_**  
Don't cha? (Don't cha baby) Don't cha? (Alright say)**_** (Não gostaria? (Não gostaria, baby?) **__**Não gostaria? (Tudo bem, diga!))**_**  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? ****(wrong)**_** (Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse atirada como eu? **__**(atirada))**_**  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? ****(play fair)**_** (Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse divertida como eu?)**_**  
Don't cha? Don't cha? **_** (Não gostaria? Não gostaria?)**_**  
**

Mais uma vez ouviu-se a voz masculina no recinto, enquanto novos passos de hip-hop eram executados com perfeição.

**  
Ok, I see how it's goin' down **_**(Já saquei tudo)  
**_**Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or somethin, let's go**_**(Parece que a garota quer uma coisa a três ou algo do tipo, vamos lá)**_**  
Well let me get straight to it**_** (Deixa eu ir direto ao ponto)  
**_**Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it**_**(Todo mundo repara quando eu entro na boate)**_**  
It's the god almighty, lookin all brand new**_** (Eu chego tinindo, como um deus)**_**  
If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanjewish**_** (Se quer chegar em mim, vem logo)**_**  
Lookin at me all like she really wanna do it**_** (Me secando, doida pra ficar comigo)  
**_**Tryna put it on me till my balls black an blueish**_**(Faz meu sangue ferver e a minha pele negra reluzir)**_**  
Ya wanna play wit ah play a girl then play on**_** (Quer flertar, então vem, gata, pode vir)**_**  
Strip out the channel and leave the lingerie on **_** (Tire suas roupas Chanel, deixe sua lingerie pra trás)**_**  
Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time**_** (Você babando em mim e eu, em você, ao mesmo tempo)**_**  
Lookin at ya wan break my back**_** (Não dá para ficar só olhando pra você)**_**  
You the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum**_** (É por isso que sempre deixo uma camisinha no carro)  
**_**An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum**_**(Pra você andar direitinho no meu carrão)**_**  
For the record, don't think it was somethin you did **_** (Mas não ache que foi você quem conseguiu essa façanha)**_**  
Shorty all on me cuz it's hard to resist the kid **_** (Todas as garotas ficam na minha cola porque sei que sou difícil de resistir)**_**  
I got a idea that's dope for y'all**_** (Tive uma idéia bem louca)**_**  
As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all**_** (Se aceitarem, posso pegar as duas de uma vez só)**_**  
**

Novamente, repetiu-se o refrão, e mais uma vez, as respirações dos jovens ficaram descompassadas, enquanto as garotas os observavam pelo espelho, provocando-os de propósito. Afinal, não era isso que Temari queria dizer quando colocou aquela música?

**  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? (Oh)**_** (Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse gostosa como eu?)  
**_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? ****(Like me) **_**(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse sinistra como eu? (Como eu?))**_**  
Don't cha? (Don't cha baby) Don't cha? (Alright say)**_** (Não gostaria? (Não gostaria, baby?) **__**Não gostaria? (Tudo bem, diga!))**_**  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? ****(wrong)**_** (Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse atirada como eu? **__**(atirada))**_**  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? ****(play fair)**_** (Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse divertida como eu?)**_**  
Don't cha? Don't cha? **_** (Não gostaria? Não gostaria?)**_**  
**

Elas encerraram a música olhando diretamente para os jovens, através do espelho, deixando-os um tanto desconfortáveis por terem sido pegos naquela situação.

- Pra quem reprova totalmente nosso estilo musical, até que você parece gostar do que vê, não é foguinho?! – Ino provocou.

- Que culpa eu tenho se pelo menos isso você faz direito? – o Sabaku respondeu, superior.

- Nossa, parece que você tirou o dia para fazer elogios! – a loira respondeu com o maior e mais falso sorriso que consegui expressar.

- Acostume-se. É o máximo que vão receber de mim. – o ruivo tinha um meio sorriso debochado, que tirou o fio de paciência que restava em Ino.

- Ora, seu... – Ino estava prestes a iniciar uma guerra com Gaara, porém Sakura a interrompeu.

- É melhor nós começarmos a trabalhar de uma vez! – ela se encaminhou para a saída – Shikamaru, Neji, venham comigo, por favor.

Os dois seguiram a Haruno, mas não antes de lançar olhares significativos as outras garotas.

- Muito bem, - Tenten chamou a atenção para si – é melhor começarmos. Temos muito trabalho a fazer!

A morena se dirigiu ao computador, colocando a seqüência que havia selecionado para a aula inicial.

- Hoje vamos trabalhar com duplas. – ela continuou falando – Acho que é a melhor forma de treinarmos o movimento dos corpos de vocês.

- HAI, DATTEBAYO! – Naruto demonstrava uma disposição que era totalmente inexistente nos outros dois.

- Bom, - ela continuou, um pouco da tensão que sentia se esvaindo, graças ao bom humor de Naruto - Temari vai acompanhar o Naruto, Ino e Sasuke, Hinata e Gaara.

Os pares se formaram, e Tenten colocou-se em frente a eles, colocando-os na posição inicial.

- Vamos começar! – ela bradou, colocando a música.

_**££££££££££££££££££**_

Já passava da hora do almoço quando Sakura largou a caneta e Neji repousou o violão sobre o sofá. Shikamaru já havia depositado as baquetas em um lugar qualquer do estúdio e agora deitava-se sobre o sofá vazio, na tentativa de descansar as costas doloridas.

Os três haviam trabalhado sem parar nas idéias que haviam sido dadas pelos componentes das duas bandas. As idéias eram tão boas que já tinham as letras de duas músicas praticamente prontas.

- É melhor darmos uma pausa! – Sakura disse, enquanto coçava os olhos – Eu preciso urgentemente de comida!

- Concordo! – Shikamaru disse, prontamente.

- ... – Neji permaneceu em silêncio, sentado no sofá de braços cruzados e olhos fechados.

- Eu vou até a cozinha ver o que podemos fazer para o almoço! – Sakura disse, caminhando para a saída.

Quando ela se retirou do estúdio, Shiakamaru perguntou a Neji, sem se mover de sua posição:

- O que achou dela?

- ... – O Hyuuga escolheu bem as palavras antes de responder – Não é tão ruim quanto eu imaginava. – disse por fim.

- ... – o Nara também fez uma pequena pausa antes de questionar – Sabe o que é mais problemático nessa história toda?

- O quê? – Neji abriu apenas um de seus olhos perolados, na tentativa de compreender o companheiro de banda.

- Nenhuma delas é ruim!

_**££££££££££££££££££**_

Sakura decidiu passar no estúdio de dança antes de ir para a cozinha, para ver como ia o ensaio. Quando esta abriu a porta do local, viu que Tenten também resolvera dar uma pausa para o descanso de todos.

Os rapazes estavam jogados no chão, ofegantes e reclamando de dores nas pernas, enquanto as garotas estavam apenas apoiadas em uma das paredes.

- Vocês também resolveram dar uma pausa? – a Haruno perguntou, adentrando o estúdio.

- Sim. – Tenten respondeu – Vamos continuar depois do almoço.

- Nesse caso, acho melhor preparar algo para comermos. – Sakura disse, voltando a sair do estúdio.

- Eu ajudo você, Sakura-chan! – Hinata se ofereceu.

- Obrigada, Hinata-chan!

- Espera, Testuda! – Ino disse aproximando-se juntamente com as outras garotas – Nós também vamos.

Assim, as cinco garotas foram em direção a cozinha, conversando com expressões um pouco cansadas.

- E então, como estão se saindo com as aulas de dança? – Sakura perguntou.

- Bom, digamos que nossos pés estão "bastante" doloridos! – Temari respondeu, fazendo com que todas dessem leves risadas.

- Mas eles ainda tem salvação! – Tenten comentou – Já estão começando a ganhar algum ritmo.

- Que bom! – Sakura comemorou com um sorriso.

- E quanto a você, Sakura-chan? – Temari perguntou – Como está se saindo com a pedra de gelo e o preguiçoso?

- Acho que estou melhor que vocês! – a Haruno mais uma vez sorriu – Nós não somos os melhores amigos do mundo, mas já tivemos um grande avanço. A propósito, Hinata-chan, - ela continuou, dirigindo-se a Hyuga - acho que vou precisar da sua ajuda na parte instrumental.

- Tudo bem, Sakura-chan! – ela respondeu.

- Não vai ter problema, Tenten-chan? – Sakura questionou a amiga, olhando-a.

- Não se preocupe. – a morena respondeu – Nós damos conta!

- É assim que eu gosto de ver vocês, meninas! – Tsunade exclamou, entrando de repente no cômodo juntamente com Jiraiya, sobressaltando um pouco as garotas – ANIMADAS!

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Ino perguntou, tentando se recuperar do susto que acabara de levar.

- Viemos ver se tinham sobrevivido à primeira noite de confinamento! – Jiraiya respondeu.

- E aproveitamos para trazer o almoço! – Tsunade completou, mostrando as sacolas que ela e Jiraiya carregavam.

- Ótimo! – Temari comemorou – Isso quer dizer que vocês são capazes de fazer algo que preste!

Imediatamente, a loira recebeu um olhar mortal de sua empresária, porém, não se intimidou e pegou as sacolas das mãos de Jiraiya, passando a examiná-las.

- Jiraiya, - a empresária chamou – Vá chamar os garotos para que possam comer também, sim?

- Tudo bem! – ele obedeceu, saindo em direção à ala leste, onde ficavam os estúdios.

- E então, - Tsunade começou – já conseguiram evoluir no trabalho?

- Sim, na verdade sim. – Sakura respondeu – Shikamaru, Neji e eu ficamos compondo durante toda a manhã.

- E eu aproveitei para dar umas aulas básicas de dança para os outros três, com a ajuda das outras garotas. – Tenten completou.

- Humm, muito bem! – a empresária festejou – Vejo que estão conseguindo deixar seus problemas pessoais de lado!

- Pelo menos, é o que estamos tentando fazer... – Ino comentou.

- O QUE TEM PRA COMER? – Naruto perguntou, entrando na cozinha como uma bala – TEM LAMEN?

- ... Não. – Temari respondeu, vendo o loiro que sorria de orelha a orelha, perder totalmente sua cara de felicidade – Mas temos comida chinesa!

Porém, a expressão triste de Naruto não se modificou com essa notícia.

Sasuke e os outros rapazes finalmente entraram na cozinha, e o Uchiha não pensou duas vezes antes de dar um belo murro na cabeça do Uzumaki.

- Deixa de ser idiota, Naruto! – o moreno reclamou – Nem tudo no mundo se resume a lamen!

- SÓ SE FOR PRA VOCÊ, TEME! – o loiro respondeu.

- Calem a boca, vocês dois! – Neji repreendeu, passando calmamente por eles – Comam logo para podermos voltar ao trabalho!

- Fico muito feliz por vê-los tão empolgados! – Tsunade comentou, vendo-os pegar a comida e passarem a se alimentar.

- Bom, - Jiraiya resolveu se pronunciar – se vocês estiverem precisando de algo, é só nos dizer e nós providenciaremos.

O restante do almoço se deu em total silêncio por parte dos jovens. Apenas se podia ouvir Jiraiya e Tsunade falando a respeito da divulgação do show e coisas do gênero, enquanto um inconformado Naruto resmungava baixinho:

- Lamen é muito melhor que comida chinesa!

_**££££££££££££££££££**_

Depois de terem se alimentado, Tsunade e Jiraiya forma embora e os jovens voltaram a suas atividades, sendo que Hinata foi para o estúdio de gravação, juntamente com Sakura, Neji e Shikamaru. Lá, eles começaram a compor as melodias para as duas letras que haviam sido escritas mais cedo.

Ficou decidido que uma delas seria primeira música tema a ser apresentada no show, um hip hop interpretado pelas duas bandas; e a segunda seria um rock, interpretado pelos rapazes.

No estúdio ao lado, Tenten estava tentando ao máximo ensinar aqueles três a movimentar seus corpos com mais liberdade, mas havia muita resistência, principalmente por parte de Gaara e Sasuke, que não estavam nada felizes naquele momento.

Porém, com muita paciência e algumas ameaças vindas de Temari, conseguiram algum avanço.

Decidiram encerrar ao cair da noite. Gaara, Sasuke e Naruto indo direto para o chuveiro. Estavam muito cansados depois das aulas. Neji e Shikamaru apenas aguardaram pacientemente sua vez no chuveiro.

Enquanto isso, as garotas se dividiram, uma parte se encarregava de preparar o jantar, ao mesmo tempo que a outra cuidava dos últimos detalhes da festa do pijama que fariam naquela noite.

O jantar estava delicioso, mas todos comeram em silêncio. Aliás, todos menos Naruto, que não se cansava de elogiar a comida que Sakura e Hinata haviam preparado. Porém, a Haruno não se sentia muito confortável, pois a todo momento podia sentir o olhar penetrante de um certo ruivo sobre si, o que já a estava deixando irritada.

Quando terminaram sua refeição, os rapazes subiram e as garotas foram direto para o estúdio de gravação, que já estava pronto para a festa.

No quarto masculino, Naruto estava se preparando para acompanhar as garotas nessa tal festa do pijama. Tinha vestido uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta qualquer, sob os atentos olhares de seus colegas de quarto.

- Não acha que podemos duvidar de sua masculinidade por você decidir participar de uma festa do clube da Luluzinha, Dobe? – Sasuke alfinetou.

- PENSE O QUE QUISER, TEME! – o loiro retrucou – MAS, SERÁ QUE NÃO SERIA MAIS SUSPEITO SE EU DECIDISSE TROCAR UMA MARAVILHOSA NOITE AO LADO DE CINCO BELAS GAROTAS DE CAMISOLA, PRA FICAR COM QUATRO MARMANJOS?!

Com estas palavras, Naruto se retirou do quarto, deixando os outros a se entreolharem.

_**££££££££££££ CONTINUA ££££££££££££**_

**Olá, mina-san! .**

**Eis aqui mais um capítulo de Um Show Pela Paz! Espero que tenham gostado e que me perdoem pela demora em postá-lo...**

**Bom, eu só gostaria de fazer um pequeno comentário sobre a música do cap: Every Heart. Eu amo a delicadeza dessa música e achei que ela iria ficar perfeita para a Hinata! Espero que vocês tenham gostado da escolha. A outra música que usei foi Dont'cha, das Pussycat dolls. É uma música provocante e eu queria isso. A propósito, vou usar muitas músicas nesse estilo, só pra provocar akeles cinco! HeHeHe!!!**

**Algumas pessoas me mandaram sugestões de músicas para usar na fic e eu agradeço imensamente. Vou analisar todas as músicas que v6 indicarem e usarei as que couberem no contexto da fic. Portanto, se vc tem alguma sugestão de música, pode mandar, eu estou precisando principalmente de duetos!**

**E, tenho uma notícia que talvez não agrade muito a v6: o próximo cap vai demorar muito. É que ele vai ser ENORME, pois vai contar o passado dos personagens e vai ter muitas músicas, além disso, eu só escrevi a parte do show até agora. portanto: próximo capitulo, sem previsão! T.T**

**Gostaria de agradecer mto, mto, mto msmo a v6 que lêem a fic. Em especial akeles q me mandam reviews. A cada review que eu leio fico tão emocionada q dá até vontade de chorar Ç.Ç! Domo Arigatou! ;D**

**sabaku no lili-chan**

**neko-chan X3**

**Juh-chan X3**

**Mariah-chan17**

**candy ****(Poxa, que bom q vc gosta tanto assim da minha fic! Mto obrigada pelo seu carinho e por todos os elogios! Na próx review, deixa seu e-mail p eu poder te responder melhor, vlw?!)**

**Marin the Noir**** (será que vc poderia me conseguir a tradução de Put'em up?)**

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme**

**blue crytal rose**** (Eu estou amando fazer os garotos quebrando a cara, e logo logo v6 vão descobrir o pq! O passado dos personagens aparecerá no próximo cap! Se vc quiser, pode deixar seu e-mail no prox review, assim eu te respondo individualmente!)**

**Marina (****Amei sua review! É mto animada! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap também, e q me mande sua opinião, junto com seu e-mail, pra q eu possa responder da melhor forma!)**

**Gostaria tbm de agradecer imensamente akelas pessoas q adicionaram a mim ou a minha fic aos seus favoritos. Fico mto feliz por saber q v6 estão gostando. Mto obrigada msmo! **

**Kissus, e até o próximo capítulo!**

**Pyta-chan .**


	4. Crazy

_**UM SHOW PELA PAZ**_

_**Capítulo 4: Crazy**_

_(Simple Plan)_

No telão central, imagens de uma sociedade moderna eram exibidas. Imagens que para muitas pessoas seriam consideradas normais, mas que naquele contexto eram tidas como anomalias de um sistema louco.

Os instrumentos começaram a ser tocados pelas garotas do grupo WildKittens, porém, logo foram seguidas pelos rapazes do Sound's Brothers, que se posicionaram em frente aos pedestais, enquanto Neji iniciava com sua marcante voz:

**Tell me what's wrong with society (**_**Me diga o que há de errado com a sociedade)  
**_**When everywhere I look I see (**_**Quando em todos lugares que eu olho eu vejo)**_**  
Young girls dying to be on TV (**_**Garotas morrendo para estar na tv)**_**  
They won't stop 'til (**_**Elas não pararão até)**_**  
they've reached their dreams (**_**Terem alcançado seus sonhos.)**_**  
**

As imagens no telão passaram a mostrar pessoas que tentaram seguir essa tendência de moda e acabaram com a própria vida. Pessoas que se tornaram anoréxicas, ou sofreram algum acidente enquanto passavam por uma cirurgia estética, ou ainda as que passam a vida inteira correndo atrás de uma beleza ditada pela sociedade.

**  
Diet pills, surgery (**_**Pílulas para emagrecer, cirurgias)  
**_**Photoshopped pictures in magazines (**_**Fotos editadas para as revistas)**_**  
Telling them how they should be (**_**Dizendo a elas como elas devem ser)**_**  
It doesn't make sense to me (**_**Isso não faz sentido para mim.)**_**  
**

**Is everybody going crazy? (**_**Todos estão ficando loucos?)  
**_**Is anybody gonna save me? (**_**Alguém pode me salvar?)**_**  
Can anybody tell me what's going on? (**_**Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?)**_**  
Tell me what's going on (**_**Me diga o que está acontecendo)**_**  
If you open your eyes (**_**Se você abrir seus olhos)**_**  
You'll see that something is wrong (**_**Você verá que**__**alguma coisa está errada.)**_

Agora, o telão mostrava imagens de famílias totalmente destruídas pela falta de contato familiar.

**  
I guess things are not how they used to be (**_**Eu acho que as coisas não são como costumavam ser)  
**_**There's no more normal families (**_**Não há mais famílias normais)**_**  
Parents act like enemies (**_**Os pais agem como inimigos)**_**  
Making kids feel like it's World War III (**_**Fazendo as crianças se sentirem como se fosse a 3ª guerra mundial)**_**  
**

Filhos que se desviam para as drogas por falta de amor familiar e acabam por cometer crimes graves, apenas por achar divertido, ou para chamar a atenção dos pais.

**  
No one cares (**_**Ninguém se preocupa),  
**_**No ones there **_**( ninguém está aqui)**_

**I guess we're all just too damn busy (**_**Eu acho que todos nós somos muito condenados ao trabalho)**_**  
Money's our first priority (**_**Dinheiro é a nossa prioridade)**_**  
It doesn't make sense to me (**_**Isso não faz sentido pra mim)**_

Pais que pensam que o dinheiro compra tudo, inclusive o amor, e por isso abandonam seus filhos na incansável busca pelo sucesso profissional.

**  
Is everybody going crazy? (**_**Todos estão ficando loucos?)  
**_**Is anybody gonna save me? (**_**Alguém pode me salvar?)**_**  
Can anybody tell me what's going on? (**_**Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?)**_**  
Tell me what's going on (**_**Me diga o que está acontecendo)**_**  
If you open your eyes (**_**Se você abrir seus olhos)**_**  
You'll see that something is wrong (**_**Você verá que**__**alguma coisa está errada.)**_**  
**

Temari e Gaara comandaram o solo(?) de guitarra, enquanto Ino e Shikamaru detonavam na bateria.

**  
****Is everybody going crazy? (**_**Todos estão ficando loucos?)  
**_**Is everybody going crazy? **_**Todos estão ficando loucos?)  
**_

O telão mostrava agora cenas gritantes da desigualdade social. Verdadeiros castelos eram construídos com todo luxo, enquanto favelas eram desprezadas. Verdadeiros banquetes eram dados em festas de famosos, enquanto do lado de fora, pessoas mendigavam por um pedaço de pão.

**  
Tell me what's wrong with society (**_**Me diga o que há de errado com a sociedade)  
**_**When everywhere I look I see (**_**Quando em todos lugares que eu olho eu vejo)**_**  
Rich guys driving big SUVs (**_**garotos ricos dirigindo grandes carros)**_**  
While kids are starving in the streets (**_**Enquanto crianças estão passando fome nas ruas)**_**  
No one cares (**_**Ninguém se preocupa)**_**  
No one likes to share (**_**Ninguém gosta de dividir)**_**  
I guess life's unfair (**_**Eu acho a vida injusta)**_**  
**

A platéia estava chocada com a verdade contida naquelas imagens e na letra daquela música, reconhecendo que, por muitas vezes, contribuíam para o aumento da "loucura" da sociedade.

**  
Is everybody going crazy? (**_**Todos estão ficando loucos?)  
**_**Is anybody gonna save me? (**_**Alguém pode me salvar?)**_**  
Can anybody tell me what's going on? (**_**Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?)**_**  
Tell me what's going on (**_**Me diga o que está acontecendo)**_**  
If you open your eyes (**_**Se você abrir seus olhos)**_**  
You'll see that something **_**(Você verá que alguma coisa.)  
**_**Something is wrong (**_**Alguma coisa está errada.)**_

**  
Is everybody going crazy? **_**Todos estão ficando loucos?)  
**_**Can anybody tell me what's going on? (**_**Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?)**_**  
Tell me what's going on (**_**Me diga o que está acontecendo)**_**  
If you open your eyes (**_**Se você abrir seus olhos)**_**  
You'll see that something is wrong (**_**Você verá que**__**alguma coisa está errada.)**_**  
**

- E já está mais do que na hora de consertarmos essa sociedade maluca! – Neji falou, logo após o fim da música, sendo aplaudido de pé.

_**££££££££££££ Seis meses antes... ££££££££££££**_

O despertador apitava de forma quase desesperada no quarto masculino, na tentativa de acordar os quatro ocupantes adormecidos. Porém, nenhum deles dava atenção ao pequeno aparelho.

_**££££££££££££ Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

_Naruto havia saído já havia algum tempo do quarto masculino, indo em direção ao estúdio de gravação, onde as garotas o aguardavam para a tão esperada festa do pijama, deixando para trás quatro jovens e muitas dúvidas._

_- O que diabos eles vão fazer nessa tal festa? – Gaara perguntou._

_- Vão passar a noite toda fazendo fofoca e pintando as unhas! – Sasuke respondeu, indiferente._

_- Mas, se é só isso, porque elas decidiram usar o estúdio de gravação ao invés do quarto delas? – Shikamaru questionou, deixando os companheiros com uma pulga atrás da orelha._

_Essa era realmente uma boa pergunta._

_- ... – depois de algum tempo em silêncio, Neji disse – Eu as vi levando alguns colchonetes e lanches para o estúdio, mas não vi nenhum material de manicure ou aquelas revistas idiotas que as garotas costumam ler._

_- Então, o que diabos eles vão fazer nessa tal festa? – Gaara repetiu sua pergunta de uma forma um pouco mais enfática._

_- ... – ninguém soube o que dizer, e mais uma vez, o silêncio reinou, assim como a curiosidade._

_- Bom, eu vou... vou até a cozinha... pegar um copo com água. – Sasuke levantou-se, andando lentamente em direção à porta, escolhendo bem as palavras._

_- Água? – Neji perguntou, vendo-o acenar afirmativamente – É uma boa idéia! Eu vou com você!_

_Assim, o Hyuuga caminhou em direção à porta._

_- Que problemático! – Shikamaru resmungou,deitado na mesma posição de antes e com os olhos ainda fechados – Se eles estão curiosos, porque simplesmente não admitem que vão espiar o que elas estão fazendo?_

_Gaara nada disse, apenas levantou e seguiu os outros dois, levantando o Nara de sua cama, empurando-o na direção da saída._

_- E você vem com a gente! – o Sabaku decretou, empurrando o amigo._

_- Isso vai ser muito problemático! – foi tudo o que ele pôde dizer._

_**££££££££££££ Fim do Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

- BOM DIA!!! – Naruto gritou para os amigos, abrindo a porta de supetão – VOCÊS ESTÃO SURDOS, DATTEBAYO? O DESPERTADOR TÁ TOCANDO FAZ UM TEMPÃO!

Porém, o Uzumaki não recebeu resposta nenhuma. Nenhum dos jovens se mexeu de seu lugar sequer para reclamar com o loiro, como normalmente fariam, o que o deixou bastante preocupado.

- VOCÊS ESTÃO BEM? – ele perguntou preocupado – ESTÃO DOENTES?

- Cala a boca, Dobe! – Sasuke respondeu, totalmente irritado – Nós só queremos dormir um pouco!

- COMO ASSIM DORMIR, TEME? – o loiro se irritou com a resposta – JÁ É TARDE E O CAFÉ DA MANHÃ JÁ ESTÁ QUASE PRONTO! EU VIM AQUI PRA CHAMAR VOCÊS, DATTEBAYO!

Como não obteve nenhum tipo de resposta, Naruto passou a tentar acordar um por um os seus companheiros, indo até suas camas e puxando os lençóis, e abrindo a cortina, para que a luz do sol iluminasse o quarto.

- LEVANTEM LOGO! NÓS TEMOS MUITO TRABALHO PRA FAZER!

Com isso, o loiro deixou o quarto, enquanto os quatro restantes, tentavam levantar, embora ainda estivessem sonolentos.

_**££££££££££££ Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

_Eles caminharam silenciosa e sorrateiramente pela casa, até chegarem à porta do estúdio de gravação. Nenhum som era ouvido, graças ao isolamento acústico, presente em todos os cômodos da casa._

_- E agora? – Sasuke sussurrou – O que vamos fazer?_

_Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, até que Shikamaru teve uma idéia._

_- Podemos ficar na cabine de som. – ele disse calmamente – Elas não poderão nos ver, graças ao vidro espelhado do estúdio, mas nós poderemos ver e ouvir tudo!_

_- Isso mesmo! – Neji comemorou._

_Então, os quatro entraram na cabine de som, ligando o áudio do estúdio, passando assim a ouvir tudo o que era dito no estúdio ao lado, mas tendo o cuidado de manter o áudio da cabine em off, para não se auto-denunciarem._

_Eles tinham uma visão perfeita do lugar, que era proporcionada pelo grande espelho que ficava atrás do pequeno palco. Através desse espelho, eles puderam ver que, no momento, todos os presentes estavam dançando animadamente em uma rodinha._

**L****ets get started in here**_** (Vamos animar isso aqui)**_

_A cada parte da música, um dos presentes se colocava no centro da roda, fazendo uma coreografia individual._

**And the bass keeps Runnin runnin and runnin runnin **_**(E baixo continua a tocar, a tocar, e a tocar)  
**_**and runnin runnin and runnin runnin **_**(E a tocar, a tocar)**_**  
and runnin runnin and runnin runnin **_**(E a tocar, a tocar)**_**  
and runnin runnin and runnin runnin and.. **_**(E a tocar, a tocar, e…)**_

_Temari foi a primeira a entrar no centro da roda, cantando a música e dançando de acordo com o ritmo, dentro de sua camiseta folgada do Nirvana usada como pijama e um short de malha mínimo, também preto._

**In this context, there's no disrespect **_**(Neste contexto não há falta de respeito)  
**_**So when I bust my rhyme**_**(Quando solto as minhas rimas,)**_**  
You break yo necks **_**(vocês partem seus pescoços)**_**  
We got 5 minutes for this to disconnect**_** (Temos 5 minutos para desligar)**_**  
From all intellect and let the rhythm effect**_** (De toda a inteligência e juntar o efeito do ritmo)**_****

Apt to lose this inhibition _** (Obstáculos não funcionam)  
**_**Follow your intuition **_**(Segue a tua intuição)**_**  
Free your inner soul and break away from tradition**_** (Liberta a alma e rompe com a tradição)**_**  
**

_Ino substituiu a amiga, dançando tão bem quanto a outra, trajando um conjunto de blusa e short azul celeste._

**  
****Cus when we be out**_** (Porque quando tocamos,)**_**  
Girl it's gunna be that **_** (Garota, é encantador)**_**  
You wouldn't believe how**_** (Não acreditarias como nós,)**_**  
Wow shit out**_** (como nós atuamos)**_**  
Burnin till it's burned out**_** (Queima até estar queimado)**_**  
Turn it till it's turned out**_** (Gira até estar girado)**_**  
Act up from north, west, east, south**_** (Exiba-se no Norte, Oeste, Leste e Sul)**_****

Everybody, (yeah) everybody, (yeah) lets get into it, (yeah) get STOOPID _**(Todo mundo, todo mundo, vamos nessa, torne-se estúpido)  
**_**(come on)Get started, (come on)get started, (yeah) get started **_** (Vamos animar, vamos animar, vamos animar)**_**  
**

_Naruto foi empurrado para o centro da roda por Temari. Não era tão bom dançarino, mas não fez mal, pois fez exatamente como Tenten havia ensinado naquela manhã, recebendo os aplausos das amigas._

**  
****Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here**_** (Vamos animar isso aqui)**_**  
Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here**_** (Vamos animar isso aqui)**_**  
Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here**_** (Vamos animar isso aqui)**_**  
Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here**_** (Vamos animar isso aqui)**_**  
**

_Sakura foi a próxima, usando uma camisola de algodão rosa, com estampa de ursinhos. Dançou muito bem, com passos previamente ensaiados._

**  
****Lose control, all body, all soul **_**(Perca o controle do corpo e da alma)  
**_**Don't move to fast, people just take it slow **_**(Não andem depressa, pessoal, vão com calma)**_**  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it**_** (Não se precipitem, entrem na onda)**_**  
Y'all hit a body, the Peas'll do it**_** (Estão aqui para isso, o Peas vai dar-vos)**_****

Get started, get stupid, _**(Anime, fique estúpido)  
**_**don't worry bout it people we'll walk you through it **_**(Vocês vão querer que meu corpo carregue vcs através)**_**  
Step by step, like if you're in for new kid**_** (Passo a passo como se vc estivesse dentro de uma criança)**_**  
Inch by inch, with the new solution**_** (Pouco a pouco, com uma nova solução)**_**  
Transmit hits, with no delusion**_** (Homens fortes alcançam, sem desilusão)**_**  
The feelings irresistible and that's how we move it**_** (O sentimento é irresistível e faz nos movermos)**_

_Antes de sair do centro da roda, Sakura puxou Hinata, que começou um pouco tímida com seu pijama verde água,mas logo entrou no ritmo e mostrou que realmente dançava muitíssimo bem. _

**  
****C'mon! **_**(Vamos lá!)**_****

Everybody, (yeah) everybody, (yeah) lets get into it, (yeah) get STOOPID _**(Todo mundo, todo mundo, vamos nessa, torne-se estúpido)  
**_**(come on)Get started, (come on)get started, (yeah) get started **_** (Vamos animar, vamos animar, vamos animar)**_****

Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here_** (Vamos animar isso aqui)**_**  
Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here**_** (Vamos animar isso aqui)**_**  
Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here**_** (Vamos animar isso aqui)**_**  
Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here**_** (Vamos animar isso aqui)**_**  
**

_- Eu vou mostrar como os profissionais fazem! – Tenten declarou, tomando o lugar de Hinata, e iniciando sua coreografia, usava um short que ia até o meio das cochas fartas e uma baby-look na cor lilás._

_Tenten dançava perfeitamente bem, mostrando que dominava muito bem desde os passos mais simples, até os mais elaborados. Ela sempre foi a melhor dançarina do grupo, por isso era a coreógrafa._

**  
****(yeah)  
runnin runnin and runnin runnin **_**(A tocar, a tocar)**_****

C'mon y'all, lets get cuckoo! (uh huh)  
Lets get cuckoo! (in here)  
Right now get cuckoo! (uh huh)  
Lets get cuckoo! (in here)  
Right now get cuckoo! (uh huh)  
Lets get cuckoo! (in here)

O O O  
ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya

Lets get ill, that's the deal _**(Vamos ficar doente, esse é o negócio)  
**_**Apt the gade, and we'll bring the butt doc drill **_**(Vamos jogar nosso companheiro para cima)**_**  
(just) Lose your mind, this is the time**_** ((somente)Perca a cabeça, essa é a hora)**_**  
Y'all guessed this drill just to bang your spine!**_** (Vocês irão testar esse exercício, sacuda a espinha)**_****

(just) Bob that head like epilepsy _** ((somente)Sacudam a cabeça como Epiléticos, suba dentro da disco)**_**  
Up inside your club, or in your Bentley Get messy**_** (Fique confuso, barulhento e cansado)**_**  
Ah this sick y'all mind faster than another head trip **_** (Você vai voltar ao passado devagar em outra viagem da sua cabeça)**_**  
(so) Come now y'all don't correct it, lets get ign'ant, lets get happy**_** (Mexa-se, não corrija Fique ignorante, Fique agitado)**_**  
**

_Ainda sobre os aplausos e gritos dos presentes, Tenten chamou a todos para que terminassem a música dançando juntos, sem se preocupar em impressionar ninguém, apenas preocupados em curtir o momento._

**  
****Everybody, (yeah) everybody, (yeah) lets get into it, (yeah) get STOOPID **_**(Todo mundo, todo mundo, vamos nessa, torne-se estúpido)  
**_**(come on)Get started, (come on)get started, (yeah) get started **_** (Vamos animar, vamos animar, vamos animar)**_****

Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here_** (Vamos animar isso aqui)**_**  
Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here**_** (Vamos animar isso aqui)**_**  
Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here**_** (Vamos animar isso aqui)**_**  
Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here**_** (Vamos animar isso aqui)**_

**  
Lets get cuckoo! (uh huh)  
We cuckoo! (in here)  
Lets get cuckoo! (uh huh)  
We cuckoo! (in here)  
We cuckoo! (uh huh)  
We cuckoo! (in here)**

O O O  
Lets YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA  
…(fades away) and runnin runnin and runnin runnin… _**(E a tocar, a tocar)**_**  
**

_Do outro lado do espelho, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara e Neji estavam em silêncio, apenas observando a alegria demonstrada pelos presentes._

_**££££££££££££ Fim do Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

Muito a contra gosto, os jovens lentamente tomaram coragem para, em fim, levantar-se. Depois que já estavam devidamente banhados e vestidos, se encaminharam para a cozinha, a fim de tomar o desjejum.

Ficaram impressionados com a disposição que encontraram quando lá chegaram. Naruto e as garotas estavam tão ativos que nem pareciam que tinham ficado acordados até tão tarde.

_**££££££££££££ Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

_Naruto, cansado demais para continuar em pé, afundou-se no sofá, enquanto Temari reduzia o volume do sistema de som._

_- TODAS AS SUAS FESTAS SÃO ANIMADAS ASSIM? – o loiro perguntou, após recuperar o fôlego que perdera dançando._

_Sakura riu um pouco antes de responder ao amigo._

_- Pelo menos a maioria delas, sim!_

_- E O QUE MAIS VOCÊS COSTUMAM FAZER NELAS, DATTEBAYO?_

_- Bom, normalmente nós conversamos sobre os fatos recentes das nossas vidas, vemos algum filme meloso, tocamos algumas músicas e vamos dormir! – Temari respondeu, sentando-se ao lado do loiro – Se bem que, hoje eu não estou muito afim de ver nenhum filme..._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Na cabine de som, os quatro espiões se entreolharam, como se dissessem: "Mistério resolvido!". Porém, nenhum deles fez menção de voltar para o quarto._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_- AH, ENTÃO É POR ISSO QUE VOCÊS QUISERAM FAZER A FESTA AQUI, DATTEBAYO! VOCÊS COSTUMAM TOCAR... – Naruto disse, empolgado como se tivesse acabado de descobrir que a Terra é redonda._

_- Nós não só tocamos. – Tenten completou – Nós também aproveitamos esse tempo pra montar coreografias e compor algumas músicas juntas, ou para mostrar alguma música que tenhamos composto individualmente._

_- E VOCÊS VÃO MOSTRAR ALGO HOJE? – o loiro perguntou, empolgado com a idéia de ouvir uma música das garotas em primeira mão._

_- Bom, - Sakura voltou a falar - não acho que tenhamos nada de novo, pois todos os nossos esforços estão concentrados nesse show que faremos em parceria com vocês._

_- É UMA PENA! – Naruto lamentou – EU QUERIA MUITO OUVIR AS MÚSICAS DE VOCÊS, DATTEBAYO!_

_- Acho que nós podemos dar um jeitinho nisso! – Ino piscou de um jeito maroto, enquanto caminhava para a bateria._

_- Do que está falando, Porca? – Sakura questionou a amiga._

_- É simples, Testuda! – a loira respondeu – Nós podemos tocar para ele as músicas que nós nunca divulgamos!_

_- Humm, ótima idéia, Ino! – Tenten festejou, indo até o baixo._

_- MÚSICAS QUE NUNCA DIVULGARAM? – Naruto questionou, sem entender a intenção das amigas – COMO ASSIM, DATTEBAYO?_

_- Naruto, você se lembra daquele dia em que nós contamos pra você sobre a nossa relação com o Gaara e os outros? – Temari perguntou, apanhando a guitarra – Aquele dia em que nos contaram sobre o show?_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_- Então elas realmente contaram pro Dobe! – Sasuke comentou, nada satisfeito com a descoberta._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Naruto confirmou que se lembrava daquele dia apenas com um aceno de cabeça, ainda tentando entender o que elas estavam fazendo._

_- Naquele dia, você ficou sabendo sobre a nossa história falada. – a Sabaku continuou, enquanto Hinata ficava no teclado e Sakura pegava uma outra guitarra – Mas nós temos a nossa história cantada, e gostaríamos que você a ouvisse!_

_- HISTÓRIA CANTADA? – Naruto ficava cada vez mais confuso._

_- Naquela época, - Hinata resolveu explicar – cada uma de nós escreveu músicas, revelando nelas os nossos sentimentos. Essas músicas contam nossas histórias, nosso sofrimento... Por isso, nunca as divulgamos. Elas são como... um desabafo._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_- Humm... Disso eu não sabia! – Gaara disse, apurando ainda mais os seus ouvidos._

_- Acho que nenhum de nós sabia! – Neji comentou, sentindo a curiosidade tomar conta de seus sentidos._

_- A Tsunade-sama tem razão. – Shikamaru comentou, prendendo momentaneamente a atenção dos amigos – Essas garotas conhecem cada detalhe da vida uma da outra, por isso são uma equipe melhor e mais forte que a nossa._

_O silêncio voltou a reinar na cabine, enquanto seus ocupantes observavam o que ocorria no estúdio._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_- AH! AGORA EU ENTENDI, DATTEBAYO! – o loiro sentou-se no tapete, um pouco afastado do palco, esperando que elas começassem._

_**££££££££££££ Fim do Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

De certa forma, depois da noite passada, cada um deles passou a respeitar mais aquelas garotas. Afinal, elas passaram por coisas horríveis. E a pior parte, era saber que eles contribuíram para que elas sofressem daquela forma.

- Bom dia! – Hinata os cumprimentou docemente.

- Vocês dormem de mais! – Ino provocou.

Porém, nenhum deles estava com disposição para retrucar. Só conseguiam pensar em tudo que ouviram na noite anterior.

_**££££££££££££ Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

_- Bom, quem de nós vai começar? – Tenten perguntou._

_- Que tal a Hinata? – Ino indicou – Assim o Naruto vai entender o que nós queremos dizer com história cantada!_

_- Por mim, tudo bem! – a Hyuuga posicionou-se melhor em frente ao teclado, dando início a música._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Na cabine de som, os presentes estavam tensos, aguardando a tal "história cantada" que iria se iniciar._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_No teclado, Hinata iniciou a lenta melodia, que logo se modificou para um ritmo um pouco mais pesado, com a entrada dos outros instrumentos.Hinata começou a cantar firmemente._

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be **_**(Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja)**_

**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface **_**(Me sentindo tão sem fé, perdido sob a superfície)**_

**I don't know what you're expecting of me**_** (Não sei o que você está esperando de mim)**_

**Put under the pressure**** of walking in your shoes**_** (Colocado sob pressão,de andar com seus sapatos )**_

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**_** ([Pego pela contra-corrente,apenas pela contra-corrente )**_

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_** (Cada passo que eu dou é mais um engano para você )**_

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**_** ([Pego pela contra-corrente,apenas pela contra-corrente )**_

_Naruto estava um pouco surpreso. Definitivamente, aquele tipo de música em nada combinava com a imagem que formara de Hinata em sua mente. Ela parecia ser tão meiga e tímida..._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_- Hinata... – Neji sussurrou na cabine de som, enquanto os outros ouviam atentamente a canção da Hyuuga._

_OoOoOoOoO_

**I've become so numb **_**(Tornei-me tão entorpecido)**_

**I can't feel you there **_**(Não posso sentir você aqui)**_

**Become so tire****d**_** (Me tornei tão cansado,)**_

**So much more aware**_** (Muito mais consciente)**_

**I'm becoming this**_** (Me transformo nisso,)**_

**All I want to do**_** (Tudo o que eu quero fazer)**_

**Is be more like me**_** (É ser mais como eu sou )**_

**And be less like you**_** (E menos como você é)**_

_Mas, se aquela letra realmente revelava seus sentimentos, fazia todo o sentido do mundo que aquele ritmo a acompanhasse. A jovem Hyuuga parecia muito triste enquanto cantava, e aquela música parecia ser um grito desesperado de alguém que não agüentava mais guardar seus sentimentos._

**Can't you see that you're smothering me **_**(Você não pode ver que está me sufocando?)**_

**Holding too tightly **_**(Me segurando tão apertado,)**_

**Afraid to lose control**_** (Com medo de perder o controle )**_

**'Cause everything that you thought I would be**_** (Pois tudo o que você pensou que eu pudesse ser)**_

**Has fallen apart right in front of you**_** (Caiu por terra bem na sua frente)**_

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**_** ([Pego pela contra-corrente, apenas pela contra-corrente)**_

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_** (Cada passo que eu dou é mais um engano para você )**_

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**_** ([Pego pela contra-corrente, apenas pela contra-corrente )**_

**And every second I waste is more than I can take**_** (E cada segundo que eu desperdiço é mais do que eu posso ter)**_

_O Uzumaki rapidamente associou a letra da música com a história que tinha ouvido da boca da própria Hinata quando esta lhe contara sobre sua infância._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Neji podia entender perfeitamente os sentimentos da prima, já que acompanhara de perto todo o drama que ela vivera e que agora expressava com tanta vivacidade._

_OoOoOoOoO_

**I've become so numb **_**(Tornei-me tão entorpecido)**_

**I can't feel you there **_**(Não posso sentir você aqui)**_

**Become so tired**_** (Me tornei tão cansado,)**_

**So much more aware**_** (Muito mais consciente)**_

**I'm becoming this**_** (Me transformo nisso,)**_

**All I want to do**_** (Tudo o que eu quero fazer)**_

**Is be more like me**_** (É ser mais como eu sou )**_

**And be less like you**_** (E menos como você é )**_

_Naruto não conseguiu deixar de sentir um pouco de tristeza ao pensar que alguém como a bela morena de olhos claros podia sentir tanta dor dentro de si..._

**And I know **_**(E eu sei) **_

**I may end up failing too **_**(Que eu posso terminar fracassando também)**_

**But I know**_** (Mas eu sei que)**_

**You were just like me**_** (Você era exatamente como eu)**_

**With someone disappointed in you**_** (Com alguém desapontado dentro de você)**_

_A essa altura, o loiro se sentia tão entorpecido quanto a própria Hinata._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Na cabine de som, Neji lembrava-se perfeitamente de já ter ouvido as palavras que Hinata havia usado na música. Era uma lembrança nada agradável..._

_OoOoOoOoO_

**I've become so numb **_**(Tornei-me tão entorpecido)**_

**I can't feel you there **_**(Não posso sentir você aqui)**_

**Become so tired**_** (Me tornei tão cansado,)**_

**So much more aware**_** (Muito mais consciente)**_

**I'm becoming this**_** (Me transformo nisso,)**_

**All I want to do**_** (Tudo o que eu quero fazer)**_

**Is be more like me**_** (É ser mais como eu sou )**_

**And be less like you**_** (E menos como você é )**_

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there **_**(Tenho me tornado tão entorpecido, não posso sentir você aqui)**_

**(I'm tired of being what you want me to be) **_**(Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja)**_

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there **_**(Tenho me tornado tão entorpecido, não posso sentir você aqui)**_

**(I'm tired of being what you want me to be) **_**(Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja)**_

_Apesar de ter ficado entristecido com o desabafo da garota, Naruto sorria abertamente, na tentativa de quebrar o sensação de tristeza que dominava as jovens cantoras._

_- MEUS PARABÉNS, HINATA-CHAN! – ele aplaudia – VOCÊS REALEMTE SÃO ÓTIMAS, DATTEBAYO!_

_- Obrigada, Naruto-kun! – a Hyuuga agradeceu o elogio, sem deixar de perceber a verdadeira intenção do Uzumaki._

_**££££££££££££ Fim do Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

- Sentem-se e comam. – Hinata convidou – Teremos um dia cheio hoje!

Quatro pares de olhos voltaram-se para a jovem Hyuuga, que sorria amavelmente. Naquele momento, não conseguiram evitar as lembranças do momento que a viram cantar com tanta dor na noite anterior, e muito menos do motivo que a levara a isso...

_**££££££££££££ Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

_- Bom, - Ino levantou-se da bateria – que tal uma musiquinha pra espantar o baixo-astral?_

_- Concordo em número gênero e grau! – Tenten respondeu, indo até o sistema de som, colocando uma música qualquer enquanto os outros novamente se punham a dançar._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_- Escuta Neji, - Sasuke olhou para o Hyuuga – qual é a história da sua prima?_

_- ... – Neji permaneceu em silêncio, ponderando sobre o assunto._

_- Se quisermos nos tornar uma equipe tão boa quanto a delas, acho melhor começarmos a entender essa situação. – Shikamaru se pronunciou – Por mais problemático que seja, acho melhor nós contarmos sobre nossos passados com essas garotas._

_Sem encontrar outra opção diante das palavras do Nara, Neji resolveu contar tudo aos amigos, que se olharam de forma intensa. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, mas naquele momento todos sabiam que a vez de cada um chegaria._

_- A Hinata é a filha primogênita de Hiashi Hyuuga, meu tio e presidente da Hyuuga Corp, a maior indústria de automóveis do mundo. – Neji começou seu relato, enquanto as imagens do passado invadiam-lhe a mente._

_**Neji's POV**_

_**Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha cerca de cinco anos, devido a um acidente de carro. Desde então, fui criado pela família do meu tio, irmão gêmeo do meu pai. Naquela época, a Hinata devia ter uns três anos... Por termos sido criados juntos, sempre considerei a Hinata com minha irmã caçula, embora não tenha desfrutado das mesmas regalias que ela, por pertencer a uma ramificação secundária dentro da minha família. Eu era muito solitário e minha companhia mais constante era a música. **_

_**Já Hinata, apesar de todas as regalias, era uma criança frágil e tímida. Era tão introvertida que nenhuma das crianças do colégio chegava perto dela, pois a achavam estranha. Era sempre eu quem fazia companhia pra ela, apesar de estarmos em séries diferentes. A situação se complicava mais ainda quando estávamos em casa. Meu tio a tratava com punhos de aço e sempre dizia o que ela deveria fazer. Ele a criou para ser sua sucessora, a obrigou a ter aulas de piano e hipismo, alegando que eram coisas normais para alguém da classe dela. Também a obrigava a estudar durante a maior parte do tempo, para que adquirisse conhecimento o suficiente para substituí-lo no futuro.**_

_**Com isso, Hinata não tinha tempo para amigos ou brincadeiras. Ela não teve uma infância nada fácil. Nunca participou de uma festa normal, com adolescentes dançando ao som de músicas eletrônicas ou coisas do gênero. Ao contrário! Freqüentemente, era obrigada a participar de festas e jantares de negócios, sempre com a desculpa de aumentar a rede de contatos dela, para que no futuro não tivesse problemas.O mundo que ela conhecia era apenas o da redoma de vidro que foi criada ao seu redor.**_

_**No pouco tempo livre que lhe sobrava, Hinata corria até o meu quarto e ficava me vendo tocar guitarra e violão. Ela sempre teve vontade de aprender a tocar, mas tinha vergonha de pedir que eu a ensinasse. Além disso, acho que meu tio não aprovaria. Mas, ainda assim, a ensinei a controlar sua voz e descobri que minha prima tinha um dom inato para o canto.**_

_**Embora amasse a filha, meu tio nunca se conformou por seu primeiro herdeiro ser uma menina. Ele sempre achou que as mulheres não tinham a força necessária para os negócios. E, de certa forma, ele tinha razão! Mas não podia fazer nada a respeito. Afinal, o destino quis assim e essa era a tradição da família Hyuuga.**_

_**Por inúmeras vezes, vi minha prima realizar as tarefas que meu tio ordenava. Ela nunca reclamava, mas não apreciava aquele tipo de vida. Só obedecia ao seu pai por amá-lo demais. Ninguém conhecia a personalidade da Hinata, apenas a personalidade que o meu tio impunha que ela tivesse**_

_**Apesar de todos os esforços do meu tio, Hinata sempre foi fraca. Nunca conseguia falar sem gaguejar ou se apresentar em público sem ter um ataque de ansiedade. Mas ele não desistiu de fazer de Hinata uma cópia sua.**_

_**Mas, com o passar do tempo, minha prima se cansou de ser tratada como uma extensão do pai. Quis começar a viver a vida como ela bem entendesse.Quando tinha 17 anos, ela criou coragem e encarou meu tio. Hinata disse para ele que não queria ser igual ao pai, apenas queria ser ela mesma. Meu tio não ficou nada satisfeito... A colocou de castigo até que "colocasse as idéias no lugar e parasse com esses pensamentos infundados". Um mês depois, quando completou 18 anos, ela fugiu de casa. Deixou apenas um bilhete que continha exatamente as palavras: "Tudo o que eu quero fazer é ser mais como eu sou e menos como você é! Eu sei que eu posso terminar fracassando também... Mas eu sei que você era exatamente como eu: com alguém desapontado dentro de você".**_

_**Meu tio ficou muito irritado. Cancelou todos os cartões de crédito e todas as contas que minha prima poderia utilizar para se sustentar. Ele achou que quando se visse sem dinheiro em um mundo que não conhecia, Hinata iria voltar, arrependida por ter desprezado as tradições da família Hyuuga. Mas isso não aconteceu.**_

_**Ela teve, sim, muitas dificuldades para se adaptar ao novo mundo, mas conseguiu superar a todas, inclusive a sua timidez excessiva.**_

_**Alguns meses depois do acontecido, Hinata enviou uma carta ao seu pai. Nesta ela dizia que estava trabalhando em uma pequena loja como vendedora e que também trabalhava em um bar, tocando piano, para se sustentar. Nessa mesma carta, disse ao meu tio que o amava muito e que não queria estar brigada com ele, mas que não desistiria da liberdade que havia conseguido e, mesmo que passasse fome, não aceitaria voltar a ser enclausurada naquela mansão, pois, naquele exato momento, era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.**_

_**Meu tio ficou arrasado com aquelas palavras. Não por desejar o mal da filha, mas por ter percebido o quanto fora intransigente com ela durante toda sua vida.**_

_**Neji's POV end.**_

_- Os dois fizeram as pazes, e Hinata visita a mansão Hyuuga sempre que pode. – Neji continuou – A irmã dela, Hanabi está se preparando para assumir a presidência das empresas do meu tio assim que concluir a faculdade de administração. Ela sim tem vocação para os negócios._

_- E... – Gaara perguntou depois de alguns instantes em total silêncio._

_- "E" o quê? – Neji devolveu calmamente._

_- E qual é o motivo da briga de vocês? – o ruivo completou sua pergunta de forma irritada._

_**££££££££££££ Fim do Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

Realmente, Hinata tinha se tornado uma pessoa mais confiante depois de tudo aquilo que passara. Porém, foi inevitável não lembrar da revelação feita pelo Hyuuga.

_**££££££££££££ Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

_- Hinata e eu nunca brigamos! – Neji respondeu como se aquela fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – Inclusive, quando ela fugiu de casa, ficou morando comigo até conseguir um emprego e se manter sozinha, já que eu saí da casa do meu tio quando fiz dezoito anos. Como eu já disse, a Hinata é como uma irmã pra mim!_

_Os outros ainda estavam em silêncio, tentando entender aquilo, até que Sasuke falou:_

_- Então quer dizer que sua desavença foi com aquela morena, a Tenten, não é? – diante da silenciosa afirmação do amigo, o Uchiha continuou – O que foi? Por acaso vocês namoraram por algum tempo e você a traiu? Porque, bem... ela parece bastante irritada com você!_

_- ... – Neji ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Falar sobre aquilo era muito difícil pra ele._

_- Fala logo! Tá todo mundo curioso! – Gaara explodiu._

_- Fica quieto, Gaara! – Shikamaru o advertiu – Não podemos dar bandeira ou as problemáticas vão descobrir que estamos aqui!_

_- Eu vou ficar quieto se o Neji desembuchar logo! – o ruivo mais uma vez esbravejou._

_- A Tenten... – Neji começou, interrompendo a própria fala para respirar fundo antes de continuar – é minha esposa._

_**££££££££££££ Fim do Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

Quem diria que o motivo pelo qual Tenten evitasse tanto qualquer tipo de contato com Neji fosse pelo fato dos dois serem casados...

_**££££££££££££ Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

_- Es... Esposa? – Sasuke repetiu, incrédulo._

_Não era muito comum ver alguma expressão nos rostos daqueles jovens, mas dessa vez, foi inevitável.O indiferente Sasuke, o sério Gaara e o preguiçoso Shikamaru estavam perplexos._

_- ... – Neji passou a mão pelos longos cabelos castanhos, em um claro sinal de desconforto._

_- Como assim "esposa"? – Gaara questionou, ainda em estado de choque – Dava pra notar que vocês tinham alguma coisa, mas daí a vocês terem sido casados..._

_- Isso é muito, muito problemático! – Shikamaru suspirou pesadamente._

_- Não é que nós fomos casados. – Neji esclareceu – Nós ainda somos casados!_

_Mais uma vez, o silêncio dominou o local, enquanto a música que os ocupantes da outra sala dançavam chegava ao fim._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_- SE NÓS CONTINUARMOS DANÇANDO DESSE JEITO, EU ACHO QUE EU VOU MORRER, DATTEBAYO! – Naruto reclamou, sentando-se novamente._

_- Até parece! – Sakura disse, divertida – Você sempre teve muita energia, Naruto-kun!_

_- PORQUE VOCÊS NÃO CANTAM OUTRA MÚSICA ENQUANTO EU RECUPERO O FÔLEGO? – o loiro sugeriu._

_- Tudo bem! – Temari respondeu – Quem vai ser a próxima?_

_- Eu! – Tenten respondeu empolgada._

_Por mais que doesse, Tenten gostava de cantar a música que havia composto a anos atrás. Sempre que a cantava lembrava-se do que havia acontecido, recuperando a força para seguir em frente sem Neji._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Na cabine de som, os rapazes prepararam-se para ouvir a próxima música._

_- Realmente, eu estou curioso por essa música! – Sasuke anunciou._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_**££££££££££££ Fim do Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

Os olhos curiosos se voltaram para a morena em questão.

Desde seu primeiro encontro no restaurante, quando lhes fora lançada a proposta do show, ficou evidente o desconforto presente entre Tenten e Neji, mas nenhum deles chegou a pensar que os dois eram casados.

_**££££££££££££ Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

_Tenten foi sozinha em direção ao palco, enquanto suas amigas sentavam-se juntamente com Naruto para ouvi-la cantar. Por algum motivo, a morena gostava de cantar aquela música sozinha; talvez fosse por se sentir dessa forma quando a cantava..._

_A Mitsashi sentou-se em frente ao teclado e iniciou a melodia, um tanto quanto triste na opinião de Naruto. Após uma breve introdução, a morena pôs-se a cantar._

**I'm so tired of being here **_**(Estou tão cansada de estar aqui)  
**_**Suppressed by all of my childish fears **_**(Reprimida por todos os meus medos de infância)**_

**And if you have to leave**_** (E se você tem que ir)**_**  
I wish that you would just leave**_** (Eu desejo que você vá logo)**_**  
'cause your presence still lingers here**_** (Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui)**_**  
And it won't leave me alone**_** (E isso não vai me deixar em paz)**_**  
**

_Aquele tipo de música não fazia muito o estilo de Tenten que geralmente era tão animada, mas assim como a música de Hinata, parecia ser a expressão de seus sentimentos._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Neji sentiu uma pontada no coração quando ouviu aquelas palavras, pois sabia muito bem que cada uma delas era dirigida a ele._

_OoOoOoOoO_

**These wounds won't seem to heal **_**(Essas feridas que não querem cicatrizar)  
**_**This pain is just too real **_**(Essa dor é muito real)**_**  
There's just too much that time can not erase**_** (Há muita coisa que o tempo não é capaz de apagar)**_****

When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears _**(Quando você chorava eu enxugava todas as suas lágrimas)  
**_**When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears **_**(Quando você gritava eu afastava todos os seus medos)**_**  
And i've held your hand through all of these years**_** (Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos)**_**  
But you still have all of me**_** (Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim)**_

_Mais uma vez o clima de tristeza se instalava no estúdio de gravação.Todas as meninas se identificavam muito com aquela música..._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Na cabine de som, Sasuke olhou discretamente na direção do Hyuuga, notando a tristeza presente nos normalmente frios olhos claros enquanto estes fitavam a morena._

_OoOoOoOoO_

**  
You used to captivate me **_**(Você me cativava)  
**_**By your resonating light **_**(Com todo brilho da sua luz)**_**  
But now i'm bound by the life you left behind**_** (Agora eu estou presa pela vida que você abandonou)**_**  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_** (Seu rosto assombra todos os meus sonhos, que já foram agradáveis)**_**  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_** (Sua voz expulsou toda a sanidade em mim)**_

_Lágrimas invadiam os olhos chocolate de Tenten, mas ela não se permitiu deixar nenhuma delas rolar por sua face. Embora sua dor fosse lacerante, não queria mais chorar por alguém que a fez sofrer tanto..._

**  
These wounds won't seem to heal **_**(Essas feridas que não querem cicatrizar)  
**_**This pain is just too real **_**(Essa dor é muito real)**_**  
There's just too much that time can not erase**_** (Há muita coisa que o tempo não é capaz de apagar)**_****

When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears _**(Quando você chorava eu enxugava todas as suas lágrimas)  
**_**When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears **_**(Quando você gritava eu afastava todos os seus medos)**_**  
And i've held your hand through all of these years**_** (Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos)**_**  
But you still have all of me**_** (Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim)**_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Da mesma forma, Neji se recusava a chorar. Não era um fraco! Mas, aquelas palavras, além de toda a tristeza que sentia na voz da esposa, somavam-se a culpa que sentia em seu peito, tornando essa uma missão quase impossível._

_OoOoOoOoO_

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone **_**(Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer a mim mesma que você se foi)  
**_**But though you're still with me **_**(Mas embora você ainda esteja comigo)**_**  
I've been alone all along**_** (Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo.)**_****

When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears _**(Quando você chorava eu enxugava todas as suas lágrimas)  
**_**When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears **_**(Quando você gritava eu afastava todos os seus medos)**_**  
And i've held your hand through all of these years**_** (Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos)**_**  
But you still have all of me**_** (Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim)**_

**Me **_**(Mim...)**_

**Me **_**(Mim...)**_

**Me **_**(Mim...)**_

_Após o último acorde,Sakura, Temari, Ino, Hinata e Naruto correram em direção a Tenten, dando um grande abraço em grupo. Nenhum deles chorou, pois sabiam que se um deles o fizesse, com certeza os outros não resistiriam._

_- Eu estou bem! – Tenten anunciou, com um fraco sorriso – Muito obrigada, amigas! Quer dizer, amigOs! – a morena corrigiu-se ao lembrar de Naruto_

_Todos riram levemente, quebrando o clima tenso._

_- O que querem fazer agora? – Ino perguntou._

_- Que tal comermos alguma coisa? – Hinata sugeriu – Afinal, preparamos muitos petiscos..._

_- É ISSO AÍ! VAMOS COMER, DATTEBAYO!!! – Naruto estava super animado com a idéia, e saiu correndo em direção a mesa que continha os petiscos._

_Enquanto isso, Sakura foi até o sistema de som, programando algumas músicas para que curtissem enquanto comiam._

_**££££££££££££ Fim do Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

Os jovens decidiram sentar-se para comer, mas seus olhares passeavam de Neji para Tenten.

Eventualmente o Hyuuga olhava discretamente para a esposa, que o ignorava totalmente. Mas Neji não podia culpá-la, ela tinha motivos muito fortes para isso.

_**££££££££££££ Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

_- E então, - Gaara pronunciou-se em meio ao silêncio dos companheiros – você vai contar o que aconteceu ou vai nos deixar tirar nossas próprias conclusões?_

_Neji ainda tinha o olhar vazio fixado em Tenten, e assim permaneceu enquanto começava a falar:_

_- Tenten nasceu na China, era filha única de uma família muito pobre. Veio para o Japão quando tinha 16 anos no programa de intercâmbio escolar, através de uma vaga que conseguiu ganhar graças ao primeiro lugar em um concurso de dança que havia participado._

_**Neji's POV**_

_**A conheci quando, um dia, decidi voltar andando pra casa após as aulas. Passei em frente à academia em que ela tomava aulas e fiquei parado, olhando-a fazer a dança do ventre. Ela ainda era uma garota de 16 anos, não possuía o corpo tão curvilíneo como hoje, mas era linda e o modo como ela dançava me deixou hipnotizado!**_

_**Quando ela percebeu que eu a olhava, corou violentamente e imediatamente parou com o que fazia, correndo para longe da minha vista. No dia seguinte, resolvi voltar até lá na tentativa revê-la. E, mais uma vez, ela estava lá, dançando, dessa vez salsa, com uma graciosidade que me encantava, embora o parceiro dela parecesse um tanto quanto "estranho". Mais uma vez ela me percebeu e adentrou o local, fugindo do meu olhar.**_

_**Passei então a ir freqüentemente àquele lugar, apenas para vê-la. Com o passar do tempo, ela já não mais sentia vergonha e já não ligava mais para o fato de eu estar vendo-a dançar.**_

_**Fiquei surpreso quando, numa dessas passadas, ela parou de dançar e, ao invés de adentrar mais o local, caminhou para fora, indo até onde eu estava. Dava pra notar que ela estava meio receosa, mas ainda assim, ela se aproximou de mim.**_

_**- Oi! – ela disse com um sorriso tímido.**_

_**- Oi. – eu respondi, indiferente como sempre fui.**_

_**- Sabe, você é... – ela começou a falar, fazendo uma pequena pausa antes de completar com um enorme sorriso - ...muito estranho!**_

_**Fiquei um pouco espantado por ouvir aquilo, admito. Durante minha vida, fui chamado de muitas coisas, mas "estranho" com certeza não é uma delas!**_

_**- Isso lá é coisa que se diga? – perguntei, o mais rude que pude.**_

_**- Me desculpe! Não foi minha intenção ofender! – ela prontamente se retratou, corando ainda mais. – É que, você tem vindo aqui todos os dias já há algum tempo, fica olhando as aulas, mas nunca entrou.**_

_**Foi a minha vez de corar. Isso não acontecia com muita freqüência naquela época, bem como hoje em dia, mas não pude evitar. Era a primeira vez que eu parava para pensar no assunto e, tive que dar o braço a torcer: era mesmo muito estranho! Eu nunca gostei de dança nem nada! Então, o que eu fazia ali?**_

_**- Gosta de dançar? – ela me questionou, tirando-me de meus pensamentos.**_

_**- ... – eu nada respondi. Afinal, se dissesse que não gostava de dançar e que só ia até lá para vê-la dançar, iria parecer ainda mais estranho pra ela.**_

_**- Não gostaria de experimentar? Tenho certeza de que vai gostar! – ela realmente tinha um lindo sorriso.**_

_**Não faço idéia do motivo, mas minhas pernas passaram a caminhar como que por conta própria para dentro da academia, acompanhado por ela. Só me dei conta deste fato quando já estava no meio do salão, com ela a minha frente.**_

_**- Vamos fazer o seguinte: hoje eu te dou uma aula demonstrativa. Se você gostar, pode se matricular. Se não gostar, pode continuar olhando do lado de fora! – ela me propôs e, em silêncio, eu aceitei.**_

_**Não que quisesse ter aulas de dança, mas queria conhecer aquela garota.**_

_**De início, não me dei muito bem com a dança. Por várias vezes, pisei no pé dela enquanto ela, inutilmente tentava me ensinar os passos da salsa. Fui uma negação na primeira aula, o que fez com que me sentisse na obrigação de mostrar que eu era capaz de dominar aquela arte!**_

_**Decidi me matricular na academia, com a condição de que ela fosse minha professora. Ela me disse que não poderia fazê-lo, pois também era uma aprendiz. Porém, o dono da academia, que por sinal era um cara muito estranho que vivia falando em um tal de fogo da juventude e estava acompanhado por uma versão mirim de si mesmo, disse que aquela jovem poderia sem problemas me ensinar, desde que eu aceitasse ser ensinado por uma aprendiz.**_

_**Não me importei nem um pouco com isso, pois pelo que já tinha visto, ela era muito boa!**_

_**Ficou combinado que nos encontraríamos três vezes por semana, depois das aulas.**_

_**- A propósito, meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten. E você, como se chama? – ela perguntou-me, enquanto eu me dirigia à saída.**_

_**- Neji. Hyuuga Neji. – eu disse simplesmente.**_

_**- Bom, até a próxima, Hyuuga-san. – ela despediu-se com uma breve reverência, recebendo de minha parte um leve aceno de cabeça.**_

_**- Tenten... – sussurrei – Nunca achei que a dança pudesse ser tão interessante!**_

_**Os dias foram se passando e eu progredi muito. Tenten costumava dizer que eu era um ótimo aluno e que aprendia muito rápido. Ficamos amigos e, após as aulas, sempre saíamos para dar uma volta ou tomar um sorvete.**_

_**Fiquei sabendo que, desde pequena, ela sempre amou a dança. Como os pais não podiam bancar aulas em uma academia, Tenten entrou em um programa para crianças carentes que havia na cidade dela.**_

_**Acabou por tornar-se especialista em vários estilos de dança: Tango, rumba, street dance, dança do ventre, valsa e até mesmo balé clássico! **_

_**Veio para o Japão em busca de um futuro melhor. Ficou hospedada na casa de um professor de dança, o dono da academia que descobri se chamar Gai, que a ajudou a desenvolver ainda mais suas habilidades; e passou a estudar juntamente com a versão mais jovem do professor que se chama Rock Lee em uma escola pública que ficava bem perto da escola onde Hinata e eu estudávamos e que era exclusiva: apenas a elite estudava lá.**_

_**Quanto a mim, contei a ela tudo sobre minha vida: a morte dos meus pais, o tratamento inferior que recebia da família que me acolhera, o meu amor pela música...**_

_**Em pouco tempo, nossa relação de aluno e professora se tornou uma bela amizade, que não demorou a se transformar em amor. Mas não era um namorico de adolescentes, eu realmente a amava e sabia que era correspondido.**_

_**Saíamos juntos com freqüência e nos víamos todos os dias. Ela me ensinava a dançar e eu a ensinava a tocar violão e a cantar. E não é que ela tinha talento? Sempre me surpreendia a forma como ela colocava sentimento enquanto cantava, da mesma forma que o fazia enquanto dançava. Depois de um ano e meio de namoro, ela já era especialista em guitarra, violão e baixo, e eu em salsa, street dance, tango e rumba.**_

_**Nossa primeira vez aconteceu quando eu consegui um trabalho, tocando em um bar karaokê. Eu estava tão empolgado com a idéia de poder me sustentar sozinho, sem precisar depender do meu tio... E ela estava feliz junto comigo, porque eu estava realizando meus sonhos. Ela sempre me apoiou, em todos os momentos, ela sempre esteve comigo... Depois da minha primeira apresentação no bar, a levei para o apartamento que eu tinha alugado. Era um lugar modesto, mas o único que eu podia pagar. Iria me mudar no dia seguinte pra lá, mas resolvemos "inaugurá-lo" antes disso.**_

_**Apesar de tudo, estávamos muito felizes. Porém, tinha uma coisa que me preocupava: faltavam apenas seis meses para que o período do intercâmbio se expirasse e ela tivesse que voltar para seu país. Nenhum de nós tocava no assunto. Era inevitável que isso acontecesse, mas queríamos viver como se esse pensamento sequer passasse em nossas mentes.**_

_**A essa altura, Tenten já havia se tornado professora na academia de dança ao lado de Lee e ganhava algum dinheiro com isso, além de ainda estar morando na casa do Gai, onde teria de ficar até o fim do intercâmbio. Não me preocupava em ela morar com ele, afinal ele nunca pareceu gostar da fruta... Mas, eu não estava muito satisfeito em ver a mulher que eu amava sendo "agarrada" por um bando de desmiolados! Devo admitir que sempre fui muito ciumento... Não queria que ela desse aulas. O que eu ganhava, embora fosse pouco, era o suficiente para nós dois. Mas Tenten sempre foi muito independente. Continuou a dar aulas, dizendo que não precisava de mim para viver.**_

_**Três meses antes do final do período do intercâmbio, recebemos a notícia de que os pais da Tenten haviam morrido, devido a uma epidemia que assolou a região em que viviam. Como eram muito pobres não tinham conseguido o tratamento adequado, e faleceram.**_

_**Ela ficou desesperada... Não era pra menos, acabara de perder os únicos parentes que tinha, e estava a quilômetros de distância! Quis voltar imediatamente para a China, mas se ela fosse, não teria como voltar pra junto de mim...**_

_**- Mas Neji, - ela disse entre as lágrimas – de qualquer forma eu vou ter que voltar dentro de três meses! Meu visto para permanecer no Japão vai expirar e não há nada que possamos fazer!**_

_**- Tem sim! – eu corrigi, quase desesperado.**_

_**Tenten me olhava fixamente, a dúvida nítida em seus olhos marejados.**_

_**- Do que está falando?**_

_**- Case-se comigo! – eu propus.**_

_**Não me ajoelhei, não havia anel, não estávamos em um lugar romântico como as garotas geralmente idealizam... Éramos dois jovens de 18 anos e estávamos na sala do meu apartamento. E eu propus casamento a ela como se propõe uma ida ao cinema.**_

_**Ela apenas continuou a me olhar, espantada com minha proposta. Sua boca abriu-se por diversas vezes, sem que nenhum som fosse pronunciado.**_

_**- Se nos casarmos, você ganha cidadania japonesa automática! – expliquei – Tenten, eu sei como se sente! Já passei por isso!**_

_**Tenten permaneceu em silêncio, apenas me observando, enquanto eu me ajoelhava em frente a ela, que estava sentada no sofá.**_

_**- Mas eu não quero me dar ao luxo de te perder, porque não sei se conseguiria seguir em frente! – eu insisti – Posso estar sendo a pessoa mais egoísta da face da Terra nesse momento, mas... Eu não quero ficar sozinho de novo! Não agora que eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo... por sua causa!**_

_**- Mas agora sou eu quem está sozinha, Neji! – Tenten deixava que as lágrimas corressem livres por sua face.**_

_**- Eu nunca vou te deixar sozinha! – eu disse com convicção – Mas já que você acha mesmo isso, por que não ficamos sozinhos juntos, hun? – pela primeira vez naquele dia, vi um sorriso brotar no rosto dela. Um sorriso triste e angustiado, mas ainda assim, um sorriso.**_

_**Ficou resolvido que Tenten permaneceria no Japão, e que nos casaríamos o mais rápido possível. Ela pediu a alguns conhecidos em sua cidade natal, que cremassem os corpos dos pais e enviassem as cinzas para ela.**_

_**Foi muito doloroso quando ela as recebeu... Por fim, Tenten levou as cinzas até um parque que ficava perto do meu apartamento. No fundo desse parque, existe um belo lago e lá, ela jogou as cinzas dos pais, dando-lhes o privilégio de descansar em paz, em um lugar tão belo quanto aquele...**_

_**Nos casamos algumas semanas depois. Não houve uma linda cerimônia em uma igreja ou templo, muito menos uma grande festa. Nos casamos apenas no civil, tendo como nossas testemunhas minha prima Hinata e Gai, o professor de dança que Tenten considerava como um pai, além de Lee, que Tenten considerava um grande amigo.**_

_**Vivíamos muito felizes nos primeiros meses, apesar de todas as dificuldades. Eu continuava a trabalhar no bar e Tenten continuava a dar aulas de dança na academia do Gai. A vida era muito difícil e passávamos por muitos apertos.**_

_**Até que, um dia, as coisas começaram a melhorar; um olheiro assistiu a uma das apresentações no bar e me convidou para tocar em uma famosa banda de rock como músico de apoio.**_

_**Essa foi a melhor e, ao mesmo tempo, a pior notícia que eu poderia receber... Para poder fazer parte da banda, onde com certeza eu teria um salário melhor, eu teria que me ausentar de casa por longos períodos, nos quais a Tenten teria que ficar sozinha. Mas, ao invés de reclamar, ela me apoiou. Ficou muito feliz, pois eu teria a chance de realizar o meu sonho de me tornar um músico reconhecido. Com o apoio dela, decidi aceitar o trabalho e deixá-la, mesmo tendo prometido que nunca a deixaria só.**_

_**Foi exatamente nessa época que a Hinata passou a morar conosco. Ela passou algumas semanas em nossa casa, fazendo companhia para Tenten e as duas acabaram tornando-se grandes amigas. Tenten ensinou Hinata a dançar e a ajudou a perder parte de sua timidez, enquanto Hinata ensinou Tenten a tocar piano.**_

_**Eu achei isso muito bom, pois a banda tinha uma temporada de shows muito longa fora do país, e eu acabei passando mais tempo que o previsto fora de casa. Mas Tenten não se importou. Apenas ficou muito feliz por me ver de volta.**_

_**Nossa vida seguiu nesse rumo durante algum tempo: eu passava a maior parte do tempo fora de casa e, quando voltava, ficava o tempo todo com minha esposa. Passeávamos no parque, íamos ao cinema ou a boates já que ela sempre amou dançar, jantávamos fora, ou simplesmente ficávamos em casa vendo um filme qualquer enquanto namorávamos um pouco...**_

_**Eu ganhava muito melhor. Consegui comprar um apartamento maior e tinha planos de comprar um carro. Mas é claro que Tenten não desistia da idéia de dar aulas.**_

_**Porém, com o passar do tempo, eu sentia que não poderia mais viver daquela forma. Queria realizar meu sonho, sim, mas não em detrimento da minha felicidade ao lado da mulher que eu amava!**_

_**Decidi, então, que me esforçaria para ser reconhecido e, assim, poder levar a Tenten a todos os lugares comigo. Nós nunca mais nos separaríamos!**_

_**Desde então, o pouco tempo que eu passava em casa era totalmente dedicado ao trabalho. Eu me ocupava em gravar fitas DEMO para distribuir nas gravadoras, além de ficar grande parte do meu tempo trabalhando em novas composições. Quase não dava mais atenção a minha esposa. Mas ela nunca reclamava, apenas saia calada de perto de mim, dizendo que iria me deixar trabalhar em paz.**_

_**Um ano depois começaram as brigas. Tenten cobrava mais atenção e reclamava que eu estava trabalhando demais. Eu retrucava dizendo que fazia aquilo para o nosso bem e pensando no nosso futuro.**_

_**Essa situação se estendeu por mais um ano. Ao fim desse ano, Tenten saiu do nosso apartamento e se mudou para a casa do Gai. Pra ser bem sincero, não sei como ela resistiu tanto. Analisando agora, se eu estivesse no lugar dela, teria feito isso antes.**_

_**Eu tentei de todas as formas convencê-la a voltar, mas todas as minhas investidas foram fracassadas. Tenten estava muito magoada e tinha toda a razão do mundo para se sentir assim. Eu a impedi de voltar para seu país de origem em um momento trágico com a promessa de permanecer sempre ao seu lado, mas acabei por deixá-la sozinha, mesmo estando ao seu lado...**_

_**Neji's POV end.**_

_- Nunca tivemos coragem para pedir o divórcio. – Neji não havia desviado o olhar da esposa nem por um segundo – Eu por ainda ter esperança de tê-la de volta e ela, por não querer olhar na minha cara. E com toda a razão! Ela perdeu a oportunidade de ver os pais pela última vez e deixou tudo o que tinha pra trás por causa de uma promessa que eu não soube cumprir..._

_Com o fim do relato do Hyuuga, o silêncio tomou mais uma vez a cabine de som, enquanto seus ocupantes digeriam as informações que receberam._

_**££££££££££££ Fim do Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

- Bom, nós decidimos fazer uma pequena mudança na rotina de trabalho de hoje. – Sakura se pronunciou pela primeira vez naquela manhã, tirando os rapazes de seus devaneios.

- Como assim? – Neji questionou.

- Vamos nos concentrar nas letras e melodias durante a manhã e na dança durante a tarde. – a Haruno esclareceu – Já temos duas letras prontas e seria melhor terminarmos com elas o mais rápido possível, já que só faltam alguns detalhes na melodia e os arranjos vocais.

- Além disso, eu preciso de ajuda com esses três. – Tenten completou apontando para seus mais novos alunos.

- Que tipo de ajuda? – Sasuke perguntou, desconfiado – Achei que tinha dito que nós já tínhamos conseguido algum ritmo!

- E conseguiram mesmo! – a morena devolveu – Mas se continuarmos nessa velocidade, vocês estarão prontos para uma música de verdade somente daqui a pelo menos uma década!

O comentário de Tenten arrancou risadas discretas das outras garotas, deixando os rapazes um tanto quanto descontentes.

- Por isso, - Tenten continuou – decidi chamar reforços! Eles vão chegar hoje a tarde, então faremos como a Sakura-chan disse.

- Reforços? – Neji indagou olhando-a – Você não está falando do...

- Estou sim. – Tenten o interrompeu, de forma seca.

O Hyuuga nada fez, apenas sorriu de lado. Seus amigos vão ter uma tarde muito interessante...

- Então, se já terminaram, vamos para o estúdio de gravação. – Sakura disse, colocando a louça que usara para o desjejum na pia.

Parecia um disparate, mas de certa forma, a dona dos orbes esmeralda exercia tamanha autoridade sobre todos a sua volta, que por algum estranho motivo, ninguém se atrevia a contrariá-la. Talvez, os jovens pensaram, ela tenha passado tempo demais com a Tsunade-sama!

_**££££££££££££ Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

_- SABE DE UMA COISA, SAKURA-CHAN? – Naruto questionou assim que terminou de engolir a enorme porção de comida que ocupava sua boca._

_- O que, Naruto-kun? – Sakura o olhou com um sorriso._

_- EU GOSTARIA MUITO DE PODER CANTAR A MÚSICA QUE VOCÊ FEZ PRA MIM NESSE SHOW! – o loiro disse de uma vez, fazendo o sorriso da amiga se alargar ainda mais._

_- Tem certeza? – ela viu o amigo balançar freneticamente a cabeça em resposta, já que havia empurrado mais uma quantidade considerável de comida na boca – Bom, então eu me sinto honrada!_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_- De que música será que o Naruto estava falando? – Gaara questionou, com os olhos fixos em Sakura, que deu continuidade a sua conversa com o Uzumaki, relembrando os velhos tempos._

_- É uma música que ela escreveu para o Naruto há alguns anos atrás. – Sasuke respondeu, deixando implícito em seu tom de voz o extremo desagrado que aquela informação lhe causava._

_- E que tipo de música seria? – Gaara voltou-se para o companheiro, repentinamente interessado no assunto – Uma canção de amor, talvez?_

_- O quê? – Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de desatar a rir – A Sakura fazendo uma canção de amor pro Naruto? – ele disse ao recuperar um pouco o fôlego._

_- O que há de tão engraçado nisso? – o ruivo não parecia muito paciente naquela noite._

_- A Sakura e o Naruto sempre foram como irmãos! – o Uchiha disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo._

_- Mas até onde eu sei, - Neji se pronunciou – o Naruto tinha uma queda pela Haruno._

_- Uma queda não, um tombo em um precipício! – Sasuke corrigiu – Mas nunca foi correspondido._

_- Como tem tanta certeza? – Gaara novamente questionou._

_- Porque ela só tinha olhos pra mim! – o sorriso que curvou os lábios do Uchiha causou um certo choque nos amigos, pois, além da habitual expressão de sua total e absoluta falta de modéstia, o sorriso trazia uma expressão clara de tristeza._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_- SAKURA-CHAN, PORQUE NÃO ME MOSTRA A SUA MÚSICA? – o loiro questionou._

_- Ah, Naruto-kun! Você melhor que ninguém conhece minha história... – Sakura ficou um pouco tímida com o pedido do loiro._

_- MAS EU AINDA NÃO OUVI SUA MÚSICA! – ele contestou._

_- É verdade, Testuda! – Ino apoiou o Uzumaki – Levanta esse seu popozão daí e vai logo cantar!_

_- É isso aí! – todas as outras concordaram, incentivando a amiga._

_- Tudo bem, vocês venceram! – a dona dos olhos esmeraldinos dirigiu-se então ao palco, sendo seguida pelas amigas._

_Sakura tomou o lugar em frente ao teclado, deixando Hinata com a pandeirola, Ino no teclado, Tenten no baixo e Temari na guitarra._

_**££££££££££££ Fim do Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

Todos os ocupantes da casa dirigiram-se para o estúdio de gravação, acomodando-se nos sofás e banquinhos existentes no local, enquanto Sakura ia até um cartaz que havia sido pregado em uma das paredes. No tal cartaz estava descrito o itinerário do show, da mesma forma que havia sido descrita por Tsunade e Jiraiya.

- Bom, até agora já temo duas canções. – ela declarou – A primeira delas, um hip-hop, será nossa música de abertura. Ela será interpretada por todos; alguns, provavelmente os rapazes, ficarão com os versos principais e o restante ficará no back-vocal.

Todos escutavam atentamente as palavras proferidas pela Haruno. Porém, um certo ruivo a olhava com mais intensidade que os outros.

- A outra música é um rock, que será uma das apresentações dominantes dos Sound's Brothers. – ela continuou – apenas precisamos decidir quem de vocês será o vocalista principal.

Ninguém se manifestou, o que fez a garota desviar seu olhar do cartaz para os ocupantes masculinos da sala.

- Essa é uma decisão que cabe a vocês. Mas, para facilitar, - ela pegou um papel que se encontrava sobre a mesa de centro, entregando-o a Neji – Sasuke está eliminado da escolha.

- E eu posso saber o porque? – o Uchiha não parecia muito satisfeito por ter sido o primeiro eliminado da lista de Sakura, embora fosse bem plausível que isso ocorresse.

- De acordo com isso, - Neji respondeu – você já está escalado para "a interpretação da música de maior sucesso dos Sound's Brothers". – Neji repetiu as palavras contidas no papel que Sakura lhe entregara, passando-o em seguida para as mãos do Uchiha que não fez mais nenhum comentário.

- Além disso, - Sakura continuou – o Naruto demonstrou interesse por uma música que já está pronta e que se encaixa perfeitamente no contexto do show.

- É ISSO AÍ, DATTEBAYO! – o loiro concordou em sua habitual pose de nice guy.

- Desta forma, teremos que escolher entre Gaara, Shikamaru e Neji para esta música. – Sakura explicou - E os outros dois formarão uma dupla para a interpretação da última música a qual seu grupo terá direito, já que são apenas quatro apresentações dominantes por grupo.

Aquela garota decidida que estava falando era exatamente como a jovem descrita por Sasuke. Pelo menos foi esse o pensamento que invadiu a mente de Sabaku no Gaara, fazendo com que seus pensamentos retornassem para a noite anterior.

_**££££££££££££ Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

_Sakura começou a cantar ao mesmo tempo em que iniciou uma leve melodia no teclado._

**It's funny when you find yourself (**_**É engraçado quando você se encontra)**_**  
Looking from the outside (**_**Olhando de fora )**_**  
I'm standing here but all I want (**_**Eu estou aqui, mas tudo que quero)**_**  
Is to be over there (**_**É estar lá)**_**  
Why did I let myself believe (**_**Por que fui acreditar)**_**  
Miracles could happen (**_**Que milagres poderiam acontecer?)**_**  
Cause now I have to pretend (**_**Agora eu tenho que fingir)**_**  
That I don't really care (**_**Que não me importo)**_

_Ino entrou com a bateria, dando mais ritmo a música, enquanto Sakura continuava a cantar. A música se mostrava extremamente simples, mas cheia de sentimento._

**  
I thought you were my fairytale (**_**Eu pensei que você fosse meu conto de fadas)**_**  
A dream when I'm not sleeping (**_**Um sonho quando estou acordada)**_**  
A wish upon a star (**_**Um desejo para uma estrela)**_**  
Thats coming true (**_**Que está se tornando verdadeiro)  
**_**But everybody else could tell (**_**Mas todo mundo sabia)**_**  
That I confused my feelings with the truth (**_**Que eu confundi meus sentimentos com a verdade)**_**  
When there was me and you (**_**Quando havia eu e você)**_

_Naruto lembrou-se de todos os momentos tristes que Sakura tinha passado, e imediatamente sentiu uma vontade tremenda de socar o Uchiha até deixá-lo sem nenhum dente na boca._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Sasuke por sua vez, sentia cada palavra perfurando-lhe o peito como uma adaga afiada a cortar sua carne. Como fora capaz de fazer Sakura sofrer?_

_OoOoOoOoO_

**  
I swore I knew the melody (**_**Eu jurava que sabia a melodia)  
**_**That I heard you singing (**_**Que ouvi você cantando)**_**  
And when you smiled (**_**E quando você sorriu)**_**  
You made me feel (**_**Você me fez sentir)**_**  
Like I could sing along (**_**Que eu podia cantar junto)**_**  
But then you went and changed the words (**_**Mas então você mudou as palavras)**_**  
Now my heart is empty (**_**Agora meu coração está vazio)**_**  
I'm only left with used-to-be's (**_**Eu fiquei com o que sobrou)**_**  
And once upon a song (**_**Era uma vez uma canção)**_****

Now I know you're not a fairytale (_**Agora eu sei que você não é um conto de fadas)  
**_**And dreams were meant for sleeping (**_**E sonhos são reservados para quando se está dormindo)**_**  
And wishes on a star (**_**E desejos para estrelas)**_**  
Just don't come true (**_**Não se tornam realidade)**_**  
Cause now even I can tell (**_**Agora até eu percebi)**_**  
That I confused my feelings with the truth (**_**Que confundi meus sentimentos com a verdade)**_**  
Because I liked the view (**_**Porque eu gostava da paisagem)**_**  
When there was me and you (**_**Quando havia eu e você)**_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Naquele momento, o Uchiha se considerava um monstro. Onde estava a sonhadora Sakura, que sempre via o mundo com os inocentes olhos de uma criança, que era capaz de ver luz até mesmo no fim do que parecia ser um interminável túnel? Não havia dúvidas, ele destruíra aquela Sakura..._

_OoOoOoOoO_

**  
I can't believe that (**_**Não posso acreditar que)  
**_**I could be so blind (**_**Pude ser tão cega)**_**  
It's like you were floating (**_**É como se você estivesse flutuando)**_**  
While I was falling (**_**Enquanto eu estava caindo)**_**  
And I didn't mind (**_**E eu não ligava)**_****

Cause I liked the view (_**Porque eu gostava da paisagem)  
**_**Thought you felt it too (**_**Pensei que você sentia isso também)**_**  
When there was me and you (**_**Quando havia eu e você)**_

_- "O Teme é mesmo um idiota por fazê-la sofrer assim!" – Naruto pensava enquanto sorria para a amiga, em um gesto de afeto e conforto._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_- Eu diria que agora é a sua vez, Sasuke-kun! – Gaara olhou-o debochado, chamando da mesma forma que seu fã-clube._

_Após hesitar um pouco, o moreno viu que não teria escapatória. Depois de um longo suspiro, iniciou seu relato._

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_**Durante toda a minha vida eu amei a música. Aprendi a tocar desde pequeno com a ajuda do meu irmão mais velho e, quando era adolescente, montei uma banda de garagem com alguns amigos. Mas eles não levavam a música tão a sério quanto eu, então fui em busca de novos horizontes.**_

_**Quando eu tinha 16 anos, comecei a tocar guitarra em um bar, onde conheci o Naruto, que tocava baixo. Era um negócio pequeno, estava apenas começando, mas que tinha um grande futuro.**_

_**Já fazia um ano que eu tocava lá, eu estava com 17 anos e eu e Naruto já éramos grandes amigos, apesar de sermos rivais em tudo. Um belo dia, uma garota de cabelos cor de rosa e olhos verdes foi ao bar. A banda estava ensaiando no momento em que ela entrou e, imediatamente nossos olhos se cruzaram, mas ela logo os desviou, a procura de Kakashi, o dono do bar; estava em busca da vaga como garçonete, a qual Kakashi tinha anunciado. Ele a contratou e ela começou a trabalhar imediatamente.**_

_**Continuamos a ensaiar, embora Naruto de vez em quando comentasse como a nova garçonete era bonita, ou que iria se apresentar assim que o ensaio acabasse, entre outras bobagens.**_

_**Estávamos no meio da última música do ensaio, e eu era o vocalista. Enquanto eu estava cantando, Kiba, o baterista, parou de tocar de repente, gritando alto que havia alguma coisa errada.**_

_**É claro que eu tinha percebido algo errado mas, como não fazia idéia do que era, resolvi manter minha postura habitual.**_

_**- Claro que tem alguma coisa errada! – eu respondi nada feliz com a interrupção – O idiota do baterista resolveu parar de tocar bem no meio da música!**_

_**- ELE TEM RAZÃO, TEME! – Naruto se intrometeu – TEM ALGUMA COISA ESQUISITA NA MÚSICA. A GENTE DEVE ESTAR FAZENDO ALGO ERRADO!**_

_**Enquanto eu discutia com o Naruto, uma voz suave que vinha de trás de mim disse que o problema estava no tom. Virei-me e vi a nova garçonete que, sorrindo, explicou que eu estava cantando um tom acima do tom da música.**_

_**Fiquei extremamente irritado: como uma simples garçonete ousava ME dizer que EU estava no tom errado! Quem aquela garota pensava que era?**_

_**Discuti um pouco com ela, dizendo que não acreditaria na opinião de uma simples garçonete, mas ela não se intimidou. Ao contrário do que eu imaginava, ela não abaixou a cabeça e saiu correndo com lágrimas nos olhos como sempre acontecia. Ela sustentou o olhar e apenas rebateu com um sorriso:**_

_**- Pelo menos tenta! Se eu estiver errada vai poder passar isso na minha cara pelo resto da vida!**_

_**- Tudo bem! – eu aceitei o desafio – Vamos recomeçar.**_

_**Os outros integrantes da banda estavam um tanto quanto surpresos, já que eu geralmente ignoro todas as palavras que me são dirigidas.**_

_**Eu estava confiante de que não havia nada de errado com o tom no qual eu estava cantando, mas aquela garota me desafiou e eu não podia deixar barato. Porém, quando eu diminui o tom, a música ficou perfeita. Ao perceber esse detalhe, parei imediatamente de cantar, olhando-a nada feliz.**_

_**- Não precisa agradecer! – ela disse, retirando-se em seguida para a cozinha.**_

_**Eu fiquei muito desconcertado. Não por estar errado, mas por ter sido corrigido por uma garçonete na frente de todos! Na mesma hora, dei o ensaio por encerrado. Não tinha mais clima pra ficar ali com todos me olhando.**_

_**- EU VOU ME APRESENTAR PARA AQUELA GAROTA BONITA, DATTEBAYO! – Naruto berrou em meus ouvidos – VOCÊ NÃO VEM, TEME?**_

_**- Não! – bufei.**_

_**- TEME, VOCÊ É MUITO ESTRESSADO, DATTEBAYO! – Naruto devolveu, mostrando a língua antes de adentrar a cozinha em busca daquela garota metida.**_

_**- Dobe! – sussurrei, na vã tentativa de aplacar minha ira.**_

_**- Ei, Sasuke! – Kiba me chamou – Não fica assim, cara! A garota só tava tentando ajudar. E se não fosse por ela, a gente não ia saber o que tinha de errado com a música!**_

_**O olhei de forma assassina, e Kiba logo se retirou, sabendo que não era muito saudável ficar perto de mim quando eu estava bravo. Mas, no fim das contas, tinha que admitir: aquela garota realmente havia ajudado...**_

_**Fui para casa. Precisava descansar até o horário da apresentação no bar. Quando voltei, ainda estava um pouco aborrecido, mas já não tinha mais vontade de esmurrar o primeiro que ousasse cruzar meu caminho... O movimento no bar ainda era relativamente fraco àquela hora, e como os outros componentes da banda ainda não haviam chegado, sentei-me em um dos bancos que ficavam junto ao bar. Lá, estava Kakashi, lendo seu precioso livrinho pornográfico.**_

_**Nesse momento, aquela garota passou por nós, terminando de arrumar as mesas. Pedi uma bebida e ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, até que ele perguntou:**_

_**- Ela é bonita, não é?**_

_**- De quem diabos você está falando? – fingi que não tinha percebido a garota.**_

_**- A Sakura-chan, oras! – ele respondeu, tirando finalmente os olhos daquele livro – Além de ser belíssima, é gentil e educada e também parece entender muito de música, já que conseguiu perceber que você estava cantando no tom errado.**_

_**- Oh, então você está falando daquela irritante... – disfarcei.**_

_**- Acho melhor você parar de implicar com ela, Sasuke. – ele me alertou.**_

_**- E porque eu deveria? – perguntei enquanto o via levantar-se.**_

_**- Porque eu vou pedir a ela que entre para a banda! – Kakashi respondeu, saindo rapidamente dali.**_

_**Agora eu realmente estava bravo...**_

_**Então, no dia seguinte, Haruno Sakura entrou para a nossa banda. Ela parecia bastante animada com a idéia, bem como os outros componentes, mas eu ignorei esse "detalhe", já que estava extremamente aborrecido.**_

_**- NÃO É LEGAL, TEME? - Naruto bradou – A SAKURA-CHAN VAI TOCAR COM A GENTE, DATTEBAYO!**_

_**- Sim, é muito legal! – respondi, não contendo o sarcasmo.**_

_**- É muito gratificante saber que sou tão bem vinda! – ela alfinetou-me.**_

_**Durante os primeiros meses eu ainda não a aceitava muito bem, mas ela se mostrou muito competente no que dizia respeito à música: tocava praticamente todos os instrumentos que pudéssemos imaginar com maestria, além de possuir uma voz doce e melodiosa.**_

_**Ela também era compositora, e das melhores. Fez algumas músicas para que cantássemos nas nossas apresentações e nos ajudou a aperfeiçoar nossas técnicas vocais e instrumentais.**_

_**Na verdade, graças a ela, nossa banda passou a fazer muito sucesso e o bar passou a ter mais clientes.**_

_**Sakura era sempre gentil, educada, prestativa e carinhosa. Ou seja: irritante! Apesar de toda a ajuda que ela nos dava, meu relacionamento com ela estava cada dia pior, já que os dois possuímos temperamentos um tanto quanto explosivos. Trocávamos poucas palavras, preferíamos ignorar a existência um do outro sempre que possível e quando nos falávamos, eram farpas que saíam de nossos lábios. Afinal, eu não aceitava muito bem que outra pessoa pudesse ser melhor que eu em alguma coisa... E ela era do tipo que não aceitava ser contrariada quando estava certa. E ela sempre estava certa...**_

_**Ao contrário de mim, Naruto estava sempre sorrindo e elogiando a Sakura. Tava mais do que na cara que ele gostava dela, mas Sakura só o via como um grande amigo. Ficaram tão amigos que ela chegou a dizer que o considerava um irmão. Mas ele, idiota como sempre foi, nunca percebeu isso.**_

_**Com o passar do tempo, nossas brigas se tornavam mais e mais constantes. Discutíamos por qualquer coisa e Kiba dizia que essas brigas ainda iam dar em casamento. Esse comentário acabou por tornar-se um hábito, tanto que Sakura passou a concordar e dizer que depois que casássemos, iríamos nos mudar para o interior, que teríamos pelo menos doze filhos e o primogênito se chamaria Aiko Haruno Uchiha. Até eu entrava na brincadeira de vez em quando, só pra provocá-la dizendo que quando estivéssemos velhos, a trocaria pela primeira garota que passasse na minha frente, ou coisas do tipo.**_

_**O que eu não esperava era que eu realmente fosse me apaixonar por aquela garota irritante! Não sei como ou em que ponto da nossa história isso ocorreu, mas um dia me dei conta de que eu simplesmente não conseguia ficar longe dela, sem seu sorriso, sua voz enquanto cantava músicas que falavam de amor... Um amor que eu começava a entender e sentir. Obviamente, meu orgulho nunca me permitiu admitir tal sentimento a ninguém mais, a não ser a mim mesmo. **_

_**Ao mesmo tempo que me vi apaixonado por ela, passei a notar uma mudança no comportamento da Sakura. Já não brigávamos tanto e até éramos capazes de ter uma conversa civilizada! Ela até mesmo já sorria para mim algumas vezes... eu me sentia bem ao seu lado, mas não parecia ser o único. **_

_**Além do Naruto, Kakashi também parecia ter um certo interesse em Sakura. Por várias vezes o peguei cantando-a com o maior descaramento, mas ela sempre desconversava. A cada dia, meus ciúmes aumentavam mais e mais e não conseguia nem sequer vendo-a conversar com Naruto! Tinha muita inveja do Dobe, pela forma tão descontraída com a qual eles se tratavam. Cheguei até ao ponto de ouvir as conversas dos dois, na tentativa de descobrir se eles estavam tendo alguma coisa, embora eu soubesse que isso era impossível.**_

_**Em uma dessas vezes, ouvi Sakura contar ao Dobe sobre sua família. Ela era filha de um importante maestro. Crescera ouvindo seu pai tocar os mais diversos instrumentos e comandar as mais importantes orquestras, aprendendo com ele enquanto viajavam ao redor do mundo. Porém, um dia seu pai adoecera e teve que largar a profissão que tanto amava, mas ele continuou a praticar com Sakura. Por isso ela é tão boa e ama tanto a música.**_

_**Dois anos depois, o pai de Sakura faleceu, deixando-a sozinha com sua mãe. Elas viveram com o que ele havia deixado, mas isso só durou por mais um ano, quando Sakura decidiu trabalhar. Para sua sorte, o primeiro lugar em que pediu por emprego foi no bar de Kakashi, e ele a aceitou.**_

_**- MAS PORQUE VOCÊ DECIDIU TRABALHAR COMO GARÇONETE? – ouvi Naruto questionar – COM SUA VOZ E COM SEU TALENTO, PODERIA CANTAR EM QUALQUER LUGAR!**_

_**- Minha mãe não queria que eu seguisse os passos do meu pai, Naruto-kun. – ela respondeu – Ela tem medo que eu acabe sem estabilidade, como ele acabou.**_

_**- ENTÃO, PORQUE ACEITOU ENTRAR NA BANDA QUANDO O KAKASHI TE CONVIDOU?**_

_**- Bom, eu tentei fazer o que minha mãe me pediu, mas a música está no meu sangue e no meu coração! – ela sorria – Não pude resistir a oportunidade de cantar!**_

_**Então, ela não era apenas uma garota metida. Ela amava a música! A cada dia, Sakura ficava mais perfeita aos meus olhos...**_

_**Mais algum tempo se passou e eu me sentia ainda mais atraído por ela. Era difícil ver todos os caras que vinham assistir nossas apresentações no bar olhando-a como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne a venda em um açougue!**_

_**Depois de uma apresentação, nós resolvemos ficar e comemorar o sucesso da banda. No fim, Sakura e eu éramos os únicos sóbrios e preferimos deixar Kakashi, Kiba e Naruto no apartamento do primeiro, que ficava nos fundo do bar. Eram quase duas da manhã e eu me ofereci para levá-la em casa, mas ela não aceitou.**_

_**Acabamos discutindo sobre os perigos que rondam uma garota que se atreve a andar desacompanhada àquela hora da madrugada, mas ela rebateu discursando sobre o problema do machismo no mundo... No fim das contas, ela não aceitou minha companhia e se foi. Mas eu não iria deixá-la sozinha, então resolvi seguí-la, só por garantia.**_

_**Estávamos a umas três quadras do bar, quando um cara a abordou.**_

_**- O que uma flor tão bela faz sozinha por aqui? – ele perguntou, cambaleante – Não sabe que é perigoso ficar sozinha a essa hora?**_

_**Eu corri para ajudá-la, mas não foi necessário. Quando o cara tentou encostar um dedo em Sakura, ela o derrubou com um golpe de artes marciais. Fiquei surpreso com a força dela, mas ainda assim corri ao seu encontro.**_

_**- Sakura! – a chamei – Você está bem?**_

_**- O quê você está fazendo aqui, Sasuke? – ela questionou, olhando-me de uma forma nada amistosa – Eu disse que sou perfeitamente capaz de me proteger sozinha! – completou, apontando para o atacante caído no chão.**_

_**- Você só teve sorte desse cara estar tão bêbado a ponto de ser derrubado por você! – rebati – Se fosse alguém sóbrio só Deus sabe o que poderia ter acontecido!**_

_**- O que aconteceu ou o que poderia ter acontecido não é da sua conta!**_

_**- Garota, será que você pode deixar de ser mal agradecida? – a essa altura eu já gritava.**_

_**- Mal agradecida? – ela também elevou o volume de sua voz.**_

_**- Mal agradecida sim senhora! A essa hora eu já podia estar em casa dormindo, mas preferi acompanhar a mocinha para o caso de algum retardado tentar se meter a besta, mas tudo o que você sabe fazer é ser mal educada comigo!**_

_**- Em primeiro lugar, você veio atrás de mim porque quis: eu disse que não queria sua companhia! Em segundo lugar, se "algum retardado tentar se meter a besta" comigo vai ficar exatamente como esse aqui... – ela apontou para o homem que ela havia derrubado, mas ele não estava mais lá. Deve ter aproveitado enquanto discutíamos para fugir.**_

_**- Viu só! Ele fugiu e com certeza vai tentar se vingar de você, sua teimosa!**_

_**- Deixa de ser melodramático, Sasuke! Ele já percebeu o que vai acontecer com ele se tentar se meter comigo e não vai voltar.**_

_**- Você é que tem que deixar de ser teimosa! – ralhei com ela – Pare de agir como uma menininha mimada e aceite que você é fraca demais e precisa da minha ajuda!**_

_**Eu nem sabia mais o que estava dizendo. Tudo o que eu queria era que ela deixasse de ser tão teimosa e aceitasse minha ajuda. Mas ao que parece, minha preocupação teve o efeito oposto, já que ela ergueu a mão e me deu um belo e dolorido tapa.**_

_**- BAKA! – ela gritou.**_

_**Eu estava um tanto quanto surpreso com a atitude dela e demorei um pouco para reagir. Se bem que, na verdade, acho que fiquei mais surpreso com a minha própria reação...**_

_**- Sua... irritante! - eu disse, olhando-a nos olhos, com a voz baixa, porém ameaçadora.**_

_**Notei que ela ficou um pouco assustada ao me ouvir falar daquele modo e que ficou mais assustada ainda com o que veio depois: segurei seu pulso firmemente, puxando-a para junto de mim e, depois de colocar minha outra mão atrás de sua cabeça para impedir uma possível fulga, a beijei de forma avassaladora.**_

_**No inicio ela tentou resistir, mas acabou cedendo e correspondeu da mesma forma. Quando nos separamos, ela permaneceu de olhos fechados por alguns instantes nos quais fiquei a admirar sua beleza. Porém, sua expressão foi mudando de deliciada para furiosa. **_

_**- HENTAI! – ela voltou a gritar assim que abriu os olhos, e eu recebi outro tapa.**_

_**Cara, aquela garota tem uma mão muito pesada...**_

_**Eu ainda estava tentando me recuperar dos últimos acontecimentos. Novamente a olhei e ela parecia estar realmente furiosa. Mas, para minha surpresa, ela me puxou para um beijo ainda mais selvagem que o último.**_

_**Depois disso, ela saiu correndo sem dizer nada e eu, confuso, continuei seguindo-a, a uma certa distância.**_

_**Os dias que se seguiram foram marcados pelo total e absoluto silêncio entre nós. Eu não sabia o que dizer e, pelo visto, ela também não sabia. Porém, quanto mais eu a evitava, mais eu queria estar perto dela.**_

_**Uma semana depois daquele beijo, chovia muito forte e nós resolvemos dormir no bar para evitar qualquer acidente. Reuni toda a coragem que tinha e, aproveitando um momento em que Sakura estava sozinha, me aproximei, na tentativa de iniciar uma conversa. Mas, não consegui falar nada e ela também não. Ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo, até que eu resolvi fazer algo que era muito raro:**_

_**- Me desculpe. – eu disse – Não devia tê-la beijado daquela forma, mas não consegui me conter.**_

_**- Acho que também tenho que me desculpar. – ela relutou um pouco – Não só pelo... beijo, mas também pelo meu comportamento. Você só estava querendo ajudar e eu fui muito intransigente.**_

_**Mais uma vez, ficamos em um silêncio desconfortável, até que eu decidi me retirar. Mas, antes de sair, resolvi fazer um breve comentário:**_

_**- Bom, - comecei já de pé – se você prometer que não vai me bater de novo, até que eu gostaria de repetir a dose.**_

_**E sai dali sem dar chance de ela responder.**_

_**A partir daí, parece que se iniciou entre nós uma batalha, na qual ambos lançávamos convites silenciosos. Um olhar, um sorriso... Estava na cara que nós queríamos a mesma coisa. Estávamos literalmente flertando um com o outro e isso já estava me enlouquecendo.**_

_**Uma noite, após nossa apresentação no bar, fiquei do lado de fora, aguardando que ela saísse. Quando isso aconteceu, a puxei para um lugar um pouco mais afastado, onde não seríamos vistos. Ela se assustou um pouco, mas logo se acalmou quando percebeu quem a puxava.**_

_**- O que você está fazendo, Sasuke? – ela perguntou, enquanto eu a prensava contra uma parede qualquer.**_

_**- Estou repetindo a dose! – respondi, beijando-lhe ardentemente.**_

_**De inicio, ela ficou sem ação, mas logo correspondeu da mesma forma. Ficamos assim por algum tempo, provando a boca um do outro.**_

_**E essa cena se repetiu várias vezes. Pra ser mais preciso, passamos um mês inteiro nos encontrando daquela forma. Porém, eu preferi manter nossos "amassos" em segredo. Eu sabia que se disséssemos que estávamos nos encontrando, os meus companheiros de banda iriam fazer piada sobre o "orgulhoso Uchiha Sasuke" estar saindo com uma garota que era melhor que ele na música. Eu não contei verdade - ela me acharia bobo. Disse apenas que não queria magoar o Naruto, já que ele também estava apaixonado por ela e não iria gostar muito de nos ver juntos. Ela também ficou preocupada com o Dobe e acabou por concordar. **_

_**Com o passar do tempo, nossos encontros ficavam cada vez mais e mais quentes, o que tornava o lugar em que costumávamos ficar um tanto quanto impróprio.**_

_**Combinamos, então, que nos encontraríamos no meu apartamento, já que eu morava sozinho. Ela ficou um pouco relutante no começo, mas acabou se acostumando, já que passávamos a maior parte do tempo conversando e, quando não estávamos, eu procurava não ultrapassar os limites. Entretanto, após algum tempo, era impossível não querer tocar aquele corpo perfeito dela.**_

_**Mas, sempre que eu tentava algo mais, ela me impedia de continuar, dizendo que ainda não era a hora. Normalmente, eu não aceitaria um não como resposta, mas por ela, eu estava disposto a esperar...**_

_**Passamos mais um mês nos encontrando em meu apartamento, e havia dias em que eu não queria deixá-la ir embora. Eu já estava completamente apaixonado por ela, e sei que era recíproco. Naquela altura, já nos conhecíamos tão bem que poderíamos assumir o namoro a qualquer instante, mas, apesar do que eu sentia, não tinha coragem para dizer aquelas três palavras.**_

_**Mais algum tempo se passou e, uma noite, um olheiro assistiu nossa apresentação. Seu nome era Kabuto e ele estava procurando por um cantor. Ficou interessado em mim, mas quando viu e ouviu a forma como Sakura cantava, só pensava em contratá-la.**_

_**Ele disse que seria a melhor chance da vida dela, mas ela recusou a proposta. Sakura sabia o quanto eu ficaria chateado por aquilo. Se ela não estivesse lá, eu teria realizado o sonho de ter um contrato com uma grande gravadora. Mas o fato de ela ser melhor do que eu, não permitiu que isso acontecesse.**_

_**Naquela noite, enquanto estávamos na minha casa, Sakura ficou me pedindo desculpas o tempo todo, até que eu pedi que ela parasse com aquilo. Afinal, não eram culpa dela ser melhor que eu! Além do que, ela tinha acabado de desperdiçar uma grande chance de subir na carreira apenas para não me magoar. Realmente, a cada dia eu amava mais e mais aquela garota!**_

_**Achei melhor deixarmos o papo de lado e fiquei surpreso quando ela não resistiu quando tentei ir mais adiante. Então, eu a fiz minha mulher. Depois daquela noite maravilhosa, decidi que não perderia tempo e diria a Sakura o quanto eu a amava.**_

_**Assim que cheguei ao bar, avistei Naruto, que afinava o baixo. Perguntei se Sakura havia chegado, ao que Kakashi me disse que não, mas que queria ter uma conversa séria comigo. Fomos até o quarto do Hatake, que ficava nos fundos do bar e lá ele começou um belo sermão.**_

_**- Sasuke, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – ele questionou, me olhando de maneira firme.**_

_**- Do que está falando? – perguntei, fazendo-me de desentendido.**_

_**- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando! Porque você está brincando desse jeito com a Sakura?**_

_**- E por que você se importa? – continuei, a raiva já tomando conta de mim, apesar de manter o tom da minha voz o mais calmo que podia - Eu não devo satisfação nenhuma pra você, Kakashi!**_

_**- Eu não vou permitir que você a machuque, Sasuke! – o tom de voz dele já começava a se alterar.**_

_**- Ah! Então quer dizer que você também está interessado nela, Kakashi? – perguntei de forma sarcástica – Não acha que é muito feio querer alguma coisa com uma garota que é 14 anos mais jovem que você?**_

_**As feições dele se tornaram perigosamente irritadas antes de ele continuar.**_

_**- Mais feio que isso é fazer com uma garota e gentil como a Sakura a mesma coisa que você faz com toda e qualquer garota!**_

_**- Isso não é da sua conta! – virei o rosto. Afinal, não podia negar que eu era um galinha, que nunca passava mais que uma noite com a mesma garota.**_

_**Mas com a Sakura era diferente. Eu a amava! Mas, por algum motivo idiota, não conseguia dizer aquilo a Kakashi. Não conseguia admitir meus sentimentos na frente dele.**_

_**- E o que você ganha iludindo-a?**_

_**- Bom... enquanto ela estiver comigo, não vai me atrapalhar. – respondi a primeira coisa que me veio à mente.**_

_**- Como assim? – ele voltou a questionar.**_

_**- Nada de mais. – menti – Mas, enquanto estivermos juntos, ela vai sempre fazer como ontem. Eu nunca mais vou perder pra ela! – continuei a mentir, vendo a expressão chocada do Hatake – Além disso, há certos "benefícios" em sair com ela...**_

_**Me doía muito dizer aquelas palavras, mas meu orgulho idiota não me permitia dizer a verdade.**_

_**Resolvi encerrar a conversa por ali. Saí para o espaço do bar novamente e encontrei Naruto olhando com uma expressão esquisita para a porta de entrada.**_

_**- O que você 'tá olhando, Dobe? – perguntei, tentando esquecer as palavras de Kakashi.**_

_**- A SAKURA-CHAN! – ele respondeu sem desviar o olhar – ELA SAIU DAQUI CORRENDO FEITO UMA LOUCA, E PARECIA ESTAR CHORANDO! – Naruto finalmente me olhou, antes de me questionar furiosamente – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA, TEME?**_

_**- Do que você está falando? – perguntei de volta.**_

_**- ELA CHEGOU PERGUNTANDO POR VOCÊ E EU DISSE QUE VOCÊ TINHA ENTRADO PRA CONVERSAR COM O KAKASHI, – ele começou a explicar – ENTÃO ELA FOI ATRÁS DE VOCÊ E DEPOIS DE ALGUNS MINUTOS SAIU CORRENDO E CHORANDO, SEM DIZER NADA!**_

_**- DROGA! – gritei antes de sair correndo atrás dela.**_

_**Era a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido. Se ela realmente tivesse ouvido minha conversa com Kakashi, eu nunca mais teria sequer a chance de olhar nos olhos dela novamente!**_

_**Fui até a casa de Sakura, mas ela não estava. Tentei ligar para o celular, mas estava desligado. Eu não fazia idéia de onde ela poderia ter ido.**_

_**Passei os dias seguintes em busca dela, mas ela não queria ser encontrada. Três dias depois, voltei ao bar na esperança de ter notícias dela, mas quando cheguei, fui recebido por um furioso Naruto que passou a me socar de forma brutal.**_

_**- SEU DESGRAÇADO! – ele gritava enquanto me batia.**_

_**Kakashi e Kiba correram na tentativa de tentar segurá-lo, e precisaram usar toda a força que possuíam para poder contê-lo.**_

_**- VOCÊ É MESMO UM IDIOTA, SASUKE! – Naruto gritava, ainda descontrolado e tentando livrar-se dos braços que o prendiam – VOCÊ TEVE NAS SUAS MÃOS A PESSOA MAIS MARAVILHOSA DO MUNDO, E A DEIXOU ESCAPAR POR CAUSA DA SUA DROGA DE ORGULHO!**_

_**- CALMA, NARUTO! – Kakashi tentava acalmá-lo – SASUKE, É MELHOR VOCÊ IR EMBORA DAQUI! NÃO VAMOS CONSEGUIR SEGURÁ-LO PARA SEMPRE!**_

_**Segui o conselho do Hatake e me retirei, ainda cambaleando. No fundo eu sabia que havia merecido aquela surra.**_

_**Fiquei sabendo que a Sakura havia mudado de cidade. Ela realmente havia ouvido tudo... Naruto a encontrou antes de mim e ela contou tudo. Ele ficou extremamente irritado por eu ter "usado" a Sakura.**_

_**Desde então, eu nunca mais a havia visto, até aquele dia no restaurante.**_

_**Sasuke's POV end.**_

_- O Naruto passou muito tempo ainda me tratando muito mal. Ele disse que nunca me perdoaria pelo que eu havia feito... – Sasuke comentou, de olhos fechados – Depois de algum tempo voltamos a ser amigos, mas sei que no fundo ele nunca me perdoou realmente. Quanto a Sakura, acho que nunca vou conseguir explicar tudo... Acho que ela nunca me daria uma chance._

_- Agora eu entendo a atitude soberba dela! – Neji comentou._

_Mais uma vez, o silêncio se fez presente na cabine, enquanto os ocupantes aguardavam o próximo movimento daqueles que observavam._

_**££££££££££££ Fim do Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

- Eu não me incomodaria nem um pouco em fazer parte da dupla! – Shikamaru se manifestou.

- E por que não? – Temari questionou.

- Ah! – o Nara colocou as mãos atrás da nuca e fechou os olhos na esperança de repousar um pouco – Seria muito problemático cantar uma música inteira sozinho!

- Preguiçoso! – Temari deu um tapa na cabeça de Shikamaru, fazendo-o abrir os olhos, desistindo de sua tentativa de descanso.

Embora não tenha feito comentário algum, Shikamaru passou a analisar melhor o comportamento de Temari desde a noite anterior, e as informações que recebera na ocasião estavam sendo de grande ajuda nessa missão!

_**££££££££££££ Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

_Depois que Sakura terminou sua música, Temari ergueu sua voz e disse:_

_- Não quero saber de intervalos! Vamos tocar minha música agora mesmo!_

_- É ISSO AÍ, TEMARI-CHAN! – Naruto a incentivou – VÁ EM FRENTE, DATTEBAYO!_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_- Além de problemática ainda é apressada! – Shikamaru comentou, seus olhos vidrados na imagem da Sabaku na outra sala._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Temari pegou sua guitarra e aguardou juntamente com as outras, enquanto Sakura iniciava uma linda melodia no violão._

**Hey dad look at me **_**(Ei pai olhe para mim)  
**_**Think back and talk to me **_**(Pense no passado e me diga)**_**  
Did I grow up according to the plan?**_** (Eu cresci de acordo com os seus planos?)**_**  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?**_**(E você pensa que eu estou desperdiçando o meu tempo fazendo coisas que eu gosto de fazer?)**_**  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along**_** (Mas machuca quando você está sempre me desaprovando)**_**  
**

_A garota cantava de todo coração, tendo as amigas como back vocal, mas não se permitiria chorar. Não mais..._

**And now I try hard to make it **___**E agora tento ficar bem)  
**_**I just wanna make you proud **_**(Eu apenas queria fazer você se sentir orgulhoso)**_**  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you**_** (Eu nunca serei bom o suficiente pra você)**_**  
I can't pretend that**_** (Eu não consigo fingir que)**_**  
I'm alright**_** (Eu estou bem)**_**  
And you can't change me**_** (E você não pode me mudar)**_**  
**

_A esta altura, as lágrimas já podiam ser vistas nos olhos da Sabaku, que lutava para impedir que essas rolassem por sua face. Lágrimas essas que um certo ruivo ficou a observar..._

**Cause we lost it all **___**Porque nós perdemos tudo)  
**_**Nothing lasts forever **_**(Nada dura para sempre)**_**  
I'm sorry**_** (Me desculpe)**_**  
I can't be...perfect**_** (Eu não posso ser perfeito)**_**  
Now it's just too late**_** (E agora é apenas muito tarde)**_**  
And we can't go back**_** (Nós não podemos voltar atrás)**_**  
I'm sorry**_** (Me desculpe)**_**  
I can't be... perfect**_** (Eu não posso ser perfeito)**_

_Naruto não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, pois podia sentir nas palavras contidas na música, toda a dor daquela garota, que sempre parecia tão forte e destemida._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Gaara nunca imaginara ver sua irmã cantando daquela forma, muito menos dizendo tudo aquilo ao pai. Sempre achara que Temari odiava o progenitor, já que ela mesma fazia questão de enfatizar essa idéia._

_OoOoOoOoO_

**I try not to think **_**(E tento não pensar)  
**_**About the pain I feel inside **_**(Sobre a dor que eu sinto interiormente)**_**  
Did you know you used to be my hero?**_**(Você sabia que você era o meu herói?)**_**  
All the days you spent with me**_** (Todos os dias que você passou comigo)**_**  
Now seem so far away**_** (Agora parecem tão longe)**_**  
And it feels like you don't care anymore**_** (E parece que você não se preocupa mais)**_

**And now I try hard to make it **_**(E agora eu tento ficar bem)  
**_**I just wanna make you proud **_**(Eu apenas queria fazer você se sentir orgulhoso)**_**  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you**_** (Eu nunca serei bom o suficiente pra você)**_**  
I can't stand another fight**_** (Eu não consigo suportar outra briga)**_**  
And nothing's alright**_** (E nada está bem)**_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Aquela era mesmo a Sabaku no Temari que ele conhecia? Nunca em sua vida Gaara poderia se imaginar vendo a irmã abalada daquela forma._

_Logo ela que sempre dava uma de rebelde sem causa, sempre parecia não se importar com a opinião do pai... Mas pelo que via naquele momento, toda aquela pose não passava de uma fachada para esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos._

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Cause we lost it all **___**Porque nós perdemos tudo)  
**_**Nothing lasts forever **_**(Nada dura para sempre)**_**  
I'm sorry**_** (Me desculpe)**_**  
I can't be...perfect**_** (Eu não posso ser perfeito)**_**  
Now it's just too late**_** (E agora é apenas muito tarde)**_**  
And we can't go back**_** (Nós não podemos voltar atrás)**_**  
I'm sorry**_** (Me desculpe)**_**  
I can't be... perfect**_** (Eu não posso ser perfeito)**_

**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said **_**(Nada vai mudar as coisas que você disse)  
**_**Nothing's gonna make things right again **_**(Nada vai fazer isso certo novamente)**_**  
Please don't turn your back **_** (Por favor não vire as costas)**_**  
I can't believe it's hard**_** (Eu não consigo acreditar que é tão difícil)**_**  
Just to talk to you**_** (Somente falar com você)**_**  
But you don't understand**_** (Mas você não entende)**_**  
**

_O loiro apenas ficou a imaginar como alguém poderia tratar a própria filha tal mal, a ponto de fazê-la cantar com tanta dor._

**Cause we lost it all **___**Porque nós perdemos tudo)  
**_**Nothing lasts forever **_**(Nada dura para sempre)**_**  
I'm sorry**_** (Me desculpe)**_**  
I can't be...perfect**_** (Eu não posso ser perfeito)**_**  
Now it's just too late**_** (E agora é apenas muito tarde)**_**  
And we can't go back**_** (Nós não podemos voltar atrás)**_**  
I'm sorry**_** (Me desculpe)**_**  
I can't be... perfect**_** (Eu não posso ser perfeito)**_

**Cause we lost it all **___**Porque nós perdemos tudo)  
**_**Nothing lasts forever **_**(Nada dura para sempre)**_**  
I'm sorry**_** (Me desculpe)**_**  
I can't be...perfect**_** (Eu não posso ser perfeito)**_**  
Now it's just too late**_** (E agora é apenas muito tarde)**_**  
And we can't go back**_** (Nós não podemos voltar atrás)**_**  
I'm sorry**_** (Me desculpe)**_**  
I can't be... perfect**_** (Eu não posso ser perfeito)**_

_Temari tocava os acordes finais quando foi abraçada pelas amigas e por Naruto, que lhe passavam todo o apoio que ela precisasse._

_As lágrimas que Temari não permitia rolarem por sua face faziam com que ela se sentisse fraca, mas ao mesmo tempo, um pouco mais aliviada, já que sabia que poderia sempre contar com o apoio de suas amigas._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_- Sua irmã tem algum motivo para ser tão problemática, ou ela só gosta mesmo de chamar atenção? – Shikamaru questionou o Sabaku._

_O ruivo apenas o olhou e, sem sequer alterar sua expressão, inquiriu:_

_- Está interessado na minha "problemática" irmã, Nara?_

_- Apenas curioso... – Shikamaru tentou remediar._

_- Conta logo de uma vez o que aconteceu,Gaara! – Sasuke disse, impacientemente._

_- Hn. – foi tudo o que ouvira do Sabaku._

_Após alguns longos minutos, o ruivo pôs-se a falar, na tentativa de saciar a crescente curiosidade de seus companheiros._

_- Temari e eu somos herdeiros do maior império bancário de todo o Japão. – ele começou, os olhos fixos na irmã – Mas, na verdade, nenhum de nós dois dá muito valor pra isso..._

_**Gaara's POV.**_

_**Meu pai começou a vida com um pequeno negócio que floresceu a passos largos. Acabou investindo em ações e, com o tempo, tornou-se um influente banqueiro. Casou-se com uma boa mulher, por quem era completamente apaixonado.**_

_**Kankuro, meu irmão mais velho nasceu depois de dois anos de casamento e um ano depois, Temari veio ao mundo. Até aí, tudo era maravilhoso. Meu pai já tinha um herdeiro para assumir sua fortuna e, de brinde, uma garotinha a quem mimar.**_

_**Temari sempre foi fisicamente parecida com a minha mãe, o que fazia com que nosso pai a bajulasse ainda mais. Em compensação, sua personalidade era completamente oposta a da progenitora.**_

_**Um ano depois do nascimento da Temari, meus pais receberam a notícia de uma terceira gravidez. Segundo o meu pai, nada poderia ser mais perfeito do que isso. No entanto, a gestação foi marcada por uma série de problemas, que ocasionaram complicações no parto, levando minha mãe a morrer logo após o meu nascimento. **_

_**Meu pai nunca se conformou com o fato, por isso me desprezava. De um homem feliz e bem sucedido, ele passou a miserável e ganancioso. Apenas tinha olhos para os negócios e para os filhos mais velhos.**_

_**Seus sonhos desvaneceram, podendo-se resumir em dois: transformar Kankuro em uma máquina de faturamento, ensinando-o a aumentar cada vez mais sua fortuna, e Temari em uma cópia da minha mãe, fazendo-a vestir-se, falar e agir como ela faria. Quanto a mim, ele só queria mesmo é que eu tivesse morrido no lugar da mulher que ele amava. Sei disso, já que ele fazia questão de me lembrar desse detalhe sempre que nos encontrávamos.**_

_**Além de me culpar pela morte da minha mãe, meu pai também insistia que meus irmãos me tratassem da mesma forma, me excluindo das brincadeiras, das refeições ou de qualquer outra atividade familiar.**_

_**Kankuro aprendeu muito bem a lição, tanto que, até hoje, ele se recusa a me dirigir a palavra. Fato que eu agradeço, já que também não o suporto!**_

_**Por outro lado, Temari sempre brigava com o meu pai por ele me tratar assim. Como dá para perceber, ela sempre teve um gênio muito forte e não suportava ser contrariada, e meu pai, devido a grande semelhança entre ela e minha mãe, acabava por ceder aos seus pedidos.**_

_**Temari e eu passávamos muito tempo juntos: jogando vídeo-game, brincando no jardim, vendo tv ou apenas em silêncio na companhia um do outro. Foi assim que passei minha infância, sendo ignorado e tendo minha irmã como minha única amiga. Mas é claro que eu nunca disse isso a ela!**_

_**Com o passar do tempo, descobrimos que éramos mais parecidos do que poderíamos imaginar. Tínhamos gostos semelhantes em quase tudo: comida, música, roupas...**_

_**Quando a adolescência chegou, as coisas começaram a piorar. Temari e eu acabamos por descobrir uma grande paixão por rock. Compramos inúmeros álbuns das bandas mais populares do momento e passamos a nos vestir como qualquer roqueiro que se preze.**_

_**Meu pai não estranhou a forma como passei a me vestir desde então, já que desde que eu era pequeno, ele me dizia que eu acabaria por me tornar um delinqüente juvenil. Mas, quando ele viu que Temari também havia adotado aquele estilo, ficou desesperado. Todas as suas intenções de transformá-la em uma cópia da minha mãe estavam indo por água a baixo. E é claro que ele colocava a culpa de tudo em mim.**_

_**Por inúmeras vezes, ouvi discussões infindáveis entre os dois. Meu pai sempre dizia que nunca havia visto minha mãe se comportar daquela forma e que Temari estava envergonhando sua memória, enquanto ela rebatia, enfatizando que apesar de ser idêntica a minha mãe, não era ela e sim a TEMARI.**_

_**Foi nessa época que aprendemos a tocar guitarra. Tínhamos aulas com alguns amigos do colégio e praticávamos juntos em casa. Formávamos uma bela dupla... E mais uma vez meu pai me odiou por "desviar sua querida filha do bom caminho".**_

_**A cada novo sermão que levava, Temari tornava-se mais rebelde. Roupas cada vez menores, cabelo com uma cor diferente a cada semana, piercings... Ela parecia mais com uma punk! Mas fazia isso tudo apenas para mostrar ao nosso pai que tinha uma identidade própria.**_

_**De início, adorei e apoiei incondicionalmente as atitudes dela. Eu adorava ver meu pai irritado... Mas depois de um tempo, a Temari começou a exagerar. Usava roupas curtas demais, maquiagem demais... Ela estava crescendo e seu corpo já estava começando a ganhar curvas. Com isso, muitos garotos a olhavam de forma lasciva, o que me deixava extremamente irritado.**_

_**Tenho que admitir, sempre senti ciúmes da Temari! Afinal, quem no meu lugar não sentiria? Ela era minha irmã, minha única companheira e minha melhor amiga! Mas é claro que eu nunca iria dizer algo assim para ela...**_

_**Então, a partir daí, comecei a tratá-la da mesma forma que o meu pai. Sempre a comparava com nossa mãe, na tentativa de fazê-la entender meu pensamento. Porém, meu plano não deu muito certo... **_

_**Passamos a ter brigas feias e ela sempre reclamava que eu era um machista. Ficava dizendo que eu era um hipócrita, já que havia passado a vida toda condenando meu pai por suas atitudes, mas estava agindo exatamente como ele. E o pior de tudo, era que eu não podia discordar dela. Por mais que eu odiasse meu pai, eu estava me tornando como ele!**_

_**O tempo foi passando e a situação piorando. Temari sempre teve um gênio terrível e fazia de tudo para provocar a mim e ao nosso pai.**_

_**A gota d'agua veio no baile de formatura do colegial. Meu pai estava muito orgulhoso por ver sua "garotinha" se formando. Ele achava que a fase rebelde da Temari passaria quando ela deixasse o ambiente escolar e que todo o comportamento que ela vinha demonstrando era causado pela influência dos colegas.**_

_**Mas, naquela noite, ele perdeu todas as esperanças de ver minha irmã como a dama que ele sempre sonhara.**_

_**Ela saiu de casa vestida como uma delinqüente: um vestido preto super curto e colado, cabelo arrepiado, milhares de pulseiras e brincos enormes, sem contar com a bota de salto e a maquiagem super pesada. Meu pai quase passou mal ao vê-la...**_

_**Na tentativa de impedir que ela fizesse alguma besteira, eu também fui ao baile. Fiquei sentado no balcão do clube onde a festa acontecia a noite toda, apenas a observando.**_

_**É claro que a Temari tinha me visto por lá e deduziu que eu a estava vigiando a mando do nosso pai, o que não estava de todo errado...**_

_**Então ela fez tudo o que podia para me provocar: bebeu todas, dançou até não agüentar mais e ficou se esfregando em pelo menos cinco caras diferentes!**_

_**Eu me segurei a todo custo, mas em um dado momento, quando a vi sendo prensada contra uma parede por um dos caras mais mal encarados do colégio, toda minha força de vontade se esgotou e eu fui em direção a ela. Puxei o carinha pelo ombro e o soquei bem no meio do nariz, derrubando-o no chão.**_

_**Instantaneamente, uma multidão se formou ao nosso redor, gritando: Briga! Briga!**_

_**Quando Temari se deu conta do que eu havia feito, adentrou a multidão e foi até mim com uma cara de assustar qualquer um, começando a esbravejar.**_

_**- O QUE VOCÊ **__**ACHA**__** QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – ela vociferou.**_

_**- Como assim o que estou fazendo? – devolvi – Você deveria estar me agradecendo por evitar que esse idiota a engolisse!**_

_**- Ei! – o garoto, que já tinha levantado não gostou da forma a qual me referi a ele.**_

_**- E quem disse que não era isso que eu queria? – ela o cortou, provocando uma onda de piadinhas vindas dos presentes.**_

_**- E quem disse que eu me importo com o que você quer? – respondi, ainda muito indignado com a resposta dela.**_

_**Mais uma onda de piadinhas veio da multidão, o que a deixou mais irada ainda.**_

_**- Então você admite que não passa de um hipócrita que está se tornando a cópia fiel do nosso pai?**_

_**- EU NÃO SOU COMO ELE! – afirmei aos gritos.**_

_**- IMAGINA SE FOSSE! – ela ironizou no mesmo tom – VOCÊ FINGIU SER MEU AMIGO DURANTE TODO ESSE TEMPO, E SÓ AGORA ESTÁ SE MOSTRANDO COMO É DE VERDADE! – parou para respirar e completou, um pouco mais controlada - Ou vai dizer que não está aqui apenas para me espionar?**_

_**- O fato de eu estar aqui para impedir que sua fama de vagabunda aumentasse mais ainda é uma simples coincidência. A mamãe ficaria decepcionada com você se a visse assim! – respondi, voltando a minha expressão impassível.**_

_**Em contrapartida, ela aproximou-se e me deu um belo tapa.**_

_**- Eu te odeio, Gaara! – disse entre dentes, antes de sair do salão de festas.**_

_**Depois de mais algum tempo naquela festa idiota, resolvi voltar para casa. Quando lá cheguei, encontrei um grande alvoroço. Os empregados da casa corriam desesperados com baldes e mangueiras, tentando apagar o fogo que consumia uma pilha de objetos, que eu fui incapaz de identificar. Meu pai estava mortificado com a cena.**_

_**Perguntei "educadamente" a um dos empregados o que acontecia, e ele me respondeu:**_

_**- Gaara-sama, acho que a Temari-sama enlouqueceu! – o homem estava um tanto quanto nervoso – Ao que parece, ela chegou em casa e fez as malas para ir embora, mas antes de partir, juntou todas as fotos e pertences de sua mãe e ateou fogo! Seu pai está em choque.**_

_**Todas as lembranças da minha mãe foram reduzidas a pó naquela noite. Meu pai entrou mais uma vez em depressão e declarou que era proibido falar-se em Temari naquela casa. Passamos os anos seguintes sem ter notícia alguma dela...**_

_**Quando completei a maioridade, também saí de casa. Passei a viver da música, mas nunca esqueci que, no fundo, tudo o que havia acontecido com minha família era minha culpa.**_

_**Gaara's POV end.**_

_- Meu pai morreu dois anos depois que saí de casa, devido o avançado estado da depressão. – Gaara continuou – Ele nunca perdoou a Temari pelo que ela fez naquela noite, e eu nunca mais havia falado com ela desde então, até que nos encontramos naquele maldito restaurante!_

_Depois dessa revelação, os quatro voltaram a prestar atenção na movimentação do estúdio ao lado, enquanto pensavam o quanto ainda precisavam conhecer um do outro..._

_**££££££££££££ Fim do Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

- E quanto a você, Gaara? – Sakura perguntou, fixando seus olhos nos do Sabaku.

Este deu de ombros e, sustentando o olhar.

- Essa música é muito leve pra mim. – respondeu – Não me incomodo em fazer dupla com o preguiçoso, desde que seja um ritmo mais pesado!

- Tudo bem. – Sakura concordou – Neji essa música é sua. – anunciou por fim.

- Ótimo! – Ino se manifestou – Agora que já sabemos o que cada um dos nossos "queridos" colegas de confinamento irá cantar, podemos falar sobre as nossas músicas, Testuda?

- Acho que você quis dizer "nossas tentativas frustradas de fazer alguma música que preste"! – Gaara provocou.

- Diferente de você, foguinho, eu não preciso que alguém escreva uma música decente para mim! – a loira respondeu.

- Muito bem, parem com isso! – Sakura interrompeu – Eu não estou com muita paciência para as infantilidades de vocês dois!

Os dois resolveram se calar, mas o ruivo continuou a, discretamente, olhar para Ino, perguntando-se:

- _"Será que o preguiçoso contou a verdade?"_

_**££££££££££££ Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

_- Ino-porca! – Sakura chamou a amiga – Agora é a sua vez!_

_Depois de pensar um pouco, Ino respondeu:_

_- Tudo bem, eu vou presenteá-los com uma pequena amostra do meu infinito talento._

_Todos os presentes começaram a vaiá-la, em uma saudável brincadeira._

_- Mas, - a loira continuou – vou cantar uma música mais alegre, já que vocês quatro já esgotaram o limite de baixo-astral da noite! – completou, referindo-se as companheiras de grupo._

_Entendendo a mensagem, as meninas se reposicionaram nos instrumentos, deixando Ino no teclado.__ Esta, iniciou tocando o teclado antes de começar a cantar._

**  
Every day is so wonderful **_**(Todo dia é tão maravilhoso)  
**_**And suddenly, it's hard to breathe **_**(E inesperadamente, fica difícil de se respirar)**_**  
Now and then, I get insecure**_** (Agora e depois, eu me sinto insegura)**_**  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed**_** (Com toda a dor, eu me sinto envergonhada)**_

_Um lindo sorriso formou-se na face da jovem, enquanto ela cantava o refrão, convicta de cada palavra que proferia._

**  
I am beautiful no matter what they say **_**(Eu sou bonita não importa o que eles digam)  
**_**Words can't bring me down **_**(Palavras não vão me fazer cair)**_**  
I am beautiful in every single way**_** (Eu sou bonita em todos os sentidos)**_**  
Yes, words can't bring me down**_** (Sim, palavras não vão me fazer cair)**_**  
So don't you bring me down today**_** (Então não me faça cair hoje)**_

_Sakura, que havia ido para a bateria, incrementou a melodia, sendo seguida pelas demais, enquanto Naruto apenas observava o otimismo daquela música._

**To all your friends, you're delirious **_**(Para todos os seus amigos, você é delirante)  
**_**So consumed in all your doom **_**(Tão consumida pelo seu destino)**_**  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness**_** (Tentando arduamente cobrir o vazio)**_**  
The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone**_** (Os pedaços se foram, deixaram o quebra-cabeça sem fazer)**_**  
Is that the way it is?**_** (É assim que tem que ser?)**_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Shikamaru trazia agora uma expressão séria em seu rosto. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da primeira vez em que ouvira aquela música, e do que aconteceu depois..._

_OoOoOoOoO_

**  
'Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say **_**(porque você é bonita não importa o que eles dizem)  
**_**Words can't bring you down **_**(Palavras não vão te fazer cair)**_**  
'Cause you are beautiful in every single way**_** (porque você é bonita em todos os sentidos)**_**  
Yes, words can't bring you down**_** (Sim, palavras não vão te fazer cair)**_**  
So don't you bring me down today...**_** (Então não me faça cair hoje)**_

_As garotas traziam lindo sorrisos. Finalmente, uma música que não trazia tanta melancolia ou sentimentos ruins._****

No matter what we do _**(Não importa o que fazemos)  
**_**(no matter what we do)**_** ((não importa o que fazemos))**_**  
No matter what we say**_** (Não importa o que dizemos)**_**  
(no matter what we say) **_**((não importa o que dizemos))**_**  
We're the song inside the tune**_** (Nós somos a música dentro da melodia)**_**  
Full of beautiful mistakes **_**(Cheia de erros bonitos)**_****

And everywhere we go _**(E para onde nós formos)  
**_**(and everywhere we go) **_**((e para onde nós formos))**_**  
The sun will always shine**_** (O sol sempre brilhará)**_**  
(sun will always shine)**_** ((sol sempre brilhará))**_**  
But tomorrow we might awake**_** (Mas amanhã a gente poderá acordar)**_**  
On the other side**_** (No outro lado)**_

_Naruto havia gostado muito da música, mas não podia deixar de lembrar da história da amiga, ou de imaginar como teria sido para a loira percorrer todo o caminho até ali, depois de tudo que acontecera com ela._****

'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say _**(Porque nós somos bonitos não importa o que eles disserem)  
**_**Yes, words won't bring us down **_**(Sim, palavras não vão nos fazer cair)**_**  
We are beautiful in every single way**_** (Nós somos bonitos em todos os sentidos)**_**  
Yes, words can't bring us down**_** (Sim, palavras não vão nos fazer cair)**_**  
So, don't you bring me down today**_** (Então, não me faça cair hoje)**_****

Don't you bring me down today _**(Não me faça cair hoje)**_**  
Don't you bring me down today **_**(Não me faça cair hoje)**_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_- Ela é mesmo uma convencida! – Gaara declarou._

_- Não é bem assim. – Shikamaru defendeu Ino – Ela teve um ótimo motivo para escrever essa música._

_- E você vai nos contar que motivo seria esse? – Sasuke perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha._

_- Vai ser muito problemático! – o Nara comentou, logo depois de um longo suspiro._

_- Sim, - Neji concordou – mas você não tem opção!_

_**Shikamaru's POV.**_

_**A Ino e eu nos conhecemos desde o jardim de infância. Por algum acaso do destino, nós sempre acabávamos ficando na mesma turma, e acabamos por nos tornar bons amigos.**_

_**Mas, naquela época, a Ino era totalmente diferente do que é hoje!**_

_**Ao invés dessa loira linda e arrogante, a Ino era o patinho feio da escola. Tinha os cabelos maltratados, pele coberta de sardas, dentes desalinhados e usava um par de óculos fundo de garrafa que escondia totalmente seu rosto, e roupas feias e bregas.**_

_**Seu comportamento também era totalmente oposto ao de hoje. Era tímida e totalmente introvertida, o que a levou a ser motivo de chacota. Os únicos que a consideravam como amiga, éramos eu e o Chouji, um de meus melhores amigos. Nós três formávamos o time de esquisitos do colégio: a feia Ino, o preguiçoso Shikamaru e o gordo Chouji.**_

_**Passávamos grande parte do dia juntos. Quando não estávamos na escola, estávamos estudando ou brincando na casa um do outro ou em alguma atividade extre-curricular, como natação, judô, aula de música, onde aprendemos a tocar bateria e teclado, ou nas aulas de dança de salão, que a Ino fez questão de nos obrigar a freqüentar...**_

_**Éramos muito mais que simples colegas. Éramos verdadeiros amigos, confidentes... quase irmãos! Tudo o que afetava um de nós, afetava os outros dois.**_

_**Nenhum de nós ligava muito para todas as piadas que faziam conosco exatamente porque tínhamos uns aos outros. Porém, com a chegada da adolescência, a história mudou: assim como toda adolescente que se preze, a Ino se apaixonou perdidamente pelo garoto mais popular da escola, o Sai.**_

_**Ele era um mauricinho que só se engraçava com as garotas mais bonitas da cidade, e a Ino sempre soube que nunca teria chance com ele, por isso, por mais que quisesse, nunca alimentou falsas esperanças. Ela ficava suspirando pelos cantos sempre que ele passava por nós, e nunca parava de pensar nele. Ela tinha até uma foto dele colada na porta do armário dela!**_

_**O Sai nunca tinha implicado com a Ino, mas, no entanto nunca tinha dado nenhuma abertura para que ela demonstrasse seus sentimentos.**_

_**Porém, tudo mudou quando, um dia, **__**eles foram obrigados por nossa professora de história a fazer, juntos, um trabalho sobre cultura japonesa. Ino é claro, ficou muito feliz, mas Sai ficou indiferente a notícia. Afinal, teria que gastar seu precioso tempo na companhia da garota mais desengonçada de toda a escola, que ainda por cima tinha por ele uma paixão inrustida e falava com ele como se fossem amigos íntimos! Mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito então, ele resolveu explorá-la, deixando que ela sozinha fizesse todo o trabalho.**_

_**E assim ela o fez. Nem sequer reclamou pela carga de trabalho que teria que fazer sozinha, apenas queria que o idiota do Sai ficasse feliz com ela. Assim, quem sabe, pararia pelo menos passaria a conversar com ela.**_

_**Reunindo toda a coragem que possuía, ela o convidou a conversar após as aulas. **__**Entretanto, aconteceu tudo ao contrário do que ela imaginava. **_

_**Depois de declarar seus sentimentos a ele, Sai apenas a olhou com pena e disse**_

_**- Sabe Ino, - ele disse – você é uma garota muito legal. Só que é tão feia que não deveria nunca alimentar esperanças de ficar com alguém como eu!**_

_**E saiu **__**com os colegas, enquanto eu e Chouji corríamos até a Ino, na tentativa de ajudá-la. Mas ela recusou nossa ajuda. Apenas tomou o caminho de casa sem pronunciar uma única palavra.**_

_**Chouji e eu até pensamos em seguí-la, mas desistimos. A conhecíamos muito bem para saber quando é melhor deixá-la sozinha.**_

_**No dia seguinte liguei várias vezes para a casa dela, mas era a mãe dela quem sempre atendia, dizendo que ela não queria falar com ninguém, e foi assim durante uma semana inteira.**__** Foi nessa época que ela escreveu essa música.**_

_**Um belo dia, eu estava observando as nuvens enquanto o Chouji devorava um pacote de batatas fritas, antes do início das aulas.**__** Era muito problemático adimitir, mas a Ino realmente fazia falta...**_

_**De repente, um tumulto na entrada do colégio tirou minha atenção das maravilhosas nuvens, e o que eu vi me deixou de queixo caído: a garota mais linda que eu já vira estava caminhando na nossa direção!**_

_**Ela tinha pernas incríveis, seios fartos e cabelos que aparentavam ser macios e sedosos... Era linda! Mas, aquele rosto perfeitamente maquiado me lembrava alguém...**_

_**- Até parece que vocês estão olhando para um ET! – ela disse.**_

_**Foi quando despertei do transe: era a Ino! (N.A: Nãoooo, jura? XD)**_

_**-INO? – eu e Chouji perguntamos em coro.**_

_**- Eu mesma!**_

_**Ela deu uma voltinha para nós e perguntou sorridente:**_

_**- Então, o que acharam?**_

_**Nós tentamos pronunciar algo, mas nenhuma palavra se formou ordenadamente em nossos lábios.**_

_**- Acho que isso quer dizer que estou bonita! – ela brincou.**_

_**- Mas... como? – eu questionei.**_

_**- Ah, nada que um bom banho de loja não resolva!**_

_**Apesar do susto no primeiro momento, logo voltamos a nossa rotina. Entretanto, não foi somente a aparência da Ino que havia mudado naquele colégio. Todos passaram a tratá-la diferente, elogiando-a ou apenas adimirando sua recém descoberta beleza.**_

_**Até mesmo Sai havia parado para apreciar a novidade. Porém, foi prontamente ignorado.**_

_**- Não foi você mesmo que disse para eu nunca chegar perto de pessoas como você? – Ino devolveu o insulto do outro dia, deixando-o com a cara no chão.**_

_**O tempo foi passando, mas uma coisa não mudou. Apesar dos maus bocados que Ino passara com Sai, ela não deixou de gostar dele.**__** E ele não deixou de investir nela, apesar do fora que ela havia lhe dado.**_

_**Ele passou a tratá-la de forma carinhosa**__**, e como Ino nunca tivera queixas contra ele, acabou se apaixonando mais ainda.**_

_**Uma noite, ela me ligou dizendo que ele a havia convidado para o baile de primavera, dali a duas semanas. Ela queria saber qual a minha opinião sobre isso.**_

_**Eu sabia que tudo o que Sai queria era uma noite com ela, mas achei que seria problemático demais tentar convencê-la disso, portanto apenas disse para ela fazer o que achasse melhor. Grande erro!**_

_**Ela aceitou o convite e eles foram juntos ao baile. Como eu previ, ele a seduziu e acabaram transando.**_

_**Ino estava muito feliz, portanto, tentei desencanar da culpa por não tê-la prevenido.**_

_**Eles ficaram juntos durante algum tempo, mas não assumiram nenhum relacionamento oficial, Sai fez questão disso. Porém, depois de quatro semanas do ocorrido, Ino descobriu que estava grávida.**_

_**Ela veio até mim desesperada. Nem sequer contou para o Chouji.**_

_**Eu sabia que, se ela contasse para o Sai, ele não ficaria nada satisfeito, só que mais uma vez, achei muito problemático me meter nisso. Por fim, ela decidiu que contaria para ele.**_

_**Quando ela o fez, ele imediatamente mandou que ela se livrasse da criança, alegando ser muito jovem para ter uma responsabilidade como essa.**_

_**Ino ficou arrasada e se recusou a cometer tal atrocidade. Apesar de saber que enfrentaria muitos problemas, não mataria seu próprio filho!**_

_**Duas semanas depois, ouvi Sai comentando com alguns amigos que faria qualquer coisa para se livrar do "pirralho". Decidi não contar nada para a Ino, pois ela já estava muito abalada com toda essa história e seria muito problemático convencê-la de que Sai faria algum mal à ela.**_

_**Porém, dois dias depois, eu estava em casa tirando um cochilo quando recebi uma ligação dos pais da Ino. Eles me disseram que ela havia levado um tombo muito feio do topo de uma escadaria na escola e que estava no hospital. Até então, eles não sabiam do bebê, que Ino acabou por perder.**_

_**Quando cheguei ao hospital, Chouji estava lá e disse que ao que parecia, Ino e Sai haviam discutido e ele a empurrara escada a baixo, fazendo com que ela perdesse a criança.**_

_**Mais uma vez, eu a vi arrasada. Dessa vez, por perder uma vida que ela nem sequer conhecia, mas já amava...**_

_**A culpa me corroia, e eu decidi contar tudo. Ela ficou chocada.**_

_**- Porque não me contou? – ela perguntou abismada.**_

_**- Achei que não iria acreditar em mim. – respondi cabisbaixo.**_

_**- DROGA, SHIKAMARU! – ela gritou – VOCÊ É MEU MELHOR AMIGO! PORQUE EU NÃO ACREDITARIA EM VOCÊ? POR SUA CULPA, EU PERDI O MEU FILHO! EU TE ODEIO! NÃO QUERO TE VER NUNCA MAIS!**_

_**E eu sai do hospital. Sei que ela estava com raiva quando me disse aquilo tudo, mas no fundo, sei que é tudo verdade. Eu fui o verdadeiro culpado por tudo que aconteceu com ela, por não ter feito meu papel de amigo e tê-la alertado a tempo.**_

_**Shikamaru's POV end.**_

_- Desde então, eu não falava com a Ino e até mesmo o Chouji parou de falar comigo. – Shikamaru lamentou – Ele disse que não queria ter um amigo em quem não pudesse confiar._

_O silêncio mais uma vez reinou. Afinal, eles todos eram os carrascos daquelas garotas..._

_**££££££££££££ Fim do Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

- Bom, - Sakura voltou a falar – a respeito das nossas músicas...

O estridente som da campainha se fez ouvir, interrompendo a jovem vocalista.

- Quem será? – Temari questionou.

- É melhor irmos atender. – Hinata sugeriu.

Então, todos se dirigiram para o hall de entrada, as garotas com Naruto mais a frente, e os outros rapazes mais atrás. E enquanto os últimos viam aquelas garotas, lembravam-se da última coisa que foi dita na noite anterior, depois que deixaram a cabine de gravação.

_**££££££££££££ Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

_- Sabem de uma coisa? – Shikamaru comentou enquanto voltavam para o quarto - Acho que nós temos algo em comum: somos todos covardes!_

_**££££££££££££ Fim do Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

_**££££££££££££ CONTINUA ££££££££££££**_

**Não, eu não morri!!! XD**

**Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!!! Mil desculpas pelo ENORME atraso!**

**Eu sei o quanto é ruim ter que esperar séculos pela boa vontade das autoras pra poder ler outro capítulo de um fic, mas eu realmente não tive condições de terminar esse capítulo antes.**

**Além dos problemas habituais com o meu pc, ainda mudei de emprego e agora estou trabalhando como uma escrava! Estou esgotada, porém feliz... **

**Peço desculpas também pelo tamanho do capítulo. Sei que ficou muito extenso e, provavelmente, cansativo, mas era necessário para cumprir o cronograma que eu estabeleci para essa história, além do que, grande parte do tamanho do capítulo se deve a quantidade de músicas que eu coloquei. Talvez vocês não gostem de algumas, mas eu coloquei aquelas que julguei mais condizentes com as biografias.**

**Por falar em biografias, eu não consegui resumir a da Sakura nem a da Tenten. Talvez seja porque eu estou louca pra escrever os próximos capítulo que se focam mais na Tenten e por que o casal principal dessa fic é SakXSas...**

**Além disso, vocês podem ter achado algumas coisas esquisitas no comportamento das garotas no passado, mas eu cansei de Sakuras choronas, Hinatas tímidas e Tentens com paixões inrustidas!**

**E vocês ainda vão ver muita coisa diferente nos próximos cap, podem ter certeza!!!**

**Bom, chega de enrolar:**

**Músicas do cap: ****Crazy – Simple Plan**** – foi uma das músicas que me inspirou a escrever a fic. ****Tem uma letra super legal.**

**Let's Get It Started - Black Eyed Peas – eu queria uma música pra agitar…**

**Numb - Linkin Park – eu achei a letra bem parecida com a Hinata e, como o ritmo é bem diferente do que imaginaria para a personalidade calma dela, achei que expressaria bem seus sentimentos.**

**My immortal – Evanescence – É uma música que expressa muito bem a tristeza da Tenten, além da solidão que ela sentia. Sem contar que eu amo a Amy Lee XD.**

**When There Was Me And You – High School Musical – talvez vocês considerem essa música bem bobinha, mas quando eu parei e prestei atenção na letra, vi que cabia muito bem na biografia da Sakura, portanto resolvi usá-la.**

**Perfect – Simple Plan – É um ritmo bem diferente do que esperaríamos da Temari, portanto usei a mesma lógica que com Hinata, embora a história delas tenha ficado parecida.**

**Beautiful – Christina Aguilera – eu estava procurando uma música que não revelasse totalmente os sentimentos da Ino depois de todo o acontecido em sua vida, pois essa música que "canta" sua história aparecerá em um capítulo próximo, portanto coloquei essa música como um gancho para que Shikamaru pudesse contar a história da loirinha.**

**Agora, uma breve explicação:**

**Aiko filho do amor. (Vi essa explicação em uma fic, acho que foi Preciso te ter, de Natsumi Takahashi)**

**Por isso a Sakura usava o pseudônimo Aiko HU (Haruno – Uchiha), que seria o nome do filho dos dois, segundo as brincadeiras dos companheiros de banda, enquanto esses ainda tocavam no bar de Kakashi.**

**E, por fim, as reviews:**

**Uchiha Neko**

**maki chan**** : Espero que tenha curtido este cap tbm! Desculpa a demora e Kissus!!!**

**kaory-chan**** : aki está o cap, espero q vc ainda esteja viva para poder acompanhar! Espero q tenha curtido o passado de NejTen e aguarde pq esse casal promete! Kissus .**

**Marin the Noir**** Não se preocupe, já tenho algo do gênero preparado... (muaaaaaa) e mto obrigada pelo enorme favor! Kissus .**

**blue crystal rose**

**Fe:**** Meu MSN está no meu profile, assim como o meu orkut, mas não tenho conseguido entrar no MSN faz um tempão, portanto não pude te add. Ms a culpa é do meu pc... De qualquer forma, kissus e dá uma passadinha no orkut, vlw?**

**Heloa-chan8D**

**Juh-chan X3**

**Mariah-chan17 n.n**

**Kari Princess Angel**

**Candy :**** Nuss, que chato… Ms não se preocupe, uma parte do show será dedicada a essa doença q parece atacar todos os homens: o machismo! Kissus pra vc!**

**kaory-chan**** : Vc d novo? Q bom!!! Calma, o pedido da Marin vai ser atendido de forma bombástica!!! É só esperar pra ver... Kissus d novo!**

**anynha**

**Beatriz****: Aki está a continuação e não se preocupe, ainda vem muito NejiTen por aí! Kissus!**

**Sabaku no Ino-sama**

**Mye-chan**

**Beatriz:**** como eu sou má... Fiz vc postar d novo... Ms espero q vc tenha gostado.**

**Tamy-Dark****: Espero q vc esteja viva! Não gostaria de ser responsável pela morte d ninguém! Tá aki o cap, espero q esteja do seu agrado. Kissus!**

**Tsubame Hitori**

**Tamy:**** é isso aí, garota! Continua cobrando!**

**S2isadoraS2:**** bom, esse foi o passado deles, espero q vc aprove! Kissus e obrigada pelos elogios!**

**E vocês, o q acharam do cap? E das histórias q eu inventei para as garotas? Algumas são bem dramáticas, concordam? O que será que irá acontecer daqui para frente? E quem será que chegou na casa?**

**Bom, se possível, gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês. Portanto, qualquer dúvida, sugestão, crítica ou ameaça de morte, é só mandar um review!**

**Eu gostaria também de aproveitar para desejar um felicíssimo Natal e um ano novo repleto de muita felicidade e vitórias para todos vocês que acompanham minha fic! Que papai do céu possa abençoar a cada um e que cada um de vocês possa presentear o verdadeiro aniversariante!**

**Kissus, e até o próximo capítulo!**

**Pyta-chan .**


	5. Because of you

_**UM SHOW PELA PAZ**_

_**Capítulo 5: Because Of You**_

_(Kelly Clarkson)_

Somente as garotas se encontravam no palco, cada uma posicionada em um banquinho alto em frente ao seu instrumento. No teclado, Hinata iniciou a melodia que levou o público ao delírio. Sakura, que apenas segurava o microfone, sorriu perante a reação da platéia, e iniciou a canção, sendo seguida por eles, que conheciam a música de cor, por se tratar do maior sucesso do grupo WildKittens.

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did **_**(Eu não cometerei os mesmos erros que você cometeu)  
**_**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery **_**(Não me deixarei causar tanta tristeza ao meu coração)**_**  
I will not break the way you did**_** (Eu não vou desistir do mesmo jeito que você,)**_**  
You fell so hard**_** (Você sofreu tanto...)**_**  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far**_** (Eu tenho aprendido da maneira difícil a nunca deixar as coisas chegarem tão longe)**_**  
**

As outras garotas entraram com os outros instrumentos e com o back vocal, arrancando gritos de euforia da multidão.

**  
Because of you **_**(Por sua causa)  
**_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk **_**(Eu nunca me afasto muito da calçada)**_**  
Because of you**_** (Por sua causa)**_**  
I learned to play on the safe side**_** (Eu aprendi a jogar do lado mais seguro)**_**  
So I don't get hurt**_** (Para não me machucar)**_**  
Because of you**_** (Por sua causa)**_**  
I find it hard to trust**_** (Eu acho difícil confiar)**_**  
Not only me, but everyone around me**_** (Não somente em mim, mas em todos a minha volta)**_**  
Because of you**_** (Por sua causa)**_**  
I am afraid**_** (Eu tenho medo)**_**  
**

Sakura passava muita emoção enquanto cantava essa música, levando algumas pessoas ali presentes às lágrimas.

**  
I lose my way **_**(Eu perco meu caminho)  
**_**And it's not too long before you point it out **_**(E ele não era tão longo antes de você o apontar)**_**  
I can not cry**_** (Eu não posso chorar)**_**  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**_** (Porque eu sei que, aos seus olhos, isso é fraqueza)**_**  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh**_** (Eu sou forçada a fingir um sorriso, uma risada)**_**  
Every day of my life**_** (Todos os dias de minha vida)**_**  
My heart can't possibly break**_** (Meu coração não poderia possivelmente se quebrar)**_**  
When it wasn't even whole to start with**_** (Quando nem ao menos estava inteiro pra começar)**_**  
**

A tristeza contida naquelas palavras fazia com que várias pessoas se identificassem com a música, levando-as a cantar de forma entusiasmada.

**  
Because of you **_**(Por sua causa)  
**_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk **_**(Eu nunca me afasto muito da calçada)**_**  
Because of you**_** (Por sua causa)**_**  
I learned to play on the safe side**_** (Eu aprendi a jogar do lado mais seguro)**_**  
So I don't get hurt**_** (Para não me machucar)**_**  
Because of you**_** (Por sua causa)**_**  
I find it hard to trust**_** (Eu acho difícil confiar)**_**  
Not only me, but everyone around me**_** (Não somente em mim, mas em todos a minha volta)**_**  
Because of you**_** (Por sua causa)**_**  
I am afraid**_** (Eu tenho medo)**_****

I watched you die _**(Eu vi você morrer)  
**_**I heard you cry **_**(Eu ouvi você chorar)**_**  
Every night in your sleep**_** (Todas as noites, no seu sono)**_**  
I was so young**_** (Eu era tão jovem)**_**  
You should have known better than to lean on me**_** (Você deveria ter pensado melhor antes de se apoiar em mim)**_**  
You never thought of anyone else**_** (Você nunca pensou em ninguém)**_**  
You just saw your pain**_** (Você só viu a sua dor)**_**  
And now I cry**_** (E agora eu choro)**_**  
In the middle of the night**_** (No meio da noite)**_**  
For the same damn thing**_** (Pelo mesmo maldito motivo)**_**  
**

A emoção da vocalista era tanta, que lágrimas correram por sua face, o que deu mais sentimento ainda a apresentação.

**  
Because of you **_**(Por sua causa)  
**_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk **_**(Eu nunca me afasto muito da calçada)**_**  
Because of you**_** (Por sua causa)**_**  
I learned to play on the safe side**_** (Eu aprendi a jogar do lado mais seguro)**_**  
So I don't get hurt**_** (Para não me machucar)**_**  
Because of you**_** (Por sua causa)**_**  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything **_**(Eu tentei ao máximo me esquecer de tudo)  
**_**Because of you **_**(Por sua causa)**_**  
I don't know how to let anyone else in**_** (Eu não sei como deixar ninguém mais entrar)**_**  
Because of you**_** (Por sua causa)**_**  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**_** (Eu tenho vergonha de minha vida porque ela é vazia)**_**  
Because of you**_** (Por sua causa)**_**  
I am afraid**_** (Eu tenho medo)**_****

Because of you _**(Por sua causa...)  
**_**Because of you **_**(Por sua causa...)  
**_

As lágrimas ainda corriam pela face da vocalista quando a música acabou e o público as aplaudia de pé.

_**££££££££££££ Seis meses antes... ££££££££££££**_

- SERÁ QUE É O ERO-SENNIN OU A VOVÓ-TSUNADE? – Naruto questionou, enquanto se dirigia ao hall de entrada, acompanhado por suas amigas e com os outros logo atrás.

- Acho que não. – Temari respondeu – Geralmente eles entram sem avisar.

- Pode ser algum repórter! – Hinata lembrou.

- Acho improvável. – Sakura argumentou – A casa tem uma segurança reforçada, exatamente para garantir que nenhum repórter chegue até nós.

- Então, quem pode ser? – Ino perguntou enquanto chegavam a porta – Até onde eu sei, nenhum de nós está esperando visita! Está?

Nesse instante, Tenten lembrou-se de algo importante.

- Será que...? – perguntou a morena a si mesma, antes de sair em disparada para atender a porta, deixando todos para trás.

- O que aquela maluca está fazendo? – Temari perguntou, ao ver a amiga correr em direção a porta de entrada.

Assim que Tenten chegou até a porta, a abriu, revelando duas figuras peculiares, vestidas com um colant verde e polainas laranjas, fazendo um aterrorizante par com o corte de cabelo de tigela e as grossas sobrancelhas (**N/A: **parabéns Mye-chan!! Vc acertou!).

- Gai-sensei! – a morena gritou alegremente ao reconhecer o antigo mestre.

- Tenten, minha querida flor! – o estranho visitante gritou de volta, abraçando-a de forma esmagadora – Há quanto tempo eu não contemplava sua jovem face!

- E não esqueçam de mim! – o segundo visitante se fez ouvir, terminando em uma pose que em muito se assemelhava as que Naruto costuma fazer.

- Como eu poderia esquecer você, Lee? – Tenten falou alegremente, assim que desfez o abraço com Gai, dirigindo-se ao velho amigo.

- E vocês, garotas, como estão? – o mais velho se dirigiu as outras garotas, que abriram enormes sorrisos.

- Estamos ótimas, Gai-sensei! – Hinata respondeu, enquanto era abraçada.

- Sakura-san! – Lee aproximou-se da Haruno, ajoelhando-se ao mesmo tempo em que segurava suas mãos – É um enorme prazer revê-la, oh, bela dama!

- É muito bom revê-lo também, Lee-san! – Sakura respondeu, um tanto quanto envergonhada pela constante atitude do jovem.

Os ocupantes masculinos da casa ficaram a presenciar aquela cena estranha, questionando-se sobre quem seriam aquelas estranhas figuras que passaram a cumprimentar cada uma das garotas, dando a entender que já as conheciam há algum tempo.

- Quem são esses caras? – Naruto questionou aos seus companheiros – E que sobrancelhas são aquelas, dattebayo?

- Fala sério, Dobe! – Sasuke resolveu alfinetá-lo – Aqueles dois malucos estão usando aquelas roupas ridículas com aquele corte de cabelo estranho, e tudo o que chama a sua atenção são as sobrancelhas deles?

- Essa não! Chegaram mais problemáticos! – Shikamaru se lamentou.

- ... idiotas! – foi tudo o que Gaara disse.

- Neji, você sabe quem são eles, dattebayo? – o loiro perguntou ao amigo, que permanecera calado até aquele momento.

- ... – Neji demorou um pouco para responder – Eles são Maito Gai e Rock Lee, o professor de dança que acolheu a Tenten e seu aprendiz.

Antes que qualquer um dos rapazes pudesse comentar algo, Gai aproximou-se do grupo, falando em alto e bom som, antes de abraçar euforicamente o Hyuuga.

- Neji, meu jovem! Que imenso prazer reencontrá-lo depois de tantos anos!

O jovem de olhos perolados, que ficou visivelmente embaraçado com a demonstração de afeto de seu antigo professor, desfez rapidamente o abraço, evitando assim futuros comentários constrangedores vindos de seus companheiros de grupo. Porém, Lee também sentia saudades e o abraçou logo em seguida.

- Há quanto tempo, meu caro Hyuuga!

Neji logo se separou do estranho jovem, que comentou animadamente:

- Espero que não tenha parado de treinar, porque eu vou mostrar como melhorei minhas habilidades na dança!

- Não estou interessado nas suas estúpidas competições, Lee! – Neji fora categórico, deixando o visitante um tanto quanto depressivo.

- As sobrancelhas desse cara me dão medo, dattebayo! – Naruto comentou, ao que os outros apenas concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

- Mas, Gai-sensei, - Tenten questionou – eu achei que vocês só chegariam hoje à tarde... Aconteceu algo para vocês virem mais cedo?

- MAS É CLARO QUE ACONTECEU! – Gai respondeu, eufórico – QUANDO VOCÊ ME DISSE QUE HAVIA NESSA CASA JOVENS QUE NÃO CONHECIAM O MARAVILHOSO PODER DO FOGO DA JUVENTUDE, LEE E EU DECIDIMOS CORRER CONTRA O TEMPO PARA FAZÊ-LOS DESPERTAR PARA ESTA MARAVILHA QUE É...

- Do que diabos ele está falando, Neji? – Sasuke perguntou ao amigo em um sussurro, enquanto o outro ainda discursava euforicamente.

- Apenas balance a cabeça afirmativamente e finja que entendeu, ou passaremos o resto de nossas vidas aqui! – o Hyuuga respondeu, também em um sussurro.

Todos os outros, incluindo as garotas, fingiam entender perfeitamente cada palavra proferida, até que Tenten resolveu por um fim aquela tortura.

- Nós já entendemos, Gai-sensei! – a morena o cortou – Bom, já que estamos aqui, porque não começar logo?

- Eu concordo! – Sakura declarou – Vamos até o estúdio de dança, e lá dividiremos as tarefas para esta manhã, ok?

Diante da concordância de todos os presentes, Sakura os guiou para o estúdio, até onde as garotas foram em uma animada conversa com o mestre e o melhor amigo de Tenten, e os garotos caminhavam devagar, parecendo ainda um pouco assustados com a chegada dos dois.

- Nós vamos ter aulas de dança com aqueles dois esquisitos? – Naruto questionou, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça – Eu preferia muito mais quando a Tenten nos ensinava, Dattebayo!

Neji por sua vez, ficou em alerta ao ouvir o nome de sua esposa e, atento, esperou um novo comentário.

- Além de dançar muito bem, ela é muito bonita e tem muita paciência! – o loiro continuou, sem se dar conta do efeito de suas palavras sobre o Hyuuga.

- Dobe, acho melhor você se calar! – Sasuke o preveniu.

- PORQUE ESTÁ DIZENDO ISSO, TEME? – Naruto gritou.

- Parem de discutir vocês dois! – Sakura os repreendeu, enquanto esperava na porta do estúdio de dança, onde os outros já estavam – Ainda temos muito que fazer!

- Salvo pelo gongo! – o Uchiha comentou antes de caminhar para o estúdio, sendo seguido por seus colegas.

- O que será que o Teme quis dizer, dattebayo? – Naruto seguiu seus amigos, resmungando baixinho para o nada.

Dentro do estúdio, o loiro encontrou Gai e Lee correndo de um lado para o outro, impressionados com o tamanho do lugar.

- Nossa, Gai-sensei! É enorme! – Lee gritava, enquanto dava piruetas no grande estúdio.

- É maior até que o salão principal da nossa academia! – Gai concordou.

- É bom ver que já estão se sentindo a vontade, Gai-sensei, - Tenten comentou um tanto quanto embaraçada pela atitude dos convidados – mas acho que devemos começar o quanto antes!

- Sim, Tenten! Você está completamente correta! – Gai disse, entusiasticamente olhando para os rapazes – Temos que fazer com que esses jovens conheçam a beleza do fogo da juventude o quanto antes!

- Bom, vamos fazer o seguinte: - Sakura pronunciou-se, olhando para os rapazes – já que resolvemos tudo a respeito das suas músicas, vocês vão ficar aqui com o Gai-sensei e com o Lee-san para as aulas de dança, enquanto nós vamos para o estúdio de gravação, discutir a respeito das nossas músicas no show.

- Espera, - Neji a chamou – Até eu e o Shikamaru teremos que ficar?

- Sim. – a cantora foi direta.

- Mas nós não precisamos de aulas básicas de dança! – Shikamaru se defendeu.

- E é exatamente por isso que vocês vão ficar aqui! – Tenten respondeu – Os rapazes vão precisar de ajuda e nós vamos estar ocupadas, portanto vocês dois vão auxiliar o Gai-sensei!

Diante da reposta da morena, um imenso desespero se abateu sobre Neji, o que acabou por fazer com que o Nara soltasse um longo suspiro de preocupação.

- Cara, isso vai ser muito problemático!

- Será que os garotos vão sobreviver ao Gai-sensei e seu fogo da juventude? – Ino perguntou, enquanto fechava a porta do estúdio de gravação, arrancando risadas das companheiras.

- Eu espero que sim! – Temari respondeu, ainda entre as risadas – Ainda temos muitas maldades para fazer com eles! – exclamou com um olhar maligno.

- Ai, meninas! – Hinata reclamou – Vocês estão me assustando!

- Calma, Hinata! – Tenten pediu – Elas estão apenas brincando.

- Estamos? – Temari questionou, recebendo um olhar muito irritado vindos dos olhos chocolate de Tenten.

Já era hora de assumir o controle, foi o que Sakura pensou, pegando sobre a mesinha de centro os papéis com os quais estava antes da chegada de Gai e Lee.

- Tenho certeza de que o Gai-sensei e o Lee-san vão dar conta deles! – ela disse – Mas agora, vamos ao que interessa: o show!

Entendendo que era hora de trabalhar, as garotas se reuniram nos sofás, reiniciando seu trabalho.

- Bom, - Sakura iniciou, folheando os papéis em suas mãos – assim como o Sasuke, eu fui escalada para _"a música de maior sucesso das WildKittens"_.

- Então nossa música de maior sucesso é Because of You? – Ino perguntou.

- E alguém tinha dúvidas disso? – Temari pronunciou-se, rindo juntamente com as amigas.

- É claro que é nossa música de maior sucesso! – Hinata comentou – Ela fala de uma só vez a respeito do sofrimento de todas nós! Todos os nossos sentimentos estão presentes nessa música.

As garotas concordaram com um aceno de cabeça, acompanhado de sorrisos melancólicos.

- Por isso eu fico imensamente feliz em poder interpretá-la! – Sakura declarou.

- Bom, e quanto às outras músicas? – Tenten perguntou, aconchegando-se melhor ao sofá.

- Assim como eles, nós teremos mais duas apresentações individuais e uma dupla. – Sakura respondeu – Cabe a vocês decidir quem fará qual apresentação.

Nesse momento, Ino e Temari se entreolharam de forma significativa, e com um enorme sorriso, voltaram-se para as amigas, declarando:

- NÓS VAMOS FAZER A DUPLA!!

Houve um breve momento de silêncio na sala, enquanto as outras três componentes observavam a dupla de loiras, de forma desconfiada.

- Vocês têm certeza? – Sakura questionou, sabendo que o estilo musical das duas era muito diferente um do outro.

- Claro que temos! – Ino confirmou – Estivemos conversando e chegamos a conclusão de que queremos falar sobre o mesmo assunto.

- E que assunto seria esse? – Hinata perguntou, já curiosa.

- MACHISMO! – as loiras responderam em uníssono.

Um grande sorriso tomou conta da face de Sakura, deixando claro que esta aprovara a idéia.

- É um ótimo tema, meninas! – Tenten elogiou, também sorrindo.

- Nós tínhamos certeza de que vocês iriam aprovar! – Temari comemorou.

Com um enorme sorriso, Sakura as olhou e perguntou:

- E vocês já têm alguma idéia para a letra ou para o ritmo?

- Já temos algo em mente, - Ino respondeu, piscando de forma sapeca antes de completar - mas acho que vamos precisar da ajuda do talento de Aiko HU!

Todas caíram na risada, até que Sakura respondeu:

- Vocês sabem que Aiko HU sempre terá um espaço reservado na agenda para vocês! Mas agora, - Sakura voltou à compostura – e quanto a Tenten e Hinata, alguma idéia?

As duas morenas do grupo se entreolhara, antes que Hinata se pronunciasse:

- Bom, eu poderia cantar aquela música que você escreveu, Sakura. – diante da expressão desentendida da amiga, a Hyuuga completou – A que estávamos guardando para o próximo cd!

- Every Heart? – a compositora perguntou.

- Sim! – Hinata concordou – Acho que a letra da música tem muito a ver com o tema do show.

- Sem contar que ela é a sua cara, Hinata: – Tenten comentou – meiga e delicada!

Hinata corou um pouco com o elogio, mas logo passou a fitar Sakura, a espera de uma resposta.

- Eu acho que você tem toda a razão! – ela concluiu com um sorriso – Se você está se dispondo a cantá-la, por que eu seria contra?

Como resposta, Hinata apenas sorriu para a amiga, que apertou levemente sua mão, passando-lhe toda a confiança que sentia.

- E quanto a Tenten? – Ino perguntou – Tem alguma idéia?

- Bom, - a morena começou – eu havia pensado em algo como falar sobre a fama, ou como nos sentimos em relação a ela.

- Hmmm, gostei! – Sakura disse, empolgada – Me fale mais sobre isso!

- Ah, nós poderíamos falar um pouco sobre como ainda somos pessoas normais, mesmo sendo famosas, ou que ainda freqüentamos os mesmos locais, apesar de a indústria sempre visar o lucro... Coisas do gênero!

- Excelente idéia, Tenten! – a Haruno comemorou, já fazendo algumas anotações – Acho até que já estou tendo algumas idéias...

- Ótimo! – Temari se adiantou – Se todas já terminaram de falar, vamos ao trabalho!

- É isso aí! – todas concordaram, passando a dar várias idéias e contribuições para as músicas.

Já era quase hora do almoço quando as garotas deixaram o estúdio de gravação, indo em direção a cozinha. Estavam famintas, mas também muito empolgadas com os avanços que estavam tendo em relação as suas músicas para o show, portanto decidiram permanecer no estúdio o máximo de tempo possível.

As cinco se revezavam para cozinhar algo rápido e nutritivo, na esperança de voltar o quanto antes ao trabalho.

Quando tudo já estava pronto, pediram a Hinata que fosse ao estúdio de dança, chamar os rapazes que, assim como elas, deveriam estar famintos, já que estavam dançando durante toda a manhã, seguindo os princípios do fogo da juventude de Maito Gai.

Delicadamente, a Hyuuga bateu a porta do estúdio, aguardando por alguma resposta. Quando esta não veio, a garota resolveu abri-la um pouco, passando a espiar por esta. Ficou um tanto quanto nervosa quando viu os cinco jovens que, no momento, dividiam a casa com ela e suas amigas, estirados no chão, arfando de forma quase incontrolável, o que deixava transparecer o cansaço que deviam estar sentindo naquele momento.

Estavam suados e parecia que não teriam forças para continuar com aquilo por mais nenhum segundo.

- Hinata-chan! – Gai a despertou de seus devaneios – Podemos ajudá-la?

Apenas neste momento os outros ocupantes da sala perceberam a presença da jovem no local, passando a encará-la. Ela abriu mais a porta e adentrou completamente o local.

- Oh, si-sim Gai-sensei! – ela respondeu timidamente – Eu vim avisar que o almoço está pronto.

A jovem Hyuuga não soube dizer como, mas quando se deu conta, notou que apenas ela, Gai e Lee encontravam-se na sala, já que os rapazes tinham abandonado a sala em uma velocidade inacreditável.

- Ah, esses jovens! – o professor de dança exclamou – Parece que eles estão começando a compreender o verdadeiro significado do fogo da juventude!

- Isso é maravilhoso, Gai-sensei! – Lee comemorou, com os olhos marejados.

Hinata apenas sorriu diante dos dois. Afinal, era essa a personalidade deles.

Na cozinha, as garotas observavam um tanto quanto assustadas a forma como seus companheiros de casa estavam devorando toda a comida. Parecia que eles não viam comida a pelo menos duas semanas!

Porém, cada uma delas sabia o quanto era cansativo ser ensinado por Maito Gai. Apesar de esquisito, ele era muito exigente, e sempre cobrava que seus alunos superassem os próprios limites. Fora exatamente por esse motivo que Tenten pediu a ajuda do antigo professor.

Seria praticamente impossível fazer com que aqueles jovens aprendessem a dançar em tão pouco tempo, e ainda compor e aperfeiçoar todas as músicas do show. Seria cansativo, mas era a única maneira.

- AH! EU ACHO QUE NUNCA COMI TANTO DURANTE TODA A MINHA VIDA, DATTEBAYO! – Naruto exclamou, após descansar seus talheres sobre o prato.

- Parece que vocês realmente pegaram pesado com eles, não é Gai-sensei? – Temari perguntou.

- Nós apenas queremos que eles entendam o mais rápido possível a beleza da dança, Temari-san! – Lee respondeu.

- Eu diria que vocês dois estão tentando nos matar, isso sim! – Gaara retrucou.

- Ora, meu caro Gaara-kun! – Gai respondeu, com um imenso sorriso – Não se preocupe, aos poucos você vai sentir o fogo da juventude arder dentro de você e vai perceber que nem todo o esforço do mundo pode...

- Eu acho que ele já entendeu seu ponto de vista, Gai-sensei. – Sakura interrompeu o outro e, olhando profundamente nos olhos do ruivo, completou – Não é mesmo, Gaara?

- ... – o Sabaku manteve-se em silêncio durante algum tempo, causando certa apreensão em Sakura, que mais uma vez tornara-se alvo do olhar profundo do jovem – Se você diz...

Sakura soltou a respiração, que nem notara ter prendido, assim que o ruivo concentrou seu penetrante olhar em algo que não fosse ela.

Enquanto Gai-sensei relatava os avanços obtidos naquela manhã, Sakura levantou-se fingindo tirar a mesa, indo em direção à Naruto, que estava com a cara enfiada na geladeira, em uma incansável busca por algum doce que pudesse servir de sobremesa.

Aproximando-se do loiro, Sakura perguntou:

- Naruto, será que você pode me responder uma pergunta?

Após fechar a porta da geladeira, enquanto segurava uma bandeja com uma torta de chocolate, o loiro olhou calmamente para a amiga, respondendo com um enorme sorriso:

- CLARO QUE SIM, SAKURA-CHAN!

- Você sabe porque o Gaara me olha daquele jeito tão sombrio? – a vocalista foi direto ao ponto.

- O Gaara? – Naruto coçou a cabeça, parecia ter parado para pensar um pouco antes de responder a pergunta da amiga – Bom, o Gaara é um cara muito estranho. Mas, pensando bem... Eu acho que é por causa da música preferida dele.

- Como assim, Naruto? – Sakura questionou, um tanto quanto confusa.

- É que a música preferida dele foi escrita por Aiko HU, e ele deve ter ficado puto quando descobriu que você é ele, ou ela... – Naruto respondeu, tirando uma generosa fatia da torta.

- E é por esse motivo que ele me olha dessa forma? – a Haruno não pareceu muito convencida.

- Ele sempre admirou o trabalho de Aiko HU enquanto achava que "ele" era um homem. O Gaara nunca foi de valorizar a capacidade feminina e deve estar meio confuso agora que descobriu o talento de vocês, que ele julgava tão mal. – o loiro respondeu antes de colocar uma generosa porção do doce na boca.

Porém, percebendo que Sakura não parecia muito satisfeita com a resposta, ele completou:

- Eu não ficaria preocupado se fosse você, Sakura-chan! O Gaara é gente boa, embora pareça meio paranóico às vezes...

- _"Paranóico?"_ – a vocalista pensou, enquanto essa nova informação instalava-se em sua mente.

A tarde daquele dia transcorreu de forma cansativa para os dois grupos. Os rapazes, mais uma vez estiveram à mercê de Gai e seu fogo da juventude, sendo obrigados a ensaiar de forma exaustiva, até atingir seus limites, caindo inertes no chão do estúdio de dança ao fim desse período.

As garotas, por sua vez, não tiveram menos trabalho que eles. Permaneceram durante quase toda a tarde dentro do estúdio de gravação, preparando as letras e melodias das músicas que interpretariam no show, chegando ao fim da tarde com muitos avanços. Grande parte das letras estava pronta e as melodias estavam começando a sair, o que as animou muito.

Chegaram ao acordo de, na manhã seguinte, chamar sua banda de apoio para que pudessem adiantar ainda mais o trabalho. Também combinaram que Tenten começaria a montar as coreografias das músicas que já estavam prontas, assim poderiam ensiná-las aos rapazes o mais rápido possível, contando com a ajuda de Gai e Lee para isso.

- Tem certeza de que não preferem ficar e jantar conosco, Gai-sensei? – Tenten mais uma vez perguntou ao seu mestre, enquanto se despediam na porta da frente.

- Não se preocupe, Tenten-chan! – o professor respondeu – Eu e Lee preferimos ir para casa.

A sensação de alívio experimentada pelos cinco rapazes que também se encontravam no hall de entrada era simplesmente indescritível. Porém, essa não durou muito tempo...

- Mas não se preocupe, estaremos de volta amanhã bem cedo! – Lee declarou.

- Estaremos esperando ansiosamente! – a morena sorriu, dando um último adeus aos tão estimados amigos.

Quando, porém, ela fechou a porta e voltou-se para os companheiros de casa, ficou um tanto apreensiva com os olhares que lhe eram direcionados.

- Você só pode estar brincando com a nossa cara! – Sasuke declarou irritado.

- Do que você está falando, Sasuke? – a morena perguntou.

- Como assim eles vão voltar amanhã? – Gaara também a interpelou – Não acha que o castigo de hoje já foi o suficiente?

- Ah, parem de reclamar! – a voz de Sakura soou, vinda de trás deles – Pelo que o Gai-sensei nos disse, vocês evoluíram muito em um só dia. E nós não temos muito tempo, portanto é melhor vocês se acostumarem com a presença tanto do Gai-sensei como do Lee-san!

Os dois colocaram-se em silêncio, olhando para a vocalista de cara amarrada.

- A Sakura-chan tem razão! – naruto exclamou – NÓS APRENDEMOS MUITO HOJE, E MESMO ESTANDO CANSADOS EU ACHO QUE VALEU A PENA, DATTEBAYO!

- Isso porque você é um dobe! – Sasuke o provocou.

- Antes que o casalzinho comece uma nova discussão, - Neji falou, interrompendo a "quase" briga dos amigos – vou ser obrigado a concordar com o Naruto. Se nós realmente queremos que esse show saia, vamos ter que nos esforçar!

- É isso mesmo, Neji-nii-san! – Hinata concordou com um enorme sorriso.

Vendo que os ânimos estavam mais brandos, Sakura resolveu falar novamente:

- É melhor vocês irem tomar um banho. Depois do jantar podemos fazer uma pequena reunião para falarmos sobre os avanços do dia e em seguida podemos liberar para o tão merecido descanso. Que tal?

Em silêncio, os jovens se puseram a caminho do quarto. Estavam muito cansados e não havia nada melhor que um bom banho quente para relaxar.

Ao contrário deles, as garotas se dirigiram para a cozinha, com a intenção de preparar o jantar. Elas conversavam, extremamente animadas com os avanços daquela tarde, já começando a imaginar como seriam os cenários e o figurino de cada apresentação.

Após algum tempo, quando o jantar estava quase pronto, Tenten pediu para falar em particular com Sakura. Alegando ter um pedido para fazer, a Mitsashi levou a amiga para um local um pouco mais afastado da cozinha, perto da escadaria que dava para os quartos. Tenten confiava nas amigas, mas estava um pouco constrangida pelo pedido que faria.

Porém, o que nenhuma das duas percebeu, foi que um moreno de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados vinha, descendo a escadaria, podendo assim ouvir perfeitamente o que elas dissessem.

- Pode falar, Tenten. – Sakura começou – Do que se trata?

- Bom, Sakura... É sobre a minha apresentação no show. – a morena disse, um pouco tímida.

- Algum problema com o que fizemos até agora? – a Haruno perguntou, tentando entender a colocação da amiga – Por acaso não era assim que você imaginava a música?

- Não, não é nada disso! – Tenten apressou-se em acalmar a amiga – A música está muito melhor do que eu imaginei!

- Mas, o que você ia dizer, então?

- É que... Eu gostaria que o Shino tivesse alguma participação nessa música. – a morena relatou, após respirar profundamente – Você sabe o quanto ele é importante pra mim e eu gostaria de estar com ele no palco. Se for possível, é claro!

- Eu não vejo nenhum impedimento, afinal a apresentação é sua! – Sakura sorriu, acalmando a outra – Mas, tem certeza de que vai querer mesmo fazer isso?

- Porque a pergunta?

Sakura fez uma pequena pausa antes de prosseguir.

- Não é nada! – ela meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, afastando a preocupação que a assolou momentaneamente – O Shino vai ficar muito feliz em cantar ao seu lado!

Enquanto uma sorridente Sakura conduzia uma mais sorridente ainda Tenten de volta para a cozinha, Neji as olhava nada contente com o que ouvira.

- Quem é esse idiota? – se perguntava o jovem e enraivecido Hyuuga.

O jantar correu normalmente, com Naruto gritando o tempo todo enquanto os outros rapazes permaneciam em silêncio e as garotas procuravam agir da forma mais natural possível, ignorando-os por completo.

A única coisa que fugiu ao habitual foi o fato de Neji estar encarando sua "esposa" de forma um tanto quanto... inconformada.

Logo após terem jantado, reuniram-se na sala, onde comentaram sobre as atividades do dia. Mesmo de forma relutante, todos os homens da casa admitiram a importância do trabalho de Gai e Lee para seu desenvolvimento, embora ainda tivessem muito o que evoluir.

Da mesma forma relutante, também admitiram ter gostado dos temas propostos pelas garotas, embora tivessem ficado de cara emburrada ao ouvir a palavra "machismo" ser pronunciada em um tom extremamente acusatório.

Sakura aproveitou o momento para anunciar a chegada da banda de apoio durante a manhã seguinte, notícia esta recebida apenas com um "ótimo, vai tornar nosso trabalho ainda mais problemático!" por parte de Shikamaru e um silêncio absoluto dos outros três, já que Naruto vibrava mais e mais a cada notícia.

Decidiram, então, ir para a cama. Afinal, mais um dia turbulento os aguardava pela manhã...

Já era tarde e as garotas dormiam profundamente quando Ino acordou, ofegante. Mais uma vez sonhara com o acidente que a fizera perder seu filho. Embora não costumasse admitir, a loira ainda era assombrada por aquele fatídico episódio todos os dias de sua vida. Apenas suas melhores amigas sabiam o quanto era difícil para ela superar aquele acontecimento.

Notou sua garganta seca e resolveu levantar-se para tomar um pouco de água, aproveitando que as amigas ainda dormiam para espairecer um pouco, afinal, privacidade era uma coisa muito distante da sua atual realidade.

Colocou um robe de seda sobre a fina camisola que usava, e desceu em direção à cozinha. Bebeu a água em generosos goles, e permaneceu durante mais algum tempo no cômodo, aproveitando ao máximo os poucos instantes de silêncio que poderia ter.

A madrugada já começava a avançar quando a loira olhou para o relógio na parede da cozinha, porém ela estava sem sono. Decidiu passear um pouco pela casa, na tentativa de se cansar e voltar a dormir.

Entretanto, ao passar em frente ao estúdio de gravação, ela se detém. Embora o estúdio tivesse isolamento acústico, ela pudera ouvir o som estridente de uma guitarra vindo do local.

- _"Mas, quem estaria acordado a essa hora da madrugada, e tocando guitarra, ainda por cima?"_ – a loira pensou, abrindo uma fresta da porta para poder saciar sua curiosidade.

Ao abri-la, porém, uma grande lufada de som a atingiu, deixando-a tonta por alguns segundos. Mas, ao se recuperar, pôde ver perfeitamente quem estava a tocar.

Gaara realmente nascera para ser guitarrista. Apenas quando tocava sentia-se relaxado, tranqüilo... E tocar no meio da noite sempre fora algo que apreciava fazer, porém, era muito difícil tocar sem acordar metade do condomínio onde morava. Sua insônia estava piorando a cada dia e ele mal conseguia dormir durante uma hora, quando o sol já estava para nascer, graças ao estresse causado pela situação em que se encontrava.

Portanto, aqueles dias com um estúdio de gravação com isolamento acústico era tudo o que ele precisava.

Parou de tocar abruptamente quando ouviu uma conhecida voz a falar-lhe.

- Tá querendo acordar a casa inteira é, cabeça de fósforo? – a loira perguntou-lhe, encostada no umbral da porta, enquanto o encarava cheia de cinismo.

O ruivo, por sua vez, retrucou.

- Se você mantiver a porta fechada, ninguém vai poder ouvir!

- Eu tinha esquecido! – ela ignorou totalmente as palavras do outro, encostando o dedo indicador no queixo, como se acabasse de lembrar de algo extraordinário – A Temari nos disse uma vez que você sofre de insônia e que só consegue dormir por pouco mais de uma hora por dia!

Gaara não gostou de ter ouvido aquilo. Saber que sua irmã andava revelando suas particularidades às amiguinhas frescas dela não era algo muito agradável...

Permanecendo em silêncio, ele apenas desligou o amplificador e olhou-a dizendo:

- Porque você não me deixa em paz e volta ao seu sono de beleza? Afinal de contas, você está precisando!

- Não adianta tentar me irritar, Foguinho! – a loira começou a adentrar mais ao cômodo – Eu só vou sair daqui quando eu sentir vontade.

- Isso quer dizer que vai ficar e encher meu saco mais um pouco? – o ruivo perguntou, olhando-a com desdém.

- Se você quer colocar dessa forma...- a loira mais uma vez ironizou – Então, é isso que você faz toda noite? Incomoda seus vizinhos com o som ensurdecedor da sua guitarra assassina?

- ... – em silêncio, ele continuou a olhá-la – Não é da sua conta.

- Credo, não precisava ser tão bruto! Eu só queria conversar...

Percebendo a falsidade nas palavras e na expressão a Yamanaka, Gaara pô-se a caminhar em direção ao sofá.

Pegando seu violão e sentando-se no espaçoso móvel, Gaara começou a entoar uma melodia um tanto quanto melancólica.

Ino desabou sobre o mesmo sofá em que o Sabaku estava e, fechando os olhos, passou a admirar a forma como o ruivo tocava. Até que, já tendo a muito reconhecido a música, a loira pôs-se a cantar:

**She sits in her corner **_**(Ela se senta no seu canto)**_**  
**

Porém, ao ouvir a garota ao seu lado cantando, Gaara parou de tocar bruscamente, fazendo Ino abrir os olhos.

- O que aconteceu, foguinho? – perguntou a loira em um tom debochado – Por acaso não sabe o resto da música?

- Na verdade eu achei que você só curtisse aquelas músicas frescas. Não imaginei que conhecesse alguma música de qualidade! – mentiu.

- Há mais coisas entre o céu e a Terra do que imagina essa sua cabecinha em chamas! – Ino foi sarcástica.

Gaara resolveu ignorar essa curta conversa e voltar a tocar. Era melhor ouvir a loira cantar do que tentar travar alguma conversa com ela. Até porque, ele não gostava de conversar.

**Ino**

**She sits in her corner **_**(Ela se senta no seu canto)  
**_**Singing herself to sleep **_**(Cantando para ela mesma dormir)  
**_**Wrapped in all of the promises **_**(Envolvida em todas as promessas)  
**_**That no one seems to keep **_**(Que ninguém parece cumprir)**_**  
She no longer cries to herself **_**(Ela não chora mais por si mesma)**_**  
No tears left to wash away **_**(Nenhuma lágrima para enxugar)**_**  
Just diaries of empty pages **_**(Apenas diários com páginas vazias)**_**  
Feelings gone astray **_**(Sentimentos se perderam)**_**  
But she will sing **_**(Mas ela vai cantar)**_

A loira, Gaara notou, cantava com muito sentimento. Como se contasse sua própria história.

**Juntos  
Till everything burns **_**(Até tudo queimar)**_**  
While everyone screams **_**(Enquanto todos gritam)  
**_**Burning their lies **_**(Queimando suas mentiras)**_**  
Burning my dreams **_**(Queimando meus sonhos)**_**  
All of this faith **_**(Toda essa fé)  
**_**And all of this pain **_**(E toda essa dor)**_**  
I'll burn it all down **_**(Eu vou queimar)**_**  
As my anger reigns **_**(Como minha raiva ordena)**_**  
Till everything burns **_**(Até tudo queimar)**_

Calando-se por um breve momento, ela permitiu que ele continuasse com a próxima parte da música.

**Gaara  
Walking through life unnoticed **_**(Andando pela vida sem ser notada)  
**_**Knowing that no one cares **_**(Sabendo que ninguém se importa)**_**  
Too consumed in their masquerade **_**(Muito consumida em sua mascara)**_**  
No one sees her there **_**(Ninguém a vê lá)  
**_**And still she sings **_**(E ela ainda canta)**_

Voltando a cantar, Ino levantou-se do sofá e caminhou lentamente até a bateria, sentando-se no banquinho, a espera do momento correto para começar a tocá-la.

**Juntos  
Till everything burns **_**(Até tudo queimar)**_**  
While everyone screams **_**(Enquanto todos gritam)**_**  
Burning their lies **_**(Queimando suas mentiras)**_**  
Burning my dreams **_**(Queimando meus sonhos)**_**  
All of this faith **_**(Toda essa fé)  
**_**And all of this pain **_**(E toda essa dor)**_**  
I'll burn it all down **_**(Eu vou queimar)**_**  
As my anger reigns **_**(Como minha raiva ordena)**_

**Till everything burns **_**(Até tudo queimar)  
**_**Everything burns **_**(Tudo queimar)**_

Neste momento, Ino passou a tocar a bateria, dando uma maior vida àquela bela música.

_**  
**_**Gaara  
Watching it all fade away **_**(Vendo tudo desaparecer)**_

**Ino  
Everyone screams **_**(Enquanto todos gritam)**_**  
Everyone screams **_**(Enquanto todos gritam)**_

**Gaara  
Watching it all fade away... **_**(Vendo tudo desaparecer… )**_

**Juntos  
Till everything burns **_**(Até tudo queimar)**_**  
While everyone screams **_**(Enquanto todos gritam)  
**_**Burning their lies **_**(Queimando suas mentiras)  
**_**Burning my dreams **_**(Queimando meus sonhos)**_**  
All of this faith **_**(Toda essa fé)  
**_**And all of this pain **_**(E toda essa dor)  
**_**I'll burn it all down **_**(Eu vou queimar)**_**  
As my anger reigns **_**(Como minha raiva ordena)**_**  
Till everything burns **_**(Até tudo queimar)**_

**Everything burns **_**(Tudo queimar)**_**  
**

**Gaara  
Watching it all fade away **_**(Vendo tudo desaparecer)**_

**Ino  
Everyone screams **_**(Enquanto todos gritam)**_**  
Everyone screams **_**(Enquanto todos gritam)**_

**Gaara  
Watching it all fade away... **_**(Vendo tudo desaparecer… )**_

Quando terminaram de tocar os últimos acordes da música, ambos passaram a se encarar, até que Ino quebrou o silêncio:

- Sua voz é muito bonita! É uma pena que ela só traga palavras que machucam as outras pessoas.

Gaara continuou a fitar a loira, ainda em silêncio.

Ino estranhou o comportamento do rapaz: sem sarcasmo, sem piadas de mau gosto... Apenas o silêncio.

- Eu vou deitar. – ela disse por fim – Boa noite, Foguinho!

Gaara mais uma vez ficou em silêncio, apenas observando-a sair do local com sua face inexpressiva.

- Então, eu estava certo... – sussurrou para o nada.

O sol a muito já havia raiado quando Gaara adentrou a casa. Logo após seu pequeno encontro com Ino no estúdio de gravação, o jovem decidiu dar uma volta, na tentativa de espairecer. Ficou a vagar pelas ruas da cidade, pilotando sua moto até parar em um penhasco, onde ficou a observar a calmaria na normalmente agitada metrópole. Nada melhor que isso para colocar os pensamentos em dia e tomar algumas decisões, baseadas nos últimos acontecimentos.

Percebendo que sua insônia não o permitiria pregar o olho naquela noite, preferiu voltar àquela hora, apenas com tempo para um banho rápido antes de mais um dia árduo de trabalho.

Antes porém de ir ao quarto para o tão almejado banho, decidira tomar um copo com água, para dar alívio a sua garganta ressecada.

Gaara chegou à porta da cozinha, mas estancou ao ouvir o som, proveniente da televisão ligada. Resolveu esconder-se antes de sua presença ser notada pelo ocupante do cômodo. Afinal, não queria ser mais uma vez questionado por seus hábitos noturnos.

Passou a observar ainda escondido, a movimentação do local, na tentativa de descobrir quem acordara mais cedo naquela manhã.

Para sua surpresa, percebeu que era Sakura que andava de um lado para o outro na cozinha. Provavelmente era seu dia de preparar algo para o desjejum dos ocupantes da casa.

Apesar de ser muito cedo, a garota parecia ter muita disposição. A TV estava ligada em um canal de clipes e ela cantava e dançava entusiasticamente, enquanto continuava a preparar o que parecia ser um suco.

A música, porém, chegou ao fim, sendo substituída por outra muito conhecida pela cantora, o que a fez dançar e cantar com mais empolgação ainda.

**Verse 1  
I've been looking for a driver who is qualified (**_**Estou procurando por um motorista que seja qualificado,)  
**_**So if you think that you're the one, step into my ride. **_**(Então, se você acha que é um deles, entre no meu caminho.)**_**  
I'm a fine tunned supersonic speed machine**_**(Sou uma ótima maquina "tunada" supersônica,)**_**  
Got a sunroof top and a gangster lead**_**(Com um teto solar e uma galera pra levar.)**_

Sakura rebolava ao som da melodia, hipnotizando o Sabaku com sua beleza. E a saia de tecido maleável que usava, não contribuía em nada para que o jovem espantasse os pensamentos nada ortodoxos que povoavam sua mente naquele momento.

**Pre-Chorus  
So if you feel it, let me know, know, know. **_**(Então se você sente isso, me diga, diga, diga)**_**  
Come on now, what you're waiting for, for, for. **_**(Chega mais, o que está esperando, esperando, esperando)**_**  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode. **_**(Meu motor está quase explodindo, explodindo, explodindo)**_**  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go **_**(Então me dê a partida e me veja ir, ir, ir, ir)**_

Gaara escondeu-se melhor quando a vocalista virou-se em sua direção, impedindo assim de ser visto por ela. Afinal, ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de perder o restante daquele "show".

**Chorus  
Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean. **_**(Te levo onde você quiser ir, se é que você me entende.)**_**  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine. **_**(Tenho um carro mais macio que uma Limousine.)**_**  
****Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights. **_**(Você aguenta as curvas? Você passa pelas luzes?)**_**  
If you can baby boy, than we can go all night. **_**(Se puder garotinho, então poderemos passar a noite)**_**  
Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5 **_**(Porque vai de 0 a 60 em 3.5)**_**  
Baby you got the keys **_**(Cara você tem as chaves,)**_**  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive. **_**(Agora cale-se e dirija, dirija, dirija)**_**  
Shut up and drive **_**(Agora cale-se e dirija)**_**  
**

Ela depositou a jarra contendo o suco que estivera terminando sobre a mesa, ainda dançando ao ritmo da música, sem deixar de cantá-la por um segundo sequer. Depois voltou para o fogão, colocando uma massa dentro de uma frigideira, enquanto executava o que parecia ser uma coreografia improvisada.

**  
Verse 2  
I got class like a 57 Cadillac. **_**(Tenho classe igual um Cadillac ano 57.)**_**  
Start over drive with a whole lot of boom impact. **_**(Comece a dirigir com uma grande explosão,)**_**  
You look like you can handle what's under my hood. **_**(Você parace poder menjar o que está sob meu capô.)**_**  
****You keeping saying that you will, boy I wish you would. **_**(Você fica dizendo que vai, menino espero que vá.)**_**  
**

Pegando uma espátula que estava sobre a mesa e usando-a como microfone, ela pôs-se a interpretar a música, enquanto esperava que a massa que colocara na frigideira alcançasse o ponto ideal, ainda sem deixar de dançar.

**  
****Pre-Chorus  
So if you feel it, let me know, know, know. **_**(Então se você sente isso, me diga, diga, diga)**_**  
Come on now, what you're waiting for, for, for. **_**(Chega mais, o que está esperando, esperando, esperando)**_**  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode. **_**(Meu motor está quase explodindo, explodindo, explodindo)**_**  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go **_**(Então me dê a partida e me veja ir, ir, ir, ir)**_**  
**

Gaara viu a jovem ficar mais uma vez de costas, para virar aquilo que estava cozinhando, tendo assim, uma visão privilegiada das pernas torneadas e do bumbum arrebitado que a cantora possuía, ficando a imaginar como seria tocá-la.

**  
****Chorus  
Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean. **_**(Te levo onde você quiser ir, se é que você me entende.)**_**  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine. **_**(Tenho um carro mais macio que uma Limousine.)**_**  
****Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights. **_**(Você aguenta as curvas? Você passa pelas luzes?)**_**  
If you can baby boy, than we can go all night. **_**(Se puder garotinho, então poderemos passar a noite)**_**  
Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5 **_**(Porque vai de 0 a 60 em 3.5)**_**  
Baby you got the keys **_**(Cara você tem as chaves,)**_**  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive. **_**(Agora cale-se e dirija, dirija, dirija)**_**  
Shut up and drive **_**(Agora cale-se e dirija)**_**  
**

Depois de virar o que Gaara deduziu ser uma panqueca, Sakura mais uma vez pegou a espátula e a usou como microfone, cantando animadamente, enquanto fazia uma coreografia um tanto quanto provocativa.

**  
Bridge  
You play that game, got what I got **_**(Você joga esse jogo, pega o que eu pego)**_**  
Get it get it, don't stop, It's a short shot **_**(Toma isso, toma isso, não pare, é um tiro rápido)**_**  
Ain't a Ferrari, huh boy, I'm sorry **_**(Não tem Ferrari, huh boy, desculpa)**_**  
I ain't need to worry, so step inside **_**(Eu não tenho que me preocupar, então entre)**_**  
And ride, ride, ride, ride, ride, ride ... **_**(E dirija, dirija, dirija, dirija, dirija, dirija…)**_**  
**

Ela desligou o fogo da frigideira, continuando a dançar, com muita empolgação, fazendo com que Gaara a observasse ainda mais atentamente.

**  
****Pre-Chorus  
So if you feel it, let me know, know, know. **_**(Então se você sente isso, me diga, diga, diga)**_**  
Come on now, what you're waiting for, for, for. **_**(Chega mais, o que está esperando, esperando, esperando)**_**  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode. **_**(Meu motor está quase explodindo, explodindo, explodindo)**_**  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go **_**(Então me dê a partida e me veja ir, ir, ir, ir)**_**  
**

Infelizmente, pensou o Sabaku, a música já estava perto do fim. Mas para sua surpresa, Sakura, ainda que inconscientemente, tinha mais uma carta na manga: ela abaixou-se para tirar um bolo do forno, ficando a rebolar em uma posição um tanto quanto sugestiva, fazendo o ruivo babar.

**  
****Chorus  
Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean. **_**(Te levo onde você quiser ir, se é que você me entende.)**_**  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine. **_**(Tenho um carro mais macio que uma Limousine.)**_**  
****Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights. **_**(Você aguenta as curvas? Você passa pelas luzes?)**_**  
If you can baby boy, than we can go all night. **_**(Se puder garotinho, então poderemos passar a noite)**_**  
Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5 **_**(Porque vai de 0 a 60 em 3.5)**_**  
Baby you got the keys **_**(Cara você tem as chaves,)**_**  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive. **_**(Agora cale-se e dirija, dirija, dirija)**_**  
Shut up and drive **_**(Agora cale-se e dirija)**_**  
**

A música chegou ao fim, e com ela o espetáculo que Gaara tanto apreciara, já que os clipes deram lugar ao intervalo comercial, fazendo com que Sakura voltasse toda sua atenção para o preparo do desjejum.

Estava decidido: ele iria mostrar a Sakura que estava interessado, e começaria já!

Tirou do bolso de trás de sua calça a carteira que havia levado consigo, pegando algo de lá. Aproveitando que a cantora estava de costas, ainda cuidando do bolo que acabara de tirar do forno, ele aproximou-se cautelosamente. Quando seus corpos estavam praticamente colados, ele passou os braços ao redor da jovem, fazendo com que suas mão, portando o documento que tirara de sua carteira a pouco, ficassem de frente para o rosto da jovem que, sobressaltada com a visita inesperada, teve que sufocar um grito antes de acordar todos na casa.

- O que significa isso, Gaara? – ela perguntou ofegante devido ao susto, olhando sem entender o porque de ele estar lhe mostrando sua carteira de habilitação.

- Eu ouvi você dizer que estava procurando por um motorista qualificado, então resolvi te mostrar minhas credenciais.

Ele disse sensualmente, com os lábios curvados em um raro sorriso próximos à orelha de Sakura, que sentiu todos os pêlos de seu corpo eriçarem em contato com o hálito quente do outro.

- Assim, quando você quiser que alguém _"cale a boca e dirija"_, vai saber onde encontrar!

Com essas palavras, Gaara foi em direção ao seu quarto, deixando para trás uma atônita Sakura de pernas bambas a pensar:

- "_Isso foi... uma cantada?"_

_**££££££££££££ CONTINUA ££££££££££££**_

**Oi mina!!**

**Calma, antes de jogarem os tomates e ovos podres, me deixem pedir perdão! Sei muito bem que um atraso de cinco meses é demais, mas quero deixar bem claro que essa não era a minha intenção! T.T**

**Realmente tive muitos problemas com o meu PC, sem contar a falta de tempo e, muitas vezes, de criatividade também... XD**

**Mas, em fim, aqui está o capítulo cinco! Sei que não está tão grande quanto o capítulo quatro, mas acho que se vocês fossem esperar até eu escrever outro capítulo daquele tamanho, iriam ficar sem fic por um bom tempo... u.u**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, pois fiz com muito carinho. Principalmente o fim. Fiz questão de focar o Gaara!! .**

**Algumas pessoas me perguntaram se o Gaara vai ficar com a Sakura ou com a Ino, já que eu tinha deixado muitas dúvidas. Minha resposta é: vou deixá-las com mais dúvidas ainda!!**

**Estou preparando muitos rolos antes de definir os casais. Acho que fica mais emocionante assim. :P**

**Bom, em relação ao capítulo, a música de hoje todas v6 conhecem: Because of you da Kelly Clarkson (minha xará!). Acho a letra dela muito bela, sem contar que, do meu ponto de vista, ela engloba os sentimentos de todas as meninas, por isso a escolhi como música de maior sucesso. E escolhi a Sakura para interpretá-la porque ela é a personagem principal. XD**

**Se bem que, na verdade, acho que essa fic tem 10 protagonistas pois, a cada capítulo que eu escrevo, a cada novo personagem que aparece na trama, parece que eu me apaixono mais e mais pelo enredo...**

**As outras músicas: Everithing Burns do Ben Mood com a Anastácia tem um significado especial, que eu só vou revelar mais tarde; Shut up and drive da Rihana foi uma idéia que eu havia tido para outra fic com Gaara e Sakura, mas acabei adaptando para essa…**

**A propósito, já decidi quais serão as músicas do Show, graças a algumas maravilhosas sugestões. Mas gostaria de continuar recebendo suas sugestões, pois eu quero usar muitas músicas durante a fic. Além disso, v6 podem tentar adivinhar quais serão as músicas interpretadas por cada um daqui para frente. Vou tentar deixar dicas pra vocês durante o fic; e atenção: tem uma dica quente nesse capítulo sobre a música do próximo… **

**Mas, deixando de lado a enrolação, aqui vão as respostas dos reviews. Sei que normalmente eu respondo de forma individual, mas dessa vez num deu... Então aqui estão todas as respostas:**

_**Juh-chan X3**__:_Pois é... amei escrever sobre Neji e Tenten casados. Eu sabia que ia surpreender a muitas pessoas, mas não se preocupe, muitas surpresas ainda estão por vir!

Kissus...

_**Tsunay Nami**__**:**_ Nem vou comentar seu pedido pra num demorar, já que você me mandou esse pedido no ano passado... Mas, espero que possa me perdoar.

Kissus...

_**Kaory-chan: **_Bom, não sei se você vai considerar bombástico o que está para acontecer, mas eu estou tendo muitas idéias... Eu vou ser muito má!!

Muito obrigada pelos elogios e desculpe pela demora. Não se preocupe, vem muito mais NejiXTenten por aí...

_**Blue Crystal Rose**_: Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Que bom que a festa do pijama fez sucesso!! E My Immortal é TUDO!!

Kissus...

_**Mariah-chan17 n.n**__**: **_Eu não diria perfeito, mas se você acha, quem sou eu pra contestar… KKKKKK.

Não, sério, fico muito contente por ter agradado a vc. Principalmente pq vc faz q nem eu… Coloco a trilha sonora do capítulo pra tocar, e saio divagando. É assim que eu crio melhor…

Mto obrigada pelos elogios, e desculpa a demora.

_**AngelZinha**__**: **_Apesar da demora, aqui está o capítulo cinco!!

_**Tamy-Dark: **_Calma! Tá aki um novo cap, ms eu num quero q vc morra agora, plix! Fics com música são muito legais!! Principalmente qdo a gente conhece a música e acompanha na hora que tá lendo. É mto show!

Como eu já disse, sabia que ia surpreender com Neji e Tenten casados, mas prepare-se vem mais por aí.

Kissus…

_**Tsunay Nami**__**: **_Oi de novo! Que bom que gostou!! Espero q tenha curtido esse cap tbm!!

_**Kari Princess Angel**__**: **_Adorei saber que tanta gente gostou do casamento de Neji e Tenten!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, apesar da demora.

Kissus…

_**Tsubame Hitori**__**: **_Concordo com você, acho que fui muito má com as garotas e seus passados… Mas é um sofrimento necessário, pois como o fogo refina o ouro, as provações servem para nos fortalecer! E agora elas estão superpoderosas!!

Este cap não está tão grande quanto o anterior, mas espero que lhe agrade também.

Kissus e obrigada por comentar.

_**MandyUchiha: **_Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap também.

_**MitsukoMiyuki**__**: **_Você não tem noção de como sua "pequena" nota me deixou feliz. Até uma amiga minha disse assim: "Pra quem está sem palavras, ela digitou um monte!".

Que bom que eu pude passar um pouco do meus sentimentos para vc, pq eu me acabava de chorar, sempre que eu relia a biografia das garotas. E as músicas me ajudaram muito. Foram minha inspiração.

Quanto a sua dúvida, acho que não vou respondê-la agora… É que, depois que eu já tinha começado a escrever essa fic como um SASXSAK eu li algumas fics GAAXSAK e simplesmente me apaixonei pelo casal… E depois que eu vi o Sasuke deixando a vila pra seguir o Orochimaru, fiquei revoltada com ele. Então estou castigando o Sasuke ao escrever um pouco de GAAXSAK. Mas num vou te contar quem vai ficar com quem, se não estraga os meus planos para o futuro…

Kissus no kokoro!

_**Rahfa-san**__**: **_Ah, meu Deus! Mais uma vida que está nas minhas mãos! Ou nos meus dedos, já que eu digito com eles…

Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Também estou adorando fazer o Naruto de amigo delas! E não se preocupe, o Sasuke ainda vai sofre muito nas minhas mãos…

Kissus…

_**Bela Dark: **_Domo arigatou pelo seu comentário!! E estou pensando sobre o passado do Naruto…

Kissus…

_**Mye-chan**__**: **_Weba!! Outro review gigante!! Mto obrigada pelos elogios!

E você acertou, eram mesmo o Gai-sensei e o Lee!

Quanto a história da formação das bandas, não se preocupe, ela deve aparecer no capítulo 8. Quanto aos acertos e desacertos do fic, vc vai ter que esperar pelos acontecimentos futuros…

Kissus…

_**Marin the Noir**__**: **_Sei que demorei horrores com esse cap, e que ele num ficou tão grande, ms espero ter agradado. Quanto a Neji e Tenten… aguarde…

Kissus no kokoro.

_**Heloa-chan8D**__**: **_Só te desculpo se vc me desculpar tbm! Sei que demorei, mas espero poder compensar.

Mais uma que aprovou o Neji Tenten!! Que bom! Eu também amei escrever sobre a Sakura e tenho certeza que você vai gostar muito do que eu tenho preparado para esses dois "casais"…

_**Bruzi**__**: **_Sei que demorei muito, mas não se preocupe, não pretendo desistir da fic!

Kissus…

_**Sabaku no Luh: **_Gostei muito das suas sugestões, mas já tinha decidido que a Sakura ia cantar Because of you… Mas obrigada mesmo assim. As sugestões estão anotadas e qualquer coisa, vou usá-las com muito carinho.

Kissus…

_**Namida: **_Mais uma fã de Neji/Tenten. Acho que vou mudar o casal principal…

Bem, amei o seu comentário, mas peço desculpas pelo atraso que foi ainda maior dessa vez. Mas acredite, não foi por querer!!

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

Kissus…

_**Sabaku no Uchiha**__**: **_Não se preocupe, às vezes eu mesma ria da minha desgraça, era mto problema pra uma pessoinha só…

Obrigada pelo "apoio" moral!

Kissus…

_**Marimary-chan**__**: **_Como eu já disse, esse capítulo não está tão grande, mas espero que tenha agradado tanto a Sofia quanto a Mariana!

Kissus…

_**Aninha2893: **_Calma, tá aki o novo cap! Num morre naum!!

Kissus…

_**isabelinhaaaaaaaaaa**__**: **_Desculpa a demora, mas tá aki a continuação!

Kissus…

_**mya(arroba)**____**: **_Mto obrigada pelo coment, aki tá um cap fresquinho pra vc!

Kissus…

_**Maryh-chan**__**: **_Eu é que estou sem palavras com tantos elogios… Domo arigatou!

Espero que vc curta esse cap também!

Kissus…

_**Aninha n.n: **_Quem diria, Um Show Pela Paz também é cultura!

Fico muito feliz em poder contribuir com a educação de uma concidadã brasileira!

Muito obrigada pelo review e espero que curta o cap cinco!

**Bom, é isso. Muito obrigada pelo carinho e pela paciência de todas vocês. E, já sabem: dúvidas, críticas ou sugestões, é só dar GO!**

**Kissus para todos!**

**Pyta-chan .**


	6. Papercut

UM SHOW PELA PAZ

_**UM SHOW PELA PAZ**_

_**Capítulo 6: Papercut**_

_(Linkin Park)_

A melodia pesada se formou com Shikamaru na bateria, juntamente com Neji que tocava o teclado, inundando o lugar e sendo seguida pela voz de Gaara, que tocava sua guitarra. Um show de luzes psicodélicas vindas tanto dos refletores quanto do telão que mostrava imagens aleatórias tornava o ambiente ainda mais louco.

Temari dava suporte no baixo e Sakura no vocal, enquanto Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten e Hinata e Ino faziam uma sincronizada coreografia no centro do palco.

_**Gaara**_

**Why does it feel like night today? (**_**Porque hoje parece noite?)  
**_**Something in here's not right today **_**(Alguma coisa aqui não está certa hoje)**_**  
Why am I so uptight today?**___**(Porque estou tão fechado hoje?)**_**  
Paranoia's all I got left**_** (Paranóia é tudo o que me resta)**_**  
I don't know what stressed me first.**___**(Eu não sei o que me estressou primeiro)**_**  
Or how the pressure was fed.**___**(Ou como pressão foi sustentada)**_**  
But I know just what it feels like to**_** (Mas eu sei como é sentir)**_**  
Have a voice in the back of my head**_** (Uma voz na sua cabeça)**_**  
**

Apesar da expressão séria em seu rosto, Gaara estava muito a vontade cantando aquela música. Tocava o instrumento que mais gostava e cantava o estilo com o qual mais se identificava, sem contar com a letra, que havia sido feita especialmente para ele.

**  
It's like a face that I hold inside**_** (É como um rosto que guardo no interior)**_**  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes**_** (Um rosto que me acorda quando fecho os olhos)**_**  
A face watches every time I lie**_** (Um rosto que me observa toda vez que minto)**_**  
A face that laughs every time I fall**_** (Um rosto que ri cada vez que eu caio)**_**  
**

**Shikamaru**

**And watches everything**_** ((E assiste tudo))**_**  
**

O público estava realmente empolgado por ver Sasuke e Naruto dançando daquela forma tão sincronizada ao lado das garotas. Afinal, era sabido que eles nunca tiveram interesse, muito menos habilidade para dança.

**Gaara**

**So I know that when it's time to sink or swim**_** (Então eu sei quando é a hora de afundar ou estar bem)**_**  
That the face inside is hearing me,**_** (Esse rosto interior está me escutando)**_

**Right underneath my skin**_** (Bem, por baixo da minha pele)**_**  
**

O ritmo aumentou com a chegada do refrão, fazendo o público vibrar ainda mais, pulando e dançando enquanto gritavam, eufóricos, enquanto o ritmo da coreografia também aumentava, exigindo ainda mais dos "novos" bailarinos.

**  
Juntos**

**Chorus:  
It's like I'm, paranoid lookin' over my back **_**(É como se eu estivesse paranóico olhando para trás)  
**_**It's like a, whirlwind inside of my head **_**(É como um furacão dentro da minha cabeça)**_**  
It's like I, can't stop what I'm hearing within**_** (É como se eu não pudesse parar o que eu escuto por Dentro)**_**  
It's like the face inside is right (**_**É como um rosto estivesse bem)**_

**Sikamaru**

**beneath my skin...**_** (por baixo da minha pele)**_**  
**

Gaara recomeçou, cantando ainda mais empolgado. Nunca se vira o ruivo a cantar daquela forma... Parecia que a música era um grito de liberdade que a muito estava aprisionado dentro de si, e que agora ele mostrava ao mundo.

**Gaara****  
I know I've got a face in me **_**(Eu sei, eu tenho um rosto em mim)  
**_**Points out all my mistakes to me **_**(Ele mostra todos os meu erros)**_**  
You've got a face on the inside too**_** (Você tem um rosto por dentro também e)**_**  
And your paranoia's probably worse **_** (Sua paranóia provavelmente é pior)**_**  
**

**I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand**_** (Eu não sei o que me atormentou primeiro mas sei que não posso agüentar)**_**  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is i can't**_** (Todos agem como se o fato do acontecimento é que)**_**  
add up to what you can**_** (Eu não posso acrescentar o que você pode)**_**  
**

O ruivo dava tudo o que podia de sua garganta, cantando com a alma, enquanto as gotículas de suor escorregavam por sua pele, indicando o esforço que fazia com o maior prazer ao cantar aquela música.

**But everybody has a face that they hold inside**_** (Todos tem uma face que guardam no interior)**_**  
A face that awakes when they closer eyes**_** (Um rosto que me acorda quando fecho os olhos)**_**  
A face watches everytime they lie**_** (Um rosto que observa toda vez que eles mentem)**_**  
A face that laughs everytime they fall**_** (Um rosto que ri cada vez que eles caem)**_**  
**

**Sikamaru**

**And watches everything**_** ((E assiste tudo))**_**  
**

**Gaara**

**So you know that when it's time to sink or swim**_** (Então você sabe quando é a hora de afundar ou estar bem)**_**  
That the face inside is watching you too**_** (Esse rosto está te escutando)**_

**Right inside your skin**_** (Bem por dentro da sua pele)**_**  
**

Os bailarinos também suavam para dar conta da coreografia pesada que executavam com perfeição, sendo ovacionados por um público extasiado com cada acontecimento daquele show.

**  
****Juntos  
Chorus:**

**It's like I'm, paranoid lookin' over my back **_**(É como se eu estivesse paranóico olhando para trás)  
**_**It's like a, whirlwind inside of my head **_**(É como um furacão dentro da minha cabeça)**_**  
It's like I, can't stop what I'm hearing within**_** (É como se eu não pudesse parar o que eu escuto por Dentro)**_**  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin...**___**(É como um rosto estivesse bem por baixo da minha pele)**_****

It's like I'm, paranoid lookin' over my back _**(É como se eu estivesse paranóico olhando para trás)  
**_**It's like a, whirlwind inside of my head **_**(É como um furacão dentro da minha cabeça)**_**  
It's like I, can't stop what I'm hearing within**_** (É como se eu não pudesse parar o que eu escuto por Dentro)**_**  
It's like the face inside is right (**_**É como um rosto estivesse bem)**_

**Sikamaru**

**beneath my skin...**_** (por baixo da minha pele)**_**  
**

Houve uma considerável diminuição no ritmo, enquanto a voz de Gaara mais uma vez se fazia ouvir em meio aos gritos do público, seguida pela de Shikamaru.

**Gaara  
(the face inside is right beneath your skin) **_**(O rosto interior está bem debaixo da sua pele)**_**  
(the face inside is right beneath your skin) **_**(O rosto interior está bem debaixo da sua pele)**_**  
(the face inside is right beneath your skin) **_**(O rosto interior está bem debaixo da sua pele)**_**  
**

**Shikamaru**

**The sun goes down **_**(O sol se põe)  
**_**I feel the light betray me **_**(Eu sinto a luz me trair)**_**  
The sun goes down **_**(O sol se põe)  
**_**I feel the light betray me **_**(Eu sinto a luz me trair)**_**  
**

Todo o fôlego que ainda restava nos integrantes das duas bandas foi colocado na última parte da música, para que esta tivesse a mesma perfeição com a qual começara.

**  
Shikamaru The sun... ****(**_**O Sol…)**_**  
Gaara ****It's like I'm, paranoid lookin' over my back **_**(É como se eu estivesse paranóico olhando para trás)  
**_**It's like a, whirlwind inside of my head **_**(É como um furacão dentro da minha cabeça)**_**  
It's like I, can't stop what I'm hearing within**_** (É como se eu não pudesse parar o que eu escuto por Dentro)**_**  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin...**_** (É como um rosto estivesse bem por baixo da minha pele)**_**  
****Shikamaru I feel the light betray me **_**(Eu sinto a luz me trair)**_**  
The sun... (**_**O Sol…)**_**  
****Gaara ****It's like I'm, paranoid lookin' over my back **_**(É como se eu estivesse paranóico olhando para trás)  
**_**It's like a, whirlwind inside of my head **_**(É como um furacão dentro da minha cabeça)**_**  
It's like I, can't stop what I'm hearing within**_** (É como se eu não pudesse parar o que eu escuto por Dentro)**_**  
It's like I, can't stop what I'm hearing within**_** (É como se eu não pudesse parar o que eu escuto por Dentro)**_**  
It's like I, can't stop what I'm hearing within**_** (É como se eu não pudesse parar o que eu escuto por Dentro)**_**  
It's like the face inside is right (**_**É como um rosto estivesse bem)**_

**Sikamaru**

**beneath my skin...**_** (por baixo da minha pele)**_**  
**

Com o fim da canção, apenas os gritos entusiasmados da platéia podiam ser ouvidos, enquanto os músicos se aproximavam da beirada do palco para cumprimentá-la. "Gaara" era o nome mais ouvido em meio aos berros desesperados das fãs e ele agradeceu com sua habitual indiferença, o que as fazia delirar ainda mais...

_**££££££££££££ Seis meses antes... ££££££££££££**_

Depois do inesperado encontro com Gaara na cozinha, a jovem Haruno ainda permaneceu no cômodo por algum tempo, tentando compreender o que se passara ali. Estava imensamente envergonhada por ter sido pega em flagrante, enquanto dançava daquela forma... libertina.

Não que as coreografias do seu grupo fossem recatadas, ao contrário, eram feitas com a intenção de mostrar toda a sensualidade de seus corpos, mas naquele momento em que a jovem dançava na cozinha, o fazia por diversão, não esperava ser espionada por alguém. Muito menos que esse alguém fosse Gaara e que, ainda por cima, desse em cima dela daquela forma!

Após algum tempo, embora ainda corada, porém mais calma, Sakura foi ao andar superior, no intuito de comunicar que o desjejum já estava servido.

Quando, porém, se viu em frente a porta do quarto masculino, desviou deste e abriu rapidamente a porta do seu próprio quarto, que no momento dividia com as amigas.

As encontrou já prontas para a refeição matinal, conversando sobre qualquer trivialidade, enquanto davam uma última checada no visual antes de dar as caras.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Testuda? – Ino perguntou quando percebeu a expressão estranha no rosto da amiga.

- Não, Ino-Porca, não aconteceu nada! – Sakura desconversou, encostando-se a porta do quarto – Prontas para o café da manhã? Teremos um dia cheio hoje...

- Sakura-chan tem razão. – Hinata concordou, já levantando-se.

- Então vamos descer enquanto a Testuda chama os garotos para o café! – a Yamanaka declarou, levantando-se de sua cama e passando a caminhar em direção à porta, até que teve sua caminhada interrompida.

- NÃO! – apenas depois de gritar, Sakura se deu conta do tom de voz e da expressão que usara, corando ainda mais diante dos olhares assustados das amigas.

- Não!, o quê, Sakura? – Temari perguntou.

- Está realmente acontecendo algo, Sakura-chan? – Tenten também parecia preocupada com a amiga.

Percebendo que estava se deixando levar por algo insignificante, Sakura decidiu se acalmar e retomar o controle de seus nervos, antes que causasse alguma confusão. Após inspirar profundamente, ela desencostou-se da porta, abrindo-a em seguida.

- Não é nada, meninas! – mentiu – Eu só não queria chamar os garotos e correr o risco de topar com o Sasuke!

- Tem certeza de que é só isso? – Hinata questionou-a, visivelmente preocupada – Porque se for, eu posso chamá-los.

- Eu agradeceria muito se o fizesse, Hinata-chan! – a garota de cabelos rosados lhe sorriu docemente.

- Certo, - Ino adiantou-se – já que está tudo resolvido, é melhor irmos, não acham?

- Sim, vamos! – Sakura foi a primeira a deixar o cômodo, andando a frente das amigas em direção à cozinha.

Não podia negar que ainda estava um tanto quanto perturbada, mas o melhor seria não contar nada a ninguém. Pelo menos por enquanto, tentaria lidar sozinha com mais essa situação...

Os jovens entraram em silêncio na cozinha, com exceção de Naruto, que falava sobre algo relacionado a lámen com Hinata, enquanto adentravam o cômodo. As jovens que lá se encontravam sequer pararam de conversar para cumprimentá-los, apenas o fizeram quando Naruto aproximou-se, desejando-lhe um bom dia.

Quando sentou-se à mesa, Neji automaticamente sentiu falta de uma das integrantes do grupo rival, mas conteve sua curiosidade. Afinal, o Hyuuga não iria demonstrar sua curiosidade para os outros.

Já Sasuke passou o tempo todo implicando com Naruto, pedindo para que ele parasse de encher Hinata com suas conversas sem sentido sobre a "porcaria do lámen", enquanto ouvia Temari brigar com Shikamaru por causa da sua infinita preguiça.

Gaara por sua vez, não tirou os olhos de Sakura, encabulando a jovem e irritando uma outra de longos cabelos loiros. Porque ele tinha que olhar tanto assim para a Sakura? E porque não faz nenhuma piada sem graça sobre o "encontro" entre eles na noite anterior? Ino havia demorado muito para pegar no sono após ter se encontrado com o ruivo, pensando no tipo de brincadeira de mal gosto que ele faria no dia seguinte por ter confrontado sua capacidade musical e, surpreendentemente, ansiando por isso.

Sakura não era o tipo de pessoa que se intimidava facilmente. Até mesmo dentro daquela casa, já a vira ignorar os olhares desconfiados que Gaara lançava sobre ela com toda a classe do mundo, mas naquela manhã ela estava especialmente perturbada sob o atento olhar do Sabaku, que exibia um meio sorriso enquanto encarava ininterruptamente a jovem de uma forma um tanto quanto maliciosa na opinião da loira.

Quando a líder das Wildkittens já parecia não mais suportar a situação, a campainha tocou. Ela imediatamente levantou-se, declarando a plenos pulmões que iria atender a porta, deixando o cômodo logo depois, levantando ainda mais suspeitas em Ino, que ficou a encarar o ruivo enquanto ele continuava com seu meio sorriso.

Após alguns minutos, a jovem voltava com um enorme sorriso.

- Olha quem está aqui, meninas! – Sakura anunciou os três visitantes, que foram recebidos com abraços carinhosos pelas garotas e com olhares não muito satisfeitos e até surpresos dos garotos.

Um deles possuia cabelos castanhos, tinha uma estatura mediana e um porte atlético. Outro tinha os cabelos negros espetados e era da mesma altura que o primeiro, enaquanto o último, era mais alto com cabelos também negros e expressão indiferente por trás dos óculos escuros. (**N/A:** Será que alguém adivinha? .)

- Ohayo, minna-san! – o jovem de cabelos castanhos foi o primeiro a cumprimentar a todos.

- Chouji-kun! – Ino gritou, entusiasmada em ver o amigo, correndo para abraçá-lo.

- Olá, Ino-chan! – ele disse, correspondendo ao gesto afetuoso da amiga, que foi imitado pelas demais.

Shikamaru por sua vez, apenas o olhava. Estava surpreso em ver seu velho "amigo" ali. Chouji havia mudado muito desde a última vez que o vira. Estava mais magro, tinha até alguns músculos se sobressaindo... Que problemático! Agora além de encarar Ino todos os dias, ainda teria que lidar com Chouji...

- Kiba-kun, como vai? O Akamaru está bem? – Hinata perguntou, enquanto recebia do rapaz de cabelos espetados um beijo na bochecha.

- Akamaru está com tantas saudades de você quanto eu, Hinata-chan! – ele respondeu, ainda abraçando a Hyuuga – Vocês ficaram longe por muito tempo...

- Você quer dizer que a Hinata ficou longe por muito tempo, não é Kiba? – Temari perguntou, dando-lhe uma piscadela, enquanto abraçava rapidamente o jovem, deixando a amiga corada com o comentário.

- Se você quer entender assim... – Kiba respondeu sorrindo, sem perceber o olhar desconfiado que recebia de Neji.

- E você, Shino. Não nos cumprimenta? – Ino perguntou, olhando diretamente para o último dos visitantes.

Ao ouvir este nome, Neji desviou seu olhar de Kiba, direcionando-o ao jovem que se encontrava encostado em uma parede próxima, apenas agora percebendo que este também o olhava de forma penetrante.

- Claro que sim, Ino! – o jovem desviou o olhar do Hyuuga, indo em direção à loira, para abraçá-la – Como vai?

- Ótima! – a loira respondeu – Mas não precisa fingir! Eu sei muito bem que não é por minha causa que você está aqui...

- ... – o jovem nada respondeu, apenas passou a cumprimentar o restante das garotas.

- Que espécie de amigo é você que só fala com as garotas, dattebayo?! – Naruto levantou-se de seu lugar, indo em direção a Kiba – POR ACASO ESQUECEU DE NÓS?

- Seria impossível esquecer dos seus gritos escandalosos, Naruto! – o jovem declarou, cumprimentando o antigo companheiro de banda com um aperto de mãos, seguido por um curto abraço.

- EU NÃO SABIA QUE VOCÊ FAZIA PARTE DA BANDA DE APOIO DAS GAROTAS! – o loiro declarou.

- Pois é. A Sakura-chan me convidou pra fazer parte da banda a algum tempo... – foi a resposta do outro, antes de dirigir seu olhar para o outro antigo companheiro – Como vai Sasuke?

Este, respondeu apenas com um meneio de cabeça. Definitivamente, não esperava encontrar Kiba ali, mas esse não era um motivo de preocupação, pensou o Uchiha.

- Bom, - Temari tomou a palavra – sei que alguns de vocês já se conhecem, mas acho que seria melhor apresentá-los, já que vamos trabalhar todos juntos.

Os ocupantes do cômodo permaneceram em silêncio, dando margem para que a loira continuasse.

- Esses são Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji e Aburame Shino, nossa banda de apoio. – a Sabaku começou, apontando cada um dos jovens ao seu lado, para em seguida apresentar aos seus companheiros de "confinamento" – E estes são Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara e Nara Shikamaru.

Os jovens se cuprimentaram entre si com um leve aceno do cabeça. Apenas Naruto cumprimentou cada um dos visitantes individualmente, ainda alheio ao conflito gerado pela presença deles.

Enquanto Shikamaru olhava de forma pensativa em direção a Chouji, este lhe lançava um olhar de fúria. Ao mesmo tempo, Neji, saindo de sua habitual indiferença, olhava de forma ameaçadora para Shino, que lhe respondia com um olhar indiferente, o que acabava por irritar ainda mais o Hyuuga.

Ignorando momentâneamente o olhar de Neji, Shino olhou para Sakura através das lentes escuras de seus óculos, perguntando com sua penetrante voz:

- Onde está a Tenten, Sakura? – o jovem percebeu o olhar que o Hyuuga lhe enviva tornar-se ainda mais estreito, indicando a possível fúria que ele buscava conter.

- Ela está no estúdio de dança. Quis começar a trabalhar o quanto antes. – a Haruno respondeu, enviando-lhe um sorriso terno e ao mesmo tempo malicioso – Porque não vai até lá? Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar te ver!

- É só me dizer em que direção eu devo ir! – Shino respondeu, ainda ignorando a expressão ameaçadora de Neji, que fuzilava a ele e a Sakura com o olhar.

- É a primeira porta da ala leste. – Sakura também tratou de ignorar o olhar do Hyuuga.

- Então, com licença a todos. – Shino se virou e passou a caminhar lentamente, com as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça no estilo skatista.

Porém antes de se afastar muito, virou levemente sua cabeça em direção aos rapazes, dizendo:

– A propósito, foi um "enorme" prazer conhecê-los.

O silêncio predominou na cozinha, enquanto todos aguardavam a reação de Neji. Porém, esta não veio e o silêncio só foi quebrado pelo som da campainha, que mais uma vez soou naquela manhã.

- Pode deixar. Eu atendo dessa vez. – Temari declarou quando Sakura fez menção de levantar acabando com as esperanças da garota de se livrar do olhar de Gaara, que voltou a assolá-la – Porque vocês não sentam e aproveitam pra comer alguma coisa, rapazes? – a loira perguntou a Kiba e Chouji – Vamos ter uma longa manhã!

- Vem, Chouji, senta perto de mim! – Ino arrastou o amigo para uma cadeira vizinha a dela, totalmente consciente de que esta ficava o mais longe possível de Shikamaru. Apesar de tudo, ninguém queria um clima pior do que já havia.

- E então, Sakura-chan, - Chouji quebrou o contato visual que mantinha com Shikamaru, passando a olhar a amiga – vocês já tem muita coisa pronta?

- Bom, já temos duas músicas finalizadas e pelo menos mais três em andamento. – a garota respondeu fazendo uma pequena pausa para tomar um gole de água antes de continuar.

Ter o olhar de um Sabaku sobre si o tempo todo, definitivamente não era algo muito confortável.

- Além disso, - ela continuou - outras duas músicas que nós já tínhamos serão usadas, o que vai nos economizar um bom tempo.

-Por isso pedimos para que vocês viessem. – Ino reforçou – Já temos material suficiente para começar com todo mundo e a Tenten já começou a montar as coreografias que usaremos.

- Isso quer dizer que teremos que correr contra o tempo para despertar o fogo da juventude nesses jovens! – Gai-sensei, que acabava de chegar ao cômodo juntamente com Lee, declarou a plenos pulmões.

- E então, prontos para começar com as lições de dança? – Lee bradou, seus olhos brilhando ante o desafio de ajudar aqueles jovens a descobrir o fogo da juventude que certamente ardia dentro deles!

Porém, as reações na mesa não eram tão entusiasmadas assim. Enquanto as garotas achavam graça do jeito do homem, os rapazes temiam por sua sanidade mental ao lembrar do que passaram no dia anterior...

- Gai-sensei, - Temari chamou sua atenção, colocando a mão em seu ombro – acho melhor esperar até que todos acabem seu café da manhã, não concorda?

Apenas nesse momento o professor se deu conta de que todos estavam sentados à mesa, em uma tentativa de desjejum, e acompanhados por outras duas figuras conhecidas.

- Chouji-kun! Kiba-kun! Não sabia que vocês já estariam aqui hoje! – Gai declarou, enquanto tomava assento, sempre acompanhado por Lee.

- Vamos começar hoje com o material que as garotas prepararam, Gai-sensei. – Kiba respondeu.

- Ótimo! – sua face se iluminou ainda mais – Então, é melhor terminarmos logo esse café para começarmos o quanto antes!

Tenten estava concentrada no ritmo da música. Hip-hop era um de seus ritmos preferidos, pois dava margem a muitos passos novos e de efeito. Porém, essa música estava sendo um desafio maior que os outros, já que vários fatores estavam contra ela. A coreografia deveria ser impactante, já que seria a abertura do show, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha que ser fácil, pois os garotos ainda não estavam acostumados a cantar e dançar ao mesmo tempo.

Os primeiros passos já estavam formulados em sua mente, mas um longo caminho ainda estava por vir...

A dançarina executou os passos que já estavam formulados, mantendo toda a sua atenção focada na coreografia, ao fim do trecho que já havia preparado naquela manhã, ela ouviu aplausos vindos da porta do estúdio, olhando para o local através do espelho, enquanto sua face se iluminava com um sincero sorriso.

- Shino-kun! – ela gritou antes de virar-se e correr na direção do rapaz, abraçando-o fortemente.

- Que bom que sente tantas saudades de mim! – o jovem sorriu, abraçando-a da mesma forma, enquanto inspirava o delicioso perfume que os cabelos da jovem exalavam.

Continuaram assim por mais algum tempo, apenas desfrutando da companhia um do outro. Afinal, não era muito comum passarem muito tempo sem se ver. Estavam sempre juntos, seja nas turnês, nos ensaios ou simplesmente saindo com os amigos.

- É claro que sinto saudades! – a morena declarou – Afinal, você é o único que consegue passar doze horas do dia dançando no meu ritmo sem reclamar! – brincou.

- Ficou feliz em saber que sirvo para alguma coisa! – Shino tinha uma falsa expressão de indignação pelas palavras da morena, mas no fim, deu-lhe um gostoso beijo na bochecha, desfazendo o abraço.

Olharam-se carinhosamente por mais algum tempo, antes que ele pudesse perguntar:

- Como foram esses dias, ao lado "dele"?

Com um fraco sorriso, Tenten o puxou pela mão, indicando alguns banquinhos ao fundo da sala. Como sempre, Shino era muito direto em seus questionamentos...

- Sinceramente, eu nem sei o que dizer. - ela começou – Tem sido desesperadora a idéia de topar com ele no corredor ou de ter que comer na mesma mesa que ele... Devo confessar que estou muito mais angustiada do que eu achei que ficaria.

Sentando-se ao lado do amigo, Tenten suspirou permanecendo em silêncio por alguns instantes, enquanto encarava o nada.

Sem que mais palavras fossem necessárias, Shino a abraçou, tentando confortá-la de alguma forma.

- Não se preocupe, Shino-kun. Eu vou ficar bem. – a morena tentou tranquilizar o amigo – Afinal, as meninas nunca deixariam nada acontecer comigo!

Na cozinha, Chouji, Naruto e Lee pareciam disputar pelo campeonato de glutonaria. Comiam tanto que acabaram deixando os outros de queixo caido.

Até mesmo Gaara deixou de encarar Sakura durante alguns instantes para poder "adimirar" o apetite voraz dos rapazes, o que fez com que a cantora pudesse ter alguns momentos de paz, durante os quais ela, inconscientemente passou a analisar a face bem estruturada do cantor.

O queixo bem definido lhe dava um ar másculo; os olhos cor de jade, apesar da habitual frieza, delatavam toda a beleza do jovem; o nariz bem afilado e os lábios tão convidativos...

De repente, o ruivo voltou seus olhos para Sakura novamente e, percebendo que ela o admirava, deu um de seus melhores, mais raros e sensuais sorrisos, fazendo-a corar instantaneamente ao perceber que fora flagrada.

- Eu vou até o quarto pegar uns papéis que eu esqueci! – a Haruno declarou enquanto levantava-se rapidamente, quase correndo na direção as escadas, sob olhares assustados devido ao inesperado grito.

Mas, todas as atenções logo voltaram-se novamente para os comilões, com excessão de Sasuke que ficou a encarar Gaara. Ele havia percebido os olhares do ruivo para Sakura, bem como a forma como ela reagia a ele. Coincidentemente, ele havia desviado seu olhar de Naruto e dos outros bem a tempo de ver a garota olhando para o ruivo de uma forma diferente, muito parecida com a forma que ela o olhava anos atrás.

Ao ver seu colega de banda sorrir daquela forma para Sakura, ele entendeu tudo: Gaara estava descaradamente dando em cima dela! E isso era inadmissível!

Não que ele, Uchiha Sasuke ainda tivesse esperanças de que tudo se resolveria e Sakura aceitaria de bom grado reatar o relacionamento de anos atrás, nada disso. Mas era muito estranho ver Gaara dando em cima de uma garota daquele jeito, principalmente sendo esta garota Haruno Sakura, por quem Sasuke _já fora_ apaixonado, embora nunca admita tal fato.

Depois que Sakura deixou o cômodo, Gaara percebeu os olhos ônix sobre si, passando a encará-los, como que enviando um desafio silêncioso. Certamente ele não desistiria da garota...

Algum tempo após a saída de Sakura, Chouji, Naruto e Lee finalmente tinham saciado seu imenso apetite e estavam descançando para poder seguir para seus respectivos estúdios e dar continuidade ao trabalho. Neji, um tanto quanto nervoso, pediu licença e retirou-se sem mais uma palavra sequer.

Estava angustiado com a chegada do tal de Shino. Afinal, que tipo de relacionamento ele tinha com Tenten? Porque ela fizera questão de cantar ao lado dele? E por que diabos ele parecia ser tão intimo a ela?

O Hyuuga caminhava a passos largos enquanto esses e outros pensamentos invadiam sua mente. Porém, sua caminhada foi bruscamente interrompida ao chegar no hall de entrada.

- Onde você vai com tanta pressa? - a voz de Sakura que descia as escadas com alguns papéis em mãos, soou chamando a atenção do moreno.

- Acho que isso não é da sua conta! – ele respondeu da forma mais mal educada possível.

- Se você pretende incomodar a Tenten nos poucos minutos de paz que ela tem desde que entramos nesta casa, - a jovem respondeu fitando intensamente os olhos perolados do Hyuuga enquanto terminava de descer a escadaria – então é da minha conta sim!

- E o que a leva a crer que faria tal coisa? – Neji estreitou os olhos, sustentando o olhar para a garota a sua frente.

Apesar da evidente ameaça presente no olhar do moreno, Sakura manteve a calma e, sorrindo de forma debochada, respondeu:

- Neji, eu não sou burra, e nós dois sabemos disso! – colocando a mão desocupada na cintura, ela continuou – Sei muito bem que você ouviu minha conversa com Tenten ontem à noite, e desde então está agindo como um namorado traído.

O cantor não estava completamente preparado para aquela resposta, mas manteve sua pose altiva, no intento de intimidar de alguma forma aquela garota.

- Mas eu espero que você entenda que não tem o direito de agir dessa forma! – Sakura foi enfática – Você provocou tudo isso e está merecendo cada gota do desprezo que a Tenten demonstra por você.

Embora a culpa invadisse o coração de Neji, ele não se permitia demonstrar tal fato, continuando a encarar Sakura de forma gélida, apenas erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas enquanto esta continuava a falar.

- Não se meta com a Tenten, porque desta vez, ela tem quem a defenda. – ela deu meia volta em direção à cozinha, mas voltou-se levemente com o olhar estreito e voz perigosamente baixa – E, ao contrário do que você deve estar pensando agora, eu não estou falando apenas do Shino!

Irritado e, de certa forma, humilhado Neji retomou sua caminhada em rumo ao estúdio de dança. Afinal de contas, ele pensava, não estava com ciúmes coisa nenhuma! Estava apenas tratando de fazer o trabalho dele! Afinal, teriam aulas de dança naquela manhã; nada mais natural que se dirigir ao estúdio de dança...

Ora, a quem ele tentava enganar?

Quando chegou ao estúdio de dança e abriu a porta, Neji foi recepcionado por uma lufada de som proveniente da musica vinda do potente sistema de som instalado no cômodo.

Mas, o que realmente incomodou o Hyuuga, foi ver que Tenten e Shino dançavam colados ao som daquela musica. Tenten sorria abertamente olhando no fundo dos olhos de Shino, que havia retirado os óculos e retribuía o olhar e o sorriso na mesma intensidade, fazendo o sangue do Hyuuga ferver.

Desde que reencontrara sua esposa, não a vira sorrir daquela forma graciosa que tanto o encantava uma vez sequer, e agora, somente por estar com aquele... aquele... imbecil, ela se derretia toda!

**Like a piece to the puzzle that puzzle into place **_**(Como uma parte do quebra cabeça que cai do lugar)  
**_**You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces **_**(Você poderia dizer como nós sentíamos ao olhar em nossas faces)**_**  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes **_** (Nós estávamos girando em círculos com a lua em nossos olhos)**_**  
No room left to move in between you and I **_** (Nenhum quarto ao lado entre você e eu)**_**  
And we forgot where we were **_** (E nós nos esquecemos onde nós estávamos)**_**  
And we lost track of time **_** (E nós perdemos o caminho do tempo)**_**  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night **_** (E nós cantávamos ao vento enquanto nós dançávamos por toda a noite)**_**  
**

Diferente do Hyuuga, o casal de bailarinos parecia alheio ao mundo ao seu redor, ignorando por completo a presença do cantor no estúdio. Apenas aproveitavam o momento para relaxar com a boa e velha dança latina. Sem coreografia, sem exigências. Apenas uma dança para relaxar...

**  
And we sang a, away, away, away**_** (E nós cantamos em, em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar)  
**_**And the voice sings rang like the angels sing **_**(E as vozes soaram como os anjos cantam)**_**  
And singing a, away, away, away**_** (E cantando em, em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar)**_**  
And we danced on into the night**_** (E nós dançamos dentro da noite)**_**  
And we danced on into the night**_** (E nós dançamos dentro da noite)**_**  
And we danced on into the night**_** (E nós dançamos dentro da noite)**_**  
**

Em um dos rodopios que davam, porém, acabaram por visualizar um vulto parado à porta do estúdio. Diminuíram a velocidade dos giros, percebendo então se tratar de um não muito alegre Neji os observando de braços cruzados e cara amarrada.

- Algum problema? – Shino perguntou-lhe, após alguns incômodos instantes de silêncio.

- Não. – foi a ácida resposta vinda do Hyuuga – Deveria?

- Me responde você. – devolveu o jovem dançarino colocando-se a frente de Tenten.

- Shino, por favor... – Tenten pediu, segurando o braço do outro na tentativa de evitar uma briga.

Ela sabia muito bem que Shino era teimoso, e para piorar, sabia que Neji era muito mais que isso.

No entanto, antes que Neji pudesse abrir a boca para responder "apropriadamente" ao questionamento de Shino, os outros moradores e visitantes chegaram ao estúdio.

- Ótimo! – Sakura declarou entrando no local – Já que estamos todos aqui, vamos distribuir as atividades para hoje.

- _"Graças a Deus"_ – Tenten agradeceu em pensamento pela interrupção, embora desconfiasse que Sakura o tivesse feito intencionalmente.

- Assim como ontem, - a líder das Wildkittens declarou – os rapazes ficarão aqui no estúdio de dança tendo aulas com Gai-sensei e Lee-san.

Embora já fosse esperada, a notícia não foi bem recebida pelos ocupantes masculinos da casa, que ficaram a fazer carrancas e a soltar baixas exclamações de insatisfação.

- Enquanto isso, - ela continuou, fazendo questão de ignorar os protestos dos companheiros – Shino, Kiba, Choji, as meninas e eu ficaremos no estúdio de gravação, aperfeiçoando o que já foi feito até agora. Alguém discorda?

Ela fez essa última pergunta de forma ameaçadora, e seu tom de voz prometia um sério castigo a quem se opusesse. Sakura realmente estava passando tempo demais com Tsunade-sama...

- Ótimo! – a vocalista sorriu – Vamos começar.

Dessa forma, os grupos se dividiram, iniciando seus afazeres. Quando, porém, Shino saia da sala, encarava mortalmente o Hyuuga, que devolvia o olhar na mesma intensidade.

Com certeza, mais do que nunca, esses seriam longos meses...

No estúdio de gravação, o silêncio predominou por alguns segundos, enquanto todos buscavam recuperar-se das emoções recentes. Foi Sakura quem, mais uma vez, tomou a iniciativa e passou a dar os comunicados e a dividir as tarefas para o grupo.

- Em primeiro lugar, - ela começou – gostaríamos de agradecer a vocês, rapazes, por terem vindo tão rápido.

- Estamos sempre a postos, Sakura. – Choji respondeu com um sorriso.

- Em fim, hoje iremos repassar para vocês o que já está pronto, além de, se possível, fazer algo mais em relação às melodias.

Sakura continuou explanando suas idéias sobre o que deveria ser feito de imediato para adiantar os trabalhos, recebendo a aprovação de todos os presentes.

- Em último lugar, - a Haruno continuou com um sorriso – a Tenten tem um convite especial para fazer.

Tenten, que ainda estava um pouco assustada com o encontro que ela e Shino tiveram mais cedo com Neji, demorou alguns segundos para assimilar as palavras da amiga. Quando, porém, o fez, sobressaltou-se e sorriu, voltando-se para Shino.

- Bom, eu conversei com a Sakura e ela concordou. – a morena começou, olhando nos olhos do amigo – Portanto, eu gostaria de convidar você, Aburame Shino para fazer uma participação especial na música que eu vou apresentar no show.

O jovem permaneceu apenas olhando fixamente nos olhos da dançarina no mais absoluto silêncio, bem como os outros ocupantes do cômodo, que aguardavam uma resposta. Após alguns segundos de inquietação, Tenten voltou a falar:

- E então, o que me diz?

- É claro que eu aceito. – Shino respondeu, um singelo sorriso em seus lábios – Me sentiria honrado.

- Que bom! – o sorriso da morena apenas aumentou com a resposta do outro.

- E sobre o que a música vai falar? – o Inuzuka perguntou.

- Sobre como todo o glamour e a fama não interferem nas nossas vidas! – Ino adiantou-se em responder.

- Nós queremos que as pessoas saibam que ainda somos pessoas normais, - Temari continuou, finalizando com certo humor - só que mais conhecidas que a maioria!

O pequeno comentário da loira causou risadas no restante do grupo, que logo iniciou o trabalho que tinham para aquela manhã, que rapidamente passou, com todos cumprindo suas tarefas: as garotas trabalhando nas melodias e nos arranjos vocais juntamente com sua banda de apoio, enquanto os Sound's Brothers suavam, literalmente, no estúdio ao lado com as aulas de Gai.

Mais tarde, o almoço foi trazido por Tsunade e Jiraiya, que vieram conferir de perto o andamento dos trabalhos.

- PORQUE O ERO-SENNIN E A TSUNADE-OBAA-CHAN NUNCA TRAZEM RÁMEN? – Naruto perguntou, enquanto se servia de uma generosa porção da comida italiana trazida pelos empresários.

- Cala a boca e come, Dobe! – Sasuke reclamou.

- Como estão indo, Sakura? – a empresária questionou – Tudo dentro do cronograma?

- Sim, Tsunade-sama. – a jovem respondeu – Estamos dividindo as tarefas para que possamos adiantar o máximo que pudermos do trabalho.

- Ótimo! – a loira elogiou.

- Tenten, - Gai-sensei chamou a atenção da ex-aluna – sei que você e as garotas estão um tanto atarefadas com as músicas, mas acho que eu e o Lee vamos precisar da ajuda de vocês.

- Como assim, Gai-sensei? – a morena questionou.

- Estamos tentando ensinar alguns passos básicos de dança de salão aos jovens, mas eles estão tendo algumas dificuldades. – o homem respondeu – Está sendo ainda mais complicado por falta de pares para eles e por algum motivo eles não querem a ajuda do Lee ou a minha...

O professor fez uma pequena pausa, especulando mentalmente qual seria o motivo pelo qual seus mais novos pupilos se negavam a dançar em dupla com ele ou com Lee, embora para o restante do grupo, a resposta já fosse mais que óbvia.

- Por isso pensamos que vocês poderiam dedicar algumas horas da manhã em nos ajudar com eles. – Lee complementou, contemplando as não muito satisfeitas faces de suas, agora indignadas, amigas.

- Sim, façam isso! – Jiraiya concordou, sendo automaticamente fuzilado pelo olhar das jovens, o que o fez encolher-se em seu assento.

- Também concordo. – dessa vez foi Tsunade que ergueu sua voz, deparando-se com as expressões desesperadas de suas protegidas.

A empresária sabia muito bem que o fato de terem chamado Gai para ajudar foi, além de uma grande ajuda claro, um artifício para que ficassem longe dos rapazes o quanto fosse possível, mas não poderia colocar seu meticuloso cronograma em risco. Aqueles quatro precisavam e iriam aprender a dançar!

- Precisamos que os garotos dancem e vocês devem ajudá-los. – Tsunade justificou-se – Afinal, Shino, Kiba e Choji estão aqui para dar-lhes mais tempo, não é?

A única resposta que a empresária recebeu foi o silêncio que se estabeleceu no local.

- Ótimo! – Gai comemorou, com Lee em seu encalço – Então as aulas com a ajuda das garotas começam amanhã!

Mas, o entusiasmo do professor não pareceu afetar o restante do grupo, apenas pareceu incomodar ainda mais. Afinal, todo o esquema que as garotas haviam montado para se manterem longe de seus "rivais" acabava de ser jogado pela janela.

_**££££££££££££ CONTINUA ££££££££££££**_

**Vocês devem estar pensando: "depois de tanto tempo ela nos aparece aqui com um capítulo como esse? Como ela se atreve?"**

**Calma! O cap não ficou tão grande, mas é importante para o restante da fic. Decidi atrasar os acontecimentos em pelo menos um capítulo, para que eu possa explorá-los melhor, por isso o cap acabou aqui. Mas não se preocupem, ainda tem muita água pra rolar...**

**E então, o que acharam da chegada o Shino, do Kiba e do Choji? Alguém esperava por isso? bem, tudo o que posso dizer é que os problemas acabaram de começar para os moradores daquela casa e eu vou ser muito malvada com ele daqui pra frente!**

**Muitas pessoas tem me perguntado sobre os casais da fic e eu tenho respondido a mesma coisa: eu já defini quem serão os casais, portanto não se preocupem. Só que eu não vou contar pra ninguém antes da hora. Então se quiserem saber, vão ter que continuar lendo Ù.Ú**

**Bem, a música do cap foi Papercut, do Linkin Park. (Eu admito que a dica que dei no cap passado não foi tão boa assim, mas a desse cap está muito melhor, vamos ver se alguém vai acertar!!) Quando li a letra, achei que ela parecia em alguns aspectos com o Gaara, portanto, quis que ele a cantasse. Mais a frente v6 irão entender...**

**A outra música que apareceu no cap de hoje, na verdade um trecho dela, é Into The Nigth, do Santana feat Chad Kroeger. Eu amo essa música e queria dar um jeito de encaixá-la em algum lugar. Não havia melhor oportunidade do que um flagra do Neji na Tenten e no Shino!!**

**Deixando a enrolaçao de lado, vou agradecer muitíssimo a:**

**Tsunay Nami**

**Mandy Uchiha**

**Isabelinhaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Alessandra**

**Marin the Noir**** (Gostou do flagra? Não era o Sasuke, mas...)**

**Uchiha Pandora-Sama**

**Tamy**

**Juh-chan X3**** (E vc, o que acho do Shino com a Tenten?)**

**Thata-Sama**

**MitsukoMiyuki**

**miilla chan**

**Aninha-Carol-chan**

**Mye-chan**

**karolzenha-chan**

**Guaxi XD**

**Lu.st Shinoda**

**Aninha n.n**

**Vicky-chan 11**

**The Angel-chan**

**Uchiha Natalia**

**Muito obrigada a todas pelo carinho de vocês!! E com sua ajuda, chegaremos aos 100 reviews!**

**Kissus para todas e até a próxima!**

**Pyta-chan .**


	7. Glamorous Repostado

_**N.A.: Capítulo repostado. Por favor, leiam a nota no fim do capítulo.**_

_**UM SHOW PELA PAZ**_

_**Capítulo 7: Glamorous**_

_(Fergie)_

O cenário havia sido montado de forma esplendorosa, com uma enorme escadaria montada no meio do palco, enquanto o telão exibia em letras garrafais a palavra _Glamorous, _título da música.

**(Are You Ready) (**_**Você está pronto?)**_

Quatro das WildKittens estavam vestidas de vermelho no estilo das bailarinas de cabaré no estilo mulain rouge.

Uma voz masculina invadiu o lugar, enquanto todos se colocaram a dançar ao ritmo da música.

**(If you ain't got no money take yo' broke ass home) [x2] **_**(Se você não tem nenhum dinheiro leve seu traseiro pobre pra casa) [2x]**_

Um holofote iluminou Tenten, que apareceu no alto da escadaria, vestida com o mesmo traje das amigas, porém, em um tom de azul e com uma cartola em sua cabeça.

**[Tenten]  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S (yeah)  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S**

Enquanto cantava o refrão, ela pôs-se a descer as escadas, passando por cada um dos Sound's Brothers, que trajavam fraques, cartolas e luvas e portavam belíssimas bengalas e a esperavam ao longo da escadaria. Ela parecia flertar com cada um deles, que a seguiam incondicionalmente.

**[Chorus:]  
We flyin' first class up in the sky, **_**(Nós voamos de primeira classe alto no céu)  
**_**Poppin' champagne livin' my life, **_**(Abrindo champagnes, vivendo a vida)**_**  
in the fast lane,**_** (Na cidade superficial)**_**  
And I won't change by the Glamorous,**_** (E eu não vou mudar pelo glamour)**_**  
oh flossy flossy.**___**(Oh a frescura, frescura)**_

**[Bridge:]  
The Glamorous, **_**(O glamour)  
**_**The Glamorous, Glamorous, **_**(O glamour, glamour)**_

**by the Glamorous, Oh flossy flossy. ****[x2] **_**(Pelo glamour, oh a frescura, frescura)**_

Chegando ao centro do palco, Tenten passou a cantar uma parte um pouco mais acelerada da música, enquanto fazia a coreografia ao lado das amigas e dos rapazes. Esta era agitada, porém, executada com perfeição por ambos os grupos.

**[Verse 1:]  
Wear them gold and diamond rings, **_**(Usando ouro e anéis de diamantes)  
**_**All them things don't mean a thing, **_**(Todas essas coisas não significam nada)**_**  
Chaperones and limousines, **_**(Choferes e limusines)**_**  
Shopping for expensive things, **_**(Comprando coisas muito caras)**_**  
I be on the movie screens, **_**(Eu estarei nas telas de cinema)**_**  
Magazines and bougie scenes, **_**(Revistas e cenas sexy)**_**  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine,**_** (Eu não estou limpa, não sou "pristine")**_**  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine, **_**(Não sou nenhuma rainha, não sou nenhuma máquina)**_**  
I still go to taco bell, **_**(Eu ainda vou pro taco Bell)**_**  
drive-through, raw as Hell, **_**(Drive truh, cru era o inferno)**_**  
I don't care, I'm still real, **_**(Eu não ligo, eu ainda sou real)**_**  
No matter how many records I sell, **_**(Não importa quantos cd's eu vender)**_**  
After the show or after the Grammys, **_**(Depois dos shows ou depois dos grammys)**_**  
I like to go cool out with the family, **_**(Eu gosto de me divertir com a família)**_**  
sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang. **_**(Relembrando dos dias que eu tinha um mustang)**_**  
And now I'm a... **_**(E agora eu estou...)**_

O refrão foi novamente iniciado, e a coreografia continuava perfeitamente sincronizada entre as WildKittens e os Sound's Brothers.

**[Chorus:]  
We flyin' first class up in the sky, **_**(Nós voamos de primeira classe alto no céu)  
**_**Poppin' champagne livin' my life, **_**(Abrindo champagnes, vivendo a vida)**_**  
in the fast lane,**_** (Na cidade superficial)**_**  
And I won't change by the Glamorous,**_** (E eu não vou mudar pelo glamour)**_**  
oh flossy flossy.**___**(Oh a frescura, frescura)**_****

[Bridge:]  
The Glamorous, _**(O glamour)  
**_**The Glamorous, Glamorous, **_**(O glamour, glamour)**_

**by the Glamorous, Oh flossy flossy. ****[x2] **_**(Pelo glamour, oh a frescura, frescura)**_

Shino surgiu pelo topo da escadaria, descendo degrau por degrau a medida em que cantava. Enquanto Tenten e as WildKittens serviam-se de caviar e champagne em uma outra parte do cenário, os Sound"s Brothers executavam uma rápida coreografia no centro do palco, que foi acompanhada pelo Aburame, assim que atingiu o local onde os outros estavam.

**[Shino]  
I'm talking champagne wishes, caviar dreams, **_**(Estou falando de desejos de champagne, sonhos de caviar)  
**_**you deserve nothing but all the finer things, **_**(Você merece nada mais além das mais finas coisas)**_**  
now this whole world has no clue what to do with us, **_**(Agora esse mundo inteiro não tem nada a ver conosco)**_**  
I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us, **_**(Eu tenho dinheiro suficiente no banco para nós dois)**_**  
Brother gotta keep enough lettuce to support your shoe fetish lifestyle, **_**(Irmão, tem que manter alface suficiente para manter seu fetiche com sapatos)**_**  
So rich and famous, Robin Leach will get jealous. **_**(Estilo de vida, tão ricos e famosos Robin leach ficará com inveja)**_**  
Half a milion fo the stones, takin trips from here to Rome, **_**(Meio milhão para as pedras, viajando daqui pra Roma)**_**  
So if ain't got no money, take yo' broke ass home **_** (Então se você não tem nenhum dinheiro leve seu traseiro pobre pra casa!)**_

Enquanto Shino deixava o palco debaixo de muitos aplausos, Tenten mais uma vez se pôs a cantar o refrão, novamente dançando ao lado dos companheiros.**  
**

**[Tenten]  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S (yeah) [x2]**

[Chorus:]  
We flyin' first class up in the sky, _**(Nós voamos de primeira classe alto no céu)  
**_**Poppin' champagne livin' my life, **_**(Abrindo champagnes, vivendo a vida)**_**  
in the fast lane,**_** (Na cidade superficial)**_**  
And I won't change by the Glamorous,**_** (E eu não vou mudar pelo glamour)**_**  
oh flossy flossy.**___**(Oh a frescura, frescura)**_****

[Bridge:]  
The Glamorous, _**(O glamour)  
**_**The Glamorous, Glamorous, **_**(O glamour, glamour)**_

**by the Glamorous, Oh flossy flossy. [x2] (_Pelo glamour, oh a frescura, frescura_)**

As luzes do palco apagaram-se, e apenas um holofote iluminou a figura de Tenten, que agora estava sentada em um puf, que fazia parte do cenário, interpretando de forma dramática os próximos versos.

**[Verse 2: Tenten]  
I got problems up to here, (_Eu já tenho problemas por aqui_)  
I've got people in my ear, (_Eu tenho pessoas no meu ouvido_)  
Telling me these crazy things that I don't want to know (_Me dizendo essas coisas doidas que eu não quero saber)_**

**[Temari] (Fuck all!!) _(fodam-se todos!)_**

**I've got money in the bank and I'd really like to thank, (_Eu tenho dinheiro no banco e eu realmente gostaria de agradecer)  
_All them fans, I'd like thank, thank you, really though, _(A todos os fãs eu gostaria de agradecer, muito obrigada mesmo)_**

As luzes mais uma vez foram acessas, e Tenten voltou ao centro do palco, onde seus companheiros continuavam a coreografia. O som dos aplausos e os gritos eufóricos pelo agradecimento feito pela cantora ecoavam tornando o momento ainda mais empolgante.

_**  
**_**Cuz I remember yesterday when I dreamt about them days ****_(Porque eu lembro, ontem que eu sonhava com os dias)  
_When I'd rock on MTV, that'd be really dope, _(Que eu bombava na mtv, isso seria da pesada)  
_Damn, it's been a long road, and the industry is cold _(Caramba, foi uma longa estrada e a indústria é fria)  
_I'm glad my daddy told me so he let his daughter know. _(Ainda bem que meu papai me falou, ele deixou sua filha saber)_**

Nesse momento, Tenten virou-se e passou de forma sensual a subir a escadaria de volta ao topo, enquanto ainda cantava e seus companheiros continuavam a coreografia.

**(If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home) My Daddy told me so (_Se você não tem nenhum dinheiro leve seu traseiro pobre pra casa) ) (Meu papai me falou)  
_(If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home) He Let Hïs Daughter know [x2] _(Se você não tem nenhum dinheiro leve seu traseiro pobre pra casa)) (Ele deixou sua_ _filha saber (2x))_**

Enquanto a melodia continuava, Tenten alcançava o topo da escadaria e acenava para a platéia, que a aplaudia freneticamente, imensamente felizes com o agradecimento contido na música.

_**££££££££££££ Seis meses antes... ££££££££££££**_

O restante do dia se passou de forma nervosa para os integrantes daquela casa. O clima de tensão que se instalou durante a manhã permaneceu durante todo o dia, apenas piorando à tarde, quando os grupos se juntaram para trabalhar nas músicas.

A todo tempo, havia algum motivo para desavença entre os Soud's Brothers e a banda de apoio das Wildkittens. Uma nota alta ou baixa demais, uma entrada adiantada, uma melodia fora do ritmo planejado...

As discussões foram até acaloradas algumas vezes quando, por exemplo, Neji e Shino trocaram insultos, ou quando Choji tropeçou "acidentalmente" na cabeça de Shikamaru que estava tirando um pequeno cochilo deitado no tapete do estúdio de gravação. Apenas os gritos de Sakura e as constantes ameaças de agressão física vindas de Temari os faziam parar com as birras e discussões.

Gaara por sua vez, continuava com seu olhar insinuante sobre Sakura, o que deixava a vocalista ainda mais nervosa. Este fato chamou a atenção de Sasuke, que em um dado momento da tarde ficou apenas a observar os dois, chegando à conclusão de que o Sabaku estava deliberadamente dando em cima da jovem de olhos esmeralda, o que não deixou o Uchiha muito feliz.

Tudo bem que não existia mais nada entre ele e Sakura, mas Gaara não podia simplesmente dar em cima dela assim. Era antiético paquerar um companheiro de trabalho! Não era?

O jovem Uchiha não foi o único a perceber o clima entre os dois. Ino também não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos azuis lhe mostravam. Quem aquele ruivo pensava que era? Ele não estava realmente achando que a Sakura ia dar bola pra ele, não é? Ele havia sido muito mal com a Temari, e em nome da amizade que mantinham, Sakura deveria ignorá-lo, não se intimidar com a situação!

Mas, além dos dois, parecia que todos os outros presentes na sala haviam percebido o olhar do Sabaku, porém eles resolveram se manter em silêncio sobre aquilo. A tensão que tinham agora já era mais do que o suficiente.

Tenten, no entanto, estava mais apreensiva que qualquer um naquele lugar, por isso não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Sua atenção só foi desperta quando Sakura a chamou pelo nome, anunciando para os outros rapazes que a música que ela cantaria no show já estava com a letra quase terminada e que teria a participação especial de Shino, o que contribuiu para aumentar invariavelmente o péssimo humor de Neji, que declarou não entender o motivo de uma dupla em uma música que deveria ser interpretada individualmente.

O Hyuuga apenas se calou diante de uma curta resposta de duplo sentido lançada pela estressada Haruno Sakura.

- Com quem Tenten canta ou deixa de cantar não é da sua conta! – ela disse, já prestes a perder o controle de seu explosivo temperamento.

À noite, quando os visitantes finalmente deixaram a casa e os integrantes das duas bandas se viram sozinhos, o já constante silêncio predominou mais uma vez. Até as garotas evitavam conversar entre si, tamanho o desconforto que sentiam.

Todos, sem exceção, se recolheram logo depois do jantar, que se resumiu em comida chinesa pedida pelo telefone, já que ninguém estava com disposição ou ânimo para cozinhar.

Apenas quando se viram sozinhas na privacidade de seu quarto foi que Temari se sentiu à vontade para questionar a amiga de madeixas rosadas:

- Então, Sakura... – a loira começou, deitando-se em sua cama – Será que dava pra você explicar esse climinha entre você e o meu irmão?

O sangue da vocalista pareceu gelar em suas veias. Sakura não esperava ter que dar explicações agora.

- Do que você está falando, Temari – ela tentou desviar do assunto, enquanto penteava os cabelos, sentada na beirada de sua própria cama.

- Ah, nem vem, Testuda! – Ino interveio já impaciente – Todo mundo percebeu, portanto não adianta enrolar!

A Haruno desviou seu olhar para as expressões de cada uma de suas amigas e, vendo que era incontestável a afirmação de Ino, cedeu.

- Bom, - começou, procurando as palavras certas – nem eu sei muito bem o que está acontecendo...

Suspirando pesadamente, a Sakura recostou-se na cabeceira de sua cama, enquanto as outras procuravam uma posição confortável para ouvir o relato da amiga.

- Desde que nós chegamos nesta casa o Gaara me olha de um jeito esquisito. – Sakura afirmou – Eu até cheguei a perguntar ao Naruto o porquê daquele olhar e ele me disse que o Gaara era meio paranóico e talvez ainda não estivesse acostumado com a idéia de eu ser Aiko HU.

- Faz sentido. – Temari comentou – Conhecendo meu irmãozinho como eu conheço, ele não deve ter aceitado muito bem o fato de o compositor preferido dele ser uma mulher...

- Foi exatamente isso que eu pensei, Temari! – Sakura concordou – Só que, hoje de manhã...

A própria Sakura interrompeu seu relato para, mais uma vez, suspirar.

- O que aconteceu hoje de manhã, Testuda? Fala logo!

Diante da curiosidade de Ino, a Haruno se viu obrigada a contar o acontecido na cozinha, enquanto abraçava uma das almofadas cor de rosa que estavam ao seu lado.

- Hoje eu levantei mais cedo, já que era minha vez de preparar o desjejum, lembram? – diante do aceno afirmativo das outras, ela continuou – Bom, eu estava com a TV ligada em um canal de clipes. Então, começou a tocar uma música mais agitada, e eu comecei a dançar. Ao que parece, ele estava me olhando o tempo todo.

- Qual era a música? – Tenten perguntou.

- Shut up and drive. – Sakura respondeu, corando um pouco.

- Ah, meu Deus! – Hinata exclamou – Quer dizer que ele viu você fazendo "aquela" coreografia?

- É... Ou pelo menos parte dela.– foi a única coisa que Sakura disse.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, o que deixou as outras extremamente curiosas. Tenten havia montado aquela coreografia a pedido de Ino, que a usara para flertar com os rapazes quando iam à danceteria. Sakura não a executara completamente naquela manhã, mas suas amigas sabiam que qualquer coisa que Gaara tivesse visto teria um efeito aterrador.

- E depois, o que aconteceu? – Ino parecia estar à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Enquanto eu estava tirando um bolo da forma, ele se aproximou por trás de mim, sem que eu o visse, e... – mais uma pausa se seguiu.

- E? – as outras quatro garotas perguntaram em coro.

- E ele me mostrou a carteira de habilitação dele! – disse Sakura, por fim.

Suas amigas, no entanto, pareceram não entender muito bem o que aquilo significava. Dúvida essa expressa pela Sabaku.

- E o que tem isso?

- Ele disse – Sakura continuou o mais calmamente que conseguia, já que se lembrar daquele acontecimento lhe causava certo nervosismo – que queria me mostrar as credenciais dele. Assim quando eu precisasse de alguém para _"calar a boca de dirigir"_, saberia onde encontrar.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio prevaleceu, enquanto as amigas olhavam perplexas para Sakura, que não conseguia esconder seu embaraço.

- Eu... – Temari se manifestou – não sei o que dizer. Nem acredito que o Gaara te passou uma cantada! Meu Deus! É um sinal do apocalipse!

- Mas e depois? – Ino questionou, ignorando as brincadeiras da Sabaku – O que aconteceu? O que você disse?

- Nada. – a Haruno respondeu – Depois de dizer isso, ele saiu da cozinha e nós só nos reencontramos na hora do café da manhã.

- Então era por isso que você estava tão transtornada quando veio nos chamar hoje de manhã? – Hinata indagou.

- Era. – Sakura admitiu.

- E era por isso que estava tão nervosa na presença dele durante todo o dia? – foi a vez de Tenten inquiri-la.

- Isso mesmo. – Sakura pronunciou mais uma curta resposta.

- E era por isso também que você estava sempre inventando uma desculpa pra sair ou ficar longe dele de alguma forma? – Temari continuou o interrogatório.

- Umhum... – balbuciou a vocalista.

- E também era por isso que... – Ino tentou perguntar, mas foi interrompida pela própria Sakura.

- Era por isso que eu estava estranha durante todo o dia, e qualquer idiotice que eu tenha cometido, é resultado do meu nervosismo e do stress que me assolou o dia inteiro! – a vocalista exclamou abertamente, caindo deitada na cama.

- Uow! – Temari recostou-se a cabeceira de sua cama, ainda admirada com o que acabara de ouvir – E o que você pretende fazer, Sakura? Quer dizer, não tem como simplesmente fugir do Gaara pra sempre e, bem, ele costuma ser meio obcecado e não descansa até conseguir o que quer, seja lá o que for.

- Nossa, muito obrigada, Temari! – a outra disse cheia de sarcasmo, seguida por uma risada seca – Você acaba de levantar meu moral!

- Mas a Temari-chan tem razão, Sakura-chan! – Hinata defendeu a amiga – Você tem que saber o que vai fazer, principalmente porque amanhã começam as aulas de dança!

- Você pensa em corresponder? – Ino perguntou lentamente.

- Não! – Sakura respondeu prontamente, sentando-se de supetão – Sem chance! Quer dizer, não dá pra negar que o Gaara é um gato, e que aquele jeito misterioso é até sexy, mas não vai rolar!

- Tem certeza? – Temari perguntou com uma falsa expressão triste – Eu ia amar ter você como parte da família!

- Hahahá! Muito engraçado, Srta. Sabaku! – a outra respondeu cheia de sarcasmo, enquanto começavam uma guerra de travesseiros.

Nenhum dos ocupantes do quarto masculino parecia muito a fim de conversar, mas parecia que seus desejos de uma noite calma e tranqüila não seriam atendidos. Pelo menos não enquanto certo loiro estivesse vivo...

- CARAMBA! – Naruto exclamava – FOI MUITO BOM REVER O KIBA! PARECE QUE ELE FICOU AINDA MELHOR NA BATERIA. E AMANHÃ AS MENINAS VÃO VOLTAR A NOS ENSINAR. ISSO É BOM, PORQUE ELAS TÊM MUITO MAIS PACIÊNCIA DO QUE O GAI-SENSEI. SEM CONTAR QUE ELAS SE VESTEM MUITO MELHOR QUE ELE E O SOBRANCELHUDO, ALÉM DE SEREM MUITO MAIS BONITAS...

- Você tem razão, Dobe. – Sasuke concordou com o amigo, surpreendendo a todos.

- TENHO? – o Uzumaki perguntou, desconfiado.

- Claro que tem! – Sasuke reafirmou sua posição, enquanto continuava com a leitura de uma revista qualquer – Inclusive, vamos combinar: a Hinata vai ser minha professora!

- Como é que é? – Neji, abriu repentinamente os olhos claros que mantinha fechados, porém permanecendo deitado em sua cama.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu! – respondeu o moreno.

- E PORQUE LOGO A HINATA-CHAN? – Naruto questionou o amigo.

- Porque a Ino é muito fresca, a Temari muito bruta, a Tenten é casada e a Sakura me odeia. – o Uchiha explicou-se, enumerando cada explicação em seus dedos, como se aquela fossa a resposta mais óbvia do mundo.

Os outros quatro permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas ponderando sobre o assunto, até que Neji se manifestou mais uma vez:

- Eu não estou interessado nas suas preferências, mas deixe minha prima fora disso! – ralhou o músico de olhos claros – Ela não é pro seu bico, Uchiha!

- Aliás, - Shikamaru falou pela primeira vez naquela noite – eu achava que nenhum de nós daria em cima delas. Afinal, existe todo aquele passado problemático...

- EU CONCORDO COM O SHIKAMARU! – Naruto berrou – VOCÊ NÃO DEVERIA DAR EM CIMA DA HINATA-CHAN!

- Se o Gaara pode dar em cima da Sakura, então porque eu não posso fazer o mesmo com a Hinata? – o cantor inquiriu, finalmente tirando os olhos da revista.

Imediatamente, o ruivo que secava os cabelos com uma toalha qualquer, enquanto era envolvido por uma outra toalha na cintura (**N/A:** babem garotas...*¬*), virou-se para o moreno com um sarcástico sorriso nos lábios.

- Ah, então é isso! – exclamou o Sabaku – Você está com ciúmes e tentou criar uma forma de falar sobre o assunto sem me perguntar diretamente.

- Eu não preciso de rodeios para saber o que quero, nem estou com ciúmes. – Sasuke retrucou com o mesmo sorriso do outro – Apenas usei o seu caso como um mero exemplo!

- Isso quer dizer que posso continuar dando em cima da Sakura e você não vai se importar?

A atenção dos outros três estava totalmente voltada para o pequeno diálogo entre Sasuke e Gaara. Tanto,que prenderam suas respirações na expectativa pela resposta do moreno àquela pergunta.

- Eu não tenho nada haver com a Sakura. – afirmou – Porque me importaria?

- Ótimo! – Gaara voltou a falar – É muito bom saber que não vou ter nenhum empecilho.

- A não ser é claro, se a própria Sakura te rejeitar.- Sasuke alfinetou.

- Não se preocupe! – o outro respondeu – Isso não vai acontecer.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – o moreno questionou – Nem sequer a conhece!

- Eu tenho os meus métodos, Uchiha!

Depois deste comentário até Naruto calou-se, preferindo desfrutar de uma boa noite no mundo dos sonhos.

Na manhã seguinte, o dia já começou agitado. Gai-sensei e a banda de apoio chegaram cedo, assim como havia sido combinado e, logo após um breve, porém, recheado café da manhã gentilmente enviado por Tsunade e Jiraya, todos se puseram a realizar suas tarefas.

Shino, Kiba e Choji se dirigiram para o estúdio de gravação, enquanto o restante foi para o estúdio de dança, onde se iniciariam as aulas avançadas de dança de salão.

- Em primeiro lugar, - pronunciou-se Gai-sensei – teremos que formar pares!

Aquela era definitivamente a frase que Sakura mais temia. Porém, suas amigas haviam bolado um plano na noite passada, e não a deixariam ficar com Gaara, que sorria discretamente: Hinata ficaria com o Sabaku, Ino com Sasuke, Tenten com Shikamaru, Temari com Naruto e Sakura com Neji. Assim, todas ficariam a salvo de seus "carrascos".

Porém, antes que pudessem executar seu tão aclamado plano, Gai-sensei bradou em alto e bom som:

- Como estamos em um momento crítico, eu decidi formar as duplas de acordo com a necessidade de cada um.

Se a Haruno já estava suficientemente nervosa antes de entrarem naquele estúdio, agora seus nervos estavam em crise!

- Tenten-chan: você ficará com o Naruto-kun. – exclamou o professor – Como você é a mais experiente de todas e ele o mais atrasado da turma, seus cuidados serão essenciais!

- COMO ASSIM O MAIS ATRASADO? – o loiro questionou.

Bom, nem tudo estava perdido! – a vocalista tentava se consolar – Se a Tenten ficaria com Naruto, talvez ela pudesse ficar com Shikamaru!

- Temari-san vai fazer par com Shikamaru-kun! – Lee anunciou.

- E porque eu tenho que ficar com esse preguiçoso? – ralhou a loira

- Porque seu temperamento explosivo é o único capaz de fazer com que nosso amigo permaneça acordado durante as aulas! – Gai explicou.

- Cara, que problemático! – o Nara disse, depois de um bocejo.

Isso era ruim! Muito ruim...

- Ino-chan vai ficar com Neji-kun. – Lee voltou a falar.

- E qual o motivo para me colocar com essa garota fresca? – o nada gentil Hyuuga questionou.

- Ei! – a loira exclamou – Olha lá como fala de mim!

- Se vocês continuarem a nos interromper dessa forma, nós nunca iremos começar! – Gai mais uma vez respondeu pelo aluno, dessa vez suspirando pesadamente.

E a situação acabava de piorar ainda mais. As opções restantes eram simplesmente a última coisa que Sakura desejava: de um lado Gaara, do outro, Sasuke. Ela definitivamente não conseguiria escolher qual das opções era a pior...

- Hinata-chan vai ajudar o Sasuke-kun, já que a paciência dela é compatível com o péssimo gênio dele! – Gai continuou – E Sakura-chan vai ficar com o Gaara-kun, já que ela é a única por quem ele parece demonstrar algo que não seja apatia ou rancor... – o professor terminou sua fala com a mão no queixo, como se analisasse as próprias palavras.

Todos os olhares da sala recaíram sobre a Haruno, que demonstrava calma e serenidade. Porém, seu interior era apenas nervosismo e apreensão.

- É melhor começarmos logo! Não temos tempo a perder! – Gai exclamou, correndo até o controle de som para colocar uma música.

Cada uma das WildKittens foi em direção à sua dupla, ficando na posição de dança, e assim começando as aulas.

- Bom saber que você não vai tentar dar um jeito de fugir de mim! – Gaara cochichou muito próximo ao ouvido de Sakura, a enlaçando pela cintura, fazendo mais uma vez com que a garota se arrepiasse por inteiro devido à proximidade.

- Não tenho motivos para fugir de você! – ela respondeu, usando todo seu autocontrole.

Vendo um largo sorriso surgir na face do Sabaku, Sakura estremeceu.

- Eu acho isso ótimo! – ele disse, olhando profundamente em seus olhos, a malícia explícita nos olhos cor de jade, fazendo a garota engolir em seco.

A música começou, bem como as instruções de Gai, fazendo com que os presentes se concentrassem nas aulas, ou pelo menos tentassem fazê-lo.

Durante as aulas, muitas vezes foram ouvidos gemidos vindos de Tenten, que tinha seu pé mutilado a cada segundo por um atrapalhado Naruto. Ouviam-se também gritos vindos de Temari que não agüentava a "lerdeza" do Nara, e de Ino que se negava a continuar perto de alguém tão arrogante quanto Neji, que continuava a chamá-la de fresca a cada novo minuto.

- Você tem muita paciência, Hinata. – Sasuke elogiou a morena a sua frente, vendo-a corar levemente – Ainda não me deu uma bronca sequer, e olha que eu não sou um bom dançarino!

- Obrigada, Sasuke-san. – a jovem respondeu um pouco tímida pelo inesperado elogio.

Sakura sempre descrevera o Uchiha como um homem frio e insensível, portanto receber um elogio dele deveria ser no mínimo, um acontecimento raríssimo.

Já estavam na metade da manhã e haviam aprendido alguns passos básicos, no entanto, precisavam de uma noção de como fazer uma seqüência no ritmo da música. Para isso, Gai convidou Shino para uma pequena demonstração ao lado de Tenten, fato este que aumentou consideravelmente o nível de tensão no estúdio.

Neji estava ainda mais irritado que o normal, embora seu semblante fosse inexpressivo, e os olhares sérios que ele lançava em direção a sua esposa e ao "idiota" que estava ao lado dela, apenas contribuíam para deixar Tenten mais nervosa. Será que vê-la ao lado de outro homem o afetava? Ler os pensamentos de Neji sempre fora um desafio, ainda mais agora, depois de tanto tempo.

- Eu quero que vocês prestem muita atenção nos passos que os dois vão executar. – Gai explicou-lhes – A intenção é fazer com que vocês possam usar os passos que já aprenderam para montar seqüências completas.

Achando que todos haviam compreendido suas palavras e que o motivo para estarem ansiosos era ver a demonstração, Gai colocou a música enquanto Shino começou a conduzir Tenten pelo salão.

Durante o instrumental que dera início a música, os passos foram leves, de acordo com a melodia, que aumentava gradativamente com o início da primeira estrofe. Simultaneamente, os passos dos bailarinos seguiam a melodia de forma harmoniosa como se o fizessem à tempos.

**Like a gift from the heavens (**_**Como um presente dos céus)  
**_**It was easy to tell **_**(Era fácil dizer)**_**  
It was love from above **_** (Era o amor de cima)**_**  
That could save me from hell **_** (Que poderia me salvar do inferno)**_**  
She had fire in her soul **_** (Ela tinha fogo em sua alma)**_**  
It was easy to see **_** (Era fácil ver)**_**  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me **_** (Como o próprio diabo poderia ser puxado para fora de mim)**_**  
There were drums in the air **_** (Havia tambores no ar)**_**  
As she started to dance **_** (Como ela começou a dançar,)**_**  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands **_** (Cada alma no quarto mantinha o tempo nas mãos)**_**  
**

Apesar do passos utilizados pelos dois naquele momento serem bem mais simples e bem menos ousados que no dia anterior, Neji não gostou nem um pouco de vê-los dançando aquela música novamente. Por isso os observava como se a qualquer momento fosse saltar em cima do pescoço do Aburame, embora ninguém naquele estúdio pudesse identificar tais pensamentos através de sua expressão, que continuava impassível.

Os passo bem executados e a intimidade que os dois pareciam partilhar não ajudavam a acalmar os nervos do Hyuuga, que apenas queria que aquela tortura à qual era submetido tivesse fim.

**  
And we sang a, away, away, away**_** (E nós cantamos em, em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar)  
**_**And the voice sings rang like the angels sing **_**(E as vozes soaram como os anjos cantam)**_**  
And singing a, away, away, away **_** (E cantar em, em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar)**_**  
And we danced on into the night**_** (E nós dançamos dentro da noite)**_**  
And we danced on into the night**_** (E nós dançamos dentro da noite)**_**  
**

Nenhum dos presentes naquele estúdio prestava realmente atenção aos passos executados pela dupla. Pareciam mais preocupados em analisar o comportamento de Neji diante daquela cena. Embora o rapaz aparentasse calma e tranqüilidade, havia uma tensão o rodeando, o que denunciava seu estado de espírito.

Shino e Tenten, no entanto, davam tudo de si para ignorar tal fato, concentrando-se apenas na execução dos passos que, apesar de serem muito simples para o nível no qual ambos se encontravam, requeriam toda a concentração possível devido ao estado de nervos da garota.

**  
Like a piece to the puzzle that puzzle into place **_**(Como uma parte do quebra cabeça que cai do lugar)  
**_**You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces **_**(Você poderia dizer como nós sentíamos ao olhar em nossas faces)**_**  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes **_** (Nós estávamos girando em círculos com a lua em nossos olhos)**_**  
No room left to move in between you and I **_** (Nenhum quarto ao lado entre você e eu)**_**  
And we forgot where we were **_** (E nós nos esquecemos onde nós estávamos)**_**  
And we lost track of time **_** (E nós perdemos o caminho do tempo)**_**  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night **_** (E nós cantávamos ao vento enquanto nós dançávamos por toda a noite)**_**  
**

No entanto, Gai que estava alheio ao conflito que ali se estabelecia, apenas olhava emocionado para a dupla a sua frente. Era extremamente gratificante para um professor ver o nível avançado que seus alunos podiam alcançar e com ele não era diferente. Estava muito orgulhoso daqueles dois, principalmente de Tenten que precisou passar por muitas tribulações para chegar onde estava.

**  
And we sang a, away, away, away**_** (E nós cantamos em, em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar)  
**_**And the voice sings rang like the angels sing **_**(E as vozes soaram como os anjos cantam)**_**  
And singing a, away, away, away**_** (E cantando em, em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar)**_**  
And we danced on into the night**_** (E nós dançamos dentro da noite)**_**  
And we danced on into the night**_** (E nós dançamos dentro da noite)**_**  
And we danced on into the night**_** (E nós dançamos dentro da noite)**_**  
**

Durante o instrumental, os bailarinos fizeram alguns passos mais complexos, porém dentro do básico e perfeitamente possível para os aprendizes.

**  
Like a gift from the heavens (**_**Como um presente dos céus)  
**_**It was easy to tell **_**(Era fácil dizer)**_**  
It was love from above **_** (Era o amor de cima)**_**  
That could save me from hell **_** (Que poderia me salvar do inferno)**_**  
She had fire in her soul **_** (Ela tinha fogo em sua alma)**_**  
It was easy to see **_** (Era fácil ver)**_**  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me **_** (Como o próprio diabo poderia ser puxado para fora de mim)**_**  
There were drums in the air **_** (Havia tambores no ar)**_**  
As she started to dance **_** (Como ela começou a dançar,)**_**  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands **_** (Cada alma no quarto mantinha o tempo nas mãos)**_**  
**

Tudo o que a Mitsashi queria era que aquela música acabasse logo. Não agüentava mais estar sob o olhar de todos, principalmente o "dele". Graças à Kami, Shino estava ao seu lado. Sabia que, apesar de qualquer coisa, poderia sempre contar com o amigo. Ah, como gostaria de tê-lo conhecido antes do Hyuuga... Se houvesse sido assim, talvez sua vida fosse mais simples.

**  
And we sang a, away, away, away**_** (E nós cantamos em, em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar)  
**_**And the voice sings rang like the angels sing **_**(E as vozes soaram como os anjos cantam)**_**  
And singing a, away, away, away**_** (E cantando em, em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar)**_**  
And we danced on into the night**_** (E nós dançamos dentro da noite)**_**  
A, away, away, away (**_**Em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar)  
**_**And the voice sings rang like the angels sing **_**(E as vozes soaram como os anjos cantam)**_**  
And singing a, away, away, away**_** (E cantando em, em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar)**_**  
And we danced on into the night**_** (E nós dançamos dentro da noite)**_

Da mesma forma que começaram a coreografia, a encerraram: com passos simples, porém extremamente harmoniosos, que demonstravam confiança e carinho entre os dois.

**  
A, away, away, away (**_**Em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar)  
**_**A, away, away, away (**_**Em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar)  
**_**Singing a, away, away, away **_**(Cantando em, em outro lugar, em outro lugar, em outro lugar)**_**  
And we danced on into the night**_** (E nós dançamos dentro da noite)**_**  
**

Shino e Tenten separaram-se sob tímidos aplausos e olhares mortais. O rapaz não soltou a mão da jovem por alguns momentos, na tentativa de acalmá-la, o que a fez sorrir em sua direção, dando ainda mais motivos para Neji odiá-lo. Aquele sorriso era do Hyuuga, e apenas dele!

- Espero que todos vocês tenham prestado atenção, pois agora iremos praticar! – Gai anunciou – Voltem aos seus pares! Não temos tempo a perder!

Shino então, deixou o estúdio de dança, e encarando o Hyuuga, voltou aos seus afazeres juntamente com seus companheiros de banda.

Ao fim da manhã, com o término das aulas de dança veio também o término de uma tortura e tanto para as garotas. A aula fora cheia de pisões no pé, cantadas embaraçosas, e discussões inúteis que perduraram durante o almoço.

No período da tarde os ânimos permaneceram alterados, rendendo algumas discussões acaloradas entre os músicos.

- Sakura, - o Uchiha reclamava – tudo bem que você compôs a música, mas ela é o nosso maior sucesso! Será que nós não somos capazes de cuidar dela por nós mesmos?

- E permitir que vocês deixem todo o público depressivo no primeiro acorde? – a Haruno retrucava – Nem pensar!

- Que culpa eu tenho se a música fala sobre dor? Seria impossível fazer todos ficarem alegres e saltitantes com a letra que, por algum acaso, VOCÊ escreveu! – o moreno tentava se justificar.

- A intenção da música não era provocar dor, mas expressar esse sentimento! – Sakura continuava a falar em alto e bom som.

Discussões como esta perduraram durante todo o restante da tarde, levando os ocupantes da casa a beira de um ataque de nervos.

Quando, à noite, se viram mais uma vez sozinhos, estavam todos esgotados, tanto física como psicologicamente.

Durante o jantar todos permaneceram em silêncio absoluto com exceção de Naruto, que se encarregava de quebrar esse que se tornara um fiel companheiro.

- AS AULAS DE DANÇA ESTÃO ÓTIMAS. – ele comentou – ACHO ATÉ QUE JÁ MELHOREI UM POUCO!

- Não se iluda, Dobe. – Sasuke alfinetou – Você é o pior de todos!

- CLARO QUE NÃO SOU! – o outro retrucou.

- Acho que você deveria desistir da dança, Naruto. – Neji entrou no embate contra o loiro – Você não leva o menor jeito pra coisa!

- ISSO NÃO É VERDADE!

- Porque não pergunta para a sua professora? – Gaara sugeriu – Afinal, foi no pé dela que você pisou durante toda a manhã!

- Parem já com isso! – Sakura repreendeu – Não acham que já estão grandinhos o suficiente pra ficarem com essas brigas bobas?

- Calma, "mamãe"! – o Sabaku se defendeu, deixando a garota encabulada pela forma como ele a chamara aliado ao meio sorriso debochadamente sensual que o acompanhou – Nós estávamos apenas brincando...

- Então é melhor brincarem menos e comerem mais. – Sakura finalizou.

Mais uma vez, houve silêncio, e desta vez, nem Naruto ousou quebrá-lo. Apenas ficou a pensar nas palavras de seus companheiros...

- EU NUNCA VOU CONSEGUIR, TENTEN! – o loiro fazia bico, parado em frente à escadaria que dava acesso aos quartos.

Os outros rapazes já haviam se recolhido, restando apenas as garotas e um triste Naruto no hall de entrada.

- Não pense assim, Naruto! – a morena tentava consolá-lo.

- VAI DIZER QUE NÃO É VERDADE QUE EU SOU O MAIS ATRASADO, OU QUE PASSEI TODA A MANHÃ PISANDO NO SEU PÉ? – ele a encarou, fazendo-a sentir-se compelida a ajudá-lo de alguma forma.

- Isso não quer dizer que você não seja capaz! – a morena disse, colocando a mão levemente sobre o ombro do Uzumaki – Você só precisa se esforçar um pouco mais que os outros.

- Eu sabia que aqueles comentários não iam dar em boa coisa! – Temari resmungou.

- Naruto, - Sakura sentou-se ao lado do amigo, olhando no mar azul que eram seus olhos, em uma tentativa de confortá-lo – não precisa ficar assim. Você sabe muito bem que o Sasuke sempre gostou de pegar no seu pé, e os outros só entraram na brincadeira!

- MAS, SAKURA-CHAN... – o loiro tentou iniciar uma nova série de resmungos, mas foi impedido pela amiga.

- Nada de mas, Naruto! – Sakura o interrompeu – Você é a pessoa mais capaz que conheço! Nunca desiste dos seus sonhos e sempre dá tudo de si para conseguir o que quer.

A Haruno olhava fixamente nos olhos do amigo, em uma plena demonstração da veracidade de suas palavras, o que deixou o jovem Uzumaki emocionado.

- Se você realmente quiser, - ela continuou - vai conseguir se tornar o melhor dançarino da face da Terra! Você só precisa praticar um pouco mais, certo?

- CERTO, SAKURA-CHAN! VOU ME ESFORÇAR MAIS! – o loiro respondeu, ainda um pouco incerto, mas muito motivado.

- Ótimo! – Temari festejou – Agora que já está tudo resolvido vamos, por favor, nos deitar?

- Vamos sim, Temari. – Sakura declarou – Todos nós merecemos uma boa noite de sono depois do dia que tivemos hoje...

Elas começaram então, a despedir-se de Naruto, desejando-lhe boa noite, enquanto subiam os degraus.

Uma certa jovem de olhos claros, porém, parou no topo da escadaria, observando Naruto que permanecera sentado no mesmo lugar. Não sabia muito bem o que era, mas alguma coisa no jovem Uzumaki chamava a atenção de Hinata de forma assombrosa. Não sabia se era pela personalidade extrovertida do loiro, totalmente oposta à sua, ou se pela recém adquirida amizade entre eles, mas a jovem Hyuuga sentia uma imensa vontade de ajudá-lo.

Aproximando-se lentamente, ela agachou-se a frente de Naruto, que permanecia com os olhos fechados. A julgar pela expressão que ele demonstrava, estava pensando em algo muito sério.

Por fim, após alguns instantes estudando as belas feições do jovem, Hinata resolveu fazer-se perceber.

- Naruto-kun? – ela o chamou suavemente.

Porém, o concentrado jovem fora pego de surpresa, sobressaltando-se ao chamado da amiga.

- Me desculpe! O assustei? – ela apressou-se em dizer, um pouco corada pelo inesperado susto que pregara.

- NÃO FOI NADA, HINATA-CHAN! – Naruto declarou, entre um risinho encabulado – EU SÓ ESTAVA UM POUCO DISTRAÍDO! HE, HE, HE!

- Estava tão concentrado... – a jovem comentou, sentando-se ao lado dele – Em que pensava?

Uma longa pausa se seguiu, enquanto Hinata ouvia um suspiro desanimado deixando os lábios do loiro.

- Eu não sei o que fazer... – Naruto declarou, em um sussurro – Não quis preocupar a Sakura-chan, mas... não sei o que fazer.

- Como assim?

Com o olhar perdido, Naruto respondeu ainda com um tom de voz um tanto baixo em relação ao habitual.

- Não sei como posso fazer para melhorar na dança sem atrasar os demais.

Hinata notou a preocupação preencher os olhos azuis de seu companheiro. Por mais que parecesse algo bobo, Naruto realmente estava preocupado com seu desempenho nas aulas de dança. Se havia algo que o loiro deixara bem claro para a Hyuuga com essa reação, era que ele não gostava de ficar para trás.

Então, algo ocorreu a Hinata.

- E... E se você tivesse aulas extras, Naruto? – ela perguntou timidamente – Acha que conseguiria?

- É CLARO QUE SIM, HINATA-CHAN! – o músico virou-se para ela no mesmo instante – MAS É ESSE O PROBLEMA! NÃO SEI COMO FAZER PARA TER AULAS EXTRAS! TALVEZ O SOMBRANCELHUDO E O GAI-SENSEI PUDESSEM FICAR UM POUCO MAIS E ME DAR ALGUMAS DICAS, MAS EU SINCERAMENTE NÃO SEI SE QUERO FICAR SOZINHO COM AQUELES DOIS...

A esta altura, Hinata não sabia se Naruto conversava com ela ou apenas pensava em voz alta, mas decidiu fazer-lhe uma proposta mesmo assim.

- Naruto-kun, e seu eu desse essas aulas extras para você? – quando o loiro virou-se para ela, encarando-a com os olhos arregalados, ela apressou-se em completar – Não sou tão boa professora como a Tenten, mas acho que poderia ajudá-lo de alguma forma... Se você quiser, é claro!

- É SÉRIO, HINATA-CHAN? – Naruto questionou a jovem, segurando-a pelos ombros, como se ela fosse desaparecer ou retirar o que disse a qualquer instante – VOCÊ FARIA MESMO ISSO POR MIM?

Vendo a esperança renascer no mar azul dos olhos do outro, Hinata apenas pôde reafirmar sua proposta.

- E por que não? Não é para isso que servem os amigos?

Logos após suas palavras, Hinata sentiu-se abraçada pelo jovem a sua frente. Ação esta que rendeu alguns arrepios inesperados em sua espinha.

Naruto mal podia acreditar! Se Hinata estava realmente disposta a ajudá-lo, ele com certeza conseguiria acompanhar o restante dos jovens. Assim, não atrapalharia o andamento do cronograma, e ainda poderia se aperfeiçoar.

- MUITO OBRIGADA, HINATA-CHAN! – ele olhou no fundo dos olhos claros da Hyuuga – ASSIM EU VOU PODER MOSTRAR AO SASUKE-TEME QUEM DE NÓS DOIS É O MELHOR!

Após combinarem que se encontrariam no estúdio de dança todas as noites, logo após o jantar a partir do dia seguinte, Hinata e Naruto encaminharam-se aos seus devidos quartos, na intenção de terem seu tão merecido descanso.

_**££££££££££££ Dois dias depois... ££££££££££££**_

As aulas particulares de Naruto já haviam começado e o loiro se esforçava ao máximo, embora Hinata estivesse sofrendo duras penas para ensiná-lo. Realmente, se não fossem a paciência e a boa vontade da morena, Naruto não iria muito longe.

Kiba, porém, não pareceu gostar muito da idéia de Naruto e Hinata ficarem a sós todas as noites e, assustado com a concorrência, passou a investir cada vez mais pesado na garota, que acabava dividida entre agüentar a pressão de Kiba ou frustrar os sentimentos do amigo. No entanto, ela também tinha suas atenções solicitadas por Sasuke, que insistia em tratá-la com uma delicadeza a qual não dispensava a nenhuma outra pessoa na face da Terra.

E enquanto Sasuke dedicava seu estoque de gentilezas à Hinata, a guerra continuava entre ele e Gaara que persistiam em suas trocas de olhares mortais. Troca essa que se intensificava quando na presença da vocalista de cabelos rosados.

Enquanto isso, Neji se esforçava para, "acidentalmente" esbarrar contra Shino sempre que podia, gerando discussões a cada cinco minutos.

Devido a isso, Tenten estava à beira de um ataque de nervos e procurava passar a maior parte do dia no estúdio de dança, onde podia relaxar fazendo aquilo que mais gostava. Atitude essa, imitada por Sakura, que procurava se distrair compondo as letras para os solos que restavam, baseada no que vira e ouvira nas últimas semanas à respeito de seus companheiros.

Era noite, todos já haviam jantado e a Haruno estava agora sozinha em seu quarto, terminando a letra que compusera para o dueto de Gaara e Shikamaru. O ruivo havia dado carta branca para que ela fizesse aquilo que julgasse melhor, e foi exatamente isso que Sakura fizera. Depois de uma revisão rápida, ela desceu em direção à sala de TV, onde os rapazes deveriam estar, já que as outras garotas estavam terminando de preparar o estúdio de gravação para mais uma noite do pijama.

Ao olhar para dentro da sala, percebeu que os jovens assistiam pela enésima vez ao filme Bad Boys. Rolando os olhos, ela adentrou completamente, chamando a atenção dos presentes.

- Gaara, Shikamaru, eu preciso falar com vocês. Pode ser?

Antes de deixar a sala, acompanhada pelos cantores, pode ver o olhar de vitória que o ruivo lançara ao Uchiha, que o respondeu com uma expressão gélida.

Shikamaru e Gaara seguiram a garota até a cozinha, onde ela puxou uma cadeira, e sentou-se em silêncio. Eles preferiram continuar em pé, no lado oposto da mesa bem em frente à cantora. Após alguns instantes, ela os olhou e estendeu um papel para cada um deles, dizendo:

- Terminei de escrever a letra que havia prometido à vocês e, se concordarem com tudo, posso começar a passar a melodia pro Shikamaru amanhã de manhã, enquanto você fica com Gai-sensei na aula de dança, Gaara.

A jovem esperou nervosamente em silêncio até que ambos terminassem a leitura e voltassem sua atenção novamente à ela. Um sorriso de canto surgiu no rosto do Sabaku, deixando-a um pouco mais agitada.

- Então, você me acha paranóico? – ele perguntou, olhando no fundo de seus olhos.

- Minha opinião é irrelevante. – Sakura respondeu, séria enquanto sustentava o olhar.

Gaara continuou a observá-la durante mais alguns instantes, curvando-se sobre a mesa para olhá-la mais de perto, antes de sussurrar, com seus olhos de jade ainda cravados nos olhos esmeralda de Sakura:

- Você é mesmo Aiko HU! – e, voltando a ficar ereto, acrescentou com sua habitua falta de expressão – A letra está aprovada. Estou louco para ouvir a melodia!

E saiu do local acenando, enquanto Sakura encarava suas costas com uma expressão interrogativa.

- Ele quis dizer que você o descreveu completamente. – ouviu Shikamaru dizer.

Dessa vez, o olhar interrogativo se voltou para o moreno, que ainda encarava o papel em suas mãos. Como Sakura ainda o olhava de forma inquisitória, ele decidiu esclarecer seu comentário.

- Gaara sempre acreditou que as músicas de Aiko HU eram o retrato dele próprio ou de alguém que conhecera e que "ele" seria capaz de descrever completamente uma pessoa, apenas conversando um pouco com ela. – o Nara disse e, passando a encarar a jovem, completou – Ele te considera um gênio, e pelo que vejo escrito aqui, ele estava certo.

Sakura mais uma vez ficou a observar enquanto Shikamaru deixava a cozinha. Ela teria muito no que pensar.

Após alguns instantes, a Haruno deixou a cozinha, caminhando para o estúdio de gravação, onde aconteceria mais uma animadíssima festa do pijama. Porém, antes de alcançar a porta, deparou-se com uma cena que, aos seus olhos pareceu incrivelmente fofa: saindo do estúdio de gravação estavam Naruto e Hinata. O loiro falava incessantemente, pedindo desculpas sem parar ao mesmo tempo em que tentava massagear os pés da morena. Ela, no entanto, apesar da aparente dor, insistia em dizer que estava tudo bem.

- Acho que mais uma aula extra acabou de acabar, não é? – Sakura brincou, diante das expressões encabuladas dos amigos.

Como nenhum dos dois dizia nada, ela os pegou pelos braços e arrastou para dentro do estúdio de gravação, dizendo que não tinham mais tempo a perder. Afinal, ia rolar uma festa!

_**££££££££££££ Dois meses depois... ££££££££££££**_

Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, nenhum deles havia morrido ainda.

Praticamente todos os solos estavam prontos, faltando apenas alguns pequenos detalhes na coreografia ou em um arranjo vocal.

Tudo estava dentro do cronograma, porém, o ritmo de trabalho em que se encontravam agora era tão intenso que os jovens estavam com os nervos à flor da pele. Fato que proporcionava a cada um dos técnicos de som, produtores, bailarinos, figurinistas e mais um punhado de outros profissionais que agora os acompanhavam diariamente, um ambiente de constante tensão.

A cada dia que passava a situação entre os presentes parecia piorar.

Tenten ainda procurava ignorar a presença de Neji, embora não conseguisse esconder seu desconforto quando permaneciam no mesmo ambiente. Por este motivo, a jovem dedicava-se com mais freqüência às coreografias, permanecendo o mínimo tempo necessário ao lado do Hyuuga.

Este por sua vez, estava cada dia mais irritadiço, reagindo a menor provocação feita. O que não era muito comum para alguém considerado como uma pedra de mármore fria e sem emoções. Neji ficava ainda mais nervoso quando se tratava do Aburame, chegando inúmeras vezes a discutir com o jovem de maneira fervorosa, embora nunca tenha admitido qual seria o real motivo de toda esta desavença.

Desavenças também haviam entre Temari e Shikamaru. O pavio curto da Sabaku já havia estourado a muito, porém o jovem Nara continuava a "provocá-la". Se é que dormir pelos cantos, atrasar-se e repetir a palavra "problemático" pelo menos umas cem vezes ao dia, pode ser considerado como provocação...

Mas, provocação mesmo, era o que Gaara estava fazendo com Sakura. A pressão psicológica imposta pelo Sabaku estava simplesmente enlouquecendo a garota. Olhares insinuantes, frases de duplo sentido, esbarrões nada acidentais, movimentos provocantes nas aulas de dança... O jovem músico estava aproveitando cada oportunidade que tinha de assediar a jovem de cabelos rosados.

Porém, sem sombra de dúvidas, o que mais incomodava Sakura, era o fato de Gaara conseguir se esgueirar por qualquer lugar, chegando a ela sem que a própria cantora se desse conta de sua presença. Ela já levara tantos sustos que estava, definitivamente, à beira de um ataque de nervos, enquanto o ruivo se divertia em sua missão de conquista.

Sasuke, que continuava a observar discretamente o desenrolar da novela GaaraXSakura, nada podia fazer, a não ser debochar do companheiro de grupo, a cada novo fora que ele recebia da garota. Porém, sempre que era questionado a respeito, apenas reafirmava que nada tinha com Sakura e que estava apenas se divertindo com as tentativas frustradas do Sabaku.

O Uchiha tinha desistido da idéia de investir em Hinata na época em que começaram as aulas de dança que ela daria a Naruto. O interesse da jovem Hyuuga em relação ao seu amigo estava bastante claro, logo não valia à pena continuar com seu joguinho, até porque, Naruto já tinha concorrência o suficiente.

Com o passar dos dias, Kiba mostrou seus verdadeiros sentimentos pela jovem. Ele parecia realmente apaixonado, tentando sempre uma aproximação. Ao que parecia, os dois haviam tido um breve namoro no passado, mas a própria Hinata acabara a relação. Bom, o rapaz parecia disposto a reatar, mas ele estava tão iludido, que sequer percebera as esquivas vindas dela, que não parecia muito confortável com o constante assédio do baterista.

Já a baterista mais fresca da casa, também estava à beira da loucura: ter que lidar com um Neji que a esculachava a cada cinco minutos, um Choji praticando uma tentativa de homicídio a cada novo encontro com Shikamaru e uma Temari que enchia seu saco com perguntas sem fundamento sobre o mau comportamento do preguiçoso, era muito fácil. Mas, encarar aquele ruivo sem vergonha dar em cima da sua melhor amiga a cada novo instante não a ajudava a relaxar.

Será que ele não ia se dar conta de que a Testuda nada queria com ele? Não identificava muito bem o sentimento que a acometia a cada pensamento desse tipo, mas Ino sabia que não gostava daquela situação.

Em fim, apenas Naruto parecia feliz, já que a cada dia evoluía mais, graças às aulas de Hinata. Ele já executava com esmero todos os passos que haviam sido ensinados até então, e sua habilidade com dança de salão e hip-hop havia melhorado consideravelmente. Tudo graças a Hinata...

Em uma tarde quente de sexta-feira, estavam todos reunidos no estúdio de dança, repassando Glamorous, a canção que seria interpretada por Tenten, com a participação especial de Shino.

Todos estavam com roupas apropriadas para àquele tipo de música e com microfones que permitiam uma maior mobilidade para dançarem ao mesmo tempo em que poderiam cantar.

Cada um fazia sua parte na música com capricho, demonstrando que os dois meses que passaram ensaiando com Gai-sensei não foram em vão. Mesmo Naruto surpreendia, realizando até os passos mais complicados com uma notável facilidade, adquirida com muito esforço durante as aulas que recebera de Hinata durante todo este tempo.

Entretanto, mesmo com o ótimo desempenho demonstrado, estavam sob o olhar inquisidor de Tsunade e Jiraya, que insistiam em dizer que eles poderiam fazer muito melhor do que aquilo.

Shino já havia saído de cena enquanto o restante do pessoal continuava com a música. Faziam seu trabalho bem feito, embora estivessem realmente chateados com as cobranças feitas pelos empresários.

**[Bridge:]  
The Glamorous, **_**(O glamour)  
**_**The Glamorous, Glamorous, **_**(O glamour, glamour)**_

**by the Glamorous, Oh flossy flossy. [x2] (_Pelo glamour, oh a frescura, frescura_)**

A morena se encaminhou para um pequeno puf, que simulava o cenário onde iriam interpretar aquela música. Lá sentada, olhou fixamente para Tsunade e Jiraya que os observavam.

**[Tenten]**

**I got problems up to here, (_Eu já tenho problemas por aqui_)  
I've got people in my ear, (_Eu tenho pessoas no meu ouvido_)  
Telling me these crazy things that I don't want to know (_Me dizendo essas coisas doidas que eu não quero saber)_**

Irritada com a "perseguição" que os dois empresários pareciam impor, Temari exclamou com toda determinação que sua voz poderia expressar:

**[Temari] (Fuck all!!) _(fodam-se todos!)_**

Imediatamente, Tsunade exigiu que o ensaio fosse interrompido. Ela e o empresário de longos fios brancos dirigiram-se para mais perto dos mais jovens, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Será que dava pra vocês pararem de agir como crianças mimadas? – a loira perguntou, aparentemente furiosa.

- Será que dava pra vocês pararem de nos tratar como crianças mimadas? – Sakura retrucou – Vocês dois estão agindo como se fôssemos amadores, tentando nos controlar a cada passo que damos!

- Vocês estão nos forçando a isso! – Tsunade vociferou encarando a Haruno – Estão colocando seus problemas pessoais acima do profissionalismo, fazendo apenas o que a suas vontades mandam!

Houve uma pausa na gritaria das duas mulheres, causando um desconforto geral. As palavras de Tsunade chocaram a todos os presentes, já que eles evitavam veementemente aquele tópico.

- Se nós estivéssemos realmente fazendo nossas vontades, - Sakura recomeçou, já mais calma – nenhum de nós ainda estaria nessa casa, nos submetendo a toda essa situação constrangedora, Tsunade-sama!

Mais um instante de silêncio se seguiu. As respirações em suspenso, aguardando quem daria o próximo passo.

Após um pesado suspiro, Tsunade virou-se para a equipe técnica e, encarando-os seriamente, comandou:

- Todos para fora!

A ordem foi imediatamente acatada. A banda de apoio, os técnicos, bailarinos, produtores e toda outra alma vivente deixaram o estúdio de atmosfera pesada, onde restaram apenas os componentes das duas bandas e seus respectivos empresários.

Antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa, a loira passou a andar de um lado ao outro do estúdio, passando nervosamente as mãos entre os espessos cabelos, em uma tola tentativa de amenizar seus ânimos, enquanto era observada pelos que sobraram no local.

Quando ela finalmente parou sua caminhada e virou seu corpo em direção aos outros, seu olhar estava mais sereno e sua voz soou mais calmamente.

- Eu... Eu sei que temos cobrado muito de vocês. – ela declarou, surpreendendo os jovens – Não me olhem com essas caras, estou tentando ser séria!

O grupo suavizou o olhar, enquanto ela recomeçava seu discurso.

- Estamos todos muito cansados, afinal são dois meses de trabalho intenso. Mas vocês estão, com certeza, em uma situação muito pior.

O desconforto causado por aquelas palavras era visível na expressão de cada um, que relutava em encarar a loira ou o homem que estava em seu encalço.

- Por isso, - Tusnade mais uma vez falou – resolvemos dar uma folga para vocês.

Apesar do silêncio que vinha dos dois grupos, a empresária percebeu em suas expressões a curiosidade imposta por aquelas palavras.

- Vocês terão a noite de hoje e o dia de amanhã livres para fazerem o que quiserem. Saiam, se divirtam, extravasem e descansem, pois quando voltarem dessa folga vão trabalhar mais pesado ainda!

O choque ainda era visível nos presentes quando ela completou:

- Dentro de um mês, vocês farão o lançamento oficial do show em um programa de TV. – ela disse tranquilamente – Quero que vocês trabalhem em algo extra para que possam apresentar, sem expor as novas músicas e quero também que trabalhem em equipe e toquem pelo menos uma música juntos. Estou lhes dando um benefício, mas vou cobrar dobrado depois.

Com esta frase, a loira deixou o estúdio, seguida de perto por Jiraya que apenas sorriu levemente para os jovens, encorajando-os a descansar como lhes fora sugerido.

_**££££££££££££ CONTINUA ££££££££££££**_

**Sinto que serei esquartejada dentro em breve, mas antes que isso aconteça, gostaria de explicar meus motivos para repostar o capítulo:**

**Em primeiro lugar, mais uma vez peço desculpas por demorar tanto, mas ser uma noiva neurótica com um emprego escravista, TPM constante e uma agenda lotada não me permitem muito tempo ou inspiração para escrever...**

**Resolvi que deveria acrescentar algumas passagens e retirar outras deste capítulo porque, depois de tê-lo postado, quando estava escrevendo o capítulo 8, vi que alguns fatos importantes haviam ficado em aberto. Além disso, resolvi mudar a música do próximo capítulo, o que me fez ter que mudar uma das cenas deste.**

**Realmente, eu não tinha ficado satisfeita com o resultado do capítulo antigo e, embora não tenha mudado muita coisa, acho que posso seguir com o restante da fic agora que refiz este cap.**

**A boa notícia é que o cap 8 está muito bem encaminhado e não deve demorar tanto pra sair, embora seja um cap bem longo... Não vou prometer muita coisa, nem estipular datas, mas vou ter um recesso de 15 dias do meu trabalho, e vou tentar adiantar o que eu puder!**

**Espero que possam me perdoar e aproveitem o restante da estória, que eu tenho escrito com todo o carinho para sua diversão!**

**Kissus no kokoro!**

**Pyta-chan ^.^**


	8. RESPOSTA

Caras leitoras,

Peço desculpas por vir ao site, e não postar um capítulo, mas o que acontece é que recebi uma review de uma outra leitora chamada UnknowPerson, que dizia o seguinte:

_Peço imensas desculpas pelo que vou dizer, mas vou não pode fazer isto. Ou seja, transcrever a história de alguém. Nem sequer citando que não é sua e sim dessa pessoa. Está nas regras do site. Plagio é proibido._

O que você pode fazer e pegar na ideia do livro e imaginar como será se fosse você a autora.

Terá que apagar esta história ou então serei obrigada a reportar você aos administradores.

Lamento imenso. Mas como eu escritora, e com árduo que sei que é escrever, não posso permitir que outra pessoa faça o que você esta fazendo. De forma alguma.

Portanto, aqui estou eu, Patricia Kelly Saldanha Cavalcanti de Araújo, postando a resposta que enviei para ela, para que todos possam ver:

_Cara Pessoa desconhecida,_

_Acho que um mal entendido aconteceu aqui. Você me mandou um review para me chamar de plagiadora, ameaçando me reportar aos administradores como se eu estivesse querendo fazer da história Coração de Guerreiro uma criação minha._

_Acho que você tem um pequeno problema de visão, ou de falta de atenção, pois no início de cada capítulo desta estória (QUE NÃO ME PERTENCE!) existem as seguintes palavras:_

_**Coração de Guerreiro**_

_**Sharon Schulze**_

_**Título original: To Tame a Warrior's Heart**_

_**Esta história não me pretence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyasha. Aproveitem!!!**_

_Caso não tenha ficado claro o suficiente, eu posso interpretar para você:_

_isso significa que a autora da estória é __**Sharon Schulze**__, seu título original é __**To Tame a Warrior's Heart**__ e foi publicada no Brasil com o título __**Coração de Guerreiro**__._

_Este é um romance que eu li na minha adolescência e que me encantou muito por sua profundidade. Jamais, eu disse, jamais minha consciência permitiria que eu me utilizasse da obra de outra pessoa para engrandecer meu nome. Eu não preciso disso. Não tenho carência por atenção._

_Adoro escrever, tenho algumas fics postadas nesse site. Algumas foram bem aceitas, outras não. Mas o prazer de escrever me faz continuar, mesmo com os atrasos._

_Me perdoe pela falta de educação, mas me irrita você dizer que sabe como é árduo escrever e não presta a devida atenção aos pequenos detalhes._

_Se não gosta das minhas fics, não leia! Mas, por favor, não levante falso a respeito do meu caráter, pois você nem mesmo me conhece!_

_Digo e repito sem vergonha nenhuma, a história de __**Coração de Guerreiro NÃO ME PERTENCE**__, e eu nunca escondi isso de ninguém!_

_Caso tenha feito isso como um passa tempo, sinceramente, espero que você arranje uma vida social em que possa se distrair fazendo outras coisas que não difamar pessoas que não tem nada a ver com você!_

_Sem mais,_

_Pyta-chan_

_P.S.: caso tenha alguma dúvida sobre meu caráter, pode entrar em contato comigo e teremos outra conversa. Meu endereço eletrônico está no me profile._

Quero pedir imensas desculpas ao restante de vocês, que foram obrigadas a ler isto, mas eu não aceitem que levantem falso a meu respeito sem um bom motivo. Nunca fiz isso com ninguém, e não acho correto que façam comigo.

O Fic vai continuar e eu vou continuar dizendo que a estória não é minha, mas tenho prazer em dividi-la com vocês!

Até a próxima, onde espero postar coisas alegres, e não uma resposta a um review caluniador.

Pyta-chan ^.^


	9. Pain

_**UM SHOW PELA PAZ**_

_**Capítulo 8: **__**Pain**_

_(Three Days Grace)_

_(Dedicado à Marin The Noir e a Line Mulango)_

_**As luzes do palco se encontravam apagadas quando um mímico adentrou o palco pedalando um monociclo, ao som de uma tradicional melodia circense. Ao chegar ao centro do palco, o mímico desceu do monociclo e passou a andar em direção a um grupo de palhaços vestidos em roupas coloridas e alegres.**_

_**Pelo fato de ser apenas um mímico apático e sem vida, os palhaços o ignoraram, deixando o palco cada um com um truque de circo, restando apenas o pobre mímico abandonado no palco.**_

_**Outro refletor foi aceso revelando Sasuke, posicionado em frente a um pedestal com sua guitarra. Este iniciou a canção enquanto leves acordes soavam em meio a escuridão.**_

**Pain, without love **_**(Dor, sem o amor)  
**_**Pain, I can't get enough **_**(Dor, eu não tenho suficiente)**_**  
Pain, I like it rough **_**(Dor, áspera, é como eu gosto)**_**  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all **_**(Porque eu prefiro sentir dor ao invés de mais nada)**_

O restante do palco foi iluminado, revelando os outros integrantes da banda que, juntamente com Sasuke, deram mais vida àquela tão triste música, enquanto o telão retratava imagens de jovens de diversas camadas sociais, raças ou idades, que interpretavam a música como um grito, à muito reprimido em seus intimos.

Ao mesmo tempo, o mímico passou a coreografar a música, exprimindo toda a dor que sentia pelo abandono.

**You're sick of feeling down **_**(Você está cansada de se sentir magoada)  
**_**You're not the only one **_**(Você não é a única)**_**  
I'll take you by the hand **_**(Eu a tomarei pela mão)**_**  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand **_**(E vou te mostrar um mundo que você pode compreender)**_**  
This life is filled with hurt **_**(Essa vida é preenchida com feridas)**_**  
When happiness doesn't work **_**(Quando a felicidade não funciona)**_**  
Trust me and take my hand **_**(Confie em mim e pegue a minha mão)**_**  
When the lights go out you will understand **_**(Quando as luzes apagarem você irá entender)**_

Do palco, era possível enxergar a grande multidão, que cantava o maior sucesso dos Sound's Brother's com tanta paixão que chegava a causar-lhes arrepios de comoção.

**Pain, without love **_**(Dor, sem o amor)  
**_**Pain, I can't get enough **_**(Dor, eu não tenho suficiente)**_**  
Pain, I like it rough **_**(Dor, áspera, é como eu gosto)**_**  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all **_**(Porque eu prefiro sentir dor ao invés de mais nada)**_**  
Pain, without love **_**(Dor, sem o amor)  
**_**Pain, I can't get enough **_**(Dor, eu não tenho suficiente)**_**  
Pain, I like it rough **_**(Dor, áspera, é como eu gosto)**_**  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all **_**(Porque eu prefiro sentir dor ao invés de mais nada)**_

Pelo jeito que a banda interpretava a música, a dor parecia ser uma constante companheira durante seus dias. As expressões pareciam abaladas quando a música era mais leve, enquanto se transformavam em expressões de fúria e amargura quando aumentavam o ritmo...

**Anger and agony **_**(Raiva e agonia)  
**_**Are better than misery **_**(são melhores do que miséria)**_**  
Trust me I've got a plan **_**(Confie em mim eu tenho um plano)**_**  
When the lights go off you will understand **_**(Quando as luzes apagarem você irá entender)**_**  
**

Aos poucos, o mímico foi tornando-se mais e mais agressivo em seus movimentos, seu rosto demonstrando tudo o que era guardado em seu peito.

Enquanto isso, outros mímicos vestidos com roupas diferentes também se faziam presentes no palco, acompanhando o companheiro de dores.

**Pain, without love **_**(Dor, sem o amor)  
**_**Pain, I can't get enough **_**(Dor, eu não tenho suficiente)**_**  
Pain, I like it rough **_**(Dor, áspera, é como eu gosto)**_**  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all **_**(Porque eu prefiro sentir dor ao invés de mais nada)**_**  
Pain, without love **_**(Dor, sem o amor)  
**_**Pain, I can't get enough **_**(Dor, eu não tenho suficiente)**_**  
Pain, I like it rough **_**(Dor, áspera, é como eu gosto)**_**  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all **_**(Porque eu prefiro sentir dor ao invés de mais nada)**_**  
Rather feel pain **_**(prefiro sentir dor)**_**  
**

O que antes era uma coreografia desconexa ganhou unidade enquanto os mímicos declaravam suas dores. Ao mesmo tempo, a expressão dos Sound Brother's se intensificava, enquanto continuavam a interpretar a canção com maestria.

**I know (I know I know I know I know) **_**(Eu sei (eu sei eu sei eu sei eu sei))  
**_**That you're wounded **_**(que você está ferida)**_**  
You know (You know you know you know you know) **_**(Você sabe (você sabe você sabe você sabe você sabe) )**_**  
That I'm here to save you **_**(que eu estou aqui para salva-la)**_**  
You know (You know you know you know you know) **_**(Você sabe (você sabe você sabe você sabe você sabe) )**_**  
I'm always here for you **_**(estarei sempre te esperando)**_**  
I know (I know I know I know I know) **_**(Eu sei (eu sei eu sei eu sei eu sei))**_**  
That you'll thank me later **_**(Você me agradecerá depois)**_**  
**

Um ritmo mais leve se fez presente, durante o qual, mímicos e cantores pareciam recobrar forças e sentidos depois de tanta agonia.

**Pain, without love **_**(Dor, sem o amor)  
**_**Pain, I can't get enough **_**(Dor, eu não tenho suficiente)**_**  
Pain, I like it rough **_**(Dor, áspera, é como eu gosto)**_**  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all **_**(Porque eu prefiro sentir dor ao invés de mais nada)**_

Mais uma vez o ritmo intensificou-se, levando-os novamente à beira da insanidade, enquanto todos davam o melhor de si.

**Pain, without love **_**(Dor, sem o amor)  
**_**Pain, I can't get enough **_**(Dor, eu não tenho suficiente)**_**  
Pain, I like it rough **_**(Dor, áspera, é como eu gosto)**_**  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all **_**(Porque eu prefiro sentir dor ao invés de mais nada)**_

A multidão insandecida acompanhava cada palavra, cada acorde como se aquela música fosse a expressão de seus prórios sentimentos.

**Pain, without love **_**(Dor, sem o amor)  
**_**Pain, I can't get enough **_**(Dor, eu não tenho suficiente)**_**  
Pain, I like it rough **_**(Dor, áspera, é como eu gosto)**_**  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all **_**(Porque eu prefiro sentir dor ao invés de mais nada)**_**  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all **_**(prefiro sentir dor ao invés de mais nada)**_**  
Rather feel pain **_**(prefiro sentir dor)**_

Ao fim, um grande X vermelho foi exibido no telão, enquanto a melodia circense voltava a ser ouvida. Os mímicos voltaram então, à sua habitual apatia, deixando o palco um por um, até que só restasse oprimeiro deles que, pegando seu monociclo, fez o caminho de saída, enquanto a multidão aplaudia eufóricamente.

_**££££££££££££ Quatro meses antes... ££££££££££££**_

Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru e Gaara desceram lentamente as escadas que davam para o hall de entrada da mansão. Estavam prontos para sair, mas não tinham ainda destino certo.

Desde a tarde daquele mesmo dia, quando Tsunade anunciou a folga que teriam, lhes ocorreu que não faziam idéia do que queriam fazer no tempo livre. Seria o suficiente apenas ficar em silêncio, sem ter que travar uma nova batalha a cada cinco minutos; nem precisariam sair de casa pra isso. Porém, seus espíritos precisavam de ar fresco, de novos ares, nem que fosse por uma noite apenas antes de voltarem para sua clausura...

Ao contrário deles, no entanto, as garotas pareciam saber perfeitamente aonde iriam. Até convidaram Naruto para juntar-se a elas...

- E então, onde é que a gente vai? – Sasuke perguntou, assim que desceu do último degrau.

- Eu não faço questão nenhuma de sair de casa... – disse Shikamaru, sentando-se preguiçosamente nos degraus.

- Não me importa nenhum pouco aonde iremos, desde que seja bem longe daquelas garotas! – Neji comentou.

- É isso aí, chega daquelas problemáticas! – Shikamaru falou de maneira arrastada.

- Por mim, tudo bem! – o Uchiha concordou – Eu definitivamente não quero passar a minha folga perto delas!

- ... – Gaara foi o único a não se manifestar.

Haviam chegado a um consenso: iriam para longe das garotas. Mas, para onde iriam? O primeiro passo, seria descobrir para onde elas iriam. Assim, poderiam traçar uma rota segura, que não as incluísse.

Neste momento, uma cabeleira loira desceu rapidamente os degraus, quase tropeçando no Nara, que continuava esparramado na escadaria.

- YOO! – Naruto os cumprimentara – JÁ ESTÃO DE SAÍDA?

- Nós ainda não decidimos para onde vamos, Dobe. – Sasuke respondeu.

-AINDA NÃO? – o loiro continuou – É UMA PENA QUE VOCÊS NÃO POSSAM VIR COMIGO E AS MENINAS...

"_Oportunidade perfeita! Nós só precisamos convencer o Naruto a dizer aonde eles irão!"_ - pensaram.

- E,– Sasuke questionou, passando amigavelmente um braço sobre os ombros do inocente Uzumaki - aonde vocês irão esta noite, meu caro Dobe?

- NÓS ESTAMOS INDO PARA O BAR DO KAKASHI. A SAKURA-CHAN ME DISSE QUE ELAS SEMPRE VÃO PARA LÁ QUANDO TEM FOLG...

- Espera um pouco, - Gaara interrompeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha – nós estamos trancafiados nessa casa há dois meses e tudo o que fazemos aqui é cantar e dançar. E justamente quando temos uma folga, sua idéia de diversão é sair pra cantar e dançar?

- E qual o problema com isso?

- Esquece! – o ruivo murmurou, apoiando suas costas no corrimão da escadaria, bem próximo do Nara.

- Nós não vamos desperdiçar nossa folga fazendo essas coisas cansativas! – Shikamaru declarou.

- E porque não? – o Uzumaki insistiu.

- Mesmo que minha idéia de diversão fosse sair pra dançar, você acha mesmo que eu perderia minha folga naquela espelunca que o Kakashi chama de bar, Naruto?

- MAS ACONTECE QUE O KAKASHI REFORMOU O BAR, SASUKE! ELE E A SAKURA-CHAN SE ASSOCIARAM HÁ DOIS ANOS, E HOJE AQUELE LUGAR É UMA BOATE VIP.

- Eu sei disso. – o moreno voltou a revidar – O Kakashi me mandou um convite há algum tempo. Mas mesmo assim, não me interessa voltar àquele lugar!

- SE VOCÊ DIZ...

- Naruto, - a voz de Sakura soou do topo da escadaria – você já está pronto?

Os olhares masculinos então se voltaram naquela direção, deixando-os boquiabertos: as cinco mulheres com quem dividiam a casa pareciam prontas para matar. E se eles não se cuidassem, eles se tornariam as vítimas...

Cada uma, vestida a sua maneira, passaram a descer os degraus parecendo ninfas indo ao encontro do loiro, e deixando os outros rapazes a encará-las como que enfeitiçados.

- JÁ SIM, SAKURA-CHAN! – Naruto respondeu sorridente – PODEMOS IR?

- Claro! – Hinata respondeu, também sorrindo – Kiba-kun, Shino-kun e Choji-kun já devem estar nos esperando na boate.

Imediatamente, o Hyuuga saiu de seu transe. Saber que sua esposa iria para uma boate onde provavelmente dançaria a noite toda, era uma coisa. Mas saber que aquele mauricinho de óculos escuros metido a Barishnikov estaria lá, já era demais! Neji conhecia muito bem o gosto de Tenten pela dança, bem como sabia a forma como ela costumava dançar quando saia. Portanto, deixá-la com aquele idiota estava fora de cogitação!

- O Kakashi também deve estar esperando. – Sakura comentou – Ele disse que estava ansioso para nos receber!

Algo na forma como Sakura pronunciara aquele nome alertou os sentidos do Sabaku, que notou certa inquietação também em Sasuke.

- E vocês, - Ino se voltou para os companheiros masculinos – para onde pretendem ir?

- O Naruto nos convidou para irmos com vocês. – Neji adiantou-se – Devo dizer que estou bastante curioso para conhecer esta tal boate...

- EU O QU... – Naruto tentou esboçar um protesto, mais foi impedido pelo Uchiha, que aplicou-lhe uma gravata.

Shikamaru imediatamente ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- _"Ele não havia sido o primeiro a dizer que queria distância delas?"_ – pensou o Nara.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Temari questionou Neji com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Que nós vamos com vocês! – Gaara respondeu, a sobrancelha erguida da mesma forma que a da irmã.

Os homens da casa se entreolharam, constatando que "quase" todos haviam chegado à mesma conclusão. Então resolveram continuar o jogo.

Enquanto isso, as garotas se entreolharam, questionando-se se aquela seria uma boa idéia; afinal, a intenção não era fazê-los passar algum tempo separados? Que idéia tinha sido essa? Naruto devia pelo menos tê-las consultado!

O loiro, conseguindo livrar-se momentaneamente de Sasuke, ergueu sua voz.

- MAS O TEME DISSE QUE... – Naruto começou a falar, sendo mais uma vez interrompido, dessa vez por um cascudo vindo do Uchiha.

- Esquece o que eu falei! – ele ordenara, iniciando uma nova discussão entre os dois.

- _"Cara, essa vai ser a noite mais problemática da minha vida..."_ – era o pensamento de Shikamaru, que apenas observava a cena. Não adiantaria nada discutir com seus amigos agora, eles apenas bateriam nele, e isso seria ainda mais problemático.

- Bom... – começou uma relutante Sakura – é melhor irmos, então.

Assim, se encaminharam ao seu tão esperado destino.

Durante todo o percurso, feito em uma vã disponibilizada pelas gravadoras, o silêncio e a tensão foram predominantes. Apenas Naruto parecia empolgado, comentando o quanto desejava rever o amigo Hatake, com quem perdera contato há algum tempo. O loiro falava também com muita empolgação sobre mostrar o que aprendera com as aulas de dança que tivera, dizendo que seus amigos se surpreenderiam quando o vissem em ação.

Quando em fim chegaram, a boate 'Paradise' parecia estar lotada. A fila para entrar no local era gigantesca, porém isso não era problema para as WildKittens. Todos puderam entrar sem maiores dificuldades, já que estavam acompanhados por Haruno Sakura, uma das proprietárias do lugar.

Apesar do clima tenso instalado entre eles, os rapazes ficaram maravilhados com a boate. Realmente, em nada se parecia com aquele pequeno bar onde Sasuke e Naruto começaram suas carreiras. Era agora um lugar esplendoroso, com muitos funcionários e freqüentadores.

A decoração era impecável, de muito bom gosto. Tons de vermelho estavam espalhados pelo amplo espaço, dando um aspecto de vitalidade e energia. Dois balcões de bebidas podiam ser vistos da entrada, um em cada extremidade. Entre eles, se encontrava a mesa de som e um palco, onde um famoso DJ fazia seu show, enquanto inúmeras pessoas dançavam freneticamente na pista, logo em frente ao palco. No piso superior ficavam as mesas, onde algumas pessoas mais reservadas conversavam e flertavam.

Ao longe, os recém-chegados puderam ver Kiba, Shino e Choji sentados em um dos balcões de bebidas. Eles pareciam um pouco surpresos com a presença dos Sound's Brothers na boate. Até onde sabiam, o único que acompanharia as garotas era Naruto.

Hinata acenou para eles, como um sinal de que os avistara e logo iriam ao seu encontro. Porém, antes que pudessem fazê-lo, ouviram "aquela" música tocar.

**Please don't stop the music (**_**Por favor, não pare a música)**_**  
**

Sakura imediatamente sorriu, sabendo muito bem quem tramara isso.

**Please don't stop the music (**_**Por favor, não pare a música)**_**  
**

Seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda ao sentir ser abraçada por trás. "Ele" sempre fazia isso. Bem como sempre lhe beijava a nuca antes de voltá-la para si e arrastá-la para a pista de dança.

**Please don't stop the music (**_**Por favor, não pare a música)**_**  
**

Para as garotas aquela era uma cena comum, mas para Sasuke, ver Hatake Kakashi tratando Sakura tão intimamente foi um choque.

**Please don't stop the music (**_**Por favor, não pare a música)**_**  
**

- Que coisa! O Kakashi passou por nós e nem sequer nos cumprimentou! – Naruto reclamou, irritado com a atitude do antigo patrão.

- Não esquenta, Naruto! – Temari tentou apaziguar os ânimos do jovem, enquanto sorria de forma depravada – Isso é normal: primeiro ele dança com a Sakura, depois nos cumprimenta!

A loira, então, agarrou-lhe pelo pescoço, gritando a plenos pulmões:

- Vamos! Vou levá-los ao meu balcão de bebidas favorito para podermos encher a cara!

Assim, ela guiou a todos para o balcão de bebidas, onde os outros rapazes já estavam. Aquele era o lugar onde elas costumavam ficar. Não havia mesas especiais ou essas coisas, elas apenas queriam se sentir como pessoas normais quando iam à Boate Paradise.

Voltando os olhos para a pista de dança enquanto acompanhava a Sabaku, Sasuke não deixava escapar um detalhe sequer do que via. E, ao que parecia, ele não era o único, pois Gaara também não parecia nada satisfeito com a situação.

**It's getting late **_**(Está ficando tarde)  
**_**I'm making my way over to my favorite place **_**(Estou indo para o meu lugar preferido)**_**  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away**_** (Tenho que mexer meu corpo, afastar o estresse)**_**  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way**_** (Eu não estava procurando por ninguém quando você olhou pra mim)**_**  
Possible candidate (yeah)**_** (Possível pretendente... É...)**_**  
Who knew, **_**(Quem saberia)**_

**That you'd be you be here looking like you do **_**(Que você estaria aqui me olhando desse jeito?)**_**  
You're making staying over here impossible**_** (Você está fazendo ficar impossível permanecer aqui)**_**  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible**_** (Baby, eu devo dizer que sua aura é incrível)**_**  
If you don't have to go, don't...**_** (Se você não tem que ir, não vá!)**_**  
**

Shino, Choji e Kiba eram cumprimentados pelas garotas, enquanto ignoravam e eram totalmente ignorados pelos rapazes. O moreno observava a pista ficando pasmo ao ver o antigo patrão dançando de forma tão intima com Sakura, que parecia aprovar o jeito insinuante e sedutor do Hatake, correspondendo a cada movimento na mesma intensidade e interpretando toda a letra unicamente para ele.

**Do you know what you started **_**(Você tem noção do que você começou?)  
**_**I just came here to party **_**(Eu só vim aqui para festejar)**_**  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor**_** (Mas agora nós estamos agitando na pista de dança)**_**  
Acting naughty**_** (Agindo indecentemente)**_**  
Your hands around my waist**_** (Suas mãos em volta da minha cintura)**_**  
Just let the music play**_** (Apenas deixe a música tocar)**_**  
We're hand in hand**_** (Estamos de mãos dadas)**_**  
Chest to chest**_** (Corpos colados)**_**  
And now we're face to face**_** (E agora cara-a-cara)**_**  
**

A troca de olhares entre os dois era intensa e o movimento de seus corpos era frenético. Há muito não se viam e dançar no meio de uma pista lotada era uma ótima forma de matar as saudades. Embora a cena arrancasse alguns olhares curiosos, nenhum dos dois se importava. Além de já estarem acostumados a este tipo de olhar, estavam em seu mundo particular, onde eram apenas eles dois que importavam.

**I wanna take you away **_**(Quero te levar embora)  
**_**Let's escape into the music **_**(Vamos escapar na música,)**_**  
DJ let it play**_** (DJ, deixe tocar)**_**  
I just can't refuse it**_** (Eu não posso recusar)**_**  
Like the way you do this**_** (Do jeito que você faz isso)**_**  
Keep on rocking to it**_** (Continue agitando,)**_**  
Please don't stop**_** (Por favor, não pare a ...)**_**  
****Please don't stop the music**_** (Por favor, não pare a música)[2X]**_**  
**

Sasuke parecia estar em outro mundo enquanto assistia a dança do casal. Apenas foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir o comentário de um bar tender que estava próximo ao grupo, servindo algumas bebidas:

- Acho que o Kakashi-san vai dormir com a Sakura-san hoje de novo! – a voz do rapaz era extremamente maliciosa.

– Já fazia um bom tempo que ela não aparecia, acho que vão querer tirar o atraso! – o outro concordou, provocando risadas debochadas do companheiro.

**Baby, are you ready? 'Cause it's getting close **_**(Baby, você está pronto? porque está se aproximando)  
**_**Don't you feel the passion ready to explode **_**(Você não sente a paixão prestes a explodir?)**_**  
****What goes on between us no one have to know**_** (O que acontece entre nós ninguém precisa saber)**_**  
This is a private show (oh)**_** (Esse é um show particular, oh!)**_**  
**

Como assim tirar o atraso? Sasuke pensava, com sua mente em parafuso. Sakura estava tendo um caso com Kakashi? Não! Isso é impossível! Ele sempre soube que o antigo patrão tinha uma queda pela jovem, mas também sabia que Sakura nunca o encorajara, já que o considerava como um valoroso amigo e nada mais...

**Do you know what you started **_**(Você tem noção do que você começou?)  
**_**I just came here to party **_**(Eu só vim aqui para festejar)**_**  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor**_** (Mas agora nós estamos agitando na pista de dança)**_**  
Acting naughty**_** (Agindo indecentemente)**_**  
Your hands around my waist**_** (Suas mãos em volta da minha cintura)**_**  
Just let the music play**_** (Apenas deixe a música tocar)**_**  
We're hand in hand**_** (Estamos de mãos dadas)**_**  
Chest to chest**_** (Corpos colados)**_**  
And now we're face to face**_** (E agora cara-a-cara)**_**  
**

Voltando-se levemente para o lado, pode perceber na expressão de Gaara a espera por alguma indicação de que aquele comentário tinha fundamento. Sem saber o que pensar, o moreno apenas voltou a olhar o casal na pista.

Infelizmente, constatou o Uchiha, vendo-os dançar da forma como faziam, não era de surpreender se eles realmente fossem amantes...

**I wanna take you away **_**(Quero te levar embora)  
**_**Let's escape into the music **_**(Vamos escapar na música,)**_**  
DJ let it play**_** (DJ, deixe tocar)**_**  
I just can't refuse it**_** (Eu não posso recusar)**_**  
Like the way you do this**_** (Do jeito que você faz isso)**_**  
Keep on rocking to it**_** (Continue agitando,)**_**  
Please don't stop**_** (Por favor, não pare a ...)**_**  
****Please don't stop the music**_** (Por favor, não pare a música)**_**  
**

Enquanto a mente do jovem Uchiha trabalhava a mil, Sakura e Kakashi apenas aproveitavam o momento. Os corpos colados movendo-se sensualmente ao som da melodia.

**I wanna take you away **_**(Quero te levar embora)  
**_**Let's escape into the music **_**(Vamos escapar na música,)**_**  
DJ let it play**_** (DJ, deixe tocar)**_**  
I just can't refuse it**_** (Eu não posso recusar)**_**  
Like the way you do this**_** (Do jeito que você faz isso)**_**  
Keep on rocking to it**_** (Continue agitando,)**_**  
Please don't stop**_** (Por favor, não pare a ...)**_

**Please don't stop**_** (Por favor, não pare a ...)**_**  
Please don't stop the music**_** (Por favor, não pare a música)**_**  
**

Era oficial: Sasuke realmente era o maior idiota da face da Terra! Perdera aquela que uma vez considerara a garota de sua vida para seu ex-chefe tarado! E o pior era que não poderia culpar ninguém, a não ser ele próprio por isso.

**Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo-sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo-sa  
**

**Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music**_** (Por favor, não pare a música)**_****

Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo-sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo-sa

Please don´t stop the music (2x) _**(Por favor, não pare a música) [2X]**_**  
**

Algumas pessoas ao redor do casal na pista lançavam-lhes olhares cobiçosos, principalmente quando reconheceram Sakura, mas dançar juntos parecia tão natural para aqueles dois quanto respirar, tornando o momento ainda mais agradável.

**I wanna take you away **_**(Quero te levar embora)  
**_**Let's escape into the music **_**(Vamos escapar na música,)**_**  
DJ let it play**_** (DJ, deixe tocar)**_**  
I just can't refuse it**_** (Eu não posso recusar)**_**  
Like the way you do this**_** (Do jeito que você faz isso)**_**  
Keep on rocking to it**_** (Continue agitando,)**_**  
Please don't stop**_** (Por favor, não pare a ...)**_**  
Please don't stop the music**_** (Por favor, não pare a música)[2X]**_****

Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo-sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo-sa(X3)

Please don't stop the music _**(Por favor, não pare a música) [3X]**_

Ao fim da música, Kakashi, que ainda permanecia abraçado à garota, olhou no fundo daquele mar esmeralda que tanto amava, e disse com sua voz sensual:

- Oi, Sakura-chan!

- Oi, Kakashi-kun! – ela respondeu ao cumprimento com um lindo e genuíno sorriso.

- Eu estava com saudades... – Kakashi revelou, ainda perdido nos olhos de Sakura.

- Eu também estava. – Sakura sorriu ainda mais ao sentir a mão do Hatake acariciar a pele do seu pescoço – É melhor voltarmos para o balcão. Acho que o Naruto ficou chateado por você não tê-lo cumprimentado...

- Eu acho que posso superar isso! – comentou Kakashi, brincalhão trazendo o rosto da garota para perto do seu.

- Vem! – ela, porém, passou a puxá-lo pela mão, ignorando completamente os apelos dele para que ficassem onde estavam e terminassem o que ele estava louco para começar.

Os dois se encaminharam então para o bar, ao encontro de seus amigos. No balcão, apesar de certa tensão, todos haviam sido servidos de sucos, cervejas, saquê ou algum tipo de coquetel. Apenas Sasuke e Gaara pareciam não beber nada até então.

- Olá, meninas! – Kakashi voltou-se para as garotas, que os olhavam maliciosamente.

- Que bom que você se dignou a nos cumprimentar, Hatake! – Temari bradou, recebendo dele um demorado beijo na bochecha – Por um minuto, achei que você só daria atenção à Sakura. Como sempre!

- Você sabe muito bem que isso não é verdade! – ele retrucou, com um fingido ar de indignação – Só por que eu costumo passar um "pouquinho" mais de tempo com a Sakura-chan, não quer dizer que minha atenção seja exclusivamente para ela!

O sarcasmo presente na voz do Hatake ao mencionar a palavra "pouquinho" soara como uma provocação direta aos ouvidos do Uchiha, que apesar disso, manteve-se totalmente indiferente enquanto Kakashi cumprimentava as outras garotas, que pareciam um tanto entusiasmadas de mais com o homem.

Tudo bem, Sasuke sabia que o Hatake era considerado "bonito", e algumas mulheres já disseram que ele era "charmoso" e "sensual", mas isso não era motivo para tanto estardalhaço!

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊ VAI ME DIRIGIR A PALAVRA AGORA, KAKASHI? – Naruto ironizou, chamando a atenção do Hatake.

- Na realidade, eu estava esperando poder ignorar você o resto da noite! – Kakashi respondeu de forma brincalhona, com os dedos coçando o queixo – Mas é meio difícil ignorar alguém que fala tanto e tão alto como você, Naruto!

- FALA SÉRIO, KAKASHI! – o loiro sorriu.

Os dois trocaram um significativo olhar antes de se cumprimentarem com um forte aperto de mão. Ficaram assim, até o mais velho voltar seu olhar para o Uchiha, que continuava a observá-lo com seu ar de indiferença.

- É bom ver você também, Sasuke-kun! – ele usou o apelido, na clara intenção de irritar o jovem.

Este, porém, limitou-se apenas a retribuir o aperto de mão do outro. No entanto, ao contrário do que ocorrera com Naruto, não houve nenhuma energia positiva ou sentimento nostálgico passado com aquele ato, apenas um ar de rivalidade que se instalou entre os dois, embora a máscara de indiferença adotada por ambos parecesse intransponível.

- E vocês devem ser Neji, Shikamaru e Gaara, certo? – Kakashi questionou olhando para o rosto de cada um deles.

Apesar de não ter obtido nenhuma resposta, a não ser olhares frios ou sonolentos, ele continuou a falar:

- Espero que gostem do meu humilde estabelecimento! Sintam-se a vontade e desfrutem do que quiserem por conta da casa! – o empresário declarou, voltando-se então aos outros amigos.

Os olhos de jade do Sabaku acompanharam a figura do Hatake enquanto ele se dirigia à Kiba, Shino e Choji, que mantinham o que parecia ser uma animada conversa com Tenten, Temari e Ino.

Somente neste momento, o ruivo percebeu o olhar de Neji em direção ao nada, enquanto procurava ignorar a presença do Aburame que flertava abertamente com sua mulher a uma distância um tanto quanto curta do alcance de suas mãos.

Já Tenten parecia nervosa com a presença de Neji. Ele definitivamente não deveria estar ali! Aquele era seu lugar de relaxamento, de descanso e paz de espírito. Paz esta que conseguira com muito custo e que infelizmente já havia perdido. Desde que reencontrara o marido, mais precisamente.

Embora seus amigos tentassem animá-la, fazendo-a participar de conversas que normalmente ela acharia interessantes, a morena não conseguia se desligar da presença de Neji. Ela estava consciente de cada movimento que ele executava, cada palavra que ele emitia, cada uma das sutis mudanças de humor... Tenten definitivamente conhecia o Hyuuga melhor do que ninguém.

E era por conhecê-lo tão bem que ela estava tão desconfortável. Era por causa dessa consciência que ela tinha dele que podia perceber que Hyuuga Neji estava no limite de seu autocontrole. Podia não haver mais nada entre os dois, mas Tenten estava ciente de que seu ainda marido não estava gostando nenhum pouco das investidas de Shino, que, diga-se de passagem, não estavam ajudando muito a melhorar o clima de tensão.

Isso ficava bem claro durante o dia a dia, mas estava ainda mais palpável agora.

Embora Neji tivesse seu olhar fixo em algo que parecia muito interessante no meio da pista, a morena sabia que toda sua atenção estava voltada para o Aburame, que tinha um de seus braços em volta da cintura dela, num ato de extrema intimidade.

- Porque não vamos dançar um pouco? – ela perguntou baixinho ao amigo – Acho que eu ficaria mais confortável estando a certa distância... dele.

- Se você preferir... – Shino respondeu, levantando-se juntamente com Tenten.

Os dois então caminharam para a pista, o que não colaborou nenhum pouco para diminuir o mau humor do Hyuuga.

Porém, havia mais pessoas irritadas naquele balcão além de Neji.

Desde o momento em que as garotas entraram na boate, Naruto não desgrudou de Hinata um segundo sequer e isso estava realmente levando a paciência do Inuzuka para o espaço! O que Naruto tinha que estar fazendo ali, afinal? Aquele era o momento em que normalmente Kiba e Hinata poderiam conversar e se divertir juntos, sem ter que pensar em trabalho. A atenção da morena deveria estar voltada para ele, e não para o loiro! Principalmente quando tudo o que Naruto sabia fazer, era conversar sobre lámen... Será que já não era o suficiente ter a atenção da morena todos os dias em casa?

Decidido a tomar uma atitude, Kiba voltou-se para a garota, e ignorando totalmente o Uzumaki, sorriu, dizendo:

- Não quer dançar um pouco, Hinata-chan?

A garota lançou um olhar de dúvida para Naruto, que apenas sorriu e a encorajou:

- VAI COM ELE, HINATA-CHAN! A GENTE PODE CONVERSAR DEPOIS.

- Tem certeza? – a morena perguntou.

- TENHO. – o loiro tinha um cálido sorriso, o que a incentivou a ir com o Inuzuka para a pista de dança, enquanto ele permanecia com os seus amigos.

Enquanto observavam a Hyuuga ir com Kiba para um lugar próximo à Tenten e Shino, puderam ver que Kakashi havia mais uma vez arrastado Sakura para a pista de dança, onde também estavam Choji, Ino e Temari. Os rapazes, então, suspiraram pesadamente, cansados de toda a tensão que os rondava até aquele momento.

Nenhum deles ousou pronunciar uma palavra sequer durante algum tempo. Apenas ficaram lá, sentados enquanto observavam as pessoas dançando despreocupadamente. Ah, como seria bom poder fazer o mesmo! Mas com a consciência pesada definitivamente não era possível...

Depois de algum tempo, Naruto resolveu quebrar o incomodo silêncio:

- É MEIO ESTRANHO VER A SAKURA-CHAN ABRAÇADA COM O KAKASHI... – olhando para o casal que estava na pista de dança, o loiro completou com um sorriso – SE BEM QUE, É MAIS ESTRANHO AINDA VER A TENTEN ABRAÇADA COM O SHINO!

- Cala a boca, Dobe! – Sasuke resmungou – Vir para este lugar foi uma péssima idéia!

- Me vejo obrigado a concordar. – Neji admitiu.

- Hump! – Gaara apenas bufou, enquanto os três olhavam fixamente para os outros, que pareciam muito mais a vontade agora que estavam afastados deles.

- Será que eu vou ter que lembrá-los de que a idéia de vir para cá foi de vocês, seus problemáticos? – Shikamaru perguntou, olhando-os de soslaio.

No entanto, o Nara imediatamente arrependeu-se de seu comentário, ao ver a forma ameaçadora como seus companheiros os encararam.

- DEIXEM DE TANTO DRAMA! – o loiro bradou – APROVEITEM A NOITE UM POUCO! AFINAL, É POR CAUSA DAS ATITUDES QUE VOCÊS TOMARAM NO PASSADO QUE ESTÃO NESTA SITUAÇÃO... NÃO FAÇAM NADA PRA PIORAR, VALEU?

Apesar da imensa vontade de socar o Uzumaki, todos se mantiveram quietos em seus lugares. Ele tinha razão no fim das contas. Eles escolheram estar ali e não podiam culpar ninguém pela situação na qual se encontravam.

- ALÉM DISSO, - Naruto continuou – A MELHOR PARTE ESTÁ PARA COMEÇAR!

- O que quer dizer com isso, Naruto? – Shikamaru perguntou pelos outros que apenas olhavam para o rapaz.

Porém, ao invés de responder, o loiro apenas indicou o local onde antes estavam as garotas com um gesto de cabeça, ingerindo mais um gole de seu drink. Mas, olhando na mesma direção, os rapazes nada viram de diferente. Apenas perceberam Shino, Kiba, Choji e Kakashi, que se aproximavam do balcão, dessa vez desacompanhados. Eles sentaram-se e traziam uma expressão que denunciava que estavam à espera de algo.

Neste instante, o DJ diminuiu o volume da agitada música que tocava para fazer um anuncio.

- _Atenção, galera!_ – o homem falou ao microfone, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes no local – _Chegou um dos momentos mais esperados da noite! Eu gostaria de pedir que vocês liberassem o meio da pista de dança, porque agora vamos ver algumas das gatas mais gatas do mundo dando show nessa pista!_

Muitos aplausos e gritos foram ouvidos antes que o DJ pudesse anunciar a atração.

- _E agora, com vocês: as WildKittens!_ – ele anunciou, levando o público presente ao delírio.

- WildKittens? – Neji questionou – Não sabia que elas iriam se apresentar aqui hoje!

- Não é uma apresentação comum. – Kakashi explicou, um sorriso dançando em seus lábios – É mais como um tipo de hobby. Elas sempre fazem isso quando vêm até aqui!

Todos aguardavam o início da apresentação, porém nenhuma das garotas estava no centro da pista como era o esperado. Ao invés disso, faxos de luzes foram acesos, revelando as figuras das cinco garotas, cada uma em um lado da boate, próximas as paredes.

Simultaneamente com o início da conhecida melodia, as WildKittens passaram a caminhar sensualmente, vindas dessas diferentes direções, rumo ao centro da pista de dança.

**[Intro - Jay Z]  
Yes! **_**(Sim!)  
**_**It's so crazy right now! **_**(É direita assim louca agora!)**_**  
****Most incredibly, it's ya girl, Bee,**_** (O mais incredibly, é menina do ya, abelha,)**_**  
It's ya boy, young.**___**(É menino do ya, novo.)**_**  
**

**[Intro - Beyonce:]  
You ready? **_**(Você pronto?)**_

Sakura, Tenten, Ino e Hinata ficaram paradas batendo o pé, formando um círculo, um pouco a frente dos curiosos que permaneceram reunidos para ver a performance das garotas de perto, enquanto Temari pronunciou-se para dentro do círculo, realizando passos muito bem ensaiados enquanto tirava e jogava no meio dos fãs o chapéu e o terninho que usava, revelando um minúsculo top vermelho, suficiente apenas para cobrir seu privilegiado busto, que combinava com a calça também preta, de corte sofisticado.

_****_**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no **_**(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh nenhum No.)**_**  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**_** (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh nenhum No.)**_**  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**_** (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh nenhum No.)**_**  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**_** (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh nenhum No.)**_**  
**

Recomeçaram sua aleatória caminhada, cada uma em busca de seu lugar na formação.

**[Intro - Jay Z]  
Yea, history in the making, **_**(Yea, história em fazer,)  
**_**Part 2, it's so crazy right now **_**(A parte 2, é direita assim louca agora)**_**  
**

De repente, já em uma formação previamente ensaiada, pararam e iniciaram a ritmada coreografia, que envolvia olhares lânguidos e poses lascivas.

**[Verse 1 - Beyonce]  
I look and stare so deep in your eyes, **_**(Eu adoro estar no seu olhar)  
**_**I touch on you more and more every time, **_**(Eu adoro tocar em você mais e mais todo o tempo)**_**  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go,**_** (quando você vai, eu imploro, não vá)**_**  
Call your name two or three times in a row,**_** (Digo seu nome duas, três vezes seguidas)**_**  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,**_** (É uma coisa muito engraçada para eu tentar explicar)**_**  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.**___**(Como estou me sentindo mas meu orgulho esta em primeiro lugar)**_**  
'Cuz I know I don't understand, **_**(sim porque sei que não entendo)**_**  
Just how your love your doing no one else can.**_** (como seu amor pode fazer o que ninguém consegue fazer)**_**  
**

A batida ainda mais ritmada do refrão trouxe expressões extasiantes, que cumpriram seu intento de levar os expectadores – principalmente a ala masculina – a um estado de ansiedade, deixando-os a desejar mais do que ver.

**[Chorus - Beyonce]  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's **_**(Você me deixou tão louca)  
**_**Got me looking so crazy right now (in love) **_**(Seu amor me deixou tão louca)**_**  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch**_** (Seu amor me deixou tão louca)**_**  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)**_** (Seu toque me deixou tão louca)**_**  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss**_** (Seu toque me deixou desejando que você me ligue toda hora)**_**  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now **_** (Seu beijo me deixou desejando que você me aproveite ao máximo)  
**_**Looking so crazy in love's,**_** (Estou me sentindo tão louca)**_**  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.**___**(Seu amor me deixou tão louca, seu amor me deixou tão louca)**_**  
**

Mais um instrumental de passos sincronizados se seguiu, mostrando toda a habilidade das garotas, conseguida após muito tempo de esforço e prática.

**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no **_**(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh nenhum No.)**_**  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**_** (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh nenhum No.)**_**  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**_** (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh nenhum No.)**_**  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**_** (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh nenhum No.)**_**  
**

Do balcão, que ficava em um ponto mais elevado, os rapazes tinham uma visão privilegiada do centro da pista, e olhavam atentos cada movimento executado pelas jovens. Seria impossível negar que, assim como todos os outros homens do lugar, eles estavam enfeitiçados por aquelas garotas.

**[Verse 2 - Beyonce]  
When I talk to my friends so quietly, **_**(Quando fofoco com as minhas garotas)  
**_**Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me, **_**("Quem ele pensa que é?" olha o que você fez comigo)**_**  
Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress, **_**(Um tênis novo não necessita uma roupa nova)**_**  
If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress,**_** (mas você não está lá e não tem ninguém para impressionar)**_**  
The way that you know what I thought I knew,**_** (Esse é o jeito que você me faz pensar)**_**  
It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you,**_** (Essa é a batida que meu coração faz quando estou com você)**_**  
But I still don't understand,**_** (É, mas continuo não entendendo)**_**  
Just how the love your doing no one else can.**___**(Como seu amor pode fazer o que ninguém consegue fazer)**_**  
**

- Bom, - Naruto disse displicentemente antes de levantar-se – se me dão licença, essa é a minha deixa.

Os outros não entenderam absolutamente nada, principalmente quando o viram caminhar em direção a pista, passando por entre os expectadores para se aproximar o máximo possível de onde as garotas continuavam com sua hipnotizante dança.

**[Chorus - Beyonce]  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's **_**(Você me deixou tão louca)  
**_**Got me looking so crazy right now (in love) **_**(Seu amor me deixou tão louca)**_**  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch**_** (Seu amor me deixou tão louca)**_**  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)**_** (Seu toque me deixou tão louca)**_**  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss**_** (Seu toque me deixou desejando que você me ligue toda hora)**_**  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now **_** (Seu beijo me deixou desejando que você me aproveite ao máximo)  
**_**Looking so crazy in love's,**_** (Estou me sentindo tão louca)**_**  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.**___**(Seu amor me deixou tão louca, seu amor me deixou tão louca)**_

**I'm Looking so crazy in love's, **_**(Eu estou olhando assim louco no amor,)  
**_**Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. **_**(Começado me olhar, começado me que olha assim louco no amor.)**_**  
**

Todos se surpreenderam ao ver o Uzumaki pular ao centro da pista, passando a dançar de forma impecável, enquanto as garotas faziam uma coreografia mais leve na periferia do círculo formado pelos expectadores.

**[Verse 3 - Jay Z (Beyonce)]  
Check it, let's go **_**(Verifique-o, vamos ir)  
**_**Young Hov y'all know when the flow is loco, **_**(O y'all novo de Hov sabe quando o fluxo é loco,)**_**  
Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh, (oh)**_** (B novo e o R-O-C, uh oh, (oh))**_**  
Ol' G, big homie, the one and only,**_** (Ol G, mais homier grande, esse e único,)**_**  
Stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony, Soprano, (oh no)**_** (Fure ósseo, mas o bolso é gordo como Tony, Soprano, (oh nenhum))**_**  
The ROC handle like Van Axel,**_** (O punho de ROC como Camionete Axel,)**_**  
I shake phoneys man, You can't get next to,**_** (Eu agito o homem dos phony, você não posso começar ao lado de,)**_**  
The genuine article I go I do not sing though,**_** (O artigo genuíno eu vou mim não canto though,)**_**  
I sling though, If anything I bling yo,**_** (Eu lanço though, se qualquer coisa o yo bling de I,)**_**  
**

As cinco mulheres foram aos poucos se aproximando do jovem, enquanto este ainda executava cuidadosamente sua parte na coreografia, passando a ser acompanhado pelas belas damas.

**a star like Ringo, roll like ?? **_**(uma estrela gosta de Ringo, rolo como??)  
**_**Crazy bring ya whole set, **_**(Louco traga a ya o jogo inteiro,)**_**  
Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged,**_** (O Jay Z na escala, louca e deranged,)**_**  
They can't figure them out they like hey is he insane, (oh no)**_** (Não podem figurar que eles para fora que gostam hey são ele insano, (o oh nenhum))**_**  
Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth,**_** (Senhor eu sou cortado sim de um pano diferente,)**_**  
My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla.**_** (Minha textura é a mais melhor pele, do chinchilla.)**_**  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)**_** ((Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh nenhum No.))**_**  
****Been dealing with chain smokers,**_** (Tratando dos smokers chain,)**_**  
But how you think I got the name Hova?**___**(Mas como você pensa que eu comecei o Hova conhecido?)**_**  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)**_** ((Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh nenhum No.))**_**  
I been realer the game's over,**_** (I sido realer o jogo sobre,)**_**  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)**_** ((Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh nenhum No.))**_**  
Fall back young, ever since the label changed over**_** (Da queda jovens para trás, sempre desde que a etiqueta mudou sobre)**_**  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)**_** ((Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh nenhum No.))**_**  
to platinum the game's been wrap, One!**_** (à platina o jogo sido envoltório, um!)**_**  
**

Cercando totalmente o loiro, elas passaram a dublar a música, enquanto a interpretavam, lançando-lhe olhares que imploravam por atenção, ao mesmo tempo em que jogavam seus braços na tentativa de alcançá-lo. Mesmo que fosse apenas encenação, esse movimento deixou pelo menos seis jovens ali presentes um tanto quanto irritados pela atenção que o Uzumaki recebia.

**[Bridge - Beyonce]  
Got me looking, so crazy, my baby **_**(Você me deixou, tão louca, meu amor)  
**_**I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this,**_** (Eu não estou sendo eu mesma ultimamente eu estou sendo idiota, não faço essas coisas)**_**  
I've been playing myself, baby I don't care**_** (fui tocada meu bem, mas eu estou me lixando)**_**  
'Cuz your love's got the best of me,**_** (porque seu amor me fez o melhor de mim)**_**  
And baby you're making a fool of me,**_** (e baby, você me fez fazer besteiras)**_**  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees,**_** (mas também me fez saltar de felicidade mas eu não ligo para o que dizem)**_**  
'Cuz baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby**_** (porque você me pegou! Me deixou louca!)**_**  
HEY!  
**

Quando o refrão recomeçou, Naruto era o rei cercado pelo seu harém, a oferecer-lhe tudo o que poderia desejar.

**[Chorus - Beyonce]  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's **_**(Você me deixou tão louca)  
**_**Got me looking so crazy right now (in love) **_**(Seu amor me deixou tão louca)**_**  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch**_** (Seu amor me deixou tão louca)**_**  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)**_** (Seu toque me deixou tão louca)**_**  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss**_** (Seu toque me deixou desejando que você me ligue toda hora)**_**  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now **_** (Seu beijo me deixou desejando que você me aproveite ao máximo)  
**_**Looking so crazy in love's,**_** (Estou me sentindo tão louca)**_**  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.**___**(Seu amor me deixou tão louca, seu amor me deixou tão louca)**_

Naruto passou a dançar individualmente com cada uma das garotas, um pouquinho com cada, só para deixar um gostinho de quero mais naqueles que assistiam a apresentação, conseguindo com isso irritar ainda mais seus companheiros, que o olhavam de forma nada amistosa.

**Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's **_**(Você me deixou tão louca)  
**_**Got me looking so crazy right now (in love) **_**(Seu amor me deixou tão louca)**_**  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch**_** (Seu amor me deixou tão louca)**_**  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)**_** (Seu toque me deixou tão louca)**_**  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss**_** (Seu toque me deixou desejando que você me ligue toda hora)**_**  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now **_** (Seu beijo me deixou desejando que você me aproveite ao máximo)  
**_**Looking so crazy in love's,**_** (Estou me sentindo tão louca)**_**  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.**___**(Seu amor me deixou tão louca, seu amor me deixou tão louca)**_

Ao fim da música, todos se abraçaram e passaram a caminhar como no início, em direção ao bar, sendo aplaudidos pela multidão que os assistia.

Quando finalmente alcançaram o balcão, eles riam alegremente, enquanto as garotas cumprimentavam o loiro pelo seu maravilhoso desempenho na pista. Gesto este, repetido por Shino, Kakashi e Choji, que pareciam um tanto impressionados.

- Eu não imaginava que você fosse evoluir tanto em tão pouco tempo! – Shino comentou.

- Claro, o Gai-sensei dizia que você era um dos mais atrasados durante as aulas... – Kiba alfinetou, parecendo aborrecido com algo.

Naruto ficara um pouco encabulado por Gai-sensei comentar seu fraco desempenho, mas estava muito orgulhoso de si mesmo pela sua evolução, então deixou passar.

- EU DEVO TUDO A HINATA-CHAN! FOI ELA QUEM PERDEU VÁRIAS NOITES PRA TENTAR ENFIAR ALGO NA MINHA CABEÇA OCA!

A Hyuuga viu Naruto sorrir em sua direção e imediatamente se sentiu ruborizar. Porém, apesar de estar envergonhada, sorriu de volta para ele, de uma forma doce e feliz.

- Ao contrário, - a morena respondeu – você chegou até este ponto por causa da sua determinação, Naruto-kun.

- A Hinata está me saindo uma professora melhor que a Tenten... – comentou Ino, dando uma piscadela para a morena que sentiu suas faces arderem ainda mais, enquanto os outros riam.

- Mas, quando vocês ensaiaram essa coreografia se passam praticamente todo o tempo trabalhando nas músicas do show? – Kiba questionou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Nós sempre tiramos algumas horas, geralmente à noite, pra podermos relaxar um pouco. – Sakura respondeu – Durante as últimas semanas, estivemos ensaiando essa coreografia com o Naruto já que ele está sempre conosco!

- Quer dizer que o Naruto se juntou ao clube da Luluzinha? – Kiba voltou a provocar.

- Você acha mesmo que eu deixaria cinco gatas dessas pra ficar com aqueles marmanjos? – o loiro respondeu, encarando Kiba com sua pose Nice Guy.

Hinata notou que Kiba estava muito mal humorado e não perdia uma única oportunidade de implicar com Naruto. Isso não era muito comum, já que o jovem sempre gostara de estar com os amigos, e Naruto era um de longa data. Porém, a morena já esperava que algo do tipo fosse acontecer... Ela não era alheia aos sentimentos do rapaz por sua pessoa, mas já havia deixado claro para ele que não poderia correspondê-lo. Infelizmente, Kiba não desistia fácil e sempre gostara de um bom desafio, portanto, não dera ouvidos à jovem, além de nunca ter perdido as esperanças de reconquistá-la.

Mas, o Inuzuka não era o único que preocupava a doce Hinata naquela noite. A jovem percebia claramente o estado de nervos do primo que, apesar de demonstrar uma imparcialidade absurda, estava sempre atento a todos os movimentos de Tenten, principalmente quando ela se aproximava de Shino.

De todos os envolvidos naquela situação, talvez Hinata fosse a única capaz de entender o comportamento de Neji. Fora ela quem acompanhara toda a mudança sofrida pelo rapaz desde que ele conheceu Tenten. O moreno, antes versado por sua total indiferença e seriedade, tornou-se mais compassivo e afetuoso quando passou a namorar a bailarina.

Essa mudança, Hinata tinha certeza, aconteceu unicamente por causa do amor que Neji finalmente passou a sentir, depois de tantos anos de tristeza e solidão.

E a Hyuuga sabia muito bem que tamanho amor não acabaria de uma hora para outra. Aqueles dois estavam se maltratando há muito tempo e mereciam se dar mais uma chance para esclarecer as coisas. Mas infelizmente, ambos eram muito cabeça dura para dar o braço a torcer... Apesar de que, Hinata sempre quis saber o motivo de Neji ter praticamente abandonado a esposa há tanto tempo atrás.

Percebendo que era observado, Neji olhou em volta, encontrando o olhar preocupado da prima, que lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso. Ele, no entanto, limitou-se a voltar seu olhar para o nada, que parecia agradar-lhe sobremaneira.

No entanto, as tentativas de Hinata em confortar o primo foram drasticamente interrompidas quando esta sentiu uma mão em volta de seu delicado braço.

Kiba parecia ter se cansado de sua "briga de um homem só" contra Naruto. Ele disse algo sobre Hinata adorar a música que o DJ começara a tocar e arrastou a jovem para a pista de dança, sem dar-lhe tempo para reagir.

Naruto ficara a observar a cena, atônito com a reação do Inuzuka, somente despertando quando ouvira Kakashi lhe perguntar algo.

- O que achou da boate, Naruto? – o Hatake tinha em uma das mãos um copo contendo um líquido âmbar, enquanto a outra cercava a cintura da Haruno.

- EU TÔ ADORANDO ISSO AQUI, DATTEBAYO! – o loiro disse sem sequer pestanejar – MAS, EU TENHO UMA DÚVIDA!

- E que dúvida seria essa? – Kakashi perguntou.

- PORQUE NINGUÉM VEIO PEDIR UM AUTÓGRAFO SEQUER ATÉ AGORA? QUER DIZER, NÃO QUE EU NÃO GOSTE DE MOMENTOS DE PAZ, MAS NORMALMENTE NÓS ESTARÍAMOS CERCADOS POR GAROTAS HISTÉRICAS QUERENDO NOS AGARRAR, OU COISA DO GÊNERO...

- É exatamente por isso que a "Paradise" é uma boate VIP. – o empresário respondeu, depois de um gole de sua bebida – As pessoas que entram aqui assinam um termo de responsabilidade, declarando que concordam em não manifestar nenhuma forma de intromissão no espaço pessoal das celebridades que vem aqui.

- EU NÃO ENTENDI NADA... – Naruto rebateu.

- Em outras palavras, - o Hatake continuou – as pessoas concordam em não tirar fotos, pedir autógrafos ou fazer qualquer coisa que deixe nossos convidados desconfortáveis.

- AH, AGORA EU ENTENDI! – o cantor declarou – POR ISSO QUE AS MENINAS GOSTAM TANTO DE VIR AQUI!

- É sim, Naruto! – Sakura pronunciou-se com um sorriso – Aqui podemos agir como pessoas normais a fim de uma balada!

- Isso quer dizer que vocês usam esse lugar como um subterfúgio, quando querem fugir do mundo da fama? – Sasuke retorquiu, olhando fixamente nos olhos da Haruno com seu típico sorriso sarcástico – Se não gosta da fama e do assédio, porque continua nessa carreira, Sakura?

- A música é a minha paixão, Sasuke! – ela respondeu, seu rosto similar a uma pedra de mármore ao encarar o Uchiha – E venho a boate na esperança de me divertir com pessoas interessantes, sem ter que aturar tipos desagradáveis, que tentam a todo custo descontar sua falta de amor próprio em outros que nada tem haver com seus estúpidos problemas pessoais.

- Isso então é outra forma de tentar esconder que vem até aqui para se agarrar com qualquer um sem ser flagrada por um paparazzo? – o moreno indagou, a indignação e a culpa crescendo em seu peito.

- E se for? – a expressão de Sakura continuava inflexível.

Quando, porém, Sasuke iria abrir a boca para responder a altura o comentário de Sakura, teve sua voz calada pela de Ino, que falava com Hinata. Esta se aproximava novamente do balcão com Kiba em seu encalço, enquanto Ino emitiu um grito proposital:

- Vocês já resolveram voltar! Posso saber o porquê?

- Eu fiquei com os pés cansados por dançar com este salto! – a morena respondeu, um pouco desconfortável pela pequena mentira que contara para se ver livre de Kiba.

Porém, o desconforto logo deu lugar à desconfiança quando ela percebeu a expressão de todos os presentes. O que acontecera em tão pouco tempo desde que deixara o lugar para que todos ficassem tão desconfortáveis?

Entretanto, Hinata percebeu que teria que esperar um pouco mais pela resposta daquela pergunta, pois a partir de então, todos fizeram o possível para não voltar ao assunto que Sasuke iniciara, embora Sakura ainda estivesse com uma expressão chateada.

No entanto, o Uchiha percebeu com certo pesar, Kakashi parecia estar fazendo um ótimo trabalho tentando fazê-la voltar a divertir-se. De instante em instante, ele a beijava na bochecha, na nuca ou nos ombros expostos pelo vestido tomara que caia que a cantora usava, mordiscava-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, ou dizia algo que a fazia sorrir muito abertamente.

E essas atitudes já tinham definitivamente tirado a paciência do moreno.

Gaara que, imitando o gesto do Uchiha, acompanhava os movimentos dos dois, também não parecia muito feliz com a súbita aparição de mais um rival. Ele havia se decidido a conquistar a vocalista, mas esta parecia ser uma batalha muito difícil de travar, embora tal fato não o fizesse ter a menor vontade de desistir.

Já Ino, que vinha observando o ruivo durante toda a noite, percebera sua expressão de surpresa ao ver Sakura junto à Kakashi, bem como o modo como ele encarou o Hatake quando este se apresentou.

Estava na cara que o Sabaku percebera que Sasuke estava bastante incomodado com a situação, e que Sakura já tinha alguém em sua vida. Então, porque ele continuava com aquela expressão de quem não iria desistir da garota nem por um decreto?

Gaara deixou bem claro a todos que estava interessado na Haruno, mas isso incomodava a loira sobremaneira. Apesar de ainda não saber o motivo, ela se sentia extremamente atraída pelo ruivo, e saber que ele estava a fim da sua melhor amiga não era muito agradável.

Mas se era de Sakura que ele gostava, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer...

- Bom, - a Yamanaka declarou, levantando-se – se vocês me dão licença, eu acabo de ver algo que me interessa muito...

Shikamaru acompanhou o olhar da loira, percebendo que o objeto de seu interesse era um rapaz que estava do outro lado da boate, sorrindo para ela de forma sedutora.

O jovem baterista continuou a acompanhar a loira com o olhar, até que ela chegou ao seu destino. Ele já havia percebido os sentimentos da antiga amiga em relação ao Sabaku, mas não conseguia entender como ela sempre conseguia se apaixonar pelo cara errado...

Desviando o olhar, ele decidiu que não queria saber de mais nada. Afinal, foi por saber de mais que havia se tornado um crápula no passado.

Mas, por alguma obra do acaso, seu olhar acabou recaindo sobre a outra loira do grupo. Ele percebeu que Temari não participava de nenhuma das várias conversas que se instalaram entre seus amigos. Ela estava calada, apenas olhando muito sedutoramente para um dos bar-man que os estava servindo naquela noite.

O rapaz era alto, moreno e muito musculoso. E Temari parecia aprová-lo totalmente.

_- "Mendokuse!"_ – o Nara pensou ao observar a jovem – _"Todos aqui são problemáticos, e essa noite ainda vai me causar muita dor de cabeça!"_

Shikamaru desviou seu olhar de Temari, fazendo-o recair sobre Shino e Tenten. Vê-los juntos reforçou ainda mais seus pensamentos de sua "noite problemática" ainda não estava nem perto de terminar. Ele olhou então em direção à Neji, e o achou encarando o casal como se fosse matá-los com as mãos nuas...

A conversa do outro grupo parecia bastante animada na opinião do Hyuuga, mas esta não lhe interessava. Tudo o que ele queria era que Shino largasse Tenten e mantivesse uma distância aceitável dela. Porém, sabia ser impossível ter seu desejo atendido.

Ah, se pudesse voltar no tempo e consertar todos os erros que o levaram àquela situação... Mas isso era impossível e não havia nada a se fazer, além de se contentar com o fato de que Tenten tinha uma vida, e que ele já não fazia parte desta.

Depois de algum tempo os observando, o cantor ficou tão distraído com seus próprios pensamentos, que nem percebeu que o alvo de suas lamentações havia se retirado do local, acompanhado pelo causador de seu ódio.

Tenten e Shino estavam fora do alcance de seus olhos, o que o levou a olhar desenfreadamente para todos os lados, em busca dos dois. Foi exatamente durante essa busca ocular que sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

Quando virou-se para ver de quem se tratava, viu um sério Naruto olhando diretamente em seus orbes claros e dizendo com voz suave, porém firme.

- SE ESTÁ PROCURANDO SUA ESPOSA, ELA ESTÁ ALI.

Olhando na direção em que Naruto apontara, Neji pôde perceber que Tenten e Shino se aproximavam do centro da pista de dança, que mais uma vez abria espaço.

- O que eles estão fazendo? – o moreno atreveu-se a perguntar, sentindo a boca seca.

- ESTÃO SE PREPARANDO PARA FAZER O QUE SABEM DE MELHOR. – o Uzumaki respondeu-lhe, também olhando para o casal.

O DJ mais uma vez parou a música, e anunciou mais uma atração especial.

- _Mais uma vez, teremos uma apresentação desta dupla que arrasa na pista!_

O homem falava, enquanto as pessoas liberavam espaço no centro da pista, amontoando-se nas extremidades da mesma.

- _Com vocês: Mitsashi Tenten e Aburame Shino!_

Muitos aplausos e expressões de prestigio foram emitidos pelo público, que aguardava o início de mais um espetáculo.

Shino e Tenten estavam no meio da pista de dança. Começaram a coreografia sob atentos e curiosos olhares. Afinal, ver aqueles dois dançando juntos era sempre um espetáculo.

Neji não permaneceu imune. Olhava fixamente para a dupla encarando-os de forma assustadora. Nunca se imaginou daquela forma: desesperado. Há muito sabia que perdera sua esposa por uma razão tão estúpida... Mas isso não o preparara para vê-la agindo de uma forma tão íntima com outro homem.

**Just one day, Totsuzen asa made **_**(Somente um dia, de repente a manhã acabou)**_

**BAKA sawagi no Boys hiki tsurete **_**(Os garotos idiotas estão perturbando)**_**  
Dore dake asonde tano?**_** (Deixe-me ver quem está lá)**_**  
with club chics **_**(Com as garotas no clube)**_**  
Marude dokoka no KASANOVA kidori**_** (Em tudo que se olha, aqueles esnobes casanovas)**_**  
Futekisetsu na kankei o tanoshinda kuseni**_** (Acham que é divertido o hábito de trapacear)**_**  
Nani mo nakatta youna furi o shite**_** (Não há nada como esse tipo de aparição)**_**  
Sonna no minogasu wake ni ikanai**_** (Eu perdi o sinal de antes)**_**  
Ima kara wakarasete ageruwa **_** (Mas começando agora, acho que entendi)**_**  
**

Sasuke olhou discretamente para o "amigo", que parecia um tanto perturbado. Apesar do ritmo agitado, Shino e Tenten dançavam praticamente colados. Poucos eram os passos executados com alguma distância entre seus corpos e Neji parecia não estar gostando nenhum pouco disso.

**Dokka ni ikeba (Then I can go out) **_**(Se vou a algum lugar, (então posso sair))**_

**Katte ni shina (I can mess around)**_** (Posso fazer tudo,( Posso agitar))**_**  
Docchi ni shitatte (Ain't nothing new)**_** (Aquele é inferior a mim,( nenhuma novidade))**_**  
Anything you do, I'll do it better than you**_** (Tudo que você faz eu farei melhor que você)**_**  
Fuzaketa renai GEEMU (Fine I can play games)**_** (Um jogo de amor, (tudo bem, posso jogar))**_**  
Asette kakusu NEEMU (I can do the same)**_** (Esquecendo seu nome,( posso fazer o mesmo))**_**  
Kono yode ichiban SURUDOI mono**_** (Sou a número um, a mais afiada)**_**  
Onna no kan o azamuku nowa fukanou **_** (É impossível enganar um sentimento feminino)**_**  
**

- Eles capricharam dessa vez! – Ino, que acabava de voltar, comentou em voz alta, para que suas amigas pudessem ouvi-la.

Porém, esse pequeno comentário, bem como a concordância das outras garotas, apenas fez com que mais uma veia saltasse na testa de Neji, que lutava com todas as suas forças para evitar ir até aquela pista e separar sua esposa daquele imbecil a tapas, socos e pontapés...

A chegada do refrão não ajudou em nada nesse trabalho, pois a proximidade entre os dançarinos apenas aumentou, bem como a sensualidade dos passos executados.

**Kossoriyatte nokate put 'em up!! **_**(Curve-se para trás secretamente, as venere)**_

**Tsui deki kokoro tokoro ga chimeishou **_**(Meu "não-intencional" impulso repentino é a sua ferida fatal)**_**  
Okagede fukkiretawa JIRENMA**_** (Graças a você, minha artilharia é o seu dilema)**_**  
I can get down, I can get down**_** (Eu posso descer, posso descer)**_**  
Kakushi toosu noga rule**_** (As regras de morrer fora)**_**  
Ukarete BARE-ru nowa fool**_** (Eu expus suas trapaças, bobo)**_**  
If you got chics then you better put 'em up**_** (Se você tem garotas, é melhor você venerá-las)**_**  
Ushinatte karaja osoi kara**_** (Você perdeu, está atrasado)**_**  
**

Um pequeno intervalo na letra e as esperanças de Neji de ver aqueles dois separados foi por água abaixo. Não sabia como, mas eles continuavam executando passos complicados, porém ainda assim praticamente colados.

**Denwa no BERU ga nari dashite shunkan **_**(No instante o telefone toca)**_

**Awateru taido ga kataru kakushi koto o **_**(Num modo confuso, um segredo é revelado)**_**  
Amai koe de "where is she?"**_** (Numa doce voz "Aonde ela está?")**_**  
Korette atashi e no chousen yone!?**_** (Poderia ser o meu rival?)**_**  
Ukete tatou janai**_** (Eu não estou só escutando)**_**  
Kono sai KERI o tsukeruwa**_** (Estou usando meu próprio julgamento)**_**  
Dakara kuruma tobashite norikomu**_** (Eu entro no carro)**_**  
That boy is mine Sore ga shinjitsu**_** (Aquele cara é meu, eu acredito!)**_**  
**

Dessa vez, eles finalmente se separaram. No entanto, Tenten fazia um pequeno teatro dublando a música enquanto executava passos complicados e, de certa forma, eróticos, como se desafiasse Shino a imitá-la a cada palavra.

**Dokka ni ikeba (Then I can go out) **_**(Se vou a algum lugar, (então posso sair))**_

**Katte ni shina (I can mess around)**_** (Posso fazer tudo,( Posso agitar))**_**  
Docchi ni shitatte (Ain't nothing new)**_** (Aquele é inferior a mim,( nenhuma novidade))**_**  
Anything you do, I'll do it better than you**_** (Tudo que você faz eu farei melhor que você)**_**  
Fuzaketa renai GEEMU (Fine I can play games)**_** (Um jogo de amor, (tudo bem, posso jogar))**_**  
Asette kakusu NEEMU (I can do the same)**_** (Esquecendo seu nome,( posso fazer o mesmo))**_**  
Kono yode ichiban SURUDOI mono**_** (Sou a número um, a mais afiada)**_**  
Onna no kan o azamuku nowa fukanou **_** (É impossível enganar um sentimento feminino)**_

Aceitando o desafio, Shino imitou cada um dos passos de Tenten, começando a dançar juntos novamente logo depois.

**Kossoriyatte nokate put 'em up!! **_**(Curve-se para trás secretamente, as venere)**_

**Tsui deki kokoro tokoro ga chimeishou **_**(Meu "não-intencional" impulso repentino é a sua ferida fatal)**_**  
Okagede fukkiretawa JIRENMA**_** (Graças a você, minha artilharia é o seu dilema)**_**  
I can get down, I can get down**_** (Eu posso descer, posso descer)**_**  
Kakushi toosu noga rule**_** (As regras de morrer fora)**_**  
Ukarete BARE-ru nowa fool**_** (Eu expus suas trapaças, bobo)**_**  
If you got chics then you better put 'em up**_** (Se você tem garotas, é melhor você venerá-las)**_**  
Ushinatte karaja osoi kara**_** (Você perdeu, está atrasado)[2X]**_

Durante o instrumental Shino e Tenten voltaram a dançar sensualmente, dessa vez olhando profundamente nos olhos um do outro.

**Kossoriyatte nokate put 'em up!! **_**(Curve-se para trás secretamente, as venere)**_

**Tsui deki kokoro tokoro ga chimeishou **_**(Meu "não-intencional" impulso repentino é a sua ferida fatal)**_**  
Okagede fukkiretawa JIRENMA**_** (Graças a você, minha artilharia é o seu dilema)**_**  
I can get down, I can get down**_** (Eu posso descer, posso descer)**_**  
Kakushi toosu noga rule**_** (As regras de morrer fora)**_**  
Ukarete BARE-ru nowa fool**_** (Eu expus suas trapaças, bobo)**_**  
If you got chics then you better put 'em up**_** (Se você tem garotas, é melhor você venerá-las)**_**  
Ushinatte karaja osoi kara**_** (Você perdeu, está atrasado)[2X]**_**  
**

As pessoas presentes na boate gritavam a cada novo passo, mostrando o quanto a apresentação os agradava.

**Kossoriyatte nokate put 'em up!! **_**(Curve-se para trás secretamente, as venere)**_

Tenten sorria abertamente. Dançar sempre fora sua paixão, e fazê-lo ao lado de alguém como Shino, que ela admirava tanto como bailarino com quanto pessoa era ainda mais gratificante.

Porém, seu marido interpretara aquele sorriso de uma outra forma, o que levou seu sangue ao ponto de ebulição.

**Kossoriyatte nokate put 'em up!! **_**(Curve-se para trás secretamente, as venere)**_

**Tsui deki kokoro tokoro ga chimeishou **_**(Meu "não-intencional" impulso repentino é a sua ferida fatal)**_**  
Okagede fukkiretawa JIRENMA**_** (Graças a você, minha artilharia é o seu dilema)**_**  
I can get down, I can get down**_** (Eu posso descer, posso descer)**_**  
Kakushi toosu noga rule**_** (As regras de morrer fora)**_**  
Ukarete BARE-ru nowa fool**_** (Eu expus suas trapaças, bobo)**_**  
If you got chics then you better put 'em up**_** (Se você tem garotas, é melhor você venerá-las)**_**  
Ushinatte karaja osoi kara**_** (Você perdeu, está atrasado)**_

Até que em fim aquela música dos infernos tinha acabado, pensava Neji ao ver a forma como os dois finalizaram a coreografia: Shino erguendo Tenten nos braços, como se fossem recém-casados preparando-se para as núpcias.

Estava claro que eles escolheram aquela música como um recado para ele. A última frase dizia tudo: "_Você perdeu, está atrasado"._

Quando os dois voltaram para o balcão foram recebidos com muitos elogios e palavras carinhosas. Porém, tudo aquilo só contribuía para piorar o estado de nervos de Neji que, se dirigindo à esposa, a segurou pelo braço, na tentativa de levá-la a um lugar mais reservado e de preferência, a quilômetros de distância de Shino, mesmo sob os protestos dela.

Porém, sua ação foi interrompida pelo próprio Shino, que segurou Tenten pelo outro baço, fazendo com que a jovem permanecesse ao seu lado.

- Será que você poderia, "por favor" soltar o braço da MINHA MULHER? – o Hyuuga perguntou a Shino, enfurecido.

- Até onde eu sei, já faz muito tempo que a Tenten não é mais "sua mulher"! – o bailarino respondeu, sua voz fria e imparcial, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Vocês dois querem fazer o favor de me largar antes que acabem decepando meus braços? – Tenten objetou com voz trêmula, passando a temer seriamente pela sua integridade física.

Percebendo que machucavam Tenten, ambos a soltaram, proporcionando um indescritível alívio, não apenas a garota em questão, mas também aos seus amigos que assistiam perplexos com o desenrolar daquela cena.

- Tenten, eu quero conversar com você! – o Hyuuga ordenou, olhando fixamente os orbes castanhos da mulher a sua frente.

- Nós não temos nada para conversar, Neji! – ela redargüiu, também encarando os olhos do esposo.

- Ao contrário. – ele insistiu – Nós temos muito que conversar e já estamos evitando esse momento a tempo demais!

A morena encarou Neji por alguns instantes antes de falar com o tom mais frio que nem ela sabia possuir.

- Mesmo se tivéssemos algo a dizer, agora não seria o momento nem o lugar para fazê-lo. Portanto, ME DEIXE EM PAZ!

Dito isto, a jovem deu as costa à Neji, caminhando em direção ao banheiro feminino em busca de algum tempo para se recompor. Ela, no entanto, parou sua caminhada ao ouvir a voz dele soar atrás de si.

- Claro, aqui não é o lugar certo para nós conversarmos, mas é o lugar certo pra você ficar se esfregando nesse idiota!

As palavras, desferidas com tanto ódio, não demonstravam nem de perto o estado de nervos em que o Hyuuga se encontrava naquele momento. Porém, serviram para causar uma comoção geral.

Os amigos prenderam as respirações, sem saber como proceder diante da situação. Afinal, lidar com um Neji descontrolado não era uma tarefa muito comum.

Ao mesmo tempo, Shino fez menção de avançar sobre o jovem cantor. Apenas foi detido pela mão de Kakashi que segurou seu braço, impedindo que ele saísse de onde estava.

Lentamente, Tenten virou-se na direção de Neji. Seus olhos demonstravam espanto, mas nenhuma palavra deixou seus lábios.

- Você acha que eu não entendi? – Neji continuou, sua voz abandonando o tom controlado que sempre fora uma de suas principais características – Vocês fizeram isso tudo de propósito! Ficar juntos o tempo todo, dançar daquela forma libertina, sem contar com a letra dessa droga de música! Tudo foi premeditado pra me enlouquecer!

Após alguns segundos observando as belas feições do marido, Tenten conseguiu sair do estado de incredulidade em que se encontrava, falando em um tom baixo, porém confiante:

- Realmente, eu devo concordar com uma coisa: você enlouqueceu, Neji!

A afirmação fez com que ele a olhasse de forma ainda mais indignada, o que a levou a justificar-se com um tom de voz um pouco mais alto:

- Foi idéia sua e dos seus amiguinhos virem até aqui essa noite, então, nada do que eu fizesse poderia ter sido premeditado! Foi você – ela continuou - que entrou na minha vida novamente sem pedir permissão e que tem me atormentado dia e noite durante os dois últimos meses! E, só pro caso de você não ter notado: eu tenho uma vida! E o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não diz respeito a você! Sou uma mulher livre, e posso fazer o que quiser, com quem quiser e aonde quiser! Você não tem o direito de se meter na minha vida depois de tanto tempo! E se você não gosta do que está vendo, vai embora!

Depois disso, a bailarina se virou, mais uma vez caminhando em direção ao banheiro e deixando Neji sem palavras. Porém, antes de alcançar a porta, ela virou-se novamente e, olhando no fundo dos assustados olhos dele, disse dotada de imensa calma:

- A propósito: Neji, eu quero o divórcio!

Ela voltou para sua caminhada, adentrando no banheiro feminino, enquanto as outras garotas saiam em disparada de seus lugares, acompanhando a amiga para dar-lhe qualquer tipo de apoio que fosse preciso.

Quando viu Tenten atravessar a porta, Neji saiu de seu estado letárgico, fazendo menção de ir atrás da esposa. Porém, ele não conseguiu cumprir seu intento, graças à intervenção de Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara e Shikamaru, que o seguraram firmemente. No entanto, apesar de serem quatro, tiveram que arrastar o Hyuuga para o banheiro masculino, ou ele conseguiria escapar, provocando um escândalo ainda maior.

No banheiro feminino, as garotas encontraram Tenten em frente ao grande espelho do local, apoiada na bancada da pia. A cabeça estava abaixada e seu corpo tremia por inteiro.

Imediatamente correram na sua direção, cercando-a enquanto, em silêncio, buscavam apoiá-la. Tenten levantou levemente seu rosto, vendo no espelho o reflexo da preocupação de suas amigas, bem como seu rosto, banhado por espessas lágrimas.

Palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento, apenas a presença daquelas que se tornaram sua família era o suficiente para fazê-la sentir-se segura, apesar das feridas em seu coração que a rasgavam dolorosamente. Não importava em quantos pedaços ela ficaria. Dessa vez, ela não estava só.

No banheiro masculino, Neji lutava para se libertar de seus opressores, que o impediam de arrombar a porta do banheiro feminino e colocar algum juízo na cabeça de Tenten.

Como assim divórcio? Onde ela estava com a cabeça afinal de contas?

- ME LARGUEM! – ele gritava enquanto se debatia.

- SE ACALMA AÍ, NEJI! – Naruto tentou acalmá-lo.

- VOCÊ SÓ VAI PIORAR AS COISAS SE CONTINUAR AGINDO DESSA FORMA PROBLEMÁTICA! – Shikamaru argumentou.

- E COMO VOCÊ ESPERA QUE EU AJA? – o Hyuuga continuava a lutar – MINHA MULHER ACABOU DE PEDIR O DIVÓRCIO!

Juntos, os quatro finalmente conseguiram afastá-lo da porta o suficiente para respirarem um pouco. Eles, porém, permaneceram como uma barreira entre Neji e a porta, impedindo-o de sair dali. O vocalista começou então a perambular pelo banheiro, andando de um lado para o outro, suas mãos indo de encontro aos seus cabelos desalinhados, enquanto ele tentava inutilmente retomar o controle das suas emoções.

- Ela não pode ter falado sério! – ele repetia tentando se acalmar, o sussurro ecoando no silêncio em que o banheiro havia mergulhado.

- Vocês já estão separados há mais de seis anos. – Gaara lembrou – O que tem demais no divórico?

Neji rompeu bruscamente sua caminhada, virando aos poucos sua cabeça para olhar de forma intensa bem dentro dos olhos do Sabaku. Instantâneamente, Gaara pôde perceber as labaredas que seu comentário acendera no olhar do Hyuuga, dominando-o por completo, enquanto ele avançou em sua direção de forma ameaçadora, com uma expressão cheia de fúria.

Mais uma vez, Sasuke, Shikamaru e Naruto tiveram que segurar o amigo para impedi-lo de cometer alguma atrocidade contra o ruivo. Mas, dessa vez, Neji parecia estar totalmente descontrolado, uma descarga de adrenalina invadindo seu corpo, tornando-o mais forte. Tanto que os três quase não conseguiram segurá-lo.

Mesmo afastando-se o máximo que pôde das mãos de Neji, Gaara pôde ver além da fúria incontida que transbordava dos olhos claros. Havia também angústia, frustação e dor. Muita dor.

E, pela primeira vez em cinco longos anos trabalhando ao lado de Hyuuga Neji, o Sabaku viu alguns resquícios de lágrimas, começando a surgir nos olhos claros.

Não se pode dizer que o relacionamento daqueles cinco homens realmente baseava-se em uma sólida amizade, exceto talvez por Naruto, mas de certa forma, ver alguém tão indiferente e seguro de si com Neji em uma situação como essa, fez Gaara sentir-se mal.

Mal porque, apesar de sempre ter desejado não ser o único a sentir-se assombrado pelos seus demômios pessoais, ver Neji daquele jeito lembrava-o de si mesmo com uma intensidade que o fez arrepender-se de seu comentário.

Gaara compreendia... Todos eles compreendiam. Por mais que houvessem passado os últimos anos de suas vidas achando que já haviam alcançado o fundo do poço, sabiam que ainda poderiam cair mais.

Por mais que fingissem ter superado o passado, cada um deles sabia que a ferida ainda estava exposta...

Por mais que negassem, ainda havia em seus corações a esperança de um dia consertar seus erros e ter sua felicidade de volta...

O fato de Tenten ter pedido o divórcio, significava o fim da linha, a morte da esperança, não apenas para Neji, mas, de certa forma, para todos eles.

Aos poucos, Neji foi enfraquecendo o ataque e perdendo a força, a adrenalina sendo substituída pela dor. E, os que antes eram apenas resquícios tornaram-se agora grandes torrentes de grossas e amargas lágrimas que rolavam ininterruptamente pelo rosto de Neji, ao mesmo tempo em que ele murmurava com um tom de agonia na voz:

- Eu amo aquela mulher... – a voz era entrecortada pelos soluços que denunciavam o choro quase convulsivo – EU AMO AQUELA MULHER!

Os outros jovens o olhavam perplexos enquanto ainda se recuperavam do susto causado pelo repentino grito.

- COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU VIVA, SABENDO QUE A MULHER QUE EU AMO ME ODEIA? – ele continuou gritando, ainda olhando no fundo dos olhos do Sabaku – SABENDO QUE ELA TEM OUTRA PESSOA?

Depois de uma cortante pausa, ele continuou seu desesperado discurso:

- EU PASSEI TODOS ESSES ANOS TENTANDO ME ENGANAR, DIZENDO PRA MIM MESMO QUE EU DESEJAVA APENAS QUE ELA FOSSE FELIZ, MESMO COM OUTRA PESSOA, MAS Eu não consigo...

Mais uma vez, a potente voz do Hyuuga falhou, engasgada por um soluço desesperado.

- Eu não consigo... – ele sussurrava, enquanto se deixava escorregar para o chão através dos braços de seus companheiros – Eu não devia tê-la deixado ir! Não devia ter passado tanto tempo longe!

- Ei, cara! – Sasuke interviu – Você não precisa ficar assim! Você só estava batalhando por um futuro melhor pra vocês dois. Se ela não consegue reconhecer a grandeza desse gesto, então é até melhor que...

- Você não entende! – Neji o interrompeu – Ela não sabia.

- Não sabia de quê? – o Uchiha questionou em meio ao repentino silêncio, ainda olhando fixamente nos olhos do Hyuuga, que ainda demonstravam grande dor.

- Apesar de tudo, eu nunca expliquei a ela o porquê de agir daquela forma. – Neji confessou – Nunca sentei com ela e expliquei que queria solidificar minha carreira para dar a ela uma vida melhor. De certa forma, eu queria que fosse uma surpresa. Eu ficava imaginando, durante as turnês, como seria quando eu a levasse para a nossa casa, como eu a levaria em meus braços... Ficava imaginando a cara de alegria dela quando pudéssemos comprar as roupas mais bonitas que o dinheiro pudesse pagar... Um dos meus objetivos era dar de presente a ela sua própria academia de dança. Mas eu nunca disse nada disso a ela. Eu não queria deixá-la na expectativa de algo que talvez demorasse pra acontecer, e ela nunca desconfiou das minhas verdadeiras intenções. O meu desejo de fazer-lhe feliz acabou tendo exatamente o efeito oposto. Eu a fiz sofrer de uma forma inaceitável... Tudo o que eu consegui foi fazê-la pensar que minha carreira estava em primeiro lugar na minha vida. E, apesar de isso não ser verdade, eu nunca ousei contar-lhe o que realmente havia acontecido.

- E quando ela foi embora? – Naruto questionou – Você não contou nada disso pra ela? Tudo teria sido diferente se você tivesse contado toda a verdade pra ela!

- Eu sei! – as palavras pareciam apunhalar o peito do Hyuuga – Mas meu orgulho não permitiu. Eu não sei por que mas, de certa forma, se eu dissesse que estava a tanto tempo tentando solidificar minha carreira ainda sem conseguir, eu estaria admitindo meu fracasso. E ela era a única para quem eu não queria parecer um fracassado. Meu orgulho me levou pra longe da mulher que eu amo!

Aquela última frase doera em cada um deles. Com exceção de Naruto, todos eles sabiam quais eram as conseqüências de permitir que o orgulho falasse mais alto...

- De qualquer forma, o que você pretende fazer agora? - o loiro se viu perguntando – A Tenten já se machucou demais por sua causa. Além disso, eu duvido que ela acredite nessa sua "súbita" mudança de comportamento!

Quatro pares de olhos voltaram-se para o loiro, que se explicou:

- Desde que vocês se reencontraram, você não demonstrou nenhuma única vez que estaria arrependido ou que quisesse reatar com ela.

Naruto colocou-se de pé, embora continuasse a olhar diretamente para Neji, enquanto esbravejava.

- E agora, do nada, você simplesmente dá um ataque e diz todas aquelas grosserias para ela! – diante do olhar questionador lançado pelos amigos, ele continuou – Quando chegarmos em casa, o que você vai fazer? Vai correr atrás dela como um obcecado que não aceita perder, ou vai voltar a sua fachada de iceberg?

Agora Neji compreendia: Naruto estava pensando no bem-estar de Tenten de uma forma que ele próprio nunca fizera!

- Se você realmente ama a Tenten como estava gritando ainda a pouco, então lute por ela. – o loiro continuou – Mas saiba que se a fizer sofrer de novo, eu também vou estar ao lado dela, e contra você!

Os olhos de Neji acompanharam a figura do Uzumaki enquanto ele deixava o banheiro a passos largos.

Ele tinha razão. O que iria fazer? Tentar reconquistar sua esposa, como deveria ter feito há anos atrás, ou dar a ela o divórcio e deixá-la seguir sem ele?

Com uma angustiante imagem de Tenten e Shino pulsando em sua mente, Neji decidiu: iria reconquistar Tenten e provar-lhe seu amor. Mas não esta noite. Daria a ela e a si mesmo alguns momentos de paz, antes da guerra que estava para começar.

Na sala de segurança da boate, Kakashi tinha uma expressão vazia enquanto permanecia olhando fixamente a tela que exibia as imagens da câmera que estava posicionada no banheiro masculino.

- Interessante...

- Você tem certeza de que não quer ir embora, Tenten-chan? – Hinata perguntou timidamente, enquanto via a amiga retocar a maquiagem borrada por um rio de lágrimas.

- Eu já perdi tempo demais chorando pelo Neji, Hinata-chan. – a morena respondeu firmemente, apesar da voz ainda soar trêmula.

- É isso aí, amiga! – Temari a encorajou – Vamos lá pra fora, beber e dançar até cair!

- Eu não sei se essa é realmente uma boa idéia. – Sakura comentou – Todos nós já estamos com os ânimos meio que exaltados. Não seria melhor irmos para casa antes que um escândalo ainda maior aconteça?

- E perder nossa única noite de folga em dois meses? – Ino se pronunciou – É claro que não!

- Isso mesmo! Foi o Neji quem criou toda essa confusão. Portanto, se alguém tem que ir embora, esse alguém é ele! – a bailarina respondeu.

- Tem certeza? – Sakura insistiu, olhando no fundo dos olhos chocolate da amiga.

- Eu sou uma mulher livre e desimpedida, Sakura. – ela respondeu – E vou agir como tal, porque não devo nada a ninguém!

Quando Tenten deu-lhe as costas, Sakura sentiu a mão de Hinata pousar em seu ombro, confortando-a. As duas ficaram então, vendo suas amigas deixarem o banheiro para voltarem à boate, com uma preocupação: no que essa noite iria resultar?

Naruto estava impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro em frente ao banheiro feminino.

Vez por outra em meio as suas andanças, o loiro observava Shino, Choji e Kiba, sentados no mesmo lugar de antes enquanto aguardavam tão ansiosamente quanto ele, a saída das garotas.

Mesmo a distancia, ele pôde perceber a apreensão que cobriam as feições de Shino. Estava realmente na cara o quanto ele gostava da Tenten.

Naruto ouviu, então, a porta do banheiro sendo aberta, e por ela, saírem suas amigas. Imediatamente,ele fora ao encontro de Tenten, que ia na frente, acompanhada por Temari e Ino, que falavam animadamente.

- E AÍ, TÁ TUDO BEM? – ele olhou no fundo dos olhos de Tenten, como Sakura fizera há pouco. Lá, Naruto encontrou resquícios de lágrimas e tristeza.

- Não se preocupe, Naruto. – ela respondeu com um pequeno e forçado sorriso – Eu vou ficar bem.

- SE VOCÊ QUISER EU POSSO TE LEVAR PRA CASA...

- Nem pensar! – Temari se opôs – Nós vamos aproveitar o resto da nossa noite de folga! Mas, se você quiser, pode levar aqueles manés embora. Eles só dão trabalho mesmo...

- É isso aí! – Ino aquiesceu – Vamos nos divertir!

As três foram caminhando em direção ao local onde estavam Shino e os outros, que logo se puseram de pé, a fim de recebê-las.

- Não se preocupe, Naruto. – o loiro ouviu a voz de Sakura vinda de trás – Nós só temos que nos manter afastadas deles pelo resto da noite.

- ESPERO QUE VOCÊ TENHA RAZÃO, SAKURA-CHAN...

Shino abraçou Tenten protetoramente, confortando-a antes de perguntar:

- Você está bem? – sua voz era gentil e delicada, evidenciando o carinho e a preocupação que sentia naquele momento.

- Sim, eu estou bem e não, eu não quero ir para casa. – a morena respondeu, levantando sua cabeça para encarar o amigo – Quero ficar e aproveitar o resto da noite.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou desconfiado – Porque, se for pelas garotas, eu tenho certeza de que elas não vão se incomodar.

- Em parte é por elas, sim, mas eu quero ficar. Quero provar aos outros e, principalmente, pra mim mesma que já superei o Neji.

Shino passou alguns segundos olhando para o belo rosto da mulher que amava, aquiescendo com um meneio de cabeça. Se ficar ali era o que Tenten queria, então ele não se oporia.

Porém, um pensamento o corroia por dentro:

"_- Meu maior medo, é que você ainda não o tenha superado..."_

Depois que Naruto deixou o banheiro masculino, Neji ficou a pensar sobre as palavras do amigo. Quando Tenten o abandonara, anos antes, ele decidiu que a deixaria seguir sua vida, enquanto ele faria o mesmo, embora seu real desejo fosse tentar uma reconciliação. Apesar da tristeza, ele achou que conseguiria superar a dor e seguir em frente

O plano havia fucionado muito bem durante todos esses anos e, embora ele soubesse que jamais conseguiria esquecê-la, estava conseguindo levar sua vida adiante e sem ela.

Porém, ao reencontrar Tenten, todos os esforços que fizera foram por água abaixo. E quando percebeu qu ela realmente poderia reconstruir sua vida sem ele, que ela poderia amar outro homem, o desespero o abateu de forma tremenda.

Mas, o que faria de agora em diante? Como Naruto dissera, Neji era consciente de que não era digno de uma mulher como Tenten. A magoara, ferira e, de certa forma, a enganara. A imagem que ela tinha de Neji agora era a pior possível. Certamente o considerava um galinha egoísta, capaz de qualquer coisa pela sua "maldita carreira", como já a ouvira chamar no passado.

Agira de forma imperdoável e sabia que dificilmente seria aceito de volta. Estaria ele disposto a encarar todos os desafios que certamente surgiriam? Além de uma possível rejeição? Será que conseguiria viver consigo mesmo se não tentasse? Ou seria realmente melhor deixá-la em paz?

Neji estava de pé em frente a pia, onde lavava seu rosto para se recompor um pouco. No espelho, seu rosto era um reflexo da dúvida que o assolava. Tinha que se decidir: deixar o amor de sua vida livre, pagando assim por seus erros do passado, ou tentar reconquistá-la e provar que tudo não passara de um mal entendido.

Atrás de si, ele podia ver Sasuke, Gaara e Shikamaru olhando-o com desconfiança, esperando apenas um movimento em falso para voltar a prendê-lo.

- Não precisam se preocupar. – ele afirmou – Um vexame por dia é o meu limite.

- Hun... – Gaara resmungou, sem acreditar no outro.

Passaram-se alguns instantes de silêncio, enquanto observavam Neji secar as mãos e, em seguida, jogar o papel toalha que usara no cesto de lixo, voltando a olhar-se no espelho logo em seguida.

- Bom, - Shikamaru manifestou-se – se você não vai mesmo dar mais um vexame, será que nós poderíamos encerrar essa noite problemática e ir embora?

- Claro que não! – o Hyuuga decretou, olhando-o profundamente através do reflexo do espelho.

- E porque não? – o Nara questionou, já consternado.

- Por que... eu ainda não estou preparado para deixar o caminho livre para aquele idiota de quatro olhos!

- E o que você pretende fazer? – Sasuke, em fim se manifestou.

- O que qualquer homem faria em meu lugar!

Essa frase causou certo temor nos jovens que olhavam o Hyuuga. Será que ele tentaria atacar Shino?

Porém, as palavras seguintes os pegaram de surpresa.

- Vou encher a cara!

Neji, então, aproveitou o momento de espanto de seus amigos, que ficaram a se entreolhar, perguntando-se se realmente haviam ouvido o Hyuuga dizer tais palavras, e caminhou para a porta.

Quando os outros deram por si, Neji já tinha saído, fato que os fez correr para impedi-lo de cometer qualquer ato impensado. Porém, ao passar pela porta, quase esbarraram no moreno, que estava parado olhando ao redor da boate, como que procurando por algo. Logo deduziram que esse "algo" era na realidade Tenten.

Sakura e Temari eram as únicas das garotas que estavam no bar. Hinata dançava com Naruto na pista e não conseguiram vislumbrar Ino, mas localizaram Tenten após alguns instantes, em uma das mesas do andar superior, conversando com Choji, Shino e Kiba, que inclusive parecia meio chateado.

Neji preferiu desviar o olhar e caminhar para o bar, onde encheria a cara para esquecer seus problemas, como qualquer um faria. Temerosos com o que estava por vir, os outros se puseram a seguí-lo, mas Sasuke foi interrompido por uma mão em seu ombro.

Ao virar-se, viu Kakashi, que o olhava com preocupação.

- Achei que depois do escândalo que aprontaram, vocês iriam embora.

O sarcasmo na voz do Hatake dizia claramente que eles não eram mais tão bem vindos á boate Paradise. Mas, quem se importava?

- Na realidade, - Sasuke devolveu com a mesma ironia – nós pretendíamos ficar um pouco mais. Se não houver nenhum problema, claro.

O desafio na voz do moreno, porém, em nada alterou a expressão séria de Kakashi, que olhava fixamente nos olhos negros do outro.

- Afinal de contas, Sasuke: o que vocês estão pretendendo?

- Beber, dançar e nos divertir? – o Uchiha devolveu com outra pergunta, acompanhada por um de seus famosos, porém raros sorrisos.

- Pra mim, parece mais que vocês estão tentando elouquecer aquelas garotas.

O tom duro na voz do Hatake fez o sorriso morrer instantâneamente nos lábios do moreno.

- Já não basta o que vocês fizeram com elas no passado, querem estragar também o que elas têm agora?

A expressão de Kakashi estava cada vez mais ameaçadora. Sasuke, porém, não recuou um centímetro sequer.

- É algum tipo de diversão pra vocês? – ele continuou – Fazer com que essas garotas fiquem destroçadas? Será que não percebem como foi difícil para elas recolher os pedaços que restaram?

- Pelo que eu vejo, você não se incomodou em ajudar a Sakura a recolher os pedaços dela!

A agressividade do olhar e da voz do Uchiha fizeram Kakashi sorrir com tristeza.

- Depois de tudo que você fez, você só consegue lamentar por eu ter conseguido uma chance com ela?

Em resposta, Sasuke se aquietou, o encarando de uma forma ameaçadora que, no entanto, não teve o menor efeito sobre o empresário. Aos poucos, Kakashi se aproximou, olhando no fundo dos olhos do moreno, e falando com malícia pura na voz:

- É bom que você saiba que, por mais que eu tenha adorado ajudar a Sakura, eu não vou permitir que você a despedace de novo!

Com um último e penetrante olhar, Kakashi passou a caminhar lentamente indo de encontro à Sakura, deixando Sasuke a olhá-lo.

O Uchiha não pôde fazer nada, a não ser observar a intimidade compartilhada pelos dois. A forma como o Hatake tocava sua cintura esguia, beijava seu pescoço desnudo e, principalmente, como Sakura parecia aprovar tal comportamento.

Sasuke também viu quando Sakura olhara em sua direção e, indicando a Kakashi os outros rapazes, fez-lhe uma pergunta, a qual o empresário respondeu com um sensual sussurro nos ouvidos. Logo depois, a expressão dela tornou-se pensativa e preocupada, além de sua postura demonstrar certo desconforto, provávelmente devido à presença dele e dos amigos. Essa porém, foi a deixa que Kakashi precisava para acolhê-la em seus braços.

Aquele com certeza foi um gesto premeditado para atingir Sasuke, mas acabou chamando a atenção também de Gaara, que não ficou nada satisfeito com o que viu.

Percebendo isso, Kakashi passou a provocar também o ruivo, mordiscando levemente os ombros da vocalista que, involuntáriamente, se arrepiava, aconchegando-se mais à ele.

Cabisbaixo, Sasuke caminhou em direção ao mesmo bar onde estavam seus amigos, permanecendo na extremidade contrária a onde estavam Kakashi e Sakura. Lá chegando, encontrou Neji, já bebendo tudo o que podia, enquanto Gaara trocava olhares ameaçadores com Kakashi, que o encarava ao mesmo tempo que continuava a acariciar Sakura.

O moreno resolveu sentar-se ao lado de Shikamaru, a quem ouvia suspirar de tempos em tempos.

Cerca de meia hora depois, a tensão só aumentava. Gaara estava cada vez mais irritado com Kakashi, que dançava com Sakura de forma caliente; Neji continuava a beber feito um louco; Shikamaru resmungava sem parar; e Sasuke apenas pensava nas palavras de Kakashi.

Realmente, quem visse de fora, pensaria como o Hatake. Mas, a realidade era que cada um deles também sofrera muito com os erros do passado, e cada um deles pagava por isso até hoje. E exatamente por causa desse sofrimento, seus corações endureceram e os tornaram o que eram hoje.

- Problemática!

O sussurro vindo do Nara despertou Sasuke de seus pensamentos, fazendo-o prestar atenção em Temari, que estava sentada próximo a Shikamaru e o ignorava completamente.

Todas as atenções da loira pareciam estar voltadas para o bar man que os servia, e que sorria, deliciado com o interesse da bela mulher.

- Mais um!

Neji cortara, mais uma vez, o momento do casal, realmente disposto a encher a cara.

- Vai devagar aí, cara! – Sasuke recomendou ao Hyuuga, enquanto bebericava sua cerveja.

- Não enche! – foi tudo o que Neji respondeu, antes de virar mais um dose de wisk, e repetir em grande fôlego – MAIS UM!

- É sério, cara! Você não acha que já bebeu o suficiente por uma noite? – Shikamaru decidiu intervir.

- Eu ainda estou sóbrio, o que significa que não, eu não bebi o suficiente! – Neji respondeu, estreitando-lhe o olhar.

- Se você diz... – Sasuke respondeu, consciente de que sóbrio era a única coisa que Neji não estava naquele momento.

A curta conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de Kakashi e Sakura, que riam e ofegavam. A última música fora realmente puxada, mas apesar do cansaço, tudo o que Sakura queria era tomar um gole de qualquer coisa e voltar para a pista.

Precisava esquecer seus problemas por pelo menos uma noite, e Kakashi era a companhia perfeita para isso.

Pediu seu drink preferido e aguardou, enquanto fazia algum comentário trivial com Temari. Quando, porém, estava se deliciando com a bebida, uma música lhe chamou a atenção.

**9 **

Ao ouvir a introdução da já conhecida música, Sakura largou seu drink e agarrou o braço do Hatake.

**4**

- Kakashi, você vem dançar comigo! - ela declarou a plenos pulmões, já arrastando o homem para a pista de dança.

**8**

Sasuke e Gaara, mais uma vez só puderam observar a cena, ainda transtornados com as descobertas que essa noite havia trazido sobre a jovem.

**1**

Ao mesmo tempo em que Sakura e Kakashi chegavam ao centro da pista, outras três WildKittens também o faziam. Hinata ia acompanhada por Naruto, Tenten por Shino e Ino por um desconhecido que ela parecia muito a fim de conhecer...

- Você não vai? – Shikamaru perguntou a Temari que parecia muito confortável apenas observando as amigas.

- Não. – a loira respondeu – Já tenho o suficiente para me excitar aqui mesmo! – completou lançando um olhar extremamente malicioso para o bar man que servia-lhe mais um drink.

**B-Day  
**

Ao longe, podia-se perceber que, mais uma vez, Neji parecia imensamente insatisfeito em ver sua esposa acompanhada por Shino, e dessa vez sua paciência parecia ter chegado ao limite.

Do outro lado do imenso salão, a expressão do Inuzuka também não era das melhores. Normalmente, ele não teria duvidado em convidar Hinata para dançar essa música, mas com Naruto por perto o tempo todo, ele sequer conseguiu trocar duas palavras com a jovem durante toda a noite! Quem o Uzumaki pensava que era para aparecer do nada e roubar toda a atenção dela?

Nenhum dos quatro jovens estava no melhor de seus humores naquele momento, e ao que parecia, tudo estava prestes a piorar.

No centro da pista de dança, as garotas juntaram-se em um pequeno círculo, iniciando uma coreografia bem estruturada que seguia exatamente a letra da música e, ao que parecia, era conhecida por todas elas.

**Mission One **_**(1º missão:)  
**_**I'ma put this on**_**(Vou me vestir)**_**  
When he see me in this dress I'ma get me some (hey)**_** (Quando ele me vir assim vou me dar bem (hey))**_**  
Mission two **_**(2º missão:)**_**  
Gotta make that call **_**(Vou telefonar)**_**  
Tell 'em get the bottles poppin' when they play my song (hey)**_** (E mandá-lo abrir champanhe quando tocarem minha canção (hey))**_**  
Mission three**_**(3º missão:)**_**  
Got my three best friends **_**(Chamo minhas três melhores amigas)**_**  
Like we do it all the time we gone do it again (hey) **_**(Fazemos isso o tempo todo, vamos fazer de novo (hey))**_**  
Mission four **_**(4º missão:)**_**  
Got the Benz, let's roll **_**(Estou com o Rolls-Royce)**_**  
Drop a couple hundreds tell him leave it at the door **_**(Vou liberar us$ 200 e mandar deixa-lo na porta)**_**  
**

Separando-se do pequeno círculo, cada uma foi de encontro ao seu par, iniciando uma coreografia de duplas que sugeria muito mais que uma simples dança…

**[Pre-Chorus]  
I ain't worried doin me tonight **_**(Não estou preocupada hoje a noite)  
**_**A little sweat ain't never hurt nobody **_**(Um pouco de suor nunca fez mal a ninguém)**_**  
While y'all standin' on the wall **_**(Enquanto você fica encostado na parede)**_**  
I'm the one tonight **_**(Sou eu que vou excitar hoje a noite)**_**  
Gettin' bodied, gettin' bodied, gettin' bodied, gettin' bodied, gettin' bodied **_**(excitar, excitar, excitar, excitar)**_**  
You want my body **_**(Você quer o meu corpo,)**_**  
Won't you get me bodied **_**(venha me excitar)**_**  
You want my body **_**(Você quer o meu corpo,)**_**  
Won't you get me bodied (hey) **_**(venha me excitar)**_**  
**

A letra ousada da música permitia movimentos igualmente ousados por parte dos jovens que dançavam naquele momento. Os corpos ficavam cada vez mais colados, enquanto as mãos iam de um lado para o outro, na ânsia de realmente tocar os corpos de seus pares.

Na "platéia" os jovens estavam extremamente exaltados. A vontade que os consumia agora era a de avançar no meio da pista de dança e acabar com aquele showzinho.

**[Chorus]  
Can you get me bodied **_**(Você consegue me excitar?)  
**_**I wanna be myself tonight **_**(Quero ser eu mesma hoje)**_**  
Can you get me bodied **_**(Você consegue me excitar?)**_**  
I wanna be myself tonight **_**(Quero ser eu mesma hoje)**_**  
Don't you see my body **_**(Não vai elogiar meu corpo?)**_**  
I want to let it out tonight **_**(Quero me soltar hoje)**_**  
Wanna party, wanna dance, wanna be myself tonight, get me bodied **_**(Quero festejar, dançar, ser eu mesma hoje)**_**  
**

Afastando-se levemente dos homens, as garotas recomeçaram a coreografia, mostrando todo seu entusiasmo aos companheiros de dança, e irritando os amigos no balcão.

**Mission five **_**(5º missão:)  
**_**Skip to the front of the line **_**(Vou para o começo da fila)**_**  
Let me fix my hair 'fore I go inside (hey) **_**(Vou ajeitar meu cabelo antes de entrar (hey))**_**  
Mission six **_**(6º missão:)**_**  
Gotta check these chicks **_**(Vou analisar as garotas)**_**  
'cause you know they go block when I take these flicks (hey) **_**(Porque elas enlouquecem quando tiro fotos (hey))**_**  
Mission seven **_**(7º missão:)**_**  
Gotta make my rounds **_**(Vou fazer minha ronda)**_**  
Givin eyes to the guys now I think I found him (hey) **_**(Vou analisar os caras, acho que o encontrei (hey))**_**  
Mission eight **_**(8º missão:)**_**  
While we conversatin' **_**(Vamos conversar)**_**  
We could skip small talk, let's get right to the chase (hey) **_**(Vamos deixar de papo-furado e ir direto ao assunto)**_**  
**

Mais uma vez, a proximidade entre os parceiros aumentou, permitindo gestos e passos ousados e, porque não, até eróticos.

Aquela letra não ajudava em nada a melhorar o humor dos rapazes, que viam "suas" garotas interpretando-a de forma sensual, jogando-se nos braços de seus rivais.

**[Pre-Chorus]  
I ain't worried doin me tonight **_**(Não estou preocupada hoje a noite)  
**_**A little sweat ain't never hurt nobody **_**(Um pouco de suor nunca fez mal a ninguém)**_**  
While y'all standin' on the wall **_**(Enquanto você fica encostado na parede)**_**  
I'm the one tonight **_**(Sou eu que vou excitar hoje a noite)**_**  
Gettin' bodied, gettin' bodied, gettin' bodied, gettin' bodied, gettin' bodied **_**(excitar, excitar, excitar, excitar)**_**  
You want my body **_**(Você quer o meu corpo,)**_**  
Won't you get me bodied **_**(venha me excitar)**_**  
You want my body **_**(Você quer o meu corpo,)**_**  
Won't you get me bodied (hey) **_**(venha me excitar)**_**  
**

Neji apenas observava a cumplicidade entre sua esposa e Shino. A raiva invadia o que restava de seu bom senso, enquanto os via sorrir um para o outro.

Lembrava-se da época em que era ele a ter Tenten nos braços, conduzindo-a em uma coreografia sensual… Era ele quem tinha aquele olhar apaixonado que agora via no Aburame. Era para ele que o sorriso da bailarina era direcionado… As lágrimas brotaram mais uma vez, embaçando a visão já alterada pela bebida.

******You should see my body **_**(Você devia ver o meu corpo)  
**_**I gotta know enough to know if you can get me bodied **_**(Preciso saber se você consegue me excitar)**_**  
I'm kinda tight, I'm feelin right **_** (Estou tensa, estou no ponto)**_**  
Enough to see somebody**_** (Para procurar ajuda)**_**  
I wanna let it out tonight **_** (Quero me soltar hoje,)**_**  
Wanna dance, wanna party, wanna be myself tonight**_** (Quero festejar, dançar, ser eu mesma hoje)**_**  
**

Sasuke percebeu o convite explícito que Sakura fizera com o olhar ao Hatake, bem como a entusiasmada resposta do empresário.

Gaara também acompanhava os movimentos da dupla, a luxúria misturada a inveja em seu olhar, quando Sakura levantava um pouco mais seu vestido na clara intenção de provocar Kakashi, que aproveitava de cada momento, acariciando a pele aveludada da Haruno.

Ambos, Sabaku e Uchiha, remexiam-se em seus assentos, sentindo o ciúme a corroer o interior, abalando-lhes o ego.

**[Chorus]  
Can you get me bodied **_**(Você consegue me excitar?)  
**_**I wanna be myself tonight **_**(Quero ser eu mesma hoje)**_**  
Can you get me bodied **_**(Você consegue me excitar?)**_**  
I wanna be myself tonight **_**(Quero ser eu mesma hoje)**_**  
Don't you see my body **_**(Não vai elogiar meu corpo?)**_**  
I want to let it out tonight **_**(Quero me soltar hoje)**_**  
Wanna party, wanna dance, wanna be myself tonight, get me bodied **_**(Quero festejar, dançar, ser eu mesma hoje)**_**  
**

A cada batida, as coisas esquentavam mais no meio da pista de dança. Passos mais ousados, olhares mais interessados, toques mais íntimos… Respirações entrecortadas que denunciavam o desejo.

**Baby all I want is to let it go **_**(Baby, só o que quero é me soltar)  
**_**Ain't no worries, no **_**(Sem preocupação)**_**  
We can dance all night **_**(Podemos dançar a noite inteira)**_**  
Get me bodied **_**(Me excite)**_**  
That means come closer to me **_**(Você deve chegar perto de mim)**_**  
While we grind to da beat**_** (Enquanto remexemos no ritmo)**_**  
And your body's touchin my body**_** (E o seu corpo encosta no meu.)**_**  
All I need is to let it be**_** (Só o que preciso é deixar rolar)**_**  
Ain't no worry, no**_** (Sem preocupação)**_**  
Boy dance with me**_** (Garoto, dance comigo)**_**  
Feel my body**_** (Sinta o meu corpo)**_**  
Dont stop, just come closer to me**_** (Não pare, chegue mais perto de mim)**_**  
While we grind to the beat**_** (Enquanto remexemos no ritmo)**_**  
While your body's touchin me (my body) **_**(E o seu corpo encosta no meu.)**_**  
**

Sozinho em sua mesa, Kiba ofegava em uma vã tentativa de aplacar o ódio que invadia suas veias como lava fervente. O que diabos estava acontecendo com Naruto? Será que o loiro era tão burro, a ponto de não perceber seu interesse por Hinata? E afinal, o que dera na garota para fazê-la dançar daquela forma libertina?

A Hyuuga sempre for a muito comedida ao dançar com o jovem guitarrista, e Kiba sempre interpretou essa atitude como decorrente da timidez que tanto o cativara. Porém, hoje, Hinata dançava de forma espontânea, sorrindo a todo tempo, bem como Naruto.

**Get somebody**_**  
**_**Ain't no shame 'cause I gotta get mine **_**(Não há vergonha, quero me divertir,)**_**  
I swing my hair, kick off my shoes**_**(balanço os cabelos, tiro os sapatos)**_**  
Come here boy let me work on you **_**(Venha cá, mostrar a você)**_**  
**

Não podia ser! Será que… Não, Hinata não faria isso com ele!

Kiba só poderia estar imaginando coisas!

No entanto, a forma como ela cantou a última parte para Naruto: _"Venha cá, garoto. Quero mostrar a você"_… Só poderia ter entendido mal.

Mas se era realmente isso, porque os dois estavam dançando daquele jeito?

No balcão, Neji olhava com uma irritação que beirava a loucura, a bebida alterando seu raciocínio cada vez mais.

Ao mesmo tempo Gaara e Sasuke continuavam a observar Sakura, o comportamento do Hatake tirando aos poucos o que restava de paciência. Esta, por sua vez, se esvaiu por completo ao perceber que Kakashi os encarava com um olhar de escárnio, enquanto beijava sensualmente o ombro desnudo da Haruno.

**[Pre-Chorus]  
I ain't worried doin me tonight **_**(Não estou preocupada hoje a noite)  
**_**A little sweat ain't never hurt nobody **_**(Um pouco de suor nunca fez mal a ninguém)**_**  
While y'all standin' on the wall **_**(Enquanto você fica encostado na parede)**_**  
I'm the one tonight **_**(Sou eu que vou excitar hoje a noite)**_

**Gettin' bodied, gettin' bodied, gettin' bodied, gettin' bodied, gettin' bodied **_**(excitar, excitar, excitar, excitar)**_

Então, a gota d'agua transbordou o balde para aqueles jovens: Kakashi segurou o rosto de Sakura entre suas mãos, beijando-a languidamente. Enquanto isso, Naruto passava a mão na coxa de Hinata, que jogou a cabeça para trás, dando passagem para a boca do loiro que beijava seu pescoço. Ao mesmo tempo, Shino lançou um olhar de vitória para Neji, pouco antes de ficar por trás de Tenten continuando a dança em uma posição provocativa.

Não agüentando a pressão do entendimento que chegou a sua mente, Kiba levantou-se quase derrubando sua cadeira com uma raiva desmedida, caminhando em direção à pista de dança com passos rápidos e enfurecidos.

Quase que simultaneamente, Neji, tomado pela fúria, levantou-se de seu lugar, quase correndo para alcançar o casal que o atormentava.

Ao ver o companheiro naquele estado, Gaara e Sasuke se entreolharam passando a correr na tentativa de impedir Neji de fazer alguma burrada. Eles, porém, cegaram tarde demais.

Neji já havia alcançado Shino e, afastando-o de Tenten, colocou a mão em punho, acertando o rosto do bailarino em cheio, enquanto os gritos de Tenten eram abafados pela música alta.

**You want my body **_**(Você quer o meu corpo,)**_**  
Won't you get me bodied **_**(venha me excitar)**_**  
You want my body **_**(Você quer o meu corpo,)**_**  
Won't you get me bodied (hey) **_**(venha me excitar)**_****

Hey

Embora um tanto desnorteado, Shino rapidamente contra atacou, devolvendo o golpe com toda a raiva que sentia por Neji, fazendo-o cambalear até ser amparado por Sasuke, que tentou, em vão, fazê-lo desistir da luta. A adrenalina era tanta, que Neji voltou rapidamente a seu combate contra Shino.

Quando o Uchiha pensou em intervir, senitu uma pesada mão em seu ombro, que o fez virar-se. Viu, então, um tenso Kakashi, que depressa ordenou em uma gélida voz:

- Tire esse seu amigo da minha boate, imediatamente! E saiam daqui antes que criem mais confusão!

Mal terminou a frase e, dessa vez, foi Kakashi quem sentiu uma mão pressionando seu ombro. Quando virou-se, pôde apenas perceber um vulto avermelhado, enquanto sentia um enorme impacto em seu rosto.

- O que você está fazendo, Gaara? – Sakura gritou em desespero, ao ver a figura cambaleante do Hatake.

Sem nada responder, o Sabaku apenas continuou a avançar, porém, o empresário rapidamente se equilibrou, colocando-se em posição de defesa contra seu agressor.

- Pára com isso, cara! – gritou Sasuke – Não vale a pena!

- Do que é que você tá falando, Uchiha? – Gaara respondeu – Esse cara passou a noite inteira zoando com a nossa cara! Bater nele é a maior recompensa que eu poderia receber hoje!

Entretanto, quando o ruivo virou-se para dar mais um golpe, viu-se recebendo um potentete soco do Hatake, que se aproveitou do susto que causara para esmurrar também o Uchiha.

- Eu esperei seis anos pra rachar a sua cara!

Mandando a paciência pro espaço, Sasuke contra atacou, Gaara unindo-se à ele contra o Hatake, que se defendia muito bem, apesar da desvantagem numérica.

- Hinata, é melhor você sair daqui e ficar em um lugar seguro. – Naruto disse, enquanto empurrava delicadamente a garota – Eu não quero que você se machuque!

- É MELHOR VOCÊ SE PREOCUPAR MAIS COM VOCÊ MESMO! – Kiba declarou, pouco antes de atacar o loiro.

- Pára com isso, Kiba!- Hinata segurou o braço do amigo, na tentativa de impedi-lo de atacar Naruto novamente.

- Fica longe, Hinata! – ele retrucou – Não é você quem eu quero machucar!

Por reflexo, o Inuzuka acabou empurrando Hinata, que quase caiu devido à força do músico. Ao ver a cena Naruto atacou Kiba, que revidou, dando assim, início a mais uma luta.

- SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ VAI ACABAR MACHUCANDO A HINATA, SEU MALA! – o loiro bradou, socando Kiba.

Em dado momento, quando acertou um golpe certeiro no loiro, fazendo-o cambalear, o guitarista anunciou em alta voz:

- EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ FIQUE LONGE DA HINATA! ELA É MINHA E SOMENTE MINHA!

- ATÉ ONDE EU SEI, A HINATA NÃO É UM OBJETO QUE PERTENÇA A ALGUÉM! – Naruto rebateu – E, CASO VOCÊ NÃO TENHA NOTADO, É ELA QUE NÃO QUER FICAR COM VOCÊ, SEU MANÉ!

- ORA SEU...! – Kiba novamente avançou, recomeçando a briga.

A gritaria dentro da boate era geral. Os homens tentavam impedir que aquelas brigas simultâneas continuassem, enquanto as mulheres iam para o mais longe que podiam, preocupadas com o que estava por vir.

A mansão estava agora silenciosa, mas há pouco, uma enorme gritaria podia ser ouvida.

Tsunade não gostara nenhum pouco de ser acordada às três horas da manhã, por uma ligação que pedia seu comparecimento imediato à boate Paradise onde, ao que parecia, os rapazes do Soud's B'rothers teriam iniciado uma briga.

Muito já havia acontecido quando Tsunade chegou – nada satisfeita – ao local. Pouco depois do inicio das brigas, os seguranças, bar man e qualquer outro funcionário da boate entraram em ação, segurando firmemente cada um dos briguentos, separando-os a força. Porém, o estrago já havia sido feito: olhos roxos e caras inchadas eram visíveis a olho nu, enquanto troncos doídos escondiam a possibilidade de costelas fraturadas e luxações mais sérias.

"_- SERÁ QUE VOCÊS TÊM ALGUMA NOÇÃO DA GRAVIDADE DO QUE FIZERAM ESTA NOITE? – a loira esbravejara logo que puseram os pés na mansão – SUA SORTE É QUE A PARADISE É UMA BOATE PRIVATIVA E TAMBÉM QUE O KAKASHI NÃO PRESTOU QUEICHA. MAS EU NEM QUERO PENSAR NA POSSIBILIDADE DE QUALQUER VAZAMENTO SOBRE ESSA HISTÓRIA, PORQUE SE EU SOUBER DE ALGO, __**VOCÊS ESTÃO MORTOS**__!"_

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade de lições de moral e infindável gritaria, Tsunade deixou a casa, com a promessa de que aquela seria a última folga que teriam e que a partir de agora, ela ia realmente pegar pesado com todos.

Agora, com os ânimos mais controlados, as WildKitens ajudavam seus "companheiros" a tratar de suas feridas.

No hall de entrada, sentada na escada, Tenten ajudava Shikamaru com uma bolsa de gelo sobre o olho. Ninguém entendeu muito bem como o Nara conseguira o olho roxo se ele havia se recusado a participar do que ele prórpio chamara de "briga sem sentido". Curiosa, apesar de cansada e visivelmente abalada pelos acontecimentos da noite, a bailarina não pôde deixar de perguntar:

- Shikamaru, afinal de contas, como você ficou com esse olho roxo? Eu não vi você no meio daquela confusão. Nem sabia que você também tinha brigado!

- Não, eu não briguei com ninguém. – o músico respondeu calmamente.

- Então, o que foi que aconteceu? – ela perguntou mais curiosa ainda.

- ... – uma pausa e um longo suspiro se seguiram antes que Shikamaru começasse sua narrativa – Eu apenas fiquei perto da pessoa mais perigosa do mundo!

- Como assim?

- Eu estava muito bem sentado, só observando aqueles problemáticos agirem como idiotas...

_**££££££££££££ Flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

_Eu estava disposto a sair dali de fininho, mas depois percebi que seria menos tumultuado permanecer no bar e esperar a poeira baixar._

_De repente, senti um tapa no meu ombro e ouvi aquela voz irritante dizer:_

_- Você não vai se juntar aos seus amigos? Não vai ajudá-los? Não vai... pará-los? – Temari perguntou, os olhos abismados com as lutas que via, mas também com a minha inércia._

_- Eu não tenho culpa se eles decidiram agir como homens das cavernas. – respondi, e dei de ombros me acomodando melhor em meu assento._

_- __Que espécie de amigo é você__? – ela tinha a voz alterada – __Porque se recusa a ajudá-los__?_

_- Eu não vou me arriscar a apanhar também, só porque eles tiveram um ataque coletivo de ciúmes._

_- __E porque não tentou detê-los__?_

_- Eu não vou mais perder meu tempo dando conselhos inúteis. Afinal, eles não escutam ninguém, sempre agem por conta própria, mesmo que estejam errados. – eu já estava perdendo minha paciência com aquela enchurrada de perguntas mas, de repente, ela se calou._

_- ... _

_Temari me olhava como se estivesse em frente a mais vil das criaturas, o que piorou meu humor._

_- Tá olhando o quê? – perguntei olhando torto._

_- Você é exatamente como a Ino disse. – seu tom de voz era baixo e parecia bem irritado – Do que adianta você se chamar de amigo se fica se eximindo de ajudá-los quando eles realmente precisam? Ser amigo vai muito além de andar juntos: tem a ver com cumplicidade, com preocupação. É dar conselhos mesmo quando eles não te ouçam; é bater por eles e apanhar por eles! Mostrar que se importa, que quer apenas o melhor, mesmo que eles te odeiem por isso!_

_- Pelo menos eu sou sincero. Eles sabem que não podem contar comigo, a não ser que seja algo relativo ao grupo. – disse com voz cortante - Não sou falso como você que se veste como uma personagem que só existe no seu mundo, só pra fingir que é feliz! Pra fingir que conseguiu vencer seu pai, quando na verdade você sabe muito bem que tudo o que fez foi destruí-lo!_

_Diante do olhar sobressaltado da problemática continuei, o volume da minha voz aumentando a cada palavra._

_- Você acha mesmo que engana alguém agindo como uma rebelde sem causa? Qualquer pessoa que conviva com você por mais de uma hora consegue perceber facilmente que você não passa de uma menininha assustada, tentando se passar por uma mulher autoconfiante!_

_Os empregados da boate que antes prestavam atenção na baderna da pista de dança começaram a se voltar para nós, me olhando de forma suspeita._

_- Você engana aquelas a quem chama de "amigas", fingindo gostar do que faz, quando na realidade tudo o que queria era seguir seu próprio caminho. Mas você sabe que não pode se desligar delas, porque não acharia ninguém em quem pudesse confiar, a menos é claro que essa pessoa fosse tão traumatizada e tão triste como você! E é exatamente por isso que você continua com elas. Você sabe que cada uma delas tem um passado tão doloroso quanto o seu, e é disso que você se alimenta, do sofrimento alheio, da depressão das pessoas como você. Porque é exatamente isso que você é, Sabaku no Temari: uma pessoa amargurada, traumatizada e sozinha!_

_Os bar man que estavam no balcão se aproximaram um pouco mais. Acho que eles pensaram que eu ia agredí-la fisicamente._

_- Tira logo essa máscara que você usa e mostre sua cara decadente! – continuei - Sei muito bem que você nunca se perdoou pelo que fez ao seu pai, que você acha que poderia ter cedido um pouco, mas você com todo seu orgulho, jamais se permitira fazê-lo. Você sabe muito bem que a vida do Gaara teria sido totalmente diferente se você tivesse agido da forma correta, mas seu medo de se tornar como sua mãe e perder sua personalidade como seu pai tanto queria era maior que sua força de vontade e que ..._

_Em meio ao meu acalorado discurso, Temari me acertou o gancho de direita mais forte que eu já recebi em toda minha vida. Me calei automaticamente. Simplesmente não percebi que na minha tentativa de defesa, a estava atacando e apenas me dei conta disso quando vi seus olhos marejados e quando ouvi sua voz embargada._

_- __Não fale besteiras a respeito do que você não entende! Não fale como se você entendesse meus sentimentos ou os do Gaara__! Afinal, vocês nem são amigos..._

_**££££££££££££ Fim do flash Back... ££££££££££££**_

- E é por isso que meu olho está desse jeito...

- Realmente, você mecheu com a pessoa errada. – Tenten disse, entendendo o motivo pelo qual Temari esteve tão quieta desde o incidente na boate.

- É, eu sei. – o Nara respondeu – Mas eu só disse a verdade.

- E o que a Temari disse, não era verdade também? – a bailarina rebateu – Você não deve fugir dos seus problemas usando as verdades dos outros para tentar encobrir as suas. Caso contrário, vai ser sempre o canalha que a Ino sempre nos disse que era!

Shikamaru continuou em silêncio, enquanto Tenten continuava a aplicar a bolsa de gelo sobre o olho inchado do rapaz.

- Eu... – ele começou - Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu hoje, Tenten. Nenhuma de vocês merecia aquilo, mas não ache que meu comportamento vai mudar por causa de uma briga boba.

- Seu comportamento não tem que mudar por causa de uma briga. – ela respondeu – Seu comportamento tem que mudar porque é melhor pra você e para os que te cercam. Enquanto você não entender o que realmente significa a palavra "mudança" ela nunca vai ocorrer na sua vida!

Assim ela o deixou, disposta a tomar um banho quente e tentar descançar, embora soubesse eu essa noite seria com certeza insone.

Enquanto isso, na cozinha, Temari usava um pano embebido em água morna para limpar o sangue que escorria do alto da testa de Sasuke, embora, na opinião do Uchiha, Temari estivesse tentando piorar o ferimento.

- Será que você poderia ser um pouco mais delicada com isso? – ele questionou, irritado, enquanto passava outro pano no canto da boca, onde também se podia ver uma mancha de sangue seco.

- Só se você fizer essa noite voltar ao início pra que eu possa aproveitar a minha folga como eu gostaria! – ela retrucou, a voz irritada – Mas como eu sei que você é incapaz de tal feito, nenhum dos dois vai ter o que quer hoje!

- Posso saber por que você está tão enfezada?

- Oh! Será que ver você e seus estúpidos amigos se comportando como idiotas durante toda a noite não é o suficiente para deixar uma garota irritada? – Temari o olhou com todo o sarcasmo que poderia imprimir no olhar – Então me deixe acrescentar alguns detalhes: vocês quebraram o maior pau no meio de uma boate lotada, - ela começou a enumerar nos dedos - magoaram minhas melhores amigas, me fizeram levar bronca da Tsunade, acabaram com o meu lance com o garçom gatinho e agora eu estou aqui, cuidando dos ferimentos de um idiota ciumento que atacou o cara mais apaixonado da face da Terra, que faria de tudo para ver a Sakura feliz! Sem contar que eu vou acordar com uma baita ressaca!

Sasuke apenas a olhava assustado pelo tom de voz da garota, concluindo que o comportamento dela se devia ao alto índice de álcool ingerido por ela.

- Quer saber do que mais? – ela levantou do lugar onde estava, jogando o pano que ainda permanecia em suas mãos no colo do Uchiha – Se vira! Idiotas como você, que não conseguem se conformar em perder uma garota, não merecem cuidado nenhum!

- Eu não pedi sua ajuda mesmo! Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém! – o moreno resmungou, passando ele mesmo a cuidar do ferimento.

- Claro, _"não precisa de ninguém"_! É por isso que você é um solitário convicto e vive tentando provar pra si mesmo que é capaz de viver numa bolha, isolado do mundo! A única ajuda da qual você realmente precisa, Uchiha Sasuke, é a de um bom psiquiatra pra tratar esse seu complexo de superioridade! – a loira esbravejou, saindo da cozinha com passos pesados.

Assustado, Sasuke ficou a pensar nas palavras da Sabaku: será que ele realmente estava inconformado por ter perdido Sakura? E se estava, por qual motivo seria? Porque perdera a garota de quem realmente gostava, ou porque a perdera justamente para Kakashi?

- Ai! – Gaara resmungou, ao sentir o ardor causado pelo medicamento aplicado por Sakura, no corte que se encontrava acima de sua sobrancelha. (**N/A:** qual sobrancelha?)

- Fica quieto! – Sakura o repreendeu – Você deveria ter pensado melhor antes de arranjar briga com o Kakashi! Assim, não estariamos aqui passando por isso!

- Pra mim valeu a pena. – ele respondeu com um meio sorriso que em qualquer outra ocasião seria considerado arrebatador, mas que à Sakura pareceu um deboche – Afinal, ao invés de estar na cama dele, você está aqui comigo.

O silêncio, por alguns instantes, tomou conta da sala de TV, onde eles estavam. Até que, ainda encarando o Sabaku, Sakura sorriu e disse:

- O único furo da sua teoria é que eu preferiria estar na cama dele, até mesmo cuidando dos machucados dele ao invés de estar cuidando dos seus.

Levantando-se do sofá onde estavam sentados, Sakura colocou-se de costas por um minuto, antes de voltar a encará-lo e questionar:

- Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de entender a atitude do Sasuke, afinal os dois nunca se deram bem e o Kakashi o provocou durante toda a noite! No entanto, por mais que eu pense, não consigo entender porque você o atacou daquela forma... E nem adianta dizer que foi por minha causa, porque isso não faz o menor sentido!

Porém, ao invés de responder, Gaara apenas continuou a encará-la, enquanto ela sustentava o olhar sem a mínima dificuldade.

- Quer dizer que você é mesmo amante do tal de Hatake? – o ruivo questionou depois de algum tempo, desistindo assim da tática do silêncio.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – ralhou a vocalista.

Sem se intimidar, Gaara levantou-se, caminhando em direção à Haruno, que continuava a sustentar o olhar.

- Me dê apenas um bom motivo pra não ter quebrado a cara do idiota hoje. – ele pediu com voz provocante, chegando cada vez mais perto.

- Você não tem nada contra ele. Não o conhece. – ela respondeu com firmeza, ignorando a proximidade que ele impunha – Não teria motivos para atacá-lo a não ser um impulso repentino, causado por algo que por mais que eu pense, não consigo entender.

Por alguns instantes, Gaara ficou a olhar no fundo dos olhos verdes de Sakura, buscando algo que a garota não conseguia identificar.

- Pra quem desvenda tão bem os sentimentos alheios, - ele disse com voz suave - você consegueser bem insensível de vez em quando.

Sem entender, Sakura continuou apenas fitando-o, na esperança de que ele continuasse a falar, mas o silêncio se seguiu mais uma vez. Desistindo de esperar pelas palavras que não viriam, ela questionou:

- Do que está falando? Porque você sempre fala através de charadas? Porque não me diz logo o que pensa, o que sente e esclarece tudo?

- Não percebeu que estou a fim de você? – o ruivo disparou.

- Por quê? Afinal, você mesmo viver declarando aos quatro ventos que eu sou um modelo vivo de tudo o que você odeia.

Ainda fitando os apreensivos olhos verdes da garota, Gaara declarou com uma voz que soava incrivelmente doce aos ouvidos da vocalista.

- Atrvavés da sua música, você expressa os meus sentimentos de uma forna que nem mesmo eu saberia descrever. Cada verso, cada acorde falam mais de mim mesmo do que minhas próprias palavras. É como se você estivesse descrevendo o que se passa dentro de mim, colocando meus pesadelos pra fora em forma de canção e, assim, acalmando a tempestade que cresce dentro de mim.

Atônita com a declaração, Sakura permaneceu quieta, ouvindo Gaara e tentando compreender onde ele queria chegar com tudo aquilo.

- Você parece ter o dom de desvendar a alma daqueles que estão ao seu redor e transformá-las em música. – ele continuou - Tudo o que eu quero, é a chance de desvendar a sua alma. E não vou desistir enquanto não conseguiur. Muito menos vou permitir que alguém me impeça.

De repente, o ruivo virou-se de costas, dirigindo-se a saída da sala de TV. Ao perceber que o jovem estava dando a conversa por encerrada, Sakura imediatamente o questionou:

- E o fato de eu ser Aiko HU te levou a essa atitude?

- É. – ele disse simplesmente, nem se dando ao trabalho de virar-se para olhá-la.

- São só músicas. - Sakura mentiu.

Porém não se arrependeu, pois imediatamente Gaara estancou, virando para encará-la.

- Você não escreve "só músicas". Você escreve sobre sentimentos. Sobre pessoas. Sobre a vida.

Sakura imediatamente reconheceu suas próprias palavras em uma entrevista que dera recentemente a uma revista de circulação nacional, ainda sob a alcunha de Aiko HU.

- Tive uma prova concreta disso aqui mesmo. – ele continuou – A sua amiguinha loira pareceia muito absorta enquanto cantava comigo. Parecia até que era a história dela... Só que também era a minha...

Assim, deixando Sakura ainda mais confusa, ele se foi.

No estúdio de gravação, Neji tocava uma melodia desconexa no violão. Já fazia algum tempo desde que Ino o abandonara lá dizendo que não prestaria socorro a um "idiota sem educação" como ele. Melhor assim. Teria paz para pensar...

Os ferimentos ainda estavam lá, abertos e doendo. Mas ele não tinha cabeça pra isso agora.

Na cabeça do Hyuuga, apenas uma questão era realmente importante: porque demorou tanto tempo para admitir que ainda amava Tenten?

Se seu orgulho não o tivesse impedido de ir atrás dela no dia em que foi embora, tudo teria se resolvido. Tinha certeza de que, apesar das palavras duras que Tenten usava hoje, ela ainda nutia algo por ele, caso contrário, porque não teria um romance com Shino ou com qualquer outro homem?

A culpa era toda sua. Sua infelicidade, a infelicidade de sua esposa... Conseguira o sucesso que tanto almejara, assim como Tenten também o conseguiu, embora esse não fosse seu objetivo inicial. Mas agora, chegava a conclusão de que não valera a pena o sacrifício.

Na época da separação, ele achou que fosse apenas um ataque de histeria da esposa e que ela se arrependeria do que havia feito, voltando para seus braços. Ele jurava que, quando voltasse da próxima viagem, ela estaria em seu apartamento, reconhecendo ter sido uma boba e que tudo o que ele queria, era o melhor para ambos.

Mas isso não aconteceu. Ela não voltou. E ele também não a procurou. Se ela preferia agir dessa forma, que o fizesse. Ele tinha feito muitas concessões por ela.

Entretanto, ela havia feito muito mais concessões por ele...

O que diabos o fizera esperar tanto?

E, mais importante, será que ainda tinha tempo? Será que ainda poderia correr atrás do prejuízo? Quais eram suas chances de ela perdoá-lo? O que devia ou podia fazer?

Enquanto seus pensamentos voavam, o violão continuava a emitir o som daquela dúvida.

No quarto, Temari, Tenten e Ino permaneciam quietas. Parecia que dizer algo só iria piorar tudo, então o silêncio era a melhor opção.

Depois de abandonar Neji no estúdio de gravação, Ino se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro, tentando relaxar sob a água quente. Naquele momento, ela secava os longos cabelos com a ajuda de uma toalha, enquanto refletia sobre os acontecimentos daquela noite. Sabia que não era correto, mas sentia inveja de Tenten, Hinata e Sakura.

Afinal, quem não gostaria de ser disputada por homens lindos e que realmente gostavam delas...

A loira sacudiu levemente a cabeça, tentando dissipar o pensamento egoísta, pois olhando ao redor, poderia ver claramente que as amigas não estavam nem satisfeitas nem lisongeadas com a atitude dos "_homens lindos que realmente gostavam delas_".

Talvez, os acontecimentos do passado não estivessem tão enterrados quanto ela pensara, ou talvez aquele confinamento só a estivesse ajudando a desenterrá-los, revelando a amargura e a solidão que ainda habitavam em sua alma...

No estúdio de dança, encostado perto da porta, Naruto recebia os cuidados de Hinata. O grande espelho do local, que tantas vezes refletiu imagens de alegres danças e esforçadas coreografias, agora refletia apenas um jovem cheio de ematomas.

- Desculpa, Naruto. – a jovem Hyuuga pediu, observando a normalmente alegre figura a sua frente, assumir uma expressão pensativa.

- Já é a décima vez que você me pede desculpas desde que entramos aqui. – o loiro respondeu com voz carinhosa, olhando no fundo dos olhos claros - Não foi você que me deixou comum olho roxo. Portanto, pare de se desculpar. – pediu.

- Mas foi por minha causa que o Kiba começou aquela briga estúpida. – lamentou a jovem, desviando o olhar dos penetrantes olhos azuis do Uzumaki.

Ele, no entanto, segurou seu queixo, erguendo o rosto da jovem para que ela continuasse a olhá-lo.

- De certa forma, eu entendo o Kiba. – Naruto disse, acariciando o queixo de Hinata - Acho que teria agido da mesma forma se fosse o inverso. Não aguentaria ver você nos braços dele.

Mais tranqüila devido ao carinho recebido, porém ainda angustiada, Hinata colocou sua mão sobre a de Naruto, retribuindo a gentileza.

- Começo a me perguntar se foi realmente bom esconder o nosso namoro dos outros.

- Não se condene, tá legal?! Você só queria proteger a todos. Realmente, o clima na casa só ia piorar com um casal meloso no meio dessa guerra que está sendo travada aqui dentro.

- Eu queria poupar nossos amigos, mas acabei provocando o efeito contrário com o Kiba. Ao invés de poupá-lo, acabei provocando-o. – lamentou-se a jovem, enquanto Naruto segurava seu rosto com as duas mãos.

- Eu sei que você não queria magoar ninguém, mas ás vezes, alguém tem que sair machucado para entender que não mandamos nos sentimentos. – ele depositou um beijo carinhoso nos lábios de Hinata, voltando a olhá-la nos olhos logo depois – Eu também não quero magoar ninguém, mas o Kiba precisa entender que você está em outra, e que estamos felizes juntos.

Mais um beijo se seguiu, dessa vez mais prolongado e carinhoso, selando as palavras de Naruto: eles estavam realmente felizes juntos.

_**££££££££££££ CONTINUA ££££££££££££**_

**Hello, people!!!**

**Calma, calma!!! Antes das pedras e toras de madeira que queira jogar em mim, tenho algo a dizer! (Nuss, q novidade, eu sempre tenho alguma desculpa esfarrapada pra dar pra v6, ñ é?).**

**Em primeiro lugar, muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo pela paciência de todas vocês! Sei que a espera foi longa, mas como já expliquei, tive meus (bons) motivos para isso.**

**Mas, falando do que interessa, espero que tenham gostado do cap, afinal, depois de tanto tempo pra ser escrito, deve ter ficado pelo menos razoável...**

**Muitas intrigas vão aparecer daqui pra frente, outras vão começar a se resolver, mas a fic está ainda longe de acabar. Ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer.**

**Mas, e aí? Gostaram do aparecimento do Kakashi? Se v6 já estavam na dúvida entre Gaara e Sasuke, agora então devem estar doidas pra ficar no lugar da Sakura, hein?**

**Também tivemos aquelas cenas fortes do Neji e da Tenten, espero que tenham gostado, apesar dos exageros que não são muito comuns na personalidade do Hyuuga, mas que foram necessários nesse capítulo.**

**A porrada em si também foi muito desafiadora de escrever, já que uma garota recém-casada com o homem mais maravilhoso da face da terra não tem muita inspiração pra escrever sobre socos e pontapés... Mas acabei gostando da cena.**

**Em fim, muitos detalhes ficaram gravados, dentre os quais, essa última cena entre Naruto e Hinata. Bom... Detalhes nos próximos capítulos.**

**Esse capítulo foi dedicado a duas pessoitas que acompanham a fic: Marin the Noir, que sugeriu a música da Namie Amuro (Put'em Up), que casou muito bem com o que eu queria, e para a Line Mulango que me mandou uma mensagem muito inspiradora a algum tempo (na realidade, foi um puxão de orelha, mas bem que eu tava precisando...)**

**Meninas, muito obrigada pelo incentivo!**

**Quero agradecer também as maravilhosas reviews que recebi, tanto elogiando o capítulo 7 como me apoiando no caso daquela review caluniadora que me enviaram. Seu apoio foi muito importante para que eu continuasse esse capítulo!**

**Mas como nem tudo são flores, tenho algumas notícias ruins...**

**Agora vai ficar ainda mais apertado escrever, pois minhas amigas amaram tanto minha cerimônia de casamento que querem que eu organize as delas também... Mal acabei de organizar o casamento da minha melhor amiga, que aconteceu dia 3 de abril, já estou envolvida com outro que acontece em julho, além de mais duas que ainda vão marcar a data...**

**Sem contar que não tenho muita coisa pronta do próximo capítulo, o que vai causar uma demora ainda maior... Mas não se preocupem, vou dar o melhor de mim!**

**Sei que este cap vai trazer alguns fios de cabelo branco para algumas leitoras mais entusiasmadas, mas tudo vai ser esclarecido com o passar dos capítulos.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, e não percam o próximo capítulo. Ah, lembrem-se de trazer uma máscara de oxigênio quando eu postar o capítulo nove, pois algumas de vocês terão um probleminha de falta de ar...**

**Um grande abraço,**

**Pyta-chan ^.^ **


	10. Can't Hold Us Down

_**UM SHOW PELA PAZ**_

_**Capítulo 9: Can't Hold Us Down**_

_(Christina Aguilera)_

_(Capítulo dedicado à Candy)_

Mais uma dançante melodia invadiu os ouvidos dos espectadores, enquanto as bailarinas passeavam de um lado para o outro do palco, cada uma trajando uniformes de diversos tipos de profissões: policiais, bombeiras, operárias, médicas, professoras, empresárias...

Do fundo do palco, as WildKittens vinham caminhando firmemente, enquanto Temari cantava.

**[Temari]**

**So what am I not supposed to have an opinion **_**(Então porque eu não deveria ter uma opinião)  
**_**Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman **_**(Eu deveria ficar calada só porque sou uma mulher)**_**  
Call me a bitch cause I speak what's on my mind**_** (Me chama de vagabunda porque eu falo o que penso)**_**  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled**_** (Acho que é mais fácil para você suportar se eu sento e sorrio)**_

Assim como as bailarinas, as componentes do grupo também estavam "fantasiadas". Temari estava com um terninho, muito curto e apertado por sinal, além de óculo de grau; Ino usava um macaquito muito curto e apertado que imitava as roupas usadas por eletricistas, tinha um cinto com várias ferramentas preso a sua cintura; Sakura vinha vestida de enfermeira, com um vestidinho branco extremamente curto que deixava ver suas meias brancas serem seguradas pela cinta-liga que usava, e com um estetoscópio em volta do pescoço; Tenten usava com uma roupa que lembrava o uniforme do exército: um shortinho camuflado que exibia suas pernas fazendo par com uma regata verde-militar e botas coturno; e Hinata estava usando um uniforme de policial que consistia em um short curto e apertado, uma camisa também apertada com alguns botões abertos, revelando parte do vale entre os seios, trazia um cacetete preso a cintura, além de algemas, distintivo e um quepe, que repousava em sua cabeça. Todas dançavam sensualmente, fazendo uma coreografia de acordo com o ritmo e a letra da música.

**When a female fires back **_**(Quando uma mulher atira de volta)  
**_**Suddenly big talker don't know how to act **_**(De repente o grande falador não sabe como agir)**_**  
So he does what any little boy will do**_** (Então ele faz o que qualquer garotinho faria)**_**  
Making up a few false rumors or two**_** (Inventando um ou dois falsos boatos)**_

O telão exibia imagens de várias mulheres, que fizeram diferença no mundo e entraram para a história, tamanho eram seus feitos: Madre Teresa, Lady Di, Margaret Tatcher e Cleópatra, entre várias outras.

**That for sure is not a man to me **_**(Isto com certeza não é um homem pra mim)  
**_**Slanderin' names for popularity **_**(Difamando nomes por popularidade)**_**  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy**_** (É triste que você só consiga fama através de polêmicas)**_**  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say**_** (Mas agora é a minha vez de vir e dar-lhe algo mais a dizer)**_

A coreografia expressiva e sensual era executada com perfeição por todas as mulheres que estavam no palco, levando o público feminino a cantar junto com elas e o masculino a babar por elas.

**[Juntas]  
This is for my girls all around the world **_**(Isto é pra todas as minhas garotas no mundo inteiro)  
**_**Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth **_**(Que se depararam com um homem que não respeita o seu valor)**_**  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard **_** (Pensando que todas as mulheres são para serem vistas, não ouvidas)  
**_**So what do we do girls? **_**(Então o que fazemos garotas?)**_**  
Shout out loud! **_**(Gritamos bem alto!)**_**  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground**_** (Deixando-os saber que nós vamos manter a nossa área)**_**  
Lift your hands high and wave them proud **_** (Levantem sua mãos alto e acenem com orgulho)**_**  
Take a deep breath and say it loud **_** (Respire fundo e diga bem alto)**_**  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down **_** (Nunca puderam, nunca irão, não podem nos controlar)**_****

Nobody can hold us down _**(Ninguém pode nos controlar)  
**_**Nobody can hold us down **_**(Ninguém pode nos controlar)**_**  
Nobody can hold us down **_**(Ninguém pode nos controlar)**_**  
Never can, never will **_**(Nunca puderam, nunca irão)**_

Ino passou a cantar a segunda parte da música, que continuava a ser coreografada com perfeição.

**[Ino]  
So what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying **_**(Então porque eu não deveria dizer o que estou dizendo)  
**_**Are you offended by the message I'm bringing **_**(Você está ofendido com a mensagem que estou trazendo)**_**  
Call me whatever cos your words don't mean a thing**_** (Chame-me de qualquer coisa porque suas palavras não querem dizer nada)**_**  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing**_** (Acho que você nem é homem suficiente para agüentar o que eu canto)**_**  
**

As mulheres presentes na platéia começaram a dançar, tirando sarro da cara de alguns dos homens ali presentes, como se apenas naquele momento tivessem tomado ciência de que eles não eram superiores.

**If you look back in history **_**(Se você olhar pra trás, na história)  
**_**It's a common double standard of society **_**(É um padrão duplo comum da sociedade)**_**  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score**_** (O homem ganha toda a glória quanto mais ele puder faturar)**_**  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore**_** (Enquanto a mulher que faz o mesmo é chamada de prostituta)**_**  
**

No palco, Ino continuava a cantar enquanto a coreografia seguia seu rumo, encantando a todos na platéia, embora alguns homens estivessem um pouco chocados com a realidade das palavras da música.

**I don't understand why it's okay **_**(Eu não entendo como isto seja certo)  
**_**The guy can get away with it & the girl gets named **_**(O garoto pode sair tranqüilamente, e a garota fica com a fama)**_**  
All my ladies come together and make a change**_** (Todas as minhas companheiras venham juntas e façam uma mudança)**_**  
Start a new beginning for us everybody sing**_** (Façam um novo começo para nós - todas cantem)**_**  
**

Quando o refrão recomeçou, a massa feminina do público presente começou a cantar e aplaudir ainda mais, massificando a mensagem que as garotas no palco traziam.

**[Juntas]  
This is for my girls all around the world **_**(Isto é pra todas as minhas garotas no mundo inteiro)  
**_**Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth **_**(Que se depararam com um homem que não respeita o seu valor)**_**  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard **_** (Pensando que todas as mulheres são para serem vistas, não ouvidas)  
**_**So what do we do girls? **_**(Então o que fazemos garotas?)**_**  
Shout out loud! **_**(Gritamos bem alto!)**_**  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground**_** (Deixando-os saber que nós vamos manter a nossa área)**_**  
Lift your hands high and wave them proud **_** (Levantem sua mãos alto e acenem com orgulho)**_**  
Take a deep breath and say it loud **_** (Respire fundo e diga bem alto)**_**  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down **_** (Nunca puderam, nunca irão, não podem nos controlar)**_**  
**

Sakura se colocou a frente de todas as garotas no palco, passando a cantar enquanto dançava sensualmente. No telão, imagens de inúmeros movimentos feministas ao redor do mundo, reforçavam a existência do machismo.

**[Sakura]  
Check it - Here's something I just can't understand **_**(Veja só, tem algo que eu não consigo entender)  
**_**If the guy have three girls then he's the man **_**(Se um cara tem três garotas ele é um garanhão)**_**  
He can either give us some head, sex her off **_** (Ele pode enganá-las e usá-las como quiser)**_**  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore**_** (Se uma garota faz o mesmo então ela é uma vagabunda)**_

Foi a vez de Tenten tomar a frente, também cantando e dançando sensualmente.

**[Tenten]****  
But the table's about to turn**_** (Mas a mesa vai virar)**_**  
I'll bet my fame on it**_** (Eu aposto minha reputação nisso)**_

**Cats take my ideas and put their name on it**_** (Gatos roubam minhas idéias e colocam seu nome nelas)**_**  
It's aiight though, you can't hold me down**_** (Já chega, vocês não podem me controlar)**_**  
I got to keep on movin'**_** (Eu tenho que continuar em frente)**_

Sem deixar a sensualidade de lado, Hinata assumiu a próxima parte, cantando com a mesma empolgação presente nas companheiras

**[Hinata]  
To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack **_**(Para todas as minhas garotas que têm um homem machista)  
**_**Do it right back to him and let that be that **_**(Tenha orgulho e deixe-o saber disso)**_**  
You need to let him know that his game is whack**_** (Você tem que deixar ele saber que o jogo está vencido)**_**  
And Lil' Kim and Christina Aguilera got your back**_** (E Lil'Kim e Christina Aguilera te ajudarão) **__**(**_**N/A:** Plix, ignorem os nomes das verdadeiras vocalistas da música, vlw?)  


Todas juntas novamente, vocalistas e bailarinas passaram a enviar uma pequena mensagem para os homens ao redor do mundo, enquanto o telão mostrava imagens de mulheres comuns, que conseguiram vencer em meio ao machismo que as cercava: policiais, bombeiras, empresárias, juízas...

**[Juntas]  
But you're just a little boy **_**(Mas você é apenas um garotinho)  
**_**Think you're so cute, so coy **_**(Que pensa que é bonitinho e gracioso)**_**  
You must talk so big**_** (Você deve falar tanto) **_

**To make up for smaller things**_** (Que engrandece besteiras)**_**  
So you're just a little boy**_** (Diga que você é um garotinho) **_

**All you'll do is annoy**_** (Tudo o que você sabe fazer é aborrecer)**_**  
You must talk so big **_**(Você deve falar tanto)**_**  
To make up for smaller things **_**(Que engrandece besteiras)**_**  
**

**[Temari]  
This is for my girls... **_**(Isto é pra todas as minhas garotas...)**_

Passaram a realizar novamente a coreografia do refrão, incitando o público a gritar junto a elas.

**[Juntas]  
This is for my girls all around the world **_**(Isto é pra todas as minhas garotas no mundo inteiro)  
**_**Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth **_**(Que se depararam com um homem que não respeita o seu valor)**_**  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard **_** (Pensando que todas as mulheres são para serem vistas, não ouvidas)  
**_**So what do we do girls? **_**(Então o que fazemos garotas?)**_**  
Shout out loud! **_**(Gritamos bem alto!)**_**  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground**_** (Deixando-os saber que nós vamos manter a nossa área)**_**  
Lift your hands high and wave them proud **_** (Levantem sua mãos alto e acenem com orgulho)**_**  
Take a deep breath and say it loud **_** (Respire fundo e diga bem alto)**_**  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down **_** (Nunca puderam, nunca irão, não podem nos controlar)**_**  
This is for my girls all around the world **_**(Isto é pra todas as minhas garotas no mundo inteiro)  
**_**Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth **_**(Que se depararam com um homem que não respeita o seu valor)**_**  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard **_** (Pensando que todas as mulheres são para serem vistas, não ouvidas)  
**_**So what do we do girls? **_**(Então o que fazemos garotas?)**_**  
Shout out loud! **_**(Gritamos bem alto!)**_**  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground**_** (Deixando-os saber que nós vamos manter a nossa área)**_**  
Lift your hands high and wave them proud **_** (Levantem sua mãos alto e acenem com orgulho)**_**  
Take a deep breath and say it loud **_** (Respire fundo e diga bem alto)**_**  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down **_** (Nunca puderam, nunca irão, não podem nos controlar)**_

Mais um momento de uma alegre dança se seguiu entre todas no palco.

**Can't hold us down **_**(Não podem nos controlar)  
**_

Enquanto as bailarinas permaneciam no palco, como se comemorassem uma grande vitória, as vocalistas passaram a caminhar de volta para o fundo do palco. Afinal, sua mensagem já fora passada e seu dever já estava cumprido. Podiam comprovar isso pela enorme quantidade de gritos e aplausos que as seguiam.

_**££££££££££££ Quatro meses antes... ££££££££££££**_

Alguns dias após o incidente na _Paradise_, as atividades na casa voltaram a funcionar a todo vapor. As coreografias continuavam sendo ensaiadas, as músicas estavam sendo compostas, e as melodias aperfeiçoadas, apesar dos olhos roxos e costelas doloridas. Porém, o clima na casa era pesado e os dois grupos não se falavam mais do que o estritamente necessário.

Apesar de terem decidido contar sobre seu relacionamento, Naruto e Hinata ainda não haviam encontrado uma boa oportunidade para abordar o assunto. Portanto, decidiram se calar por mais algum tempo, pelo menos até que os dois grupos voltassem a brigar ao invés de se manterem em um silêncio sepulcral. Enquanto esse momento não chegava, o casal tinha que lidar com garotas que pareciam estar com uma TPM permanente e com garotos que pareciam encolerizados e irritadiços o tempo todo.

Além disso, tinham que conviver com um Kiba muito incomum. Envergonhado, e ao mesmo tempo revoltado com o seu comportamento na boate, mas também inconformado com suas suspeitas sobre a garota de quem gostava e um grande amigo estarem juntos, o baterista se portava de maneira tímida e quase imperceptível. Falava apenas quando necessário, mesmo assim dirigindo-se apenas à Sakura ou Tenten, as únicas que sempre responderiam sem comentários constrangedores, tanto para ele quanto para os outros, já que Temari e Ino pareciam mais histéricas que o normal e ele se recusava a falar com Hinata depois daquela noite.

Shino também parecia estranho. Não se aproximava tanto de Tenten quanto antes. Parecia querer dar um espaço para a jovem, que ficava deprimida sem a presença do amigo, ao mesmo tempo em que queria evitar novos escândalos e, principalmente, novas brigas. A Dançarina andava pelos cômodos da casa como se fosse uma fugitiva da justiça, escondendo-se em cada sombra, no intuito de não esbarrar com nenhum dos rivais, principalmente com Neji, a quem ela vinha evitado com todas as suas forças.

No entanto, essa tarefa não estava sendo tão difícil quanto a garota imaginara. O próprio Hyuuga não a estava dificultando. Depois das declarações que fizera na boate, Neji evitava até abrir a boca. Mantinha-se calado o tempo todo e apenas falava quando solicitado e, ainda assim, na maioria das vezes respondia apenas com um aceno de cabeça ou um olhar fuzilante. Além do que, mantinha-se em seu quarto durante quase todo o tempo livre, saindo apenas quando precisava se alimentar.

Ao contrário do Hyuuga, Gaara procurava não se esconder de ninguém, muito menos de Sakura. Ele parecia estar extremamente orgulhoso de seu comportamento na boate e adorava lembrar a vocalista que estava afim dela. Mas o ruivo se irritava mesmo quando tinha que "trabalhar em equipe" com a irmã e com Ino. Aquelas duas loiras pareciam prontas pra matarem qualquer um que cruzasse seus caminhos. E Gaara nem entendia o porquê, afinal elas não haviam se metido em nenhuma das brigas e nenhum deles tinha se metido com elas. A não ser é claro o detalhe de Temari ter esmurrado Shikamaru, mas isso não vem ao caso, já que Temari se meter em brigas não era nenhuma novidade...

Aliás, novidade mesmo era o atual comportamento de Sasuke. De presunçoso inveterado, ele passou a deprimido crônico. O já sempre calado Uchiha tornou-se ainda mais quieto, porém, havia perdido aquele ar de arrogância, que fora substituído por uma expressão distraída. O moreno passava a maior parte do tempo absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, tentando entender o que levara o todo poderoso Uchiha Sasuke a ser controlado por estúpidas emoções como o ciúme. Além disso, ele ficava repassando em sua mente todos os episódios que o levara até ali. Procurava onde tinha errado desde o momento em que se encontrara com Sakura pela primeira vez, tentando entender como sua vida tinha se tornado tão vazia, simplesmente pela perca de uma mulher...

Mulher essa que não parava um segundo sequer, ocupando sua mente com trabalho o máximo possível, na tentativa de não pensar em todas as reviravoltas que tinham assolado os moradores daquela casa nos últimos tempos. As amigas estavam tensas e chorosas, os rivais quietos e ameaçadores. O único que se comportava fora dessa descrição eram Naruto, que continuava agindo como de costume, apesar de parecer que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa... Além, é claro, de Gaara, que lançava sorrisos provocantes e comentários mordazes a cada vez que se encontravam. E, obviamente, esses olhares e comentários, somados ao estresse que vivia e ao fato de não entender o comportamento do Uchiha a estavam enlouquecendo. Tanto, que Sakura decidiu trabalhar em seu quarto, na tentativa de conseguir alguma concentração.

Tsunade foi ao encontro da vocalista, no intuito de verificar o progresso do trabalho. Chegando ao quarto, ela pôs-se a observar o relatório que Sakura sempre preparava.

- Como anda a composição das músicas, Sakura? – Tsunade perguntou – Notei que ainda não prepararam nada para as apresentações em duplas...

A cantora levantou o olhar da pilha de papéis que tinha em mãos para encarar a empresária, que a olhava ameaçadoramente. Suspirando, Sakura levantou-se de sua cama, que era usada como escritório enquanto os outros cômodos eram ocupados pelo restante dos grupos e da equipe técnica.

- O que você quer que eu faça, Tsunade-sama? – ela tinha a voz desconsolada – Isso aqui se torna mais torturante a cada dia. Nós não conseguimos sequer dirigir a palavra uns aos outros, quem dirá compor em duplas!

- Esse não é um problema meu. Muito menos é um problema das gravadoras. – ela retrucou, rispidamente – Vocês pioraram a situação por vontade própria. Desperdiçaram a chance que demos para melhorar seu relacionamento optando por piorá-lo ainda mais.

Calada, Sakura permaneceu olhando a empresária, a quem considerava uma grande amiga. Esta apenas lhe devolvia o olhar, esperando pelas palavras que certamente viriam da cantora.

- Eu não faço idéia do que você está tentando fazer, Tsunade-sama, – Sakura finalmente falou – mas sinceramente espero que funcione, porque com certeza nenhuma de nós jamais será a mesma depois do que estamos passando aqui.

A loira deixou escapar um sorriso apreensivo ao ouvir aquelas palavras, e dirigiu-se à porta. Antes de sair, porém, virou-se e disse:

- Para ser honesta, é exatamente isso que eu quero: que vocês saiam dessas conchas, vençam seus fantasmas e tornem-se tudo o que podem ser.

Sakura permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Tsunade a deixava a sós, perguntando-se a que custo os planos de sua empresária se cumpririam.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Tsunade e Jiryia reuniram os grupos na sala de TV para conversarem a respeito da apresentação que fariam em um importante programa de televisão, onde fariam o lançamento oficial do projeto "Um Show Pela Paz", ao vivo.

- Cada grupo fará uma apresentação, mas em momento algum, eu quero que vocês citem o que estão desenvolvendo aqui. – Tsunade dizia.

- Vocês devem mostrar interação uns com os outros. - Jiraiya complementou – Devem evidenciar um relacionamento saudável entre os grupos. E nem adianta reclamar! Estamos aqui para pedir paz! – ele rapidamente complementou ao perceber risadas irônicas e olhos rolando entre os jovens.

- E como nós devemos responder quando nos perguntarem como está nossa convivência? – Ino questionou – Devemos mentir e dizer que nos amamos incondicionalmente?

- Imaginem só quando me perguntarem sobre o meu relacionamento com meu irmãozinho querido! – ironizou Temari – Vai ser muito divertido descrever como tem sido nosso tempo juntos...

- Cala a boca! – o ruivo rosnou para a irmã.

Iniciou-se então mais uma das inumeráveis discussões entre os grupos, que mais uma vez só se calaram ante os gritos de Tsunade.

- CALEM A BOCA, TODOS VOCÊS!

Instantaneamente, todos se calaram, voltando às caras amarradas e indiferentes de antes.

- Vocês não terão nenhum tipo de problema com isso. – a empresária continuou, agora mais controlada – Foi firmado um acordo com a emissora, no qual está estabelecida uma cláusula que proíbe perguntas que não se refiram exclusivamente ao show ou às suas carreiras, individualmente. Portanto, não serão permitidas perguntas de cunho pessoal.

Sem mais argumentos, os jovens acomodaram-se melhor em seus assentos para voltar a ouvir os empresários.

- Como vocês estão a dois meses fora da mídia, e também como forma de mostrar sua seriedade e profissionalismo, haverá um flash back de seus primeiros grandes sucessos, além da apresentação de seus mais recentes singles. – Jiraiya continuou.

- E já que o show será uma parceria das duas duplas, essa parceria deverá ser iniciada já no dia do lançamento. – Tsunade complementou.

- Isso quer dizer que iremos apresentar as músicas que acabamos de terminar? – Naruto se manifestou – Mas você mesma disse que não deveríamos mostrar nada!

- E não vão mesmo! – a loira respondeu – A intenção é que vocês preparem uma apresentação extra, em conjunto.

- Ótimo! – Sasuke resmungou acidamente – Como se já não tivéssemos nada pra fazer.

- Modere o tom, Uchiha! – Tsunade o encarou severamente - Cuidado com o que diz, porque vocês estão sendo pagos, e muito bem pagos por esse projeto. Portanto, eu posso fazer com que vocês trabalhem vinte e quatro horas por dia, e vocês terão que me amar do mesmo jeito!

Todos, sem exceção, se sentiram atingidos pelas palavras da loira, já que estavam na mesma situação. O silêncio pesado voltou ao cômodo.

- No entanto, - Jirayia tomou a palavra – estamos cada vez mais próximos do show, e vocês ainda não compuseram nenhum dos duetos ou a música de encerramento do show. Portanto, queremos que trabalhem nisso também.

- E como vamos fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo? – perguntou Neji.

- Com uma nova e revolucionária técnica chamada _"divisão de tarefas"_. – Tsunade fez questão de ser irônica - Vocês são um grupo de dez pessoas. _"Dividir e conquistar!"_

- Usem o talento que a Sakura tem pra compor. Sentem-se com ela e conversem a respeito do que querem falar nas músicas. Isso dará a ela um ponto de partida. – Jiraiya recomendou, olhando os Sound's Brothers com sua expressão denotando uma advertência: _não contestem!_

- Bom, acho quHHHHe terminamos. – Tsunade declarou – Mãos a obra!

Os dois empresários, então, deixaram a sala de TV, onde os dez jovens permaneceram tentando fazer crescer o ânimo para dar continuidade ao trabalho em equipe.

_**££££££££££££ Duas semanas depois... ££££££££££££**_

O estúdio estava lotado naquele dia. Além dos produtores, técnicos e todos aqueles que, normalmente compõem a equipe de apoio, fãs de todas as partes do país faziam fila do lado de fora da emissora na tentativa de assistir a apresentação de seus ídolos.

Ninguém além da equipe de TV sabia o motivo daquela apresentação conjunta dos Sound's Brothers e das WildKittens, mas o anúncio de que as duas bandas estariam juntas no programa de maior audiência da televisão japonesa causou um furor irreprimível entre os jovens e não tão jovens fãs de ambos os grupos.

Porém, alguns poucos privilegiados puderam adentrar ao estúdio, onde seria feita a apresentação. Uma grande multidão teve que permanecer do lado de fora, já que todos os acentos haviam sido ocupados. Os que conseguiram um lugar estavam, por sua vez, em frenesi, a expectativa crescendo mais e mais a cada minuto.

Do lado de fora, gritos ensurdecedores ecoavam, assim que o ônibus que transportava os grupos se aproximou do local. Faixas enormes foram estendidas e um sem número de pessoas lutavam para chegar o mais perto possível na esperança de pelo menos ver de perto aqueles a quem dedicavam grande parte de seus sentimentos.

De repente, em um ato muito incomum, as janelas do ônibus foram abertas uma por uma pelos que estavam lá dentro. Com sorrisos nos lábios, os dez jovens passaram a cumprimentar os fãs que, enlouquecidos, choravam ao tocar, mesmo que levemente, a mão dos cantores.

Uma enxurrada de bichinhos de pelúcia, cartas quilométricas, e outros presentes foi lançada e, com muito carinho, foi recebida pelos jovens que continuavam a cumprimentar seus fãs com todo o carinho e respeito.

Depois de algum tempo aguardando, para não atropelar ninguém, o ônibus conseguiu entrar nas dependências da emissora, dirigindo-se para o estúdio onde fariam a apresentação.

Os jovens encaminharam-se para os seus respectivos camarins, onde passaram a se preparar para entrar no palco e arrasar.

A correria dentro do estúdio aumentava pouco a pouco, enquanto todos se preparavam para dar início ao programa, que entraria no ar em poucos minutos. Um letreiro luminoso pedindo silêncio foi acesso, e a contagem regressiva foi iniciada.

Mitarashi Anko, a apresentadora mais famosa do país, se posicionou, aguardando o sinal de que estavam no ar. Quando este foi dado, a jovem proferiu uma saudação e, sob os gritos dos fãs, anunciou a maior atração daquela edição de seu programa.

- Hoje, teremos o privilégio de receber as duas maiores bandas do Japão: as WildKittens e os Sound's Brothers!

A agitação da platéia tornou-se praticamente incontrolável e foram necessários vários minutos para que a apresentadora pudesse dar continuidade a sua fala.

- Esses dois grupos incríveis estarão hoje no nosso programa, cantando ao vivo para você telespectador. E mais, eles estarão juntos para um anuncio surpresa. O que será que nos aguarda? Voltaremos com nossas atrações logo após os comerciais.

_**££££££££££££ Duas semanas antes... ££££££££££££**_

- Quanto mais nós adiarmos o início, mais vamos levar bronca – Shikamaru tentava persuadir o grupo – E eu não agüento mais levar bronca daqueles dois problemáticos!

- Com ou sem bronca, nós precisamos fazer nosso trabalho. – Hinata reforçou.

Saindo de sua inércia, Sakura pegou papel e caneta e, sentando-se no chão de forma a alcançar a mesa de centro, começou a escrever um esboço do plano de trabalho que seguiriam até o dia da apresentação.

- Tudo bem, - ela começou – segundo Jiraiya-sama, cada grupo fará uma apresentação de um single recente e do primeiro sucesso, além de uma apresentação simultânea.

Com a caneta, ela rabiscava uma espécie de gráfico, que mostrava a estrutura das apresentações.

- Creio que poderíamos usar você, Temari, para a apresentação do single atual. – Sakura continuou – O que acha?

- Claro que tinha que ser eu! – a loira animou-se instantaneamente – Vou arrasar naquele palco!

- É assim que se fala, Tema-chan – Hinata a incentivou.

- OK, então vai ser a Temari! – Sakura decretou, enquanto as garotas emitiam gritinhos de aprovação.

_**££££££££££££ Duas semanas depois... ££££££££££££**_

- Estamos de volta com o nosso programa, que hoje está mais que especial!

Trocando de câmera a apresentadora que agora aparecia em um close, anunciou:

- E nesse momento, queremos que vocês recebam com todo o carinho, aquelas que abalam todas as estruturas por onde passam. Com vocês, as ganhadoras do disco de diamante e do prêmio de melhor grupo feminino do ano: as WildKittens!

As Wildkittens começaram a dançar de forma languida, ao som da melodia que se iniciava, sendo acompanhada pela provocante voz da Sabaku.

**oooh, ooooh, oo-ooh... **_**(Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh)  
**_**You're so good to me baby, baby **_**(Você é tão bom para mim, baby, baby)**_

O ritmo modificou-se, para um mais intenso ao mesmo tempo que a coreografia, executada de forma sensual por cada uma das vocalistas, lideradas por Temari, que distribuia alguns de seus mais provocantes sorrisos.

**I wanna lock you up in my closet,**_**(Quero trancar você no meu armário)  
**_**where no one's around **_**(quando não tiver ninguém por perto)**_**  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket,**_** (Quero colocar a sua mão no meu bolso)**_**  
because you're allowed **_**(Porque você pode)**_**  
I wanna drive you into the corner, **_**(Quero levar você para o canto)**_**  
and kiss you without a sound **_**(e beijá-lo sem fazer barulho)**_**  
I wanna stay this way forever, **_**(Quero ficar assim para sempre,)**_**  
I'll say it loud** _**(vou dizer em voz alta)**_

O refrão trazia movimentos extremamente eróticos que, somados à letra provocante e à expressão lasciva das garotas, provocou gritos eufóricos do público masculino.

**Now you're in**_**(Agora você está na minha)  
**_**And you can't get out **_**(E não pode sair)**_****

You make me so hot _**(Você me deixa tão quente)  
**_**Make me wanna drop **_**(Você me faz querer cair)**_**  
You're so ridiculous **_**(Você é tão ridículo)**_**  
I can barely stop **_**(Que mal consigo parar)**_**  
I can hardly breathe **_**(Mal consigo respirar)**_**  
You make me wanna scream **_**(Você me faz querer gritar)**_**  
You're so fabulous **_**(Você é tão fabuloso)**_**  
You're so good to me baby, baby **_**(Você é tão bom pra mim, baby, baby)**_**  
You're so good to me baby, baby **_**(Você é tão bom pra mim, baby, baby)**_

A Sabaku abandonou seu posto na coreografia para aproximar-se um pouco mais da platéia, piscando para alguns, cantando para outros ou ainda dançando sensualmente em par com os fãs, levando-os ao êxtase.

**I can make you feel all better,**_**(Eu posso fazer você se sentir melhor,)  
**_**just take it in**_** (Entenda)**_**  
And I can show you all the places, **_**(Posso mostrar a você todos os lugares)**_**  
you've never been **_**(Onde você nunca esteve)**_**  
And I can make you say everything, **_**(Posso fazer você dizer tudo)**_**  
that you never said **_**(Que nunca disse)**_**  
And I will let you do anything, **_**(Vou deixar você fazer tudo)**_**  
again and again **_**(De novo e de novo)**_

Voltando para junto das outras, Temari passou a cantar o refrão para as câmeras, enfeitiçando o público com sua sensualidade.

**Now you're in**_**(Agora você está na minha)  
**_**And you can't get out **_**(E não pode sair)**_****

You make me so hot _**(Você me deixa tão quente)  
**_**Make me wanna drop **_**(Você me faz querer cair)**_**  
You're so ridiculous **_**(Você é tão ridículo)**_**  
I can barely stop **_**(Que mal consigo parar)**_**  
I can hardly breathe **_**(Mal consigo respirar)**_**  
You make me wanna scream **_**(Você me faz querer gritar)**_**  
You're so fabulous **_**(Você é tão fabuloso)**_**  
You're so good to me baby, baby **_**(Você é tão bom pra mim, baby, baby)**_**  
You're so good to me baby, baby **_**(Você é tão bom pra mim, baby, baby)**_**  
**

Olhando fixamente para uma das câmeras, a loira cantou suavemente, sem abandonar a expressão sensual.

******Kiss me gently **_**(Beije-me gentilmente)  
**_**Always I know **_**(Eu sempre sei)**_**  
Hold me love me **_**(Me abrace, me ame)**_**  
Don't ever go **_**(Nunca se vá)**_****

Oooooh, oooooh, yeah!  


O refrão foi entoado novamente e Temari voltou à coreografia, mostrando-se ainda mais provocante que o normal.

**You make me so hot**_**(Você me deixa tão quente)  
**_**Make me wanna drop **_**(Você me faz querer cair)**_**  
You're so ridiculous **_**(Você é tão ridículo)**_**  
I can barely stop **_**(Que mal consigo parar)**_**  
I can hardly breathe **_**(Mal consigo respirar)**_**  
You make me wanna scream **_**(Você me faz querer gritar)**_**  
You're so fabulous **_**(Você é tão fabuloso)**_**  
You're so good to me baby, baby **_**(Você é tão bom pra mim, baby, baby)**_**  
You're so good to me baby, baby **_**(Você é tão bom pra mim, baby, baby)**_****

You make me so hot _**(Você me deixa tão quente)  
**_**Make me wanna drop **_**(Você me faz querer cair)**_**  
You're so ridiculous **_**(Você é tão ridículo)**_**  
I can barely stop **_**(Que mal consigo parar)**_**  
I can hardly breathe **_**(Mal consigo respirar)**_**  
You make me wanna scream **_**(Você me faz querer gritar)**_**  
You're so fabulous **_**(Você é tão fabuloso)**_**  
You're so good to me baby, baby **_**(Você é tão bom pra mim, baby, baby)**_**  
You're so good to me baby, baby **_**(Você é tão bom pra mim, baby, baby)**_****

You're so good (_**Você é tão bom...)**_

Ao fim da música, o público aplaudiu de pé, gritando pelas cantoras, em especial pela Sabaku, que fizera uma apresentação excepcional, deixando seu público a desejar "algo mais"...

_**££££££££££££ Duas semanas antes... ££££££££££££**_

Sakura fez mais algumas anotações antes de olhar para os rapazes e perguntar:

- E quanto a vocês, já sabem qual música vão cantar?

Depois de se entreolharem, Sasuke se remexeu em seu lugar antes de limpar a garganta e dizer em nome do grupo:

- Bem, ahn... Praticamente todas as músicas do último cd foram um sucesso – ele começou – mas poderíamos usar o Gaara, que não foi tão explorado como deveria.

- E então, Gaara? Topa? – Sakura perguntou.

- Claro, porque não?

_**££££££££££££ Duas semanas depois... ££££££££££££**_

Na volta do comercial, Anko olhou profundamente para a câmera antes de dizer:

- Rapazes de todo o Japão, me perdoem, mas agora é a nossa vez!

A ala feminina da platéia começou a gritar, enlouquecidas.

- Vem aí os ganhadores do prêmio de melhor banda masculina do ano. Meninas, babem com os: Sound's Brothers!

No centro do palco, o grupo estava reunido com Shikamaru na bateria, Naruto no baixo, Neji e Sasuke na guitarra juntamente com Gaara, que após uma seqüência barulho de sirenes acompanhada de explosões e tiros, além de uma pesada introdução, começou a cantar, acompanhado pelo público.

**Another mission **_**(Outra missão,)**_

**The powers have called me away **_**(Os poderes me chamaram para longe.)**_

**Another time**_** (Outra vez.)**_

**To carry the colors again**_** (Para Carregar as cores de novo.)**_

**My motivation**_** (Minha motivação,)**_

**An oath I've sworn to defend**_** (Um juramento que prometi defender.)**_

**To win the honor**_** (Para ganhar a honra.)**_

**Of coming back home again**_** (De voltar para casa de novo.)**_

**No explanation**_** (Nenhuma explicação.)**_

**Will matter after we begin**_** (Vai importar depois de começarmos.)**_

**Another dark destroyer that's buried within**_** (Eu sou como o Destruidor das trevas que está enterrado em mim.)**_

**My true vocation**_** (Minha verdadeira vocação.)**_

**And know my unfortunate friend**_** (E saiba, meu amigo infeliz.)**_

**You will discover**_** (Você vai descobrir.)**_

**A war you're unable to win**_** (Uma guerra que você não pode vencer.)**_

A expressão do Sabaku era de total autoridade, como se a música que fora escrita por ele, fosse a mais pura e literal verdade.

**I'll have you know **_**(Eu vou ter fazer saber)**_

**That I've become… **_**(Que eu me tornei...)**_

Deixando que a platéia interpretasse o refrão, o ruivo teve o melhor dos resultados. A grande quantidade de fãs ali presentes cantava super empolgada, enquanto a maior parte das mulheres gritava pelos músicos.

**Indestructible **_**(Indestrutível)**_

**Determination that is incorruptible **_**(Determinação que é incorruptível)**_

**From the other side**_** (Do outro lado)**_

**A terror to behold**_** (Um terror para contemplar)**_

**Annihilation will be unavoidable**_** (Aniquilação será inevitável)**_

**Every broken enemy will know**_** (Todo inimigo quebrado vai saber)**_

**That their opponent had to be invincible**_** (Que o seu oponente tinha que ser invencível)**_

**Take a last look around while you're alive**_** (De uma última olhada em volta enquanto está vivo)**_

**I'm an indestructible master of war**_** (Eu sou um indestrutível mestre da guerra)**_

Na platéia, grandes faixas e pôsteres eram levantados, mostrando fotos do grupo em cenários punks, que casavam muito bem com a música interpretada.

**Another reason **_**(Uma outra razão)**_

**Another cause for me to fight **_**(Uma outra causa para eu lutar)**_

**Another fuse uncovered**_** (Um outro fusível descoberto)**_

**Now, for me to light**_** (Agora para eu acender)**_

**My dedication**_** (Minha dedicação)**_

**To all that I've sworn to protect**_** (Para tudo que eu jurei proteger)**_

**I carry out my orders**_** (Eu obedeci minhas ordens)**_

**With not a regret**_** (Sem nenhum arrependimento)**_

**A declaration**_** (Uma declaração)**_

**Embedded deep under my skin**_** (Enterrado profundamente em minha pele)**_

**A permanent reminder**_** (Um lembrete permanente)**_

**Of how we began**_** (De como nós começamos)**_

**No hesitation**_** (Nenhuma hesitação)**_

**When I am commanding the strike**_** (Quando estou comandando o ataque)**_

**You need to know**_** (Você precisa saber)**_

**That you're in for the fight of your life**_** (Que você está na luta por sua vida)**_

Enquanto a banda continuava a tocar com todo o gás, a platéia pulava e a acompanhava na mesma intensidade, preparando-se para o empolgante refrão que viria mais uma vez.

**You will be shown **_**(Será mostrado a você)**_

**How I've become... **_**(Como me tornei...)**_

Mais uma vez o refrão foi acompanhado pela platéia que, assim como a banda, se sentia indestrutível.

**Indestructible **_**(Indestrutível)**_

**Determination that is incorruptible **_**(Determinação que é incorruptível)**_

**From the other side**_** (Do outro lado)**_

**A terror to behold**_** (Um terror para contemplar)**_

**Annihilation will be unavoidable**_** (Aniquilação será inevitável)**_

**Every broken enemy will know**_** (Todo inimigo quebrado vai saber)**_

**That their opponent had to be invincible**_** (Que o seu oponente tinha que ser invencível)**_

**Take a last look around while you're alive**_** (De uma última olhada em volta enquanto está vivo)**_

**I'm an indestructible master of war**_** (Eu sou um indestrutível mestre da guerra)**_

Abandonando o microfone, Gaara se juntou aos seus companheiros, que estavam detonando em seus instrumentos, durante o instrumental que expunha perfeitamente o estilo musical do Sabaku, que estava totalmente entregue.

Quando voltou a cantar, tinha a expressão inabalável.

**I'm... **_**(Eu sou...)**_

**Indestructible**_** (Indestrutível)**_

**Determination that is incorruptible **_**(Determinação que é incorruptível)**_

**From the other side**_** (Do outro lado)**_

**A terror to behold**_** (Um terror para contemplar)**_

**Annihilation will be unavoidable**_** (Aniquilação será inevitável)**_

**Every broken enemy will know**_** (Todo inimigo quebrado vai saber)**_

**That their opponent had to be invincible**_** (Que o seu oponente tinha que ser invencível)**_

**Take a last look around while you're alive**_** (De uma última olhada em volta enquanto está vivo)**_

**I am indestructible (indestructible)**_** (Eu sou indestrutível (indestrutível))**_

Os instrumentistas diminuíram um pouco o ritmo enquanto Gaara fazia uma interação com o público. Ele tirou o microfone do pedestal, aproximando-se do espaço da platéia, que cantava a plenos pulmões.

**Indestructible**_**(Indestrutível)**_

**Determination that is incorruptible**_** (Determinação que é incorruptível)**_

**From the other side**_** (Do outro lado)**_

**A terror to behold**_** (Um terror para contemplar)**_

**Annihilation will be unavoidable**_** (Aniquilação será inevitável)**_

Voltando ao seu lugar e reposicionando o microfone, o Sabaku voltou a tocar sua guitarra, preparando o encerramento da música.

**Every broken enemy will know**_** (Todo inimigo quebrado vai saber)**_

**That their opponent had to be invincible**_** (Que o seu oponente tinha que ser invencível)**_

**Take a last look around while you're alive**_** (De uma última olhada em volta enquanto está vivo)**_

**I'm an indestructible master of war**_** (Eu sou um indestrutível mestre da guerra)**_

Totalmente entregues, os jovens encerraram a canção tocando com toda a força da qual dispunham.

Quando encerraram, os aplausos ecoaram por todo o estúdio.

Depois de agradecer ao público, os jovens se juntaram a Anko e as WildKittens, que estavam assistindo sua apresentação. Quando cumprimentou os jovens, a apresentadora fixou seu olhar na câmera e disse com voz suave:

- Quer mais? Então aguarde só alguns minutinhos. Voltaremos logo após o intervalo comercial!

_**££££££££££££ Duas semanas antes... ££££££££££££**_

- Certo, - Sakura continuou a rabiscar – então vamos à próxima etapa. Nós temos duas opções, garotas: interpretar o sucesso do nosso primeiro cd, ou a música que nos uniu. – com um sorriso, a vocalista ergueu o olhar, já sabendo a resposta que teria – O que acham?

_**££££££££££££ Duas semanas depois... ££££££££££££**_

- Juntas há cinco anos, - Anko iniciou sua fala logo após os comerciais – as WildKittens tem levado aos fãs de todo o mundo muita descontração e sensualidade.

Fotos das várias etapas da carreira das garotas foram exibidas no telão.

- Suas músicas – a apresentadora continuou - nos levam a sorrir com alegria, chorar de emoção ou gritar em puro êxtase.

As imagens mostravam as jovens em shows, com diferentes visuais que iam do romântico ao sensual.

- Essa sociedade de cinco belas mulheres que vieram ao mundo da fama prontas para sacudir até o mais quieto dos seres humanos se originou apenas como uma composição especial que reunia algumas das mais promissoras iniciantes do mundo da música na trilha sonora de um famoso filme hollywoodiano.

No telão, imagens do filme eram exibidas, enquanto a platéia se agitava.

- Para relembrar o início dessa tão bem-sucedida carreira, queremos convidá-las a interpretar esse que foi o seu primeiro grande sucesso.

_**££££££££££££ Duas semanas antes... ££££££££££££**_

As garotas olharam umas para as outras com sorrisos mal contidos, antes de levantarem-se em um pulo, gritando em alto e bom som qual era a sua escolha:

- LADY MARMALADE!

_**££££££££££££ Duas semanas depois... ££££££££££££**_

- Com vocês, - Anko anunciou - uma das músicas que compõem a trilha sonora vencedora do Globo de Ouro do filme Moulin Rouge: LADY MARMALADE!

De volta ao palco, Sakura permanecia em um local a parte, enquanto Tenten, Hinata, Ino e Temari estavam sentadas em diferentes partes do palco vestidas com roupas coladas e curtas, cada uma em uma espécie de cenário que remontava o clip gravado por elas no início da carreira.

Deitada em um divã, Tenten deu início a música, sendo seguida pelas outras pouco depois.

**[Tenten]  
Where's all **_**(**__**Onde estão)**_**  
****My soul sisters **_**(**__**Minhas irmãs de alma?)**_**  
****Let me hear y'all **_**(**__**Deixe-me escutar todas vocês)**_**  
****Flow sisters **_**(**__**Irmãs de raça)**_**  
****Hey sister, go sister, **_**(**__**Ei irmã, vai irmã,)**_**  
****Soul sister, flow sister **_**(**__**Irmã de alma, irmã de raça)**_**  
****Hey sister, go sister, **_**(**__**Ei irmã, vai irmã,)**_**  
****Soul sister, go sister**_** (**__**Irmã de alma, vai...)**_

Com o início de uma batida mais agitada na melodia, Hinata levantou-se de seu lugar, um biombo coberto por tecidos de tons provocantes onde ela antes terminava de amarrar uma espécie de espartilho. A jovem começou a dançar no meio do palco, interpretando languidamente a letra da música.

******[Hinata]  
He met Marmalade down **_**(**__**Ele encontrou Marmalade)**_**  
****In old Moulin Rouge **_**(**__**No velho Moulin Rouge)**_**  
****Strutting her stuff on the street **_**(**__**Se oferecendo na rua)**_**  
****She said, **_**(**__**Ela disse:)**_**  
****Hello, hey Joe you wanna give it a go, **_**(**__**"Olá, Joe, está a fim ?")**_**  
**

Para quem conhecia a doce Hinata, era um choque vê-la dançando daquela forma provocante. Os olhos claros estavam sensuais, as mãos passeavam pelo corpo curvilíneo, enquanto executava a coreografia, que havia sido feita para excitar, enquanto as outras acompanhavam a letra, olhando-a, ainda em seus lugares.

******CHORUS  
Oh Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (Hey hey hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (Hee oh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (Ooh yeah) **_**(**__**Cor-de-café chocolate)**_**  
****Creole Lady Marmalade (Oh) **_**(**__**Crioula Senhora Marmalade)**_**  
****Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)**_** (**__**Você quer dormir comigo esta noite?)**_**  
****Voulez-vous coucher avec moi **_**(**__**Você quer dormir comigo esta noite?)**_**  
****(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
**

Trocando de lugar com a Hyuuga, foi a vez de Temari mostrar todas as suas armas. A loira estava deitada em uma cama adornada com lençóis de seda. Levantando-se, foi para o meio do palco, rebolando e interpretando a letra com uma sensualidade de tirar o fôlego de qualquer homem naquele lugar.

**[Temari]  
He sat in her boudoir **_**(**__**Ele sentou no quarto dela)**_**  
****While she freshened up **_**(**__**Enquanto ela se arrumava)**_**  
****Boy drank all that magnolia wine **_**(**__**Ele bebeu daquele vinho doce)**_**  
****On her black satin sheets **_**(**__**Sobre seus lençóis pretos de cetim)**_**  
****Is where he started to freak **_**(**__**Foi aí que ele começou a delirar)**_**  
**

A rebeldia da loira se transformava em pura volúpia, enquanto interpretava o refrão com passos sensuais e expressões sôfegas, fazendo o público masculino vibrar com o balanço das curvas generosas.

******CHORUS  
Oh Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (Hey hey hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (Hee oh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (Ooh yeah) **_**(**__**Cor-de-café chocolate)**_**  
****Creole Lady Marmalade (Oh) **_**(**__**Crioula Senhora Marmalade)**_**  
****Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)**_** (**__**Você quer dormir comigo esta noite?)**_**  
****Voulez-vous coucher avec moi **_**(**__**Você quer dormir comigo esta noite?)**_**  
****(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

****Levantando-se do glamuroso divã vermelho, Tenten arrancou gritos animados da platéia quando imediatamente tomou o lugar da loira no meio do palco, com uma coreografia intensa e sensual, que em muito se baseava no hip-hop.

**[Tenten]  
Yeah, yeah, aw  
We come through with the Money and the garter belts **_**(**__**Seguimos com o dinheiro e a cinta-liga)**_**  
****Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, **_**(**__**Saibam que é fácil)**_**  
****Straight out the gate we independent women,**_** (**__**Estamos numa boa somos mulheres independentes)**_**  
****Some mistake us for whores I'm saying, **_**(**__**Alguns nos confundem com vadias digo:)**_**  
****Why spend mine when I can spend yours (****"Por que gastar o meu se posso gastar o seu?")**

**disagree, well that's you **_**(**__**discorda?, bem, é contigo,)**_**  
****And I'm sorry I'ma keep playing **_**(**__**E sinto muito, vou continuar brincando)**_**  
****These cats out like Atari Wear high heeled shoes, **_**(**__**Vou ficar com os de sempre, usar sapato alto)**_**  
****Getting love from the dudes **_**(**__**Transar com os almofadinhas)**_**  
****Four bad as* chicks from the Moulin Rouge **_**(**__**Quatro garotas difíceis no Moulin Rouge)**_**  
****Hey sisters, soul sisters **_**(**__**Ei, amigas de raça)**_**  
****Betta get that dough sisters **_**(**__**Melhor pegar a grana, amigas)**_**  
****We drink wine with Diamonds in the glass **_**(**__**Bebemos vinho com diamantes no copo)**_**  
****By the case, the Meaning of expensive taste **_**(**__**Aliás é o sentido desse gosto tão caro)**_**  
****We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (Come on) **_**(**__**Queremos com você (vamos lá))**_**  
****Mocca chocolata (What) **_**(**__**Cor-de-café, chocolate (O que))**_**  
****Creole Lady Marmalade **_**(**__**Crioula Senhora Marmalade)**_

Cada uma em seu lugar, as jovens interpretavam sensualmente, enquanto Tenten retornava a seu divã.

******One more time, come on Marmalade (Ooh) **_**(**__**Mais uma vez, vamos Marmalade)**_**  
****Lady Marmalade (Ooh yeah) **_**(**__**Senhora Marmalade)**_**  
****Marmalade (Oh)**

Abandonando sua penteadeira, Ino pôs-se a cantar, enquanto dançava provocativamente, dando o máximo de si para atiçar o público.

**[Ino]  
Hey, hey, hey  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, **_**(**__**A pele dela é sedosa ao toque)**_**  
****Oh Colour of cafe au lait,**_** (**__**Cor de café-com-leite)**_**  
****All right made the savage beast inside roar until he cried **_**(**__**A fera selvagem ruge de dentro até ele gritar)**_**  
****More, more, more**_** (**__**Mais, mais, mais)**_**  
**

Juntando-se a Yamanaka, Temari se dirigiu para o centro do palco dançando voluptuosamente.**  
**

**[Temari]  
Now he's back home doing nine to five (Nine to five) **_**(**__**Agora ele está em sua casa de volta a sua vidinha)**_**  
**

Hinata também seguiu para o centro do palco, dançando tão languidamente quanto as outras.

******[Hinata]  
Sleeping the gray flannel life**_** (**__**Levando uma vida medíocre)**_**  
**

Ino mais uma vez preencheu o lugar com sua voz, enquanto Tenten se aproximava das demais.

******[Ino]  
But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep **_**(**__**Mas quando vai dormir as lembranças vêm)**_**  
****More, more, more **_**(**__**Mais, mais, mais)**_**  
**

Em fim, juntas no meio do palco, as quatro iniciaram sincronizadamente a coreografia do refrão, enquanto cantavam para uma platéia ensandecida.

******CHORUS  
Oh Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (Hey hey hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (Hee oh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (Ooh yeah) **_**(**__**Cor-de-café chocolate)**_**  
****Creole Lady Marmalade (Oh) **_**(**__**Crioula Senhora Marmalade)**_**  
****Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)**_** (**__**Você quer dormir comigo esta noite?)**_**  
****Voulez-vous coucher avec moi **_**(**__**Você quer dormir comigo?)**_**  
****(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

(All my sisters, yeah) _**(Todas as minhas irmãs)**_**  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi **_**(**__**Você quer dormir comigo?)**_**  
****Ce soir (ce soir) **_**(**__**esta noite?)**_**  
****Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (Oh) **_**(**__**Você quer dormir comigo?)**_**  
Come on, uh **_**(Vamos lá)**_**  
**

Sakura apareceu por trás delas, apresentando uma por uma.

**[Sakura]**

**Ino**

A loira prontamente obedeceu ao chamado, indo um pouco mais a frente e agradecendo ao público.

**[Ino]**

**Moulin **

A Haruno aproximava-se cada vez mais do grupo, dessa vez, apontando Temari.

**[Sakura]**

**Temari**

A voz da Sabaku ecoou por todo o estúdio.

**[Temari]**

**Lady Marmalade**

Agora, com um enorme sorriso, Sakura apresentou Tenten enquanto finalmente alcançava o centro do palco.

**[Sakura]**

**Tenten**

A morena presenteou a platéia com um elaborado passo. Esta, agradeceu com aplausos de pé.

**[Tenten]  
Hey, hey, uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh  
**

Por último, mas não menos importante, Sakura apresentou a doce Hinata.

**[Sakura]**

**Hinata**

Muitíssimo aplaudida, Hinata usou de uma mistura de sensualidade e inocência para encantar o público.

**[Hinata]**

**Oh oh ohh**

Depois de estarem todas reunidas, passaram a dançar e cantar alegremente enquanto Sakura continuava com sua participação.

**[Sakura]**

**Rockwilder baby **_**(Balance mais selvagem, baby)**_

**[Ino]  
Lady **

**[Sakura]**

**Moulin Rouge  
**

**[Ino]**

**Oh ooh **

**[Hinata]**

**Da dum da dum  
**

**[Sakura]**

**Misdemeanor here **_**(**__**Perca a linha por aqui)**_

Todas juntas, encerraram cantando, a uma só voz, enquanto lascivamente abaixavam-se em plena sincronia.

**ALL  
****Creole Lady Marmalade,  
Ooh yes**

O publico foi ao delírio com a apresentação das jovens. Havia muito elas não interpretavam aquela música, porém, a espera valeu a pena, pois o resultado foi um bálsamo para seus sedentos fãs.

_**££££££££££££ Duas semanas antes... ££££££££££££**_

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! – Gaara reclamou.

- O que foi agora, hein ruivinho? – Ino devolveu.

- Vocês tem muitas músicas ruins, mas essa é, definitivamente, a pior de todas.

- Do que você está falando, Gaara? – Tenten perguntou, sem entender a agressão gratuita vinda do ruivo.

- Ora, eu só estou criticando vocês abertamente por querer apresentar em rede nacional uma música que deveria permanecer enterrada no tenebroso passado de vocês. – ele calmamente explicou.

- E o que há de tão tenebroso no nosso passado? – Sakura questionou.

- Porque é que vocês acham que eu as chamo de "prostitutas de palco"? – o ruivo olhava diretamente nos olhos da Haruno – Vocês estavam, literalmente agindo como vadias naquele clipe.

- E você sabe disso porque se negou a assisti-lo, não é? – Ino estava se segurando para não avançar no pescoço do jovem – Até parece que você não gosta de ver cinco belas garotas rebolando!

- Vocês estavam se vendendo, porque não apreciar? – Gaara levava um sorrisinho cínico no canto da boca.

Horrorizadas com a declaração, as garotas ficaram a olhar o ruivo, que apenas devolvia o olhar de forma gélida, enquanto os outros se inquietavam em seus lugares.

- Eu acho que você não está entendendo qual é a nossa profissão, Gaara. – Hinata comentou calmamente.

- Olha, eu tenho certeza que alguém tão delicada quanto você não vai querer ouvir o que eu penso sobre a profissão de vocês. – ele desdenhou.

- Olha lá como fala com ela, Gaara! – Naruto se manifestou.

- Não precisa dizer nada, Naruto. – Hinata contestou o loiro – Se o Gaara fala dessa forma, é porque ele ainda não entende realmente o que faz.

Todos os olhares da sala estavam voltados agora para a morena. Era algo realmente raro ver Hinata falar tanto e de forma tão desprendida, mas ela o fazia com total segurança.

- Gaara, - ela continuou, olhando o ruivo com ternura – nós não somos simplesmente cantores que exibem uma bela voz ou alcançam diferentes entonações. Nosso trabalho não é exibir nossos talentos vocais ou instrumentais, pura e simplesmente.

Ele olhava a jovem com desdém, enquanto ela continuava.

- Nós somos artistas. Nosso trabalho é levar entretenimento através da música. Você já deve ter percebido durante a sua carreira que nós nem sempre cantamos o que queremos, mas muitas vezes acabamos fazendo aquilo que vai agradar aos fãs.

O Sabaku continuava olhando Hinata, mas dessa vez tinha um olhar de dúvida, como que tentando entender as palavras dela.

- Sabe, eu costumo comparar nossa profissão com a dos atores. Em cada música interpretamos um papel. Ás vezes as personagens que interpretamos possuem muito de nós mesmos. Porém, outras vezes, são completamente diferentes.

As feições de Gaara pareciam se suavizar a cada colocação de Hinata. Parecia que finalmente ele entendia o ponto de vista dela.

- E sabe de uma coisa? Isso é o mais legal do nosso trabalho! Podemos não ser nós mesmos o tempo todo, mas dessa forma podemos vivenciar e compreender situações que de outra forma seriam inalcançáveis.

Imediatamente, Gaara voltou à sua expressão impassível.

- E o que isso tem haver com o fato de vocês terem agido como vadias? – ele perguntou acidamente.

- Gaara... – Naruto voltou a sibilar.

- É exatamente pela mesma razão que vocês estão aprendendo dança de salão: porque a personagem exige. Além do que, foi muito divertido agir como se fossemos outra pessoa!

Dando-se por vencido, pelo menos por enquanto, Gaara permaneceu calado, virando a cara e olhando para o teto.

- OK, já que a discussão foi encerrada, - Sakura continuou – já sabemos o que nós vamos cantar. Mas e quanto a vocês, vão cantar o que?

Saindo da letargia, os rapazes olharam uns para os outros, que começaram a se remexer em seus lugares, até que Naruto se manifestou:

- Por que não cantamos Thanks for the memories? _(__**N/A:**__ Valew pela sugestão __Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme__!)_

- Essa música não é do nosso primeiro cd, baka! – Sasuke respondeu.

- Na verdade, nosso primeiro sucesso veio na voz do Gaara. – Shikamaru lembrou – Mas a composição é de Aiko HU...

- E você ainda diz que o **nosso** passado é tenebroso? – Sakura alfinetou o ruivo – Tenho arrepios só de lembrar o que vocês fizeram com a minha música!

- Como assim "o que nós fizemos"? – Gaara retrucou – Nós fizemos daquela música um sucesso!

- Do jeito errado! – a cantora continuou – Eu compus aquela música para ser uma balada romântica, mas vocês a transformaram na trilha sonora perfeita para um filme trash!

- OK, eu tenho uma idéia! – Neji manifestou-se – Jiraiya-sama disse que nós deveríamos trabalhar juntos em alguma música. Então, nós poderíamos usar a versão da Sakura para essa música.

- Hum, até que a idéia não é ruim. – Temari concordou – A versão original feita pela Sakura, vai dar um grande impacto na apresentação.

- E nós poderíamos incluir dança o que daria ainda mais vida ao número. – Ino opinou.

- A sugestão é boa. – Sakura cedeu, olhando os rapazes – Mas a decisão é de vocês.

_**££££££££££££ Duas semanas depois... ££££££££££££**_

- Vencedores de um grande concurso que buscava descobrir novos talentos, - Anko olhava para a câmera de forma intensa - esses cinco jovens tem conseguido manter a união e o sucesso de forma inacreditável.

Da mesma forma que antes, fotos do início da carreira dos Sound's Brothers eram exibidas no telão.

- Sua carreira tem sido marcada por grandes sucessos e críticas ferrenhas ao comportamento social, o que tem abarcado uma multidão de fãs.

Fotos de grandes multidões que compareceram aos shows da banda ao redor do mundo intercalavam com fotos de cada um dos componentes tocando seus respectivos instrumentos.

- E dessa vez, para abalar todas as estruturas, eles trazem uma nova versão de seu primeiro grande sucesso. Com vocês, juntamente com as WildKittens: Freak on a Leash!

Sob uma enxurrada de aplausos, Hinata iniciou a melodia no teclado, enquanto os outros apenas aguardavam. A voz de Gaara soou, causando gritinhos histéricos na ala feminina da platéia que aguardava ansiosa.

**[Gaara]**

**Something takes a part of me **_**(Algo toma parte de mim)  
**_**Something lost and never seen **_**(Algo perdido e nunca visto)**_**  
Everytime I start to believe**_** (Sempre que eu começo a acreditar)**_**  
Something's raped and taken from me... from me**_** (Algo é estuprado e levado de mim...de mim)**_

Os outros instrumentos permaneceram silenciosos, enquanto Sakura iniciava o dueto com Gaara, levando o público ao delírio.

**[Gaara] ****Life's gotta always be messing with me. **_**(A vida está sempre mexendo comigo)  
**_**[Sakura] ****(You wanna see the light?) **_**(Você quer ver a luz?)**_**  
[Gaara] Can't they chill and let me be free? **_**(Eles não podem relaxar e me deixar ser livre?)**_

**[Sakura] ****(So do I) **_**(Então eu mostro)**_**  
[Gaara] Can't I take away all this pain. **_**(Eu não posso tirar toda essa dor?)**_

**[Sakura] (You wanna see the ligth?) **_**(Você quer ver a luz?)**_**  
****[Gaara] I try to every night All in vain... **_**(Eu tento toda noite, tudo em vão)**_**  
[Juntos] In vain. **_**(Em vão)**_**  
**

Era a primeira vez que essa versão da música era ouvida pelo público e foi perfeitamente executada, inclusive com a entrada perfeita do violão de Sasuke na melodia, ao mesmo tempo em que Tenten entrava no palco acompanhada por Shino, realizando uma bela coreografia, que envolvia passos de balé e dança moderna, unidos à dança de salão.

**[Juntos]  
Sometimes I can not take this place **_**(Às vezes eu não agüento esse lugar)  
**_**Sometimes it's my life I can't taste **_**(Às vezes é a minha vida que eu não agüento)**_**  
Sometimes I can not feel my face **_** (Às vezes eu não sinto o meu rosto)**_**  
You'll never see me fall from grace **_**(Você nunca viu sua queda da graça)**_

Os outros componentes finalmente puderam entrar com seus instrumentos, dando a música um ritmo quente, enquanto as vozes de Sakura e Gaara se misturavam em uma perfeita sinfonia, bem como a coreografia.

**Something takes a part of me. **_**(Algo toma parte de mim)  
**_**You and I were meant to be. **_**(Você e eu fomos feitos um para o outro)**_**  
A cheap...for me to lay. **_**(Uma transa barata... para me satisfazer)**_**  
Something takes a part of me. **_**(Algo toma parte de mim)**_**  
**

Antes que o refrão acabasse, quando o ritmo diminuiu novamente, os vocalistas se aproximaram. Gaara pôs sua mão na cintura fina de Sakura, guiando em alguns passos de dança de salão recentemente aprendidos, olhando profundamente nos olhos um do outro. Jade e esmeralda se encarando em toda a sua profundidade, levando a platéia ao delírio.

******[Gaara] Feeling like a freak on a leash. **_**(Me sentindo como uma aberração na coleira)  
**_**[Sakura] ****(You wanna see the ligth ?) **_**(Você quer ver a luz?)**_**  
[Gaara] Feeling like I have no release. **_**(Sentindo como se eu não tivesse saída)**_

**[Sakura] (So do I...) **_**(Então eu mostro)**_**  
[Gaara] How many times have I felt diseased? **_**(Quantas vezes eu já me senti doente)**_

**[Sakura] (You wanna see the ligth ?) **_**(Você quer ver a luz?)**_**  
****[Gaara] Nothing in my life is free... is free. **_**(Nada na minha vida é de graça)**_**  
**

O contato físico não foi desfeito. Assim como o visual, este foi mantido, fazendo-os de certa forma esquecer o mundo que os cercava naquele momento, apenas desfrutando do prazer de cantar juntos, enquanto as câmeras captavam toda a sincronia dos dois.

**[Juntos]  
Sometimes I can not take this place **_**(Às vezes eu não agüento esse lugar)  
**_**Sometimes it's my life I can't taste **_**(Às vezes é a minha vida que eu não agüento)**_**  
Sometimes I can not feel my face **_** (Às vezes eu não sinto o meu rosto)**_**  
You'll never see me fall from grace **_**(Você nunca viu sua queda da graça)**_**  
**

Quem os via cantar juntos podia até jurar que havia ali muito tempo de prática, já que a harmonia entre os dois era inegável.

******Something takes a part of me. **_**(Algo toma parte de mim)  
**_**You and I were meant to be. **_**(Você e eu fomos feitos um para o outro)**_**  
A cheap...for me to lay. **_**(Uma transa barata... para me satisfazer)**_**  
Something takes a part of me. **_**(Algo toma parte de mim ,)**_**  
**

Os dois finalmente se separaram e enquanto os outros integrantes das duas bandas mostravam todo seu talento com os instrumentos e a dança, Sakura mostrava toda sua capacidade vocal.

******[Sakura] ooooooo oooooooo **

**[Gaara] ****(Go!) **_**(Vai!)**_**  
**

Para encerrar, os vocalistas voltaram a se encarar, dando tudo de si e encantando a platéia presente no estúdio e, sem dúvida o público que os via pela TV.

**[Juntos]  
Something takes a part of me. **_**(Algo toma parte de mim)  
**_**You and I were meant to be. **_**(Você e eu fomos feitos um para o outro)**_**  
A cheap...for me to lay. **_**(Uma transa barata... para me satisfazer)**_**  
Something takes a part of me. **_**(Algo toma parte de mim ,)**_**  
Part of me (x3) **_**(Parte de mim [3X])**_

Terminaram olhando fixamente nos olhos um do outro, enquanto dois pares de furiosos olhos e vários outros curiosos se postavam sobre eles. A platéia foi ao delírio enquanto os dois grupos agradeciam.

Após alguns minutos, ambos os grupos foram de encontro a Anko,que os aguardavam em um espaço do estúdio que era reservado às entrevistas. Dois grandes sofás estavam dispostos, um de cada lado de uma confortável poltrona.

Cumprimentando a apresentadora, que por sinal estava muito empolgada com a presença dos jovens, os Sound's Brothers sentaram-se no sofá oposto ao das garotas, enquanto Anko acomodava-se na poltrona, dando início a entrevista.

- Vocês de casa não têm a mínima noção do que é estar aqui, literalmente no meio das duas maiores bandas de todo o Japão!

A platéia aplaudiu, concordando com a colocação da apresentadora. Demorou um pouco para que ela pudesse voltar a falar, tamanha a empolgação do público.

- E aí, rapazes, vocês terminaram uma longa turnê pela Itália a cerca de dois meses. – Anko comentou – Qual foi o resultado de todo o trabalho de vocês com os europeus?

- Bom, Anko, a receptividade do público europeu foi magnífica. – Sasuke respondeu – Nós passamos ótimos momentos com eles.

- E uma das coisas que mais nos chamou a atenção, - Neji complementou – foi o fato de eles saberem todas as letras de nossas músicas, embora nenhuma delas fosse na língua materna de cada um.

- Alguns até aprenderam algumas palavras em japonês pra poder conversar conosco. Foi muito legal! – Naruto comentou.

- E vocês, meninas? – a apresentadora retomou a palavra – Como foi a turnê pelo país?

- Foi muito divertida, Anko. – Sakura tomou a frente – Nós fizemos shows em diversas cidades, fazendo a divulgação do nosso cd, e encerramos aqui mesmo em Tókio a cerca de dois meses.

- E por falar nas cidades que nos receberam, - Hinata apontou com sua voz suave e jeito delicado – nós queremos aproveitar a oportunidade e agradecer em rede nacional o carinho de todos os fãs japoneses que saíram de suas casas, muitas vezes dormindo em filas enormes para nos prestigiar. Nosso muito obrigada a cada um de vocês!

Muitos aplausos e gritinhos emocionados foram ouvidos nesse momento.

- Vocês realmente trabalharam muito durante a última temporada. – Anko voltou a falar – Mas, o que vocês tem feito desde então? E qual o motivo de termos o privilégio de receber juntos os Sound's Brothers e as WildKittens? – ela disse, intercalando o olhar entre a câmera e os grupos.

- Bom, Anko, - Sakura começou – depois do último show da temporada, aqui em Tókio, nós recebemos um convite irrecusável. Nós fomos escolhidas pela nossa gravadora, a Hokage Music, para firmarmos uma parceria com a banda escolhida pela Konoha Records, os Sound's Brothers.

- Essa parceria consiste na realização de um grande show. – Sasuke complementou.

- Dentro de três meses e meio, - Naruto continuou – nós estaremos reunidos aqui mesmo em Tókio, para a realização de um megaevento.

- A intenção das gravadoras é a de produzir um evento que sirva como um marco e ao mesmo tempo como um exemplo para todo o mundo. – Hinata falou a seguir.

- Um exemplo daquilo que podemos fazer para melhorar o mundo em que vivemos. – Neji continuou.

- Uma mudança radical na nossa sociedade depende inteiramente de nós, cada um fazendo sua parte. – foi a vez de Temari falar.

- E é para isso que nós estaremos reunidos, para fazer a nossa parte e convidar cada um de vocês a fazer a sua. – Shikamaru olhou fixamente para a câmera enquanto falava.

- Contamos com vocês para nos ajudar, pois apenas dez pessoas não podem fazer muito. Mas se contarmos com cada um de vocês poderemos mobilizar cada pessoa de nossa sociedade. – Tenten colocou.

- Vamos mostrar ao mundo que nós temos o poder da mudança. – Gaara falou brevemente.

- Por isso, - Ino completou - queremos convidá-los a juntarem-se a nós quando fizermos:

- UM SHOW PELA PAZ! – os dez jovens declararam em uníssono.

Imediatamente, no grande telão que tomava boa parte do estúdio, um vídeo com música instrumental e imagens que mostravam grandes tragédias, bem como suas conseqüências. Crianças sofridas, idosos, pobreza, seca, poluição, explosões e todo tipo de mazelas eram mostradas.

Depois de alguns momentos as terríveis imagens foram substituídas por imagens de esperança, assim como uma nova e conhecida melodia invadiu o estúdio, seguida pela voz de Naruto.

**(Naruto)**

**There comes a time, (**_**Haverá um tempo,)**_

**When we head a certain call (**_**em que ouviremos um chamado)**_

**(Naruto & Ino / Temari)**

**When the world must come together as one (**_**Quando o mundo deverá se juntar como um só)**_

Os dois grupos estavam alinhados no centro do palco, de forma intercalada, cada um deles aguardando sua vez.

**(Temari)**

**There are people dying (**_**Há pessoas morrendo)**_

**(Tenten)**

**And it's time to lend a hand to life (**_**E é tempo de emprestar uma mão para a vida)**_

**(Tenten & Shikamaru)**

**The greatest gift of all (**_**Esse é o maior presente de todos)**_

**(Shikamaru)**

**We can't go on (**_**Nós não podemos)**_

**Pretending day by day **_**(continuar fingindo todos os dias)**_

O público foi ao delírio ao perceber a forma como as vozes se completavam, dando tanta vivacidade a música e compondo a mais linda das melodias.

**(Gaara)**

**That someone, somehow will soon make a change **_**(Que alguém, em algum lugar, irá em breve fazer a diferença)**_

**(****Sakura)**

**We are all a part of **_**(Nós somos todos parte)**_

**God's great big family **_**(da grande família de Deus)**_

**And the truth, you know love is all we need**_** (E a verdade,Você sabe... amor é tudo o que precisamos)**_

A mistura de timbres em muito agradou aos presentes, que cantavam em uníssono quando o refrão iniciou na potente voz de Sasuke que era acompanhado pela leveza de Hinata.

**[Chorus]**

**(Sasuke)**

**We are the world **_**(Nós somos o mundo)**_

**We are the children **_**(Nós somos as crianças)**_

**(Sasuke & Hinata)**

**We are the ones who make a brighter Day **_**(Nós somos aqueles que criamos um dia mais brilhante)**_

**So let's start giving **_**(Então vamos começar doando)**_

**(Hinata)**

**There's a choice we're making, **_**(É uma escolha que estamos fazendo)**_

**We're saving our own lives **_**(Estamos salvando nossas próprias vidas)**_

**It's true we'll make a better Day **_**(É verdade que nós vamos criar um dia melhor)**_

**Just you and me**_** (Só você e eu)**_

Naquele momento, não havia mais batalhas ou richas, apenas a expressão de um pedido ao mundo. Um pedido que seria com certeza atendido. Em fim, a união de tão belas vozes superava, pelo menos momentaneamente, os gritos e insultos por uma boa causa.

**(Tenten)**

**Send them your heart, **_**(Envie a eles seu coração,)**_

**So they'll know that someone cares **_**(então eles saberão que alguém se importa)**_

**(Neji)**

**So there cries for help **_**(Portanto, há gritos de socorro)**_

**Will not be in vein **_**(Não vai ser na veia)**_

**(Ino)**

**We can't let them suffer **_**(Nós não podemos deixá-los sofrer)**_

**(Ino & Neji)**

**No we cannot turn away **_**(Não, não podemos nos afastar)**_

Embora todos soubessem que os jovens Sound's Brothers não eram tão dados a emoções quanto as WildKittens, todos puderam vislumbrar a intensidade com que cada um se doava, na esperança de que corações fossem tocados por suas palavras.

**(Gaara)**

**Right now they need a helping hand **_**(Agora eles precisam de uma mão amiga)**_

O refrão recomeçou, dessa vez, na interpretação de Shikamaru, enquanto as imagens de esperança continuavam a ser exibidas no telão, o que conferia uma comoção geral ao momento.

**[Chorus]**

**(Shikamaru)**

**Nou se mond La **_**(Nós somos o mundo)**_

**We are the Children **_**(Nós somos as crianças)**_

**(Naruto)**

**We are the ones who make a brighter Day **_**(Nós somos aqueles que criamos um dia mais brilhante)**_

**So lets start giving **_**(Então vamos começar doando)**_

**(Temari)**

**There's a choice we're making **_**(É uma escolha que estamos fazendo)**_

**We're saving our own lives **_**(Estamos salvando nossas próprias vidas)**_

**(Sasuke)**

**It's true we'll make a better day **_**(É verdade que nós vamos criar um dia melhor)**_

**Just you and me **_**(Só você e eu)**_

Com sua terna voz, Hinata emocionava a platéia.

**(Hinata)**

**When you're down and out **_**(Quando você está pra baixo)**_

**There seems no hope at all **_**(parece que não há esperança)**_

**(Neji)**

**But if you just believe **_**(Mas se você apenas acreditar)**_

**There's no way we can fall **_**(Não há nenhuma maneira que nós podemos cair)**_

**(****Sakura)**

**Well, well, well, well, let us realize **_**(Bem, bem, bem, bem, vamos perceber)**_

**That a change can only come **_**(Essa mudança só pode vir)**_

**(Temari & Sakura)**

**When we stand together as one **_**(Quando estamos juntos, como um só)**_

Cantando o refrão de forma meticulosamente perfeita, várias mulheres vestidas com calças jeans e camisetas brancas, entraram aos poucos no palco, batendo palmas no ritmo da música.

**[Chorus]**

**(****Sakura & Mulheres)**

**We are the world **_**(Nós somos o mundo)**_

**We are the children **_**(Nós somos as crianças)**_

**We are the ones who make a brighter day**_** (Nós somos aqueles que criamos um dia mais brilhante)**_

**So let's start giving**_** (Então, vamos começar a dar)**_

**(Sasuke)**

**Got to start giving **_**(Tenho que começar a dar)**_

Um grande número de homens trajados da mesma forma entraram pelo lado contrário ao das mulheres, também batendo palmas e cantando perfeitamente.

**(Homens)**

**There's a choice we're making **_**(Há uma escolha que estamos fazendo)**_

**We're saving our own lives **_**(Estamos salvando nossas próprias vidas)**_

**It's true we'll make a better day **_**(É verdade que nós faremos um dia melhor)**_

**Just you and me **_**(Só você e eu)**_

Todos, coral e cantores se uniram mais no fundo do palco cantando a uma só voz, formando um belo coral, que emocionou todos os presentes.

**(Tenten)**

**We are the world **_**(Nós somos o mundo)**_

**We are the children **_**(Nós somos as crianças)**_

**(Neji)**

**Its for the children **_**(Sua para as crianças)**_

**(Sasuke)**

**We are the ones who make a brighter day **_**(Nós somos aqueles que criamos um dia mais brilhante)**_

**(Ino)**

**So lets start giving **_**(Então vamos começar a dar)**_

**(Gaara)**

**There's a choice we're making **_**(Há uma escolha que estamos fazendo)**_

**We're saving our own lives **_**(Estamos salvando nossas próprias vidas)**_

**It's true we'll make a better day**_** (É verdade que nós faremos um dia melhor)**_

**Just you and me**_** (Só você e eu)**_

**[Chorus - All]**

**We are the world **_**(Nós somos o mundo)**_

**We are the children **_**(Nós somos as crianças)**_

**We are the ones who make a brighter day**_** (Nós somos aqueles que criamos um dia mais brilhante)**_

**So let's start giving**_** (Então, vamos começar a dar)**_

**(Neji)**

**There's a choice we're making**_**(Há uma escolha que estamos fazendo)**_

**We're saving our own lives **_**(Estamos salvando nossas próprias vidas)**_

**It's true we make a better day**_** (É verdade que fazemos um dia melhor)**_

**Just you and me**_** (Só você e eu)**_

A platéia aplaudia admirada com a apresentação que parecia cada vez melhor, com todos cantando juntos.

**(****Sasuke)**

**We are the world **_**(Nós somos o mundo)**_

**We are the children **_**(Nós somos as crianças)**_

**We are the ones who make a brighter day**_** (Nós somos aqueles que criamos um dia mais brilhante)**_

**So let's start giving**_** (Então, vamos começar a dar)**_

**(Shikamaru & All)**

**There's a choice we're making**_**(Há uma escolha que estamos fazendo)**_

**We're saving our own lives **_**(Estamos salvando nossas próprias vidas)**_

**It's true we make a better day**_** (É verdade que fazemos um dia melhor)**_

**Just you and me**_** (Só você e eu)**_

De repente, quando parecia que a música chegava ao fim, os Sound's Brothers posicionaram-se um pouco mais a frente dos demais, interpretando com propriedade a letra composta especialmente para essa apresentação especial e acrescentada a antiga música.

**[Rapping]**

**(****Sound`s Brothers)**

**We all need somebody that we can lean on **_**(Todos nós precisamos de alguém em que podemos confiar)**_

**When you wake up look around and see that your dreams gone **_**(Quando você acordar, olhar em volta e ver que seus sonhos terão ido)**_

**When the earth quakes we'll help you make it through the storm**_** (Quando a terra treme nós vamos ajudá-lo a fazer isto através da tempestade)**_

**When the floor breaks a magic carpet to stand on **_**(Quando o chão quebra em um tapete mágico para ficar)**_

**We are the World united by love so strong**_** (Nós somos o mundo unido pelo amor tão forte)**_

**When the radio isn't on you can hear the songs**_** (Quando o rádio não está no que você pode ouvir as músicas)**_

**A guided light on the dark road your walking on**_** (Uma luz guiada na estrada escura, sua caminhada)**_

**A sign post to find the dreams you thought was gone**_** (Um sinal para encontrar os sonhos que você pensou que tinham desaparecido)**_

**Someone to help you move the obstacles you stumbled on**_** (Alguém para ajudá-lo a mover os obstáculos em que você tropeçou)**_

**Someone to help you rebuild after the rubble's gone**_** (Alguém para ajudá-lo a reconstruir após os escombros)**_

**We are the World connected by a common bond**_** (Nós somos o Mundo ligados por um laço comum)**_

**Love the whole planet sing it along**_** (Ame todo o planeta cantar junto)**_

Com um ânimo ainda mais renovado, depois dessa injeção de adrenalina, todos passaram a cantar como se estivessem na maior de todas as festas, na celebração da vida.

**[Chorus****]**

**(Temari & All)**

**We are the world **_**(Nós somos o mundo)**_

**We are the children **_**(Nós somos as crianças)**_

**We are the ones who make a brighter day**_** (Nós somos aqueles que criamos um dia mais brilhante)**_

**So let's start giving**_** (Então, vamos começar a dar)**_

**There's a choice we're making**_**(Há uma escolha que estamos fazendo)**_

**We're saving our own lives **_**(Estamos salvando nossas próprias vidas)**_

**It's true we make a better day**_** (É verdade que fazemos um dia melhor)**_

**Just you and me**_** (Só você e eu)**_

Cada um aproveitava ao máximo sua chance de passar sua mensagem para o mundo.

**(Gaara)**

**Everyday citizens **_**(Todos os dias)**_

**Everybody pitching in **_**(Todos os cidadãos)**_

**(All)**

**Nou se mond La **_**(Nós somos o lar)**_

**Nou se timoun yo**_**(Nós somos as crianças)**_

**(Gaara)**

**You and I **_**(Você e eu)**_

**You and I **_**(Você e eu)**_

**(Shikamaru)**

**Uh, 12 days no water **_**(Uh, 12 dias sem água)**_

**Wishing will to live**_**(lavando a vontade de viver)**_

**(Gaara)**

**We amplified the love we watching multiply **_**(Temos ampliado o amor que assistindo multiplicar)**_

**(****Sasuke)**

**Feeling like the Worlds end **_**(Sentindo-se como o Fim do Mundo)**_

**We can make the World win **_**(Nós podemos fazer o mundo vitória)**_

**(Gaara)**

**Like Katrina, Africa, Indonesia **_**(Como o Katrina, África, Indonésia)**_

**and now Haiti needs us, the need us, they need us **_**(e Haiti agora precisa de nós, a necessidade de nós, eles precisam de nós)**_

Aos poucos os instrumentos foram cessando, até restarem apenas as vozes e os aplausos, que deram um toque todo especial ao fim da música.

**[Chorus - All]**

**We are the world **_**(Nós somos o mundo)**_

**We are the children **_**(Nós somos as crianças)**_

**We are the ones who make a brighter day**_** (Nós somos aqueles que criamos um dia mais brilhante)**_

**So let's start giving**_** (Então, vamos começar a dar)**_

**There's a choice we're making**_**(Há uma escolha que estamos fazendo)**_

**We're saving our own lives **_**(Estamos salvando nossas próprias vidas)**_

**It's true we make a better day**_** (É verdade que fazemos um dia melhor)**_

**Just you and me**_** (Só você e eu)**_

De pé, os presentes aplaudiam tão bela apresentação, enquanto havia uma grande confraternização no palco.

Estavam todos satisfeitos. Afinal, a mensagem havia sido entregue e o tão aguardado show anunciado. Agora, só restava trabalhar duro e esperar que esse show pudesse ser um verdadeiro sucesso.

E, se dependesse dos fãs ali presentes, com certeza o seria!

_**££££££££££££ Duas semanas antes... ££££££££££££**_

Depois de fecharem como se daria a apresentação, e de definirem como fariam para conciliar os ensaios, a discussão agora girava em torno das composições das duplas.

Cada um apresentava suas razões para adiar sua vez.

- Eu não vou ficar para conversar com ele! – Tenten decretou, enquanto Neji apenas bufava em seu lugar.

- Fique tranqüila. – Temari confortou Sakura - Eu já estou trabalhando no meu dueto.

- É mesmo? – Shikamaru perguntou, incrédulo.

- É, sim. – a loira respondeu, ríspida – E você vai ter que fazer o que eu disser!

- ... – Shikamaru permaneceu em silêncio. Era mais seguro...

- Tudo bem. – Sakura suspirou – Se você prefere, Temari...

Com mais um suspiro, a vocalista olhou em direção às suas próximas vítimas.

- Ino, Gaara...

- Olha, Testuda, é impossível que eu e esse psicopata concordemos em algo. Portanto, deixo essa missão para você. – Ino argumentou, não se importando com a expressão de angústia da amiga – Tenho certeza que qualquer coisa que você compuser será maravilhosa!

A loira ficou a encarar o Sabaku, esperando por sua reação. Este por sua vez alternava seu olhar entre a loira e a compositora, ponderando entre a proposta da primeira e a aflição da segunda.

- Por mim, tudo bem! – ele respondeu, encarando a Yamanaka – Assim eu poupo meus ouvidos da sua "barulhenta" companhia.

Ino respondeu com o sorriso mais cínico que foi capaz de expressar.

Dando-se por vencida, Sakura mais uma vez suspirou.

- Muito bem, - ela declarou enquanto coçava os olhos, em sinal de cansaço – sobramos eu e o Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata.

Depois de ter passado a maior parte do tempo cabisbaixo, Sasuke ergueu o olhar para Sakura.

- Vou seguir o exemplo da Temari e aliviar um pouco pra você. – ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Como assim? – havia uma ruga de preocupação na testa da Haruno ao ouvir essa declaração.

- Sei que não sou compositor, mas vou pensar em algo e tentar colocar no papel. Depois eu te entrego e você faz sua mágica. Pode ser?

Havia um tom de dúvida na voz do moreno. Porém, mais dúvidas ainda, havia no olhar de Sakura quando esta respondeu:

- Bom, acho que não tenho muita escolha, já que estou cheia de trabalho...

Um longo momento de silêncio se seguiu antes que Sakura virasse em direção à Naruto e Hinata, que apesar de estarem sentados um pouco distantes um do outro, pareciam estar, de alguma forma, em total sintonia.

- E quanto a vocês, - ela perguntou – vão se negar a trabalhar em equipe também?

Hinata enrusbeceu rapidamente, enquanto Naruto coçava a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan! A Hinata e eu não temos problema nenhum em trabalhar juntos!

- Graças a Deus! – Sakura festejou – Agora que já tenho por onde começar, o restante pode continuar com as outras tarefas, OK?

Tendo o silêncio como assentimento, os três remanescentes viram o restante do grande grupo deixar a sala com a sensação de que esse era apenas o início de suas dores de cabeça.

Com um meigo sorriso, Sakura voltou-se para seus dois companheiros.

- É bom ter pelo menos uma pessoa de cada lado tentando manter o profissionalismo por aqui...

- Só estamos seguindo seu exemplo, Sakura-chan! – Naruto respondeu, sentando-se no chão juntamente com Hinata. Assim, ficariam mais próximos da outra.

Depois de algum tempo, a dupla, por instrução de Sakura, já havia colocado no papel várias idéias para uma composição, mas todas muito diferentes uma da outra. Dessa forma, não estavam chegando a nenhum acordo.

- Vocês tem que encontrar um tema em comum, para servir como ponto de partida. – a compositora esclareceu – Existe algo que vocês gostariam de focar?

Naruto e Hinata se entreolharam, mas tudo em que podiam pensar quando estavam juntos, era no que sentiam um pelo outro.

Exasperado por não conseguir pensar em nada que ajudasse a amiga, o loiro levou as mãos à cabeça, bagunçando as mechas espessas.

- Tudo o que eu queria é que todo mundo se importasse!

- Do que você está falando, Naruto? – Hinata perguntou delicadamente, apesar de assustada com o grito do outro.

- É que, se cada um fizesse sua parte, nós não precisaríamos passar por nada disso! – Naruto tentou se explicar, falando agora mais baixo – A Sakura não estaria tão cheia de obrigações, o trabalho não estaria tão atrasado e eu não estaria com vontade de bater em alguém!

- Cal... Calma, Naruto-kun! – Hinata pediu – Se os outros não fazem a parte deles, vamos então fazer a nossa e mostrar para eles como as coisas devem ser!

- É ISSO! – Sakura exclamou – Falem mais a respeito!

E, começando a escrever frenéticamente, Sakura passou a escutar os dois, até que uma linda canção foi se formando.

_**££££££££££££ CONTINUA ££££££££££££**_

**Yo, minna!**

**Estou viva! E estou muito feliz por, até que em fim!, ter terminado mais esse capítulo. Espero de coração que vocês gostem...**

**Antes de tudo, como sempre, quero pedir um milhão de desculpas pelo enorme atraso, mas acho que vocês já estão até acostumadas, embora isso não seja exatamente muito bom... Em fim, mesmo com os atrasos quero pedir encarecidamente que não desistam desse fic. Afinal, é para vocês que eu escrevo.**

**Bom, este capítulo foi dedicado a Candy, que assim como muitas de nós sofrem com o problema do machismo. Mas nós não podemos baixar nossas cabeças, temos que mostrar que somos tão boas quanto os homens. Afinal, independente do sexo, ninguém é melhor que ninguém. Temos que mostrar aos nossos pais, irmãos, amigos e namorados que nossas relações devem ser de igual pra igual!**

**Pra isso, coloquei a música "Can't hold us down" da Cristina Aguilera, com participação da Lil Kim. Acho que ela fala muito a respeito desse tema, nos levando a refletir sobre nossa sociedade. Sem contar que cai como uma luva na fic...**

**Ainda falando sobre as músicas do capítulo, "Hot" da Avril Lavigne é uma música bem provocativa, e eu estou fazendo tudo para deixar aqueles garotos babando. É o mesmo caso de "Lady Marmalade". Em relação a "Indestructible", do Disturbed, eu acheia a música tão arrogante quanto o Gaara, portanto resolvi usá-la.**

"**Freak on a Leash" é um caso a parte. Ouvi essa música a algum tempo e achei muito legal no dueto com a Amy Lee. Achei que seria ótimo numa cena GaaSak. Eu nunca tinha ouvido a versão original, mas detestei de imediato quando o fiz, por isso escrevi aquela cena...**

"**We are the World" dispensa comentários. ****É linda e encaixa perfeitamente no tema. Principalmente essa nova versão que trouxe a modernidade da música para esse clássico.**

**Bem, quanto aos seus comentários, vou ficar devendo a resposta (só pra variar... T.T). Mas quero agradecer de coração cada caractere digitado por cada uma de vocês. São essas palavras que me dão entusiasmo para continuar e dar o meu melhor por essa história.**

**Estamos entrando numa fase bem difícil da fic: os dilemas estão aumentando, a pressão ficando cada vez maior para os nossos protagonistas, mas assim é que é bom!**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!**

**Kissus,**

**Pyta-chan ^.^**


	11. If Ereryone Cared

_**UM SHOW PELA PAZ**_

_**Capítulo 10: If Everyone Cared**_

_(Nickelback)_

No teclado, Hinata iniciou uma linda melodia, ao lado do som de um violão, tocado por Naruto. Eles estavam sentados frente a frente, em dois banquinhos altos, e a melodia foi incrementada logo após, com a entrada dos outros instrumentos.

**[Naruto]**

**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky _(Debaixo das árvores, nós prestamos atenção no céu)  
_Confusing stars for satellites _(Confundindo estrelas com satélites)_  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine_ (Eu nunca sonhei que você seria minha)_  
But here we are, we're here tonight_ (Mas aqui estamos nós, aqui esta noite)_  
**

Por estarem de frente um para o outro, Naruto e Hinata olhavam-se intensamente, trocando sorrisos enquanto o telão exibia imagens de grupos ONGs que trabalhavam ao redor do mundo, levando um pouco mais de dignidade aos necessitados.

**Singing amen, I'm alive _(Cantando amém, estou vivo)_  
Singing amen, I'm alive _(Cantando amém, estou vivo)_**

Hinata juntou sua voz a de Naruto no refrão, formando um belo dueto.

**[Juntos]  
If everyone cared and nobody cried _(Se todos se importassem, e ninguém chorasse)  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied _(Se todos amassem, e ninguém mentisse)_  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_ (Se todos compartilhassem e engolissem seu orgulho)_  
We'd see the day when nobody died_ (Nós veríamos o dia que ninguém morrera)_**

[Naruto]

**And I sing _(E eu estou cantando)  
_  
Amen it, I'm alive _(Amém , eu estou vivo)_  
Amen it, I'm alive _(Amém , eu estou vivo)_**

A delicada voz da Hyuuga invadiu o local, enquanto esta e Naruto continuavam a tocar, e as imagens de missionários e pacificadores continuavam a ser exibidas no telão.

**[Hinata]  
And in the air the fire flying _(E no ar, os vaga-lumes)  
_Our only light in paradise _(E sua única luz no paraíso)_  
We'll show the world they were wrong_ (Nós mostraremos ao mundo que ele estava errado)_  
And teach them all to sing along_ (E ensinaremos todos a cantar conosco)_**

Singing amen, I'm alive _(Cantando amém, eu estou vivo)_  
Singing amen, I'm alive _(Cantando amém, eu estou vivo)_  


O refrão foi repetido com mais alegria que o primeiro, enquanto os vocalistas sorriam abertamente, mostrando a afinidade que havia entre eles.

**[Juntos]  
If everyone cared and nobody cried _(Se todos se importassem, e ninguém chorasse)  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied _(Se todos amassem, e ninguém mentisse)_  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_ (Se todos compartilhassem e engolissem seu orgulho)_  
We'd see the day when nobody died_ (Nós veríamos o dia que ninguém morrerá)[2X]_**

Os instrumentos silenciaram-se por alguns momentos, e Hinata fez um solo com o teclado, enquanto os vocalistas cantavam os próximos versos.

**[Hinata]  
And as we lie beneath the stars _(E como nós nos encontramos abaixo das estrelas.)  
_We realize how small we are _(Nós percebemos o quão pequenos nós somos)_**

Naruto apontou para Hinata e para si mesmo em seguida, olhando no mais profundo dos olhos perolados da Hyuuga e fazendo-a sorrir imensamente antes dos dois voltarem a tocar.

**[Naruto]**

**If they could love like you and me_ (E se nos pudessem amar como eu e você)_  
Imagine what the world could be_ (Imagine como o mundo poderia ser)_**

Mais uma vez, enormes sorrisos podiam ser vistos nos vocalistas, que não se importavam em demonstrar a felicidade que sentiam. Cantaram o refrão mais uma vez, enquanto a plateia dava as mãos, mostrando que pelo menos todos o que estavam ali se importavam.**  
**

**[Juntos]  
If everyone cared and nobody cried _(Se todos se importassem, e ninguém chorasse)  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied _(Se todos amassem, e ninguém mentisse)_  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_ (Se todos compartilhassem e engolissem seu orgulho)_  
We'd see the day when nobody died_ (Nós veríamos o dia que ninguém morrera)[2x]_**

[Hinata] We'd see the day, we'd see the day _(Nós veríamos o dia, nós veríamos o dia)  
_[Naruto] When nobody died _(Quando ninguém morrera)_  
[Hinata] We'd see the day, we'd see the day _(Nós veríamos o dia, nós veríamos o dia)_  
[Naruto] When nobody died _(Quando ninguém morrera)_  
[Hinata] We'd see the day _(Nós veríamos o dia)_

**[Naruto] When nobody died _(que ninguém morrerá)_**

Ao fim da música, Naruto e Hinata levantaram-se e deram as mãos, indo para a frente do palco para agradecer ao público que os aplaudia freneticamente.

_**££££££££££££ Quatro meses antes... ££££££££££££**_

Depois de escrever a música para o dueto de Naruto e Hinata, Sakura se sentia mais disposta. Afinal, com uma energia positiva como aquela, quem não se sentiria? Em pouco tempo ela já estava reunida com os instrumentistas, compondo a melodia que, segundo a compositora, deveria ser suave, porém impactante.

Quando terminaram, o trabalho havia sido muito satisfatório e Sakura, Naruto e Hinata estavam muito empolgados. Entusiasmo que, no entanto, não foi compartilhado pelo restante do grupo, que foi acometido por uma onda coletiva de mau humor.

Ao invés de compartilhar do entusiasmo proposto pela letra da música, fazendo-os compreender a importância da contribuição de cada um para o bom desenvolvimento do trabalho, eles tomaram a apresentação como uma recriminação, que resultou em um clima ainda mais tenso na casa.

Dessa forma, os dias se seguiram. Sakura voltou ao seu estado de desânimo e o restante permaneceu mergulhado em individualismo e baixo astral.

Cansado de toda aquela situação, Naruto resolveu intervir. Em uma das várias noites que se seguiram, ele adentrou o quarto masculino, que há muito havia se tornado ainda mais silencioso e melancólico que o normal.

Encontrou Shikamaru tirando um cochilo, Sasuke rabiscando algo em um bloco, com várias folhas amassadas espalhadas ao seu redor. Gaara estava esbanjando a energia extra em um saco de areia, que colocara ali há pouco tempo enquanto Neji dedilhava a mesma melodia que costumava tocar todas as noites, desde o incidente na boate.

- TUDO BEM, JÁ CHEGA! – o loiro bradou.

Porém, sua atitude, não surtiu o efeito esperado, já que nenhum dos outros jovens se moveu, continuando o que faziam enquanto o ignoravam totalmente.

- EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VOCÊS! - na tentativa de ser ouvido, o loiro passou a gritar ainda mais – NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VOCÊS AGINDO COMO RETARDADOS!

Agora, fora impossível não dar atenção ao rapaz que ofegava, na tentativa de acalmar seus ânimos.

- SE VOCÊS NÃO QUEREM RESOLVER SEUS PROBLEMAS PESSOAIS, PELO MENOS FAÇAM SEU TRABALHO DIREITO! – o loiro estava cada vez mais exasperado – AFINAL, ESSA MALDITA CARREIRA É TUDO QUE INTERESSA PRA VOCÊS, NÃO É?!

Os quatro permaneceram em silêncio, fitando o loiro, que procurava se recompor. Porém, após algum tempo em completo silêncio, eles voltaram ao que faziam antes de serem interrompidos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Vendo que era totalmente ignorado, Naruto suspirou e, dando-se por vencido, deu meia volta na intenção de deixar o quarto. Precisava respirar um ar menos carregado que aquele...

- É muito fácil pra você falar. – Sasuke comentou, fazendo-o virar-se a tempo de vê-lo amassar outra folha, e jogá-la de lado.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – o loiro questionou com voz cansada.

- Você acha muito simples agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Gaara retrucou – Afinal, nada aconteceu com você mesmo...

- O quê...? – Naruto não entendeu muito bem.

- Você nunca passou pelo que nós estamos passando, Naruto. – Shikamaru explicou – Você só teve que escolher um lado.

- E pelo visto, - Neji continuou – você escolheu o lado mais cômodo.

- Cômodo? – o loiro não entendia a colocação do Hyuuga.

- Claro. – apesar de falar com Naruto, Neji não parou de dedilhar o violão – É bem mais fácil decidir que nós somos os vilões e ficar do lado das frágeis e indefesas donzelas em perigo.

Mais uma vez, Naruto ficou a pensar, horrorizado com o que ouvia. E enquanto seus "companheiros" continuavam suas atividades, ele virou-se novamente em direção à porta, dizendo antes de sair:

- É, foi bem fácil escolher um lado. – ele afirmou com um anormal tom frio em sua voz – Depois de conviver com vocês por tanto tempo, não foi tão difícil decidir quem estava certo ou errado nessa história toda.

Ele girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, continuando logo em seguida:

- E a propósito, Neji: aquelas donzelas não tem nada de frágeis ou indefesas. Vocês mesmos cuidaram para que elas se tornassem fortes e aprendessem a se defender.

E deixou o quarto, juntamente com o que restava de suas esperanças.

No dia seguinte, após o almoço, enquanto a maioria deixava a cozinha, Sakura abordou mais uma vez a Ino e a Gaara, na tentativa de obter alguma ajuda para a composição da música que deveriam cantar em dupla.

- Ah, Sakura! Sei lá... – Ino respondeu, já cansada da insistência da amiga – Use seu dom! Olhe para nós dois e veja algo que possa ser unido! Se bem que, - ela continuou, fazendo uma encenação dramática – esse seu dom vai realmente ser posto à prova. Porque, tentar encontrar algo que seja comum a nós dois...

- Gaara! – a compositora suplicava.

- Eu gosto do seu trabalho. – o ruivo afirmou, acabando de beber a água de um copo – Quero ver o que você é capaz de fazer em uma situação de crise.

Enquanto falava, ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais de Sakura. Ela, por sua vez, sustentava o olhar, proibindo-se de se afastar, ao passo que Gaara continuava avançando.

Quando os dois estavam frente a frente, os corpos praticamente colados, o ruivo olhava no fundo dos olhos de Sakura. Ele ergueu a mão em direção à garota, tirando uma mecha de cabelo de cima dos seus olhos, colocando-a atrás de sua orelha.

Sakura prendeu a respiração, mantendo seu olhar fixo ao do Sabaku, nervosamente aguardando o que viria a seguir.

Percebendo o nervosismo da compositora, o ruivo desviou seu olhar para a loira, que apesar de se sentir como uma intrusa, não havia sido esquecida pelo rapaz nem por um segundo. Voltando a fitar fixamente a compositora, Gaara completou:

- Encare como uma oportunidade de, como a loirinha aí falou, pôr seu dom a prova. – ele sussurrou, com voz sexy, fazendo com que Sakura se arrepiasse dos pés a cabeça.

Enquanto isso, Ino assistia toda a cena, sorrindo amargamente. Porque sempre tinha que se apaixonar pelo cara errado?

Depois de constatar que o efeito de seu pequenino discurso teve sobre as duas jovens um desempenho melhor que o esperado, Gaara deu um de seus mais sensuais sorrisos, se afastando devagar, em total silêncio.

Sakura, por sua vez, fechou os olhos com força, respirando fundo repetidas vezes, na tentativa de recuperar o controle de seus nervos. Quando finalmente estava mais calma, voltou a abri-los, encontrando Ino que a olhava seriamente.

- Ele conseguiu mexer mesmo com você, não é? – a loira perguntou, ainda olhando a amiga.

Suspirando pelo que parecia ser a milionésima vez naquele dia, Sakura se aproximou da loira.

- Mas, pelo visto, não foi só comigo que ele mexeu...

Ino desviou o olhar, encostando-se à bancada da pia.

- Eu não podia fugir à regra, não é? – ela respondeu.

Sakura continuou sustentando o olhar, enquanto a amiga se encolhia cada vez mais.

- Não me olha assim, Sakura! – Ino repreendeu – Do que adianta eu estar a fim do Gaara se ele só tem olhos pra você? E pelo que deu pra notar, você também está derretidinha por ele... – a loira lamentou.

Ainda olhando-a fixamente, Sakura concordou:

- Eu não vou negar que toda essa atenção do Gaara é muito excitante! E também não vou mentir dizendo que não me sinto atraída por ele...

Ino ouvia tudo, sentindo como se a confissão de Sakura fosse uma adaga penetrando em seu peito, desviando o olhar devido a dor.

- Mas isso não significa que eu vou ficar com ele! – a compositora completou, fazendo a amiga levantar o olhar.

- Porque não? – a loira não entendia a posição da amiga.

Caminhando lentamente, Sakura se posicionou ao lado da outra, sorrindo levemente.

- Porque ele só me persegue por causa da obsessão que ele tem por Aiko HU.

A loira virou sua cabeça em direção à compositora, encontrando seu olhar.

- E muito menos, - Sakura continuou – eu jamais ficaria com o cara por quem uma de minhas melhores amigas está apaixonada...

Deixando a emoção transparecer por seus olhos, Ino abraçou Sakura, que prontamente correspondeu. Apesar das constantes brigas e discussões, as duas se amavam muito, estando dispostas a enfrentar um verdadeiro exército uma pela outra.

Em meio a esse gesto e carinho, ambas sorriam, quando Sakura quebrou o silêncio:

- Quanto à letra da música... – Sakura tentou.

- Se vira! – Ino interrompeu, desfazendo o abraço e saindo da cozinha, enquanto Sakura ainda sorria.

Apesar de saber que o ruivo iria continuar com suas investidas, a compositora estava muito mais tranquila. Esclarecer a situação com Ino havia sido a melhor alternativa. Agora, tudo o que tinha que fazer era se concentrar em juntar esses dois. Apesar da discrição, ela percebera os olhares que Gaara lançava para a loira. Eram olhares de desejo e admiração.

Sakura tinha plena consciência de que Gaara admirava Aiko HU pelas profundidade de suas letras, por conseguir se conectar com as pessoas através da música. Mas, ela sabia que uma das músicas que o ruivo mais admirava não era criação sua. Sakura precisava mostrar a ele quer era a verdadeira dona daqueles sentimentos. E ela sabia exatamente por onde começar...

Decidida a por seu plano em prática, Sakura deixou a cozinha, indo na direção do estúdio de gravação, em busca de seu material. Ela já tinha algumas ideias em mente e estava louca para colocá-las no papel.

Quando, porém, chegou a escadaria do hall, viu Tenten fugindo de Neji, que queria a todo custo falar-lhe.

- Tenten, me escuta! – o jovem falava, segurando a morena pelo braço.

- Eu não quero ouvir sua voz, Neji! – ela retrucava ao gritos – ALIÁS, EU QUERO ESQUECER DA SUA EXISTÊNCIA!

Imediatamente, Sakura correu em defesa da amiga. Quando Neji a avistou, fez uma carranca, gritando em seguida:

- NÃO SE META!

Sakura, sem se intimidar, puxou-o pelos longos cabelos com tanta força que, pego de surpresa, Neji se desequilibrou, quase indo ao chão. Com o susto, o moreno largou o braço de Tenten que, também assustada com a atitude da amiga, ficou paralisada, sem saber o que fazer.

Triunfante, Sakura colocou as mãos na cintura, enquanto via o olhar assustado e ao mesmo tempo, furioso de Neji.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele vociferou, quando recuperou o equilíbrio.

- NÃO PENSE QUE ESSA SUA CARA DE MAU ME ASSUSTA! – Sakura respondeu no mesmo tom – O QUE **VOCÊ** PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, ATACANDO A TENTEN DESSA FORMA?

- Eu não a estava atacando! – Neji se defendeu – Eu só estava tentando conversar com ela!

- Caso você não tenha percebido, ELA não quer conversar com VOCÊ! – Sakura tinha uma postura autoritária que não deixava margens para contestações. Os anos ao lado de Tsunade haviam sido realmente muito úteis!

Antes mesmo que Neji pudesse pensar em algo para continuar a discussão, Sakura voltou-se para Tenten, que ainda mantinha o olhar assustado sobre ela.

- Você está bem? – a compositora perguntou à amiga.

Tenten conseguiu apenas menear a cabeça em afirmação.

- Ótimo! – Sakura declarou – Agora, vá e continue com o que você ia fazer.

Embora ainda um tanto atordoada, Tenten obedeceu, caminhando para o estúdio de dança, onde montava uma nova coreografia.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a morena entrava no estúdio, Sakura voltava-se para Neji, com uma expressão profundamente séria. Tão séria que Neji preferiu esperar para descobrir o que ela faria em seguida. Mas, de forma alguma, nem em seus piores pensamentos, ele pensou que Sakura o fitaria com tamanha frieza.

- Nem pense em fazer isso! – ela sibilou.

Desfazendo rapidamente o nó em sua garganta, Neji a encarou com o mesmo olhar, falando no mesmo tom.

- E o que você acha que eu estou fazendo? Eu só queria conversar c...

- Não me vem com esse papo furado! – a jovem o interrompeu, declarando com certa exasperação na voz – Você está agindo como um idiota desde o dia na boate! Agiu como um marido traído quando foi você que motivou a separação. Separação essa que já tem cinco anos! E, como se não bastasse, tem agido como um idiota deprimido, dedilhando no violão a mesma porcaria de melodia 24 horas por dia! A Tenten tem o direito de fazer o que quiser com a vida dela, sem ter que aturar um encosto como você.

As palavras dela o atingiram em cheio. É claro que ele sabia que todos haviam percebido seu comportamento deplorável, mas não era todo mundo que tinha coragem de jogar isso na cara dele.

- No passado – ela voltou a falar – você magoou muito a Tenten. E, nem eu nem as garotas, vamos permitir que você repita este erro.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – ele questionou, com a voz tão baixa que mais pareceu um sussurro.

- Que se você quiser falar com ela, olhar para ela, ou simplesmente respirar o mesmo ar que ela, vai ter que pedir nossa autorização. E tem que ser bastante convincente para nos fazer acreditar que tem as melhores intenções do mundo...

- O quê... - Neji tentava desesperadamente entender onde aquela garota maluca e prepotente estava querendo chegar.

- Isso também quer dizer que eu posso ficar tranquila!

Para a surpresa de Neji, Sakura levava um sorriso descontraído em seus lábios.

- Você nunca vai ter um bom motivo, então, nunca mais vai se aproximar da Tenten. Como resultado, não vai poder magoá-la. – a garota enumerava os pontos, seu sorriso se alargando cada vez mais, como se tivesse feito uma incrível descoberta.

Porém, de repente, ela voltou à expressão determinada e autoritária de antes.

- Porque, se você magoá-la, vai pagar muito caro!

As palavras ditas com tanta veemência fizeram o sangue de Neji gelar em suas veias. Talvez nem Sakura nem as outras garotas tivessem algum tipo de poder oculto, muito menos seriam capazes de feri-lo física ou psicologicamente. Mas, naquele momento, enquanto via Sakura entrar no estúdio de gravação, ele teve certeza: ele realmente pagaria muito caro se fizesse Tenten sofrer novamente!

- Ah! – a Haruno voltou-se com um sorriso – Vê se compõe alguma letra para aquela melodia. Vai ser um sucesso!

- Eles vão querer te matar! – Tsunade comentou, terminando de ler a letra que Sakura lhe entregara.

A compositora havia passado o restante da tarde anterior enfiada no estúdio de gravação. Se Gaara e Ino queriam fazer um teste com ela, Sakura passaria. E com louvor!

- Foram eles mesmos que me pediram para escrever uma música para eles, não foi? – a garota comentou, lambendo despreocupadamente uma colher, com a qual tomava sorvete.

As duas estavam sentadas a mesa da cozinha, descansando enquanto Sakura repassava os avanços obtidos até então.

Tsunade estava satisfeita. Finalmente o cronograma estava sendo cumprido e ao que parecia, suas pupilas e os garotos estavam finalmente focados no trabalho. A quantidade de brigas diminuíra consideravelmente, o que indicava que eles estavam simplesmente ignorando uns aos outros o máximo possível. A loira sabia que as consequências futuras seriam terríveis, mas as garotas precisavam daquele choque.

- Além do que, - Sakura continuou, com um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios – eu perdi muito tempo trabalhando nessa música. Se eu tiver que começar tudo de novo, o cronograma vai voltar a ficar em atraso...

- Não precisa fazer chantagem, Sakura! – a loira devolveu o sorriso – Você tem minha permissão para obrigá-los a interpretar essa música.

Sakura a olhou com uma expressão que se dividia entre agradecida e marota, enquanto via Tsunade levantar-se da cadeira que ocupava, também com um sorriso nos lábios.

- E, só para o caso de aqueles dois terem alguma queixa, - ela completou antes de deixar o cômodo – peça para que as dirijam a mim.

Com uma piscadela, Tsunade se foi, deixando Sakura a imaginar como ficariam as caras de todos quando vissem a tal música. Ela mal podia esperar...

Alguns minutos depois, estavam todos reunidos no estúdio de gravação, para a reunião técnica que faziam diariamente para avaliar os avanços obtidos com tanto trabalho e dedicação.

A maior parte das coreografias estava pronta e dentre essas, apenas algumas ainda não haviam sido totalmente assimiladas pelos novos dançarinos da casa. Mas, nada que comprometesse o cronograma estabelecido.

Dentre as músicas já compostas, as melodias já haviam sido finalizadas, aguardando apenas pelo aperfeiçoamento das mesmas. O grande problema ainda eram as composições em duplas que ainda estavam incompletas, bem como a música de encerramento. Por mais que tentasse, Sakura parecia estar com um bloqueio a esse respeito.

- Bom, - Sakura falava – Temari e Sasuke estavam trabalhando nos duetos. Como estão indo?

- Estou finalizando a melodia. – a loira garantiu – Te entrego tudo pronto em, no máximo, uma semana.

- Humm. Ótimo! – Sakura comemorou – Adoro boas notícias! E quanto a você, Sasuke?

- Bom, eu não tenho um prazo definido, - o moreno declarou - mas estou trabalhando.

- Tudo bem, vou aguardar os resultados... – a compositora continuou, perdendo totalmente o entusiasmo.

- E quanto à nossa música, Sakura? – Ino alfinetou – Já pensou em algo?

- Para ser bem honesta, - ela respondeu – já, sim! Na realidade, eu já terminei a composição e Tsunade-sama já a aprovou!

A Haruno trazia nos lábios um sorriso triunfal, que fez com que, tanto Ino quanto Gaara ficassem extremamente preocupados.

- Aqui estão as partituras. – ela entregou uma partitura para cada um dos dois, enquanto continuava a falar – a banda de apoio já está quase pronta para iniciar os ensaios, portanto eu acho que nós poderíamos ficar no estúdio de gravação, trabalhando seu dueto enquanto Gai-sensei pensa em algo para a coreografia e...

- Você só pode estar zoando com a minha cara! – ino a interrompeu com um grito agudo, seguido de uma expressão de choque – O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO, SAKURA-TESTUDA!

- Como assim? – Sakura questionou, com um tom de cinismo que fez a loira ficar ainda mais irritada.

- NÃO SE FAZ DE TAPADA, SAKURA! – Ino explodiu.

- Mas eu não estou fazendo isso! – a compositora continuou dissimulando – Você e o Gaara me pediram para compor uma música. Disseram que cantariam qualquer coisa que eu compusesse. Bom, aí está!

- Se esta é a sua forma de tentar se vingar por não te ajudarmos, não vai funcionar. – Gaara declarou, como se nada estivesse acontecendo – Não há ninguém vivo ou morto na face da Terra que me faça cantar essa porcaria!

- Muito bem, já chega! – Tsunade disse, adentrando o estúdio já com cara de poucos amigos.

- Não adianta. – Gaara continuou a protestar, mesmo que de modo frio – Isso eu não vou cantar e você não vai me convencer do contrário!

- Quer apostar? – a loira o olhava com um olhar capaz de dizimar todo um batalhão – Você preparou alguma música para substituir essa da qual diz não gostar?

O ruivo encarou a loira como se esta fosse algum ser alienígena, negando veementemente.

- É claro que não! Mas...

- Mas nada! – Tsunade o interrompeu – Se não tem algo melhor, conforme-se.

Gaara ainda intentou dizer algo, mas a expressão da empresária calou-lhe os protestos.

- Sakura fez o trabalho dela. E muito bem feito, diga-se de passagem! – Tsunade continuou – A música ficou ótima! Não vejo a hora de vê-la totalmente pronta, com figurino, coreografia e tudo mais!

Diante da "empolgação" da empresária, os jovens foram obrigados a se aquietarem. Afinal, nenhum deles era louco o suficiente para discutir com ela.

Sakura, em compensação, estava bastante aliviada com a defesa e com os elogios que recebera. Pelo menos por enquanto, estava a salvo...

Mas, como que percebendo o alívio da compositora, Tsunade lançou à Sakura um de seus mais travessos sorrisos, fazendo a jovem gelar dos pés a cabeça.

- Sakura fez a parte dela, - a loira começou – e agora Gai vai fazer a parte dele...

Essa não! O que significariam tais palavras? Imediatamente, a Haruno sentiu que algo muito, muito grave estava para acontecer...

- Ino e Gaara vão interpretar a música, sim! – Tsunade continuou sua fala, ainda portando aquele sorriso perturbador – Mas, como eu sou uma pessoa muito boa...

Todos desviaram o olhar, na tentativa de disfarçar sua discordância diante da afirmação da empresária.

- ... não vou forçá-los a fazer isso sozinhos. – ela completou, ignorando a atitude do grupo a sua frente.

Todos voltaram a olhar a mulher que estava, estranhamente, sorridente de mais.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Tsunade-sama? – Sakura teve a coragem para perguntar.

O que a empresária estaria tramando? Ela não tinha, afinal de contas, concordado com seu plano? Será que o feitiço acabaria por se voltar contra o feiticeiro?

- Eu compreendo que vocês estão passando por um momento pessoal um tanto quanto conturbado.

Os jovens estavam muitíssimo atentos aquela declaração. Afinal, Tsunade sempre afirmara não se importar com a vida pessoal de nenhum deles, desde que cumprissem o contrato.

- Portanto, - continuou – compreendo também que vocês precisam se apoiar mutuamente para atravessar essa fase.

Cada vez mais, os jovens se questionavam a respeito das intenções daquela mulher. Mas, de uma coisa todos estavam certos: nada de bom sairia dali!

- Já conversei com o Gai e está tudo acertado! – Tsunade trazia em seu tom de voz uma empolgação que não lhe era comum, fazendo com que arrepios percorressem os ocupantes do lugar – Ele e o Lee estão trabalhando em uma coreografia viva, sensual, eletrizante... Bom, nas palavras do próprio Maito Gai: _"uma coreografia com a energia da juventude!"_

Tudo bem, isso é ruim...

- E, adivinhem só! – a loira mal continha o prazer que aquela declaração estava lhe proporcionando – Todos vocês vão participar dela!

- E qual é a novidade? – Neji perguntou, um tanto receoso com a resposta.

- A novidade é que vocês irão participar em duplas, como se fossem casais! – Tsunade declarou – Afinal, uma música sensual como essa, pede uma coreografia igualmente sensual. E só conseguiremos esse nível de sensualidade se tivermos vocês no palco, dançando como jovens cheios de paixão e sem um pingo de vergonha na cara!

A felicidade da loira chegou ao ápice quando viu as expressões revoltadas dos jovens a sua frente.

- O QUÊ? – o grito em uníssono teria facilmente chamado a atenção de todos os que trabalhavam na casa naquele momento, não fosse o isolamento acústico, presente em todos os cômodos da casa.

A balbúrdia que se iniciou era como música aos ouvidos de Tsunade. Que sorria como se houvesse ganhado o maior prêmio da loteria. Apesar de saber que isso iria tornar as coisas ainda mais difíceis, Tsunade tinha plena convicção de que o resultado seria muitíssimo recompensador.

Depois de muito tempo de discussão, além de uma tentativa de assassinato contra Sakura, os ânimos de todos foram acalmados pelos berros de Tsunade. Nada poderia ser feito. Quando a empresária decidia, estava decidido.

As demais jovens, com exceção de Hinata, estavam inconformadas. E Sakura arrependeu-se amargamente por ter planejado aquilo tudo. Sua intenção de unir Gaara e Ino acabou tornando-se mais um motivo de discórdia, lamento e depressão dentro daquela casa. O que afinal de contas Tsunade tinha na cabeça? Queria que suas protegidas fossem todas parar no hospício?

Independentemente da resposta, tinham trabalho a fazer. No estúdio de gravação, todos se reuniram para testar as diferentes combinações de vocais que usariam, além de fazer os ajustes na melodia.

As caras não eram das melhores, mas todos se esforçavam para acabar logo com a "tortura". Por mais que odiassem admitir, principalmente os rapazes, a música prometia... Com certeza seria um sucesso.

Alguns dias depois, tinham uma música praticamente finalizada. E, embora todos eles negassem veementemente, estavam começando a gostar dela. Tinha um bom ritmo, uma letra provocante e envolvente... É, definitivamente, começavam a gostar daquela música.

Depois de terem jantado, um jantar silencioso demais, os jovens se dividiram para tentar, da melhor forma possível, aproveitar os momentos de descanso que as noites lhes reservavam.

Sozinha no quarto feminino, Tenten procurava por algo na caixa em que guardava suas recordações mais preciosas. De lá, tirou um papel de aparência gasta, dobrado várias vezes. Olhando-o fixamente, a morena ficou a relembrar o passado, enquanto seus olhos cor de chocolate enchiam-se das tão conhecidas lágrimas...

Piscando freneticamente para dissipar as indesejadas companheiras, a dançarina começou a desdobrar o papel, encontrando sua caligrafia em alguns trechos, intercalados com a caligrafia de Neji. As lembranças a arrebatavam de forma assustadora. Afinal, já fazia tantos anos...

Seus dolorosos pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a porta do quarto se abriu. O primeiro impulso da morena foi de esconder a preciosa lembrança, mas quando percebeu que se tratava de Sakura, buscou se conter. Afinal, era com ela mesma que tencionava falar.

O olhar da compositora, Tenten percebeu, era melancólico. A expressão trazia um sorriso, mas quem conhecesse Sakura, sabia que era vazio, desprovido de qualquer alegria.

- Esperei um momento em que você estivesse sozinha. – Sakura começou – Quero conversar com você, mas sei que está muito frágil e não quis envolver mais ninguém.

Imediatamente, um sorriso fraco porém sincero formou-se nos lábios da bailarina, que permaneceu em silêncio, apenas aguardando o que sua tão querida amiga iria dizer.

- Cometi um erro enorme ao compor aquela música para a Ino e o Gaara. – Sakura continuou, andando lentamente de uma lado para o outro do quarto – Achei que estaria ajudando a Ino, mas acabei prejudicando muito mais a todos... Principalmente você.

Os olhos esmeralda da Haruno brilhavam, denunciando as lágrimas que esteve a segurar por tanto tempo.

- Desde que entramos nessa casa, te vejo mais e mais deprimida. – Sakura continuou, diante do silêncio da amiga – E, ao invés de investir meu tempo tentando te ajudar a passar o mínimo de tempo possível com o Neji, só tenho piorado as coisas...

Tenten, que não esperava o desabafo da amiga, ficou a observá-la, tentando conter as próprias lágrimas.

- Eu... – Sakura guaguejava, tentando manter o pouco controle que ainda tinha sobre suas emoções – Eu... Queria poder voltar no tempo, mas não posso! Queria poder concertar tudo de errado que aconteceu em nossas vidas, mas é impossível!

Ainda calada, Tenten continuava olhando a amiga, sem conseguir, no entanto, conter as lágrimas.

- Me diz, - Sakura perguntava, angustiada, as lágrimas vencendo a batalha – o que eu posso fazer pra concertar tudo? O que eu posso fazer? Me diz...

Com a voz embargada pelo choro, Tenten abraçou Sakura com força, enquanto dizia:

- Infelizmente, não há nada que nenhuma de nós possa fazer...

Vendo que o choro da amiga se intensificava, a morena apertou ainda mais o abraço, na tentativa de dissipar a tristeza, tanto da Haruno quanto a sua própria.

- Mas veja pelo lado bom... – a bailarina tentou rir, embora o riso fosse um tanto forçado – todas as desgraças das nossas vidas nos levaram a nos encontrar...

Aos poucos, o abraço se desfez, a medida que ambas se acalmavam.

- Mesmo em meio às piores situações, boas coisas surgem em nossas vidas. – a morena continuou – Encontrar vocês, me fez sorrir novamente. E, mesmo aqui, de onde eu achava que só sairia sofrimento, eu pude esclarecer meus sentimentos...

- Como assim? – Sakura perguntou, enquanto secava as lágrimas com o dorso da mão.

Tenten sorriu em resposta. Um sorriso triste, porém, verdadeiro.

- É difícil admitir, mas, depois de tudo o que já passamos aqui, eu não pude evitar...

- Evitar o quê, Tenten? – a compositora a encorajava, apreensiva pelo que a amiga diria.

- Não posso evitar sentir o que sinto... – as lágrimas voltaram a jorrar dos olhos chocolate, enquanto Tenten sussurrava – Não posso evitar amar o Neji.

Ambas permaneceram em silêncio, absorvendo o peso daquelas palavras, ditas como se representassem o maior de todos os segredos. Pensar a respeito era uma coisa. Mas, ao que parecia, pronunciar aquelas palavras, dava uma dimensão totalmente diferente à situação...

- Talvez, eu sempre tenha sabido que o que eu sinto pelo Neji não é toda aquela raiva que eu queria demonstrar, mas um amor não correspondido, que tem me corroído durante todos esses anos...

Tenten continuava seu relato, enquanto as duas sentavam-se na cama, as pernas repentinamente muito fracas para lhes sustentar o peso do corpo.

- Nos últimos dias, eu tenho tentado ficar sozinha, longe até mesmo de vocês. Fiquei todo esse tempo pensando, analisando meu coração... Até admitir o que já há muito tempo estava claro como o dia. Eu amo o Neji, Sakura. Nunca deixei de amá-lo. E, toda essa dor que eu sinto é na verdade por saber que eu nunca vou estar em primeiro lugar na vida dele.

Respirando fundo, a morena continuou.

- Antes, eu fugia dele por pensar que o odiava. Agora eu fujo por medo de me magoar novamente... Por medo dos meus próprios sentimentos...

Sakura tomou a mão da amiga, buscando de algum modo confortá-la. Percebeu, então, o papel com aspecto antigo que Tenten mantinha na outra mão.

A morena, vendo que Sakura percebera o papel, resolveu mostrá-lo de uma vez.

- Esse é um tipo de declaração que nós dois escrevemos, durante os intermináveis dias de viagem com a banda, enquanto ainda estávamos juntos.

Devagar, Tenten desdobrou o papel. Sakura pôde perceber o quanto ele estava gasto, prova do quanto a morena devia ter lido e relido as palavras ali manuscritas.

- Eu escrevi essa parte, e deixei grudado na geladeira por um imã. – explicou – Cada vez que ele voltava pra casa, pegava o papel e escrevia uma outra parte. Eu sempre repetia as mesmas palavras, já que era o que eu sentia. Ele tentava se expressar através de palavras o que sentia, mas esse nunca foi o forte do Neji.

Aos poucos, um triste sorriso curvava os lábios da morena.

- Ele acabou repetindo as minhas palavras ao invés de escrever as dele... Até que um dia cansei e escrevi a última frase, a deixei na geladeira e fui embora...

A lembrança daquele dia era muito dolorosa. Fora a decisão mais difícil que Tenten tomara na vida. Nem mesmo quando não pudera se despedir de seus pais, a morena havia sofrido tanto...

- Quando ele voltou pra casa, encontrou o papel em meu lugar. Mas, ao invés de ir tentar me convencer a voltar foi colocar o papel em um envelope e enviar pra mim. Quando o abri, vi apenas uma frase a mais: _"Por favor, volte pra casa..."_. Mas não tive forças pra voltar a viver na mesma situação... E aqui estamos hoje...

Tenten respirava fundo, tentando ao máximo controlar suas emoções.

- Eu... Eu não tenho condições de sequer conversar com o Neji nas atuais circunstâncias, quem dirá compor uma música... Portanto eu resolvi te entregar isso. Foi feito por nós dois, mas você pode modificar o que quiser... Eu não me importo.

- É claro que você se importa! – Sakura retrucou - É da sua história de vida que estamos falando, Tenten!

A compositora segurava as mãos de Tenten, passando-lhe todo seu carinho e apoio, demonstrando que sua amizade estava acima de tudo e que poderia contar com ela quando quisesse.

- Vou usar o texto sim. E ele vai se tornar uma linda música. Mas do jeito que foi escrito. – a compositora olhava diretamente nos olhos da bailarina, gerando nesta uma sensação de segurança – Eu sei que aqui estão os seus sentimentos. Vou cuidar deles com todo amor e carinho, como se fossem meus!

Tenten voltou a abraçar a amiga, sentindo-se aliviada por ter compartilhado seus sentimentos, e sabendo que não receberia recriminações ou repúdio. Apenas apoio incondicional, não apenas de Sakura, mas de todas as suas queridas amigas.

Depois de mais algum tempo conversando com Tenten, Sakura deixou o quarto. Queria começar imediatamente a trabalhar naquela música. Afinal, mesmo sendo noite não tinha tempo a perder. Quando estava chegando ao fim da escadaria do hall de entrada, ouviu soar a campainha da casa, algo bem anormal pois, todos que ali entravam, como músicos, técnicos e bailarinos, tinham de passar por muitos seguranças mas tinham liberdade para ir e vir no horário de trabalho. Mas aquela hora da noite, só Tsuande e Jiraiya costumavam vir, mas nunca tocavam a campainha.

Como estava próximo à porta, Sakura caminhou naquela direção, curiosa sobre quem estaria fazendo uma visita inesperada. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver ali aquele rosto sonolento que tanto fazia falta ao seu dia a dia.

- Kakashi! – exclamou a compositora com um sorriso nos lábios – O que você está fazendo aqui?

A jovem imediatamente lançou-se nos braços do sócio, que a recebeu em um abraço apertado.

- Vim fazer uma visita rápida.

A voz de Kakashi continuava arrastada como sempre, mas Sakura pôde, pelos anos de prática, reconhecer um tom de alegria por revê-la.

- Entra! – ela convidou, já o puxando pela mão – Vou chamar as meninas e nós podemos tomar sorvete na cozinha.

- Espera, Sakura! – ele a deteve, fazendo com que a garota se voltasse para encará-lo – Eu não posso demorar.

- Nem pra tomar um sorvete comigo? – a garota perguntou, o desapontamento explícito em seu semblante.

- Não adianta fazer doce. Eu disse que a visita era rápida.

Sakura voltou a aproximar-se de Kakashi, que fez um carinho em seu queixo, na tentativa de amenizar a decepção dela.

- E eu posso saber o motivo dessa visita relâmpago?

- Claro que pode!

Sakura então o viu estender um pequeno embrulho contendo o que parecia ser um DVD.

- O que é isso? – a jovem não entendeu do que se tratava, mas pegou o embrulho, ainda o olhando na tentativa de desvendar seu conteúdo.

- Eu quero que você assista esse vídeo junto com Ino, Temari e Hinata. – o Hatake explicou – Depois disso, você vai poder tirar suas próprias conclusões e decidir o que fazer.

- Como assim, Kakashi? Do que é que você está falando? – Sakura questionou, preocupada com a seriedade no rosto do amigo.

Kakashi, por sua vez, apenas beijou levemente a testa dela, transmitindo com esse gesto todo seu carinho.

- Quando você assistir, vai entender. Tenho certeza que você saberá o que fazer depois disso.

Dito isso, o Hatake se retirou, deixando uma Sakura curiosa e nervosa sobre o que estava por vir.

Ao ver Kakashi indo embora com sua expressão entediada de sempre, Sakura começou a analisar as palavras por ele ditas. Ao que parecia, ele não queria que Tenten visse o tal vídeo, pelo menos não de imediato. Mas porque mostrá-lo a todas as garotas menos a ela? Que decisão seria essa que ele queria que ela tomasse depois de ver o conteúdo do disco?

Decidida a desvendar esse mistério quanto antes, Sakura resolveu ver o vídeo sozinha. Depois, como o próprio Hatake dissera, ela saberia melhor o que fazer. Foi, então ao estúdio de gravação, onde havia deixado seu notebook. Sasuke, Neji, Gaara e Shikamaru estavam discutindo algum arranjo e nem deram muita atenção à visitante, que rapidamente se retirou, levando seu computador e um par de fones de ouvido consigo.

Sabendo que Hinata deveria estar com Naruto no estúdio de dança e que provavelmente Temari e Ino estariam na academia montada nos fundos da casa, Sakura se dirigiu para a sala de estar, de onde veria se alguém chegasse, impedindo que aquele tal vídeo fosse visto por outras pessoas.

Sentada no confortável sofá, Sakura inseriu o disco no drive do notebook e, colocando os fones de ouvido, passou a assistir o que parecia ser um vídeo gravado por uma câmera de segurança. Normalmente esse tipo de vídeo não possuía áudio, mas no caso da boate Paradise, esse era uma ferramenta para que a privacidade das celebridades que a frequentava fosse mantida.

No início do vídeo, apenas era possível ver o banheiro vazio e só podia se ouvir o ruído da música que tocava do lado de fora.

Porém, de repente, o desenrolar de uma cena a qual Sakura tinha visto o início se passou na tela diante de seus olhos esmeralda. Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru e Naruto, literalmente, arrastavam Neji para dentro do banheiro.

"_- ME LARGUEM!"_ – Neji gritava enquanto se debatia, pelo visto tentando se livrar dos seus opressores.

"_- SE ACALMA AÍ, NEJI!"_ – Naruto tentou acalmá-lo.

"_- VOCÊ SÓ VAI PIORAR AS COISAS SE CONTINUAR AGINDO DESSA FORMA PROBLEMÁTICA!" _– Shikamaru argumentou.

"_- E COMO VOCÊ ESPERA QUE EU AJA?"_ – o Hyuuga continuava a lutar – _"MINHA MULHER ACABOU DE PEDIR O DIVÓRCIO!"_

Sakura observava a cena, estupefata, vendo que juntos, os quatro finalmente conseguiram afastá-lo da porta o suficiente para respirarem um pouco. Eles, porém, permaneceram como uma barreira entre Neji e a porta, impedindo-o de sair dali. O vocalista começou então a perambular pelo banheiro, andando de um lado para o outro, suas mãos indo de encontro aos seus cabelos desalinhados, enquanto ele tentava inutilmente retomar o controle das suas emoções.

"_- Ela não pode ter falado sério!"_ – ele repetia tentando se acalmar, o sussurro ecoando no silêncio em que o banheiro havia mergulhado.

"_- Vocês já estão separados há mais de seis anos."_ – Gaara lembrou – _"O que tem demais no divórico?"_

Neji interrompeu bruscamente sua caminhada, virando aos poucos sua cabeça para olhar o Sabaku. Sakura pôde perceber que a expressão de Neji transbordava fúria. Então, Sasuke, Shikamaru e Naruto tiveram mais uma vez que segurar o amigo para impedi-lo de cometer alguma atrocidade contra o ruivo. Mas, agora, Neji parecia estar totalmente descontrolado, tanto que os três quase não conseguiram segurá-lo.

Gaara se afastou o máximo que pôde das mãos de Neji, evitando a agressão certa. Sua expressão mostrando o arrependimento que sentia por ter feito aquele comentário.

Aos poucos, Neji foi enfraquecendo o ataque e perdendo a força. E, de seus olhos claros rolavam grandes torrentes de grossas e amargas lágrimas, ao mesmo tempo em que ele murmurava com um tom de agonia na voz:

"_- Eu amo aquela mulher..."_ – a voz era entrecortada pelos soluços que denunciavam o choro quase convulsivo – _"EU AMO AQUELA MULHER!"_

Sakura olhava para a tela, tão perplexa quanto os outros jovens que apareciam no vídeo. Nunca imaginara presenciar algo daquela natureza.

"_- COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU VIVA, SABENDO QUE A MULHER QUE EU AMO ME ODEIA?"_ – ele continuou gritando, olhando diretamente para o Sabaku – _"SABENDO QUE ELA TEM OUTRA PESSOA?"_

Depois de uma cortante pausa, ele continuou seu desesperado discurso:

"_- EU PASSEI TODOS ESSES ANOS TENTANDO ME ENGANAR, DIZENDO PRA MIM MESMO QUE EU DESEJAVA APENAS QUE ELA FOSSE FELIZ, MESMO COM OUTRA PESSOA, MAS Eu não consigo..."_

Sem se dar conta, Sakura também chorava, percebendo a potente voz do Hyuuga falhar, engasgada por um soluço desesperado.

"_- Eu não consigo..."_ – ele sussurrava, enquanto se deixava escorregar para o chão através dos braços de seus companheiros – _"Eu não devia tê-la deixado ir! Não devia ter passado tanto tempo longe!"_

"_- Ei, cara!"_ – Sasuke interviu – _"Você não precisa ficar assim! Você só estava batalhando por um futuro melhor pra vocês dois. Se ela não consegue reconhecer a grandeza desse gesto, então é até melhor que..."_

"_- Você não entende!"_ – Neji o interrompeu – _"Ela não sabia."_

"_- Não sabia de quê?"_

Sakura aguardava aquela resposta com a respiração presa. Do que eles estavam falando, afinal?

- "_Apesar de tudo, eu nunca expliquei a ela o porquê de agir daquela forma."_ – Neji confessou – _"Nunca sentei com ela e expliquei que queria solidificar minha carreira para dar a ela uma vida melhor. De certa forma, eu queria que fosse uma surpresa. Eu ficava imaginando, durante as turnês, como seria quando eu a levasse para a nossa casa, como eu a levaria em meus braços... Ficava imaginando a cara de alegria dela quando pudéssemos comprar as roupas mais bonitas que o dinheiro pudesse pagar... Um dos meus objetivos era dar de presente a ela sua própria academia de dança. Mas eu nunca disse nada disso a ela. Eu não queria deixá-la na expectativa de algo que talvez demorasse pra acontecer, e ela nunca desconfiou das minhas verdadeiras intenções. O meu desejo de fazer-lhe feliz acabou tendo exatamente o efeito oposto. Eu a fiz sofrer de uma forma inaceitável... Tudo o que eu consegui foi fazê-la pensar que minha carreira estava em primeiro lugar na minha vida. E, apesar de isso não ser verdade, eu nunca ousei contar-lhe o que realmente havia acontecido."_

"Meu Deus!" Sakura pensava aflita, lágrimas rolando ininterruptamente, turvando a visão dos olhos verdes. "Eu não acredito no que eu estou vendo e ouvindo!" Todo aquele sofrimento havia sido em vão?

- _"E quando ela foi embora?"_ – Sakura ouviu Naruto questionar – _"Você não contou nada disso pra ela? Tudo teria sido diferente se você tivesse contado toda a verdade pra ela!"_

- _"Eu sei!" _– a voz do Hyuuga não passava de um sussurro entrecortado – _"Mas meu orgulho não permitiu. Eu não sei por que mas, de certa forma, se eu dissesse que estava a tanto tempo tentando solidificar minha carreira ainda sem conseguir, eu estaria admitindo meu fracasso. E ela era a única para quem eu não queria parecer um fracassado. Meu orgulho me levou pra longe da mulher que eu amo!"_

"O maldito orgulho de novo!" Era terrível aceitar que praticamente todos os problemas que existiam na vida de Sakura e das amigas era por causa do maldito orgulho!

- _"__De qualquer forma, o que você pretende fazer agora__?" _- o loiro perguntou – _"__A Tenten já se machucou demais por sua causa. Além disso, eu duvido que ela acredite nessa sua "súbita" mudança de comportamento__!"_

Os quatro rapazes voltaram-se para o loiro, que se explicou:

- _"__Desde que vocês se reencontraram, você não demonstrou nenhuma única vez que estaria arrependido ou que quisesse reatar com ela__."_

Naruto colocou-se de pé, embora continuasse a olhar diretamente para Neji, enquanto esbravejava, deixando Sakura mais uma vez, com a respiração retida em seus pulmões.

- _"__E agora, do nada, você simplesmente dá um ataque e diz todas aquelas grosserias para ela__!"_ – diante do olhar questionador lançado pelos amigos, ele continuou – _"__Quando chegarmos em casa, o que você vai fazer? Vai correr atrás dela como um obcecado que não aceita perder, ou vai voltar a sua fachada de iceberg__?"_

Esse era o Naruto que Sakura sempre conhecera e amava como a um irmão. Ele tinha a capacidade de pensar no bem-estar do próximo de uma forma altruísta que chegava a ser extraordinária!

- _"__Se você realmente ama a Tenten como estava gritando ainda a pouco, então lute por ela__." _– o loiro continuou – _"__Mas saiba que se a fizer sofrer de novo, eu também vou estar ao lado dela, e contra você!"_

Os olhos de Sakura e, ao que parecia, os de todos os que estavam no vídeo acompanharam a figura do Uzumaki enquanto ele deixava o banheiro a passos largos.

Passou então, a observar a atitude de Neji que, apesar de atônito, parecia pensar seriamente nas palavras do loiro.

A própria Sakura o fazia naquele momento. Aquela noite havia sido mais que reveladora... Descobrira os verdadeiros sentimentos tanto de Tenten quanto de Neji. Agora, ela podia entender o motivo da mudança de comportamento do rapaz desde a ida a boate...

Mas Naruto tinha razão. Se Neji queria a esposa de volta, teria de lutar por ela! Teria que provar que está disposto a abrir mão do que quer que seja para ficar com Tenten...

No entanto, Sakura Não podia deixar de sentir muito... Todos estavam errados no fim das contas. Tudo o que havia acontecido com Neji e Tenten não passava de uma sequência sem fim de mal entendidos e falta de comunicação adequada.

Ainda impactada pelas cenas que vira, Sakura decidiu fazer do texto que Tenten lhe dera sua principal arma. Faria aqueles dois se encontrarem e conversarem de qualquer forma. Ficando juntos ou não, aquela situação massacrante precisava acabar... Mas teria que agir com cautela, afinal, Tenten já estava por demais fragilizada. Não suportaria mais um desapontamento como aquele.

Kakashi estava certo, afinal. Ela sabia exatamente o que fazer...

Na academia, Temari socava um saco de areia, o que parecia ser uma prática comum entre os Sabaku, enquanto Ino se dedicava ao máximo no spinning. Ambas estavam cansadas, mas era um preço baixo a se pagar quando precisavam manter a forma e o condicionamento físico.

Uma música agitada embalava a atividade física, ditando um ritmo impiedoso, quando viram Sakura entrar. Percebendo vestígios de lágrimas e abatimento na expressão da amiga, as duas loiras pararam o que faziam, questionando.

- O que houve, Sakura? – Ino foi a primeira a falar – Sua cara está péssima!

Suspirando profundamente, a compositora esboçou um fraco sorriso, antes de sentar-se em uma bicicleta próxima a Yamanaka.

- Vamos dizer que eu tive uma noite e tanto! – respondeu.

- Mas a noite mal começou... – Temari disse, tirando as luvas e aproximando-se com uma toalha para secar o suor.

- Eu sei. – Sakura concordou – E nós ainda temos muito a fazer antes que ela acabe.

Só então, as duas notaram o computador nas mãos da amiga.

- O que foi? – Ino questionou com uma de suas bem depiladas sobrancelhas erguidas – Compôs alguma música para substituir a do meu dueto?

- Não quero falar sobre isso agora! – Sakura respondeu, levantando-se – Preciso que venham comigo ao estúdio de dança. Tenho um assunto sério para tratar com vocês.

Entendendo a gravidade do assunto, as garotas nem pestanejaram e, imediatamente seguiram a amiga ao local indicado.

Lá chegando, encontraram Hinata e Naruto executando um elaborado passo de jazz, o que denotava o avanço obtido pelo jovem nos meses de ensaio que tivera com a Hyuuga.

O casal estava tão concentrado no que fazia, que interrompeu sua performance apenas quando ouviram os aplausos vindos da porta do estúdio. Os dois ficaram um pouco envergonhados e se separaram levemente, temendo trair seu relacionamento.

Porém, antes que pudessem esboçar qualquer outra reação, Sakura adentrou o estúdio, seguida de perto pelas duas loiras. Sem dar explicações, sentou-se em um dos bancos que ficavam no local, já ligando o notebook.

- Afinal de contas, o que está acontecendo, Sakura? – Temari perguntou, parando em frente à amiga.

- Eu preciso que vocês vejam uma coisa. – ela respondeu, os olhos ainda na tela – E preciso que o Naruto nos dê algumas explicações.

Dessa vez, seu olhar se voltou para o loiro, que imediatamente ficou apreensivo.

- Eu fiz algo de errado?

- Isso eu vou descobrir assim que você nos explicar isso aqui.

Sakura posicionou o notebook de forma que todos pudesse visualizar a tela.

Ao se ver entrando no banheiro masculino da boate Paradise, arrastando Neji juntamente com os outros rapazes, Naruto pôde relembrar a cena, bem como a explosão de sentimentos que ali ocorrera.

As meninas, por sua vez, ficaram desconcertadas com a reação do Hyuuga. Nesse momento, ele em nada parecia com o homem frio que abandonou a esposa anos atrás...

Onde estava o homem frio e calculista de sempre? Porque todo aquele desespero, se ele e Tenten já estavam separados a tanto tempo? Porque essa reviravolta a essa altura?

Ao fim do vídeo, as garotas estavam se fala. Nunca poderiam imaginar que aquela cena de pancadaria que se desenrolou aquela noite na boate tinha sido motivada pelo desespero de um homem apaixonado.

- Eu... – Ino respirou fundo - ... não sei o que dizer.

Hinata e Temari apenas menearam a cabeça, concordando.

- Como você teve acesso a isso, Sakura? – o loiro perguntou, um tanto quanto sério.

- O Kakashi trouxe. – ela respondeu calmamente – Me pediu assistíssemos, e disse que eu saberia o que fazer depois...

Sakura tinha um aspecto cansado, parecia, porém, obstinada, como sempre fora.

- Só que, - ela continuou, encarando o loiro – mais importante do que isso: porque não nos contou nada, Naruto?

O loiro ficou um tanto encabulado quando percebeu todos os olhares voltados para si, como que clamando por uma resposta.

- Não falou nada nem pra mim, Naruto-kun... – Hinata questionou, a curiosidade evidente em seus olhos claros – Por quê?

- Desculpe, Hinata-chan... – ele pediu enquanto coçava a cabeleira – Eu não escondi nada de vocês propositalmente. Só achei que não era da minha conta... Afinal, se o próprio Neji que é o principal interessado decidiu não correr atrás, por que eu deveria incomodar vocês com isso?

A expressão do loiro era triste e vaga, como se fossem seus próprios sentimentos a se perder...

- Eu não fazia idéia de que o Neji-nii-san se sentia assim... – Hinata concluiu.

Ino e Temari concordaram imediatamente com a colocação da morena, enquanto todos refletiam em silêncio durante alguns instantes.

- Bom, mas é como o Naruto disse: - Temari quebrou o silêncio – Se ele mesmo desistiu... Além do mais a Tenten não o quer de volta. Não há nada que possamos fazer!

- É verdade. – Ino concordou – Em primeiro lugar está a Tenten, e ela sempre deixou muito claro que não quer mais nada com o Neji!

Quando todos achavam que o assunto estava encerrado, Sakura levantou alguns questionamentos.

- E se eu dissesse que o Neji não desistiu?

- Como assim? – foi Temari a expressar a dúvida de todos.

- Outro dia, eu flagrei o Neji tentando conversar com a Tenten. – a compositora explicou – Mas é claro que ela não queria falar com ele... Então, acabaram discutindo.

- E qual é a novidade? - Temari questionou – Eles sempre acabam discutindo!

- Dessa vez, foi diferente. - Sakura retrucou – Ele estava agindo como se realmente quisesse a Tenten de volta. E mesmo quando eu o ameacei, ele continuou com aquele olhar obstinado...

Apesar de confiarem na amiga e em seu julgamento, não era tão fácil aceitar essa situação. Principalmente Temari e Ino, que desconfiavam de toda e qualquer atitude vinda do grupo rival.

- Era como se ele realmente quisesse esclarecer as coisas dessa vez. - Sakura continuou – Ou será que vocês não perceberam que o comportamento dele mudou nos últimos tempos?

Todos tiveram que admitir que as colocações de Sakura eram verdadeiras. Mas, mesmo reconhecendo esse fato, Ino se manifestou:

- Sakura, nada disso adianta se a Tenten não o quer de volta! - a loira desabafou, exasperada – Toda essa conversa é inútil...

- Na verdade, Ino – Sakura começou suavemente, compreendendo a reação da amiga, quando esta se calou – a realidade é bem diferente do que nós imaginávamos...

A compositora, deixou o computador de lado, pegando o papel que Tenten lhe entregara e que esteve guardado em seu bolso. Passou, então, a contar toda a história que ouvira dos lábios da bailarina.

Sakura não permitiu que nenhum detalhe se perdesse: as lágrimas, as mãos trêmulas, a voz embargada... Mas, principalmente, Sakura tentou passar as emoções que pôde ver nos olhos da amiga: o amor contido, a dor da rejeição e a consciência de que, por mais que quisesse fugir, jamais deixaria de amar o Hyuuga.

A cada palavra proferida pela Haruno, o choque se tornava mais evidente na expressão de cada um dos ouvintes. Todos estavam totalmente desconcertados com as revelações ali expostas. Tudo aquilo parecia mais uma loucura! Por todos os anos em que se conheciam, Ino, Temari e Sakura foram convencidas de que Tenten e Neji se odiavam profundamente. Até mesmo Hinata que acompanhara todo o romance entre os dois, acabara aceitando a versão da amiga.

- Eles ainda podem ter uma chance juntos, - Sakura tentava convencer as amigas – se conversarem e esclarecerem a situação de uma vez. Mas para que isso aconteça, nós precisaremos intervir. A Tenten nunca vai dar o braço a torcer, a menos que seja forçada a isso.

Por causa da grande amizade que nascera entre elas, as amigas acabaram por adotar o sentimento que Tenten dizia nutrir por Neji, passando assim a tê-lo como um inimigo pessoal, devido aos traumas que ele provocara em sua querida amiga. Depois de passar por tudo isso, simplesmente aceitar que os dois ainda se amam e que existe a possibilidade de eles reatarem o romance era um tanto surreal...

- Eu... eu sei que é difícil aceitar uma realidade diferente daquela a qual estamos acostumados. - Sakura continuou a falar – Também não foi fácil pra mim mas, afinal, o que é mais importante agora, os nossos sentimentos ou os da Tenten?

- E se no final das contas, nada disso adiantar? - Temari questionou, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Sakura – E se eles não se acertarem e forem infelizes para o resto da vida, sabendo que podiam ter vivido de forma totalmente diferente no passado? E se a Tenten se revoltar e decidir abandonar o grupo porque fomos intrometidas? Já pensou no que vai acontecer se der tudo errado?

Suspirando profundamente, Sakura sustentou o olhar da amiga e, com todo o carinho que sentia por ela, respondeu:

- Eu não sei o que vai acontecer, Temari. Não sei se eles vão ficar juntos ou se vai dar tudo certo ou não. Tudo o que eu sei, é que eu preciso fazer o que for possível e impossível para ajudar uma amiga a quem eu amo tanto!

E agora, o que fazer? Qual decisão seria a mais acertada? Deveriam simplesmente ignorar tudo o que Sakura acabara de lhes contar, bem como todos os fatos que ela revelara, ou deveriam acatar aquela ideia maluca e ajudar sua amiga?

- Meninas, eu não vou conseguir fazer isso sozinha! - Sakura praticamente implorava – Preciso que vocês me ajudem a identificar as verdadeiras intenções do Neji. É claro que a Tenten é mais importante, mas e se a estivermos privando de viver de acordo com seus sentimentos?

Hinata, que até então manteve sua opinião para si, levantou do lugar onde estava, ao lado de Naruto, e sentou-se ao lado de Sakura.

- Pode contar comigo, Sakura-chan! - um lindo sorriso iluminou seu rosto – O que eu mais quero é que aqueles dois se entendam de vez e sejam felizes para sempre!

A morena sempre quis que os dois se acertassem e via a chance perfeita para essa reconciliação aparecer diante de seus olhos! Com certeza, faria tudo o que pudesse para garantir a felicidade dos dois. Devia isso a eles. Afinal, o primo e sua esposa a receberam de braços abertos quando decidira seguir o próprio caminho. Foi, em parte, graças a eles que ela pôde se tornar a Hinata de hoje: livre e feliz.

Vendo a disposição das duas, Temari e Ino acabaram por ceder, apesar do receio que ainda sentiam. Embora não compartilhassem do mesmo entusiasmo da Hyuuga, resolveram colocar suas próprias desconfianças de lado e uniram-se a Hinata e Sakura, colocando a felicidade de Tenten acima de tudo.

- Mas, lembrem-se: - Ino ressaltou – nós não estamos tentando juntar aqueles dois! Estamos apenas ajudando a esclarecer toda a situação!

- É isso aí! - Temari concordou antes que Sakura ou Hinata pudessem protestar – E se o Neji voltar a magoar a Tenten, ele vai virar o meu novo saco de pancadas!

Apesar de todas saberem que Temari falava muito sério, começaram a rir. Eram uma situação muito delicada. Mas, afinal, situações delicadas não eram sua especialidade?

- E vocês podem contar comigo para o que precisarem! - Naruto declarou – Eu quero é ver aqueles dois felizes. Juntos ou não! E acho que tenho uma informação que pode ser útil. Se der tudo certo como eu imagino, poderemos entrar em ação ainda essa noite!

Depois de um abraço coletivo, começaram a traçar um plano de ação. Ao fim de tudo, era a felicidade de seus amigos que estava em jogo.

Um pouco mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, Hinata e Naruto permaneciam no estúdio de dança, desfrutando um pouco mais da companhia um do outro. Inevitavelmente, Neji e Tenten continuavam sendo o assunto do momento.

- Eu queria tanto que aqueles dois se entendessem... - Hinata confidenciou, enquanto dançavam coladinhos ao som de uma música romântica.

- É. Desde aquele dia na boate eu tive certeza absoluta de que o Neji ainda amava a Tenten...

- Porque você não me falou nada sobre aquilo? - os olhos perolados da morena foram de encontro aos olhos azuis do loiro.

- Me desculpa por isso, Hinata-chan! É que eu pensei que vocês fossem tentar afastá-los ainda mais. Pensei que não os quisessem juntos... Além disso, o próprio Neji pareceu desistir.

- Eu sempre soube que eles se amam. - a morena declarou, deitando a cabeça no peito de Naruto – Mas você não pode culpar as meninas por pensar mal do Neji-nii-san. Elas só conhecem o Neji que abandonou a Tenten. Não viram de perto o que aqueles dois viveram, nem como se amavam. E... Bom, eu nunca consegui convencê-las... Na verdade, acho que eu é que fui convencida de que o Neji-nii-san nunca amou a Tenten, mesmo tendo convivido tão de perto com eles na época em que eram um casal feliz...

- É, eu sei. Afinal, nem mesmo eu que convivo com o Neji a tanto tempo, poderia ter imaginado como ele ou a Tenten se sentiam de verdade, mesmo tendo descoberto tudo a tão pouco tempo...

Um tanto insegura, Hinata passou a mirar os olhos de Naruto novamente, questionando:

- O que será que vai acontecer daqui para frente?

- Eu não sei... - Naruto respondeu com sinceridade – Mas vamos fazer o nosso melhor. Assim saberemos, seja qual for o resultado, que valeu a pena!

Ambos sorriram largamente, antes de se beijarem de forma apaixonada.

De repente, a porta do estúdio se abriu, revelando Neji que olhou para o casal com sua típica expressão indiferente, dizendo:

- Até que em fim eu te encontrei, Naruto!

Com um sobressalto, Naruto e Hinata que até então não tinham percebido o aparecimento do Hyuuga, interromperam o beijo, olhando perplexos para o jovem, sem conseguir esboçar nenhuma reação por terem sido pegos em flagrante.

- Será que dava pra você parar de beijar a minha prima e vir logo para o estúdio de gravação? Estamos prontos para ensaiar! - o moreno declarou, parecendo não ter sido afetado pela cena que presenciava. E, da mesma forma como entrou, Neji rapidamente fechou a porta, saindo do estúdio.

Naruto e Hinata, ainda espantados, passaram a se olhar, envergonhados. Alguns segundos depois, desataram a rir. Seria seu relacionamento tão óbvio assim, ao ponto de Neji não se surpreender ao vê-los se beijando de forma tão ardorosa?

A porta novamente abriu-se e Neji colocou apenas sua cabeça para dentro do estúdio, antes de voltar-se para Hinata e dizer:

- Você pode vir também, Hinata. Preciso da opinião de alguém de fora.

De forma descontraída, Naruto pousou levemente os lábios nos da namorada, deixando-a mais corada do que jamais vira.

- Eu falei sério quando disse pra você parar de beijá-la! - Neji interrompeu, ciumento.

O casal, assustado, rapidamente se separou, seguindo o Hyuuga rumo ao estúdio de gravação de mãos dadas. Lá chegando, se depararam com os outros rapazes afinando os instrumentos. Naruto guiou a namorada até um dos sofás, onde a deixou acomodada antes de ir em direção ao baixo, que estava já conectado ao equipamento de som, próximo ao palco.

- Onde os encontrou, Neji? - Sasuke perguntou, ensaiando algumas notas na guitarra.

- Namorando no estúdio de dança. - o Hyuuga respondeu simplesmente.

Ao ouvir o que Neji dissera, Naruto tropeçou nos fios, quase caindo, enquanto Hinata ficava paralisada e rubra, totalmente encabulada.

- De novo? - Gaara se manifestou – Bom, pelo menos alguém aqui está aproveitando a estadia.

O olhar malicioso do ruivo fez com que Hinata quase desmaiasse de tanta vergonha. Sorte sua estar sentada...

- Como é que vocês sabem sobre nós? - Naruto questionou, genuinamente curioso – Nós fomos super discretos!

- Ah, tá! Você, discreto? Até parece! - Sasuke ironizou – Essa casa tá cada dia mais parecida com um reality show...__E você não é o maior exemplo de discrição encontrado na face da Terra!

_**- **_E porque vocês nunca fizeram nenhum tipo de comentário? - o loiro voltou a interpelar.

- Vocês pareciam tão dispostos a nos poupar da sua felicidade... - Shikamaru respondeu – Seria problemático demais convencê-los de que ficaríamos felizes por vocês...

- É verdade. - Gaara complementou – Nós não somos tão desumanos assim...

Apesar da graça que achou ao ouvir aquela frase vinda do ruivo, Naruto imediatamente sentiu-se mal. Devia ter compartilhado sua felicidade antes. Afinal, apesar de todos os defeitos, aqueles eram seus amigos. As pessoas que compartilhavam de sua vida, alegrias, frustrações...

Eles eram a família que nunca tivera e, com certeza, as pessoas que melhor o conheciam.__Naruto já devia saber que não importavam os problemas que enfrentavam no momento, sua amizade era mais forte!

- Tira logo essa expressão idiota da cara! - Sasuke desdenhou, sorrindo de lado – Se não começarmos logo, eu vou embora.

- Então, - o loiro imediatamente se animou - vamos lá!

Naruto posicionava o baixo da forma correta em seus braços e Sasuke entregava a guitarra a Gaara, ficando com o violão. Em total concentração, Neji assentou-se a frete do teclado enquanto Shikamaru esperava, entediado, já posicionado na bateria.

Com a formação completa os rapazes só precisaram esperar o sinal de Neji, que com sua melodiosa voz começou a cantar.

**Can anybody hear me? _(Alguém pode me ouvir?)_**

**Or am I talking to myself? _(Ou estou falando comigo mesmo?)_**

**My mind is running empty _(Minha mente se encontra vazia)_**

**In this search for someone else _(Nessa busca por alguém)_**

**Who doesn't look right through me. _(Que não olhe diretamente para mim)_**

**It's all just static in my head _(Tudo está estático na minha cabeça)_**

**Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite? _(Alguém pode me dizer por que eu estou sozinho como um satélite?)_**

Sasuke e Naruto acompanhavam Neji no backvocal, dando mais ênfase a tudo o que a letra expressava. Quando a batida aumentou, com a entrada dos outros instrumentos, parecia que os sentimentos iam explodir, tamanha potencia das vozes que entoavam aquelas palavras.

**'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_(Porque esta noite eu estou me sentindo como um astronauta)_**

**Sending SOS from this tiny box _(Mandando S.O.S desta minúscula caixa)_**

**And I lost all signal when I lifted off _(E eu perdi todo sinal quando decolei)_**

**Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot _(Agora estou preso aqui e o mundo me esqueceu)_**

**Can I please come down, cause I'm tired of drifting round and round _(Posso, por favor, descer? __Por que estou cansado de ser levado para lá e cá)_**

**Can I please come down? _(Posso, por favor, descer?)_**

Raras vezes, Hinata vira seu primo tão transparente... Sem dúvida, aquela música era a expressão do que havia no coração de Neji.

**I'm deafened by the silence_(Fiquei surdo pelo silêncio)_**

**Is it something that I've done? _(Foi algo que fiz?)_**

**I know that there are millions _(Eu sei que há milhões)_**

**I can't be the only one who's so disconnected _(Eu não posso ser o único que está tão desconectado)_**

**It's so different in my head. _(É tão diferente na minha cabeça)_**

**Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite? _(Alguém pode me dizer por que estou sozinho como um satélite?)_**

Mesmo em uma casa com tantas pessoas, ou em meio a uma multidão, era possível sentir-se tão só a ponto de tudo parecer deserto, sem vida... Será que é culpa de alguém? Será que dá pra consertar?

**'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_(Porque esta noite eu estou me sentindo como um astronauta)_**

**Sending SOS from this tiny box _(Mandando S.O.S desta minúscula caixa)_**

**And I lost all signal when I lifted off _(E eu perdi todo sinal quando decolei)_**

**Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot _(Agora estou preso aqui e o mundo me esqueceu)_**

**Can I please come down, cause I'm tired of drifting round and round _(Posso, por favor, descer? __Por que estou cansado de ser levado para lá e cá)_**

**Can I please come down? _(Posso, por favor, descer?)_**

A energia do grupo estava no ápice nesse momento. Todos estavam dando tudo de si, fazendo daquela canção um sentimento quase que palpável. Cada nota, cada som emitido por um instrumento, tudo parecia ter vida. Uma vida desesperada por estar tão só...

**Now I lie awake and scream in a zero gravity _(Agora eu deito acordado e grito na gravidade zero)_**

**And it's starting to weigh down on me. _(E isso começa a pesar em mim)_**

**Let's abort this mission now _(Vamos abortar a missão agora)_**

**Can I please come down? _(Posso, por favor, descer?)_**

Quando praticamente todos os instrumentos se calaram e a voz de Neji entoava as palavras seguintes, um único sentimento ficou claro no semblante de cada um deles: a solidão. Parecia que todos eles dividiam esse sentimento. E no silêncio, enquanto a música se desenrolava, ele se tornava cada vez mais visível.

**So tonight I'm calling all astronauts _(Então, esta noite estou chamando todos os astronautas)_**

**All the lonely people that the world forgot _(Todas as pessoas solitárias que o mundo esqueceu)_**

**If you hear my voice come pick me up _(Se ouvir minha voz, venha me resgatar)_**

**Are you out there? _(Você está ai fora?)_**

**'Cause you're all I've got! _(Porque você é tudo que tenho!)_**

Mais uma vez, os instrumentos foram tocados a todo vapor, lutando contra tudo e contra todos, na tentativa de mandar para longe aquele tão indesejado sentimento.

**'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_(Porque esta noite eu estou me sentindo como um astronauta)_**

**Sending SOS from this tiny box _(Mandando S.O.S desta minúscula caixa)_**

**And I lost all signal when I lifted off _(E eu perdi todo sinal quando decolei)_**

**Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot _(Agora estou preso aqui e o mundo me esqueceu)_**

**Can I please come down, cause I'm tired of drifting round and round _(Posso, por favor, descer? __Por que estou cansado de ser levado para lá e cá)_**

**Can I please come down? _(Posso, por favor, descer?)_**

Cantar era realmente libertador, Hinata pensava. Em nenhum outro momento veria pessoas como seu primo Neji, Sasuke, Gaara ou Shikamaru expressar seus sentimentos de forma tão penetrante. Apenas quando cantavam reconheciam que eram seres humanos como outro qualquer, com medos e inseguranças, com o desejo de amar e ser amado...

**'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_(Porque esta noite eu estou me sentindo como um astronauta)_**

**Sending SOS from this tiny box _(Mandando S.O.S desta minúscula caixa)_**

**To the lonely people that the world forgot _(Para as pessoas solitárias que o mundo esqueceu)_**

**Are you out there? _(Você está ai fora?)_**

**'Cause you're all I've got! _(Porque você é tudo que tenho!)_**

Durante os últimos acordes, cada um dos componentes parecia mais leve... Era como se tivessem expurgado os fantasmas que os perseguiam. O semblante já não era tão sofrido. Parecia que estavam voltando a órbita terrestre.

**Can I please come down? _(Posso, por favor, descer?)_**

**'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round. _(Porque estou cansado de ser levado para lá e cá)_**

**Can I please come down? _(Posso, por favor, descer?)_**

**Can I please come down? _(Posso, por favor, descer?)_**

_**Can I please come down? (Posso, por favor, descer?)**_

- Pelo que vejo, Neji, você conseguiu mesmo transformar aquele barulho em algo muito bom! - Sakura, falou ao microfone, depois de acender as luzes de dentro da cabine de som, atrás do palco, onde estava juntamente com Ino e Temari.

Os garotos perceberam que suas rivais estiveram o tempo todo ouvindo sua performance e que pelo visto, gostaram mesmo da música, já que os olhares lançados eram de afirmação, bem diferente dos que costumavam trocar. Puderam também perceber a troca de olhares cúmplices entre Naruto e Hinata. Certamente a morena estaria na cabine ao lado das outras, caso seu primo não a houvesse convidado a estar no estúdio. O loiro deveria ter contado sobre o ensaio da nova composição de Neji.

- Tenho certeza que, se você tentar, - Sakura continuou, olhando fixamente os olhos perolados do Hyuuga – vai conseguir expressar outros tipos de sentimento além da solidão... E eu vou ficar esperando. Afinal, você tem uma coisa para me provar.

Dito isso, elas apagaram novamente as luzes da cabine e se retiraram, restando do grupo apenas Hinata que sorria amplamente, ainda sentada no sofá em que Naruto a deixara.

De imediato, Neji entendeu o que a Haruno quisera dizer. Ou pelo menos achava que havia entendido. Estava mesmo Sakura dando a ele a chance que precisava para provar suas intenções? E se fosse esse o caso, o que a levara a mudar de opinião?

"Isso não importa!" o Hyuuga pensou. "O que realmente importa é que essa talvez seja minha última chance. E eu não pretendo desperdiçá-la!".

Depois de se despedir de Naruto e dos outros rapazes, Hinata subiu para juntar-se as amigas para uma noite de sono restaurador.

Chegando no quarto a elas destinado, encontrou suas amigas terminando os preparativos antes de ir para a cama. Tenten passava hidratante no corpo, Ino e Temari secavam o cabelo depois do banho e Sakura fazia algumas anotações em um bloco de papel.

Ao perceber a tranquilidade que pairava sobre o ambiente, apesar das notícias daquela noite, Hinata exitou. Porém, depois de respirar profundamente, resolveu ir adiante com sua decisão. Depois de ter sido surpreendida com Naruto por Neji e de descobrir que todos os rapazes já sabiam de seu relacionamento, ela entendeu que as garotas deviam ter descoberto bem antes, e sentiu-se mal por isso. Mesmo porque, elas deviam ter ouvido tudo o que os rapazes disseram no estúdio de gravação através do som da cabine onde estavam.

Tímida, a Hyuuga engoliu a vergonha e perguntou:

- Vocês já sabiam, não é mesmo?

- Sabíamos do quê? - sem deixar de desembaraçar seus longos fios, Ino devolveu.

- Sobre... Sobre o meu... Meu namoro... Com Naruto-kun... - Hinata estava vermelha como um tomate, mas se manteve firme. Afinal, aquelas eram suas amigas!

- É claro que sabíamos! - a loira sorriu largamente, ainda cuidando das madeixas.

Hinata ficou ainda mais vermelha, devido ao comentário despreocupado da amiga. Será que todos já sabiam? E ela achando que estava fazendo um bom trabalho...

- Nós desconfiávamos! -corrigiu Sakura, caminhando em direção a amiga - Mas não precisa ficar envergonhada, Hinata-chan! Entendemos suas razões para manterem segredo.

- Me desculpem... - sentando-se na beirada de sua cama, a morena baixou a cabeça, sentindo-se tão culpada quanto Naruto sentira-se a pouco, no estúdio de gravação – Não era minha intenção enganá-las...

- Que é isso, Hinata-chan! – Temari se manifestou – Parece até que você nos deu um calote, ou que roubou o namorado de uma de nós!

- É como a Sakura disse, entendemos seus motivos! – Tenten completou, aproximando-se da amiga – Além disso, estamos felizes por você. O Naruto é uma cara legal!

- Obrigada, minna! – os olhos da Hyuuga se encheram de lágrimas.

Mas, antes que essas lágrimas pudessem rolar, todas se uniram em um grande abraço em grupo. Elas eram como irmãs, e nada no mundo mudaria isso...

- Só tem um probleminha, Hinata-chan... – Sakura ressaltou.

- Que problema, Sakura-chan?

A morena questionou , preocupada, enquanto as outras também olhavam para a compositora, com expressão de dúvida.

- Você precisa conversar com o Kiba. – Sakura respondeu – Esclarecer toda a situação para ele.

- Você tem razão, Sakura-chan! – Hinata estava convicta. – Kiba-kun também é meu amigo! Não quero que ele fique chateado comigo, mas preciso que ele saiba de tudo!

Assim, mais uma vez as amigas compartilharam do carinho e do apoio que sempre dariam uma a outra...

Na manhã seguinte, o clima da casa parecia muito diferente do que estava a tão pouco tempo. O entusiasmo era palpável durante o desjejum feito entre animadas conversas paralelas, iniciando-se entre Sakura e Neji - cada um deles com um bloco de anotações dos quais as canetas não desgrudavam, enquanto suas mentes trabalhavam a todo vapor, parecendo trabalhar em algo muito importante - e se espalhando pelos outros habitantes da casa.

Enquanto isso Tenten, a única moradora que se encontrava a margem das conversas, olhava para toda aquela agitação um tanto quanto surpresa. Quando fora dormir ontem a noite, tudo era tão diferente... Hoje parecia haver uma certa cumplicidade entre os demais. Algo que os unia de verdade. Mas, por algum motivo, ela não conseguia identificar o que era...

Bom, pelo menos aquilo era melhor do que o clima em que estavam vivendo. Podia até respirar sem aquela opressão em seu peito. Estava com um bom pressentimento. Parecia que, finalmente, algo de bom estava para acontecer...

Com um sorriso no rosto, a morena viu Gai-sensei entrar pela porta da cozinha, acompanhado por Lee. O fogo da juventude parecia queimar ao máximo em ambos, fazendo os outros cessarem todo movimento. A tensão invadindo mais uma vez o lugar.

- E então, prontos para o primeiro ensaio? - o professor perguntou.

- Essa música será um marco na carreira de vocês! - Lee afirmou, fazendo-os ficar ainda mais tensos.

Algo perigoso estava vindo por ai...

- Ah, qual é, gente! - Naruto tentou animar os amigos - É só uma dança! Não pode ser tão ruim assim!

_**££££££££££££ CONTINUA ££££££££££££**_

**Uuuuhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**Eu não morri!**

**Embora eu esteja temendo pela minha vida nesse exato momento...**

**Eu sei, eu sei... Muito tempo sem postar, nenhuma satisfação dada a vocês, queridas leitoras... Não sei se ainda mereço que leiam essa estória, mas peço que não desistam! Não pretendo desistir de escrevê-la, mas infelizmente não tenho muito tempo disponível para isso... Trabalho novo (que estou amando, diga-se de passagem!), pós-graduação em Finanças Corporativas, marido, casa e uma cachorrinha linda ocupam 24h do meu dia... Mas eu sou brasileira, e não desisto nunca! Rsrsrsrsrs...**

**Quero agradecer enormemente ao carinho das reviews que ainda recebo, apesar de que, ás vezes acho que ninguém mais lê essa fic, de tanto que eu demoro a postar...**

**Mas aí vem vocês, queridas leitoras e me incentivam a continuar escrevendo, através das palavras tão carinhosas que me enviam! Muito obrigada!**

**Bom, este capítulo é um presente de aniversário! O niver é meu (dia 13 de outubro, aceito felicitações!), mas o presente é de vocês!**

**Espero que curtam o capítulo! O que acharam dele? Muito drama? Com certeza, muitas reviravoltas... Ainda tem muita água pra rolar... Mas algumas coisas já começaram a se encaixar, não acham?**

**Quanto as músicas desse capítulo, If Everyone Cared, do Nickelback foi uma escolha fácil. A letra encaixa perfeitamente com o tema do fic, além de ter ficado lindo como um dueto NaruxHina! Muito kawaii! Astronaut, do Simple Plan é sem palavras. Eu já estava ficando preocupada porque não encontrava a música ideal para expressar os sentimentos do Neji... Foi quando, em um belo dia, meu irmão estava assistindo a MTV e eu vi o clipe. Muito legal. Gostei demais. E de cara, decidi introduzi-la na fic! Espero que as escolhas tenham agradado!**

**Agora é oficial, Naruto e Hinata estão juntos! O que será que vai acontecer com os demais personagens? Qual será a tal música que a Sakura compôs para Ino e Gaara? E que coreografia é essa que tá assustando todo mundo? Será que Neji e Tenten vão mesmo ficar juntos?**

**Respostas nos próximos capítulo!**

**Pyta-Chan ^.^**


End file.
